Light On My Darkness
by Clou3elf
Summary: Chapter 10 UP! Kim Taehyung adalah seorang perawat rumah sakit jiwa di Daegu. Dia dipindahtugaskan ke rumah sakit jiwa di Busan. Siapa yang tau jika dia ternyata harus merawat penderita Skizofrenia seperti Jeon Jungkook / KookV slight YoonV / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 1

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Busan, musim panas, 2014

.

.

"KAU KIRA AKU TAK TAU KELAKUANMU HAH?! APA SULITNYA MENGAKU?!" teriak seorang yeoja.

"APA?! KAU MAU AKU MENGAKU?! YA! AKU MEMANG BERNIAT MENIKAHINYA-"

Suara-suara teriakan itu terus bersahutan. Meninggalkan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan sembari memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Telinganya rasanya kebal setiap hari disuguhi suara-suara seperti itu. Dia sudah biasa sungguh.

Dia melihat sang ayah yang menatap bengis ke arahnya dan sang ibu. Pria itu membawa senapan laras panjang yang entah didapat darimana karena seingatnya keluarganya tak pernah menyimpan senjata apapun. Namja itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding begitu sang ayah mulai menarik pelatuknya dan menembak ibunya.

'Bunuh'

'Bunuh'

'Bunuh'

"Siapa yang harus kubunuh?" lirih Jungkook.

'Bunuh'

Suara itu datang lagi. Suara yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan bayangan-bayangan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Menghantui namja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Membuatnya nyaris melakukan sesuatu kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat sampai rambut itu rontok beberapa di tangannya. Tangannya juga mencakari lengannya sendiri. Membuat luka baru. Tak terhitung berapa banyak luka yang terdapat dalam tubuhnya. Jungkook tak merasakan apapun, sungguh.

PRANG!

Jungkook langsung bangkit begitu mendengar suara barang pecah. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Bola mata hitamnya menatap tajam sekaligus datar pada kedua orang tuanya. Banyak pecahan vas bunga terhambur di lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan yang membahayakan, Jungkook berjalan melewati pecahan vas bunga itu. Berjalan bagaikan singa yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Perlahan dan berbahaya. Tak diperdulikannya kakinya yang tergores bahkan beberapa ada yang menancap. Jungkook terus berjalan kemudian menunduk untuk mengambil pecahan paling besar.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Jeon Jungkook tak mengenal lagi anggota keluarganya. Ayahnya menjadi lebih sering berbuat kasar pada sang ibu. Ibunya yang jarang memperhatikannya. Kakaknya yang ketus padanya. Jungkook tak tau apa salahnya hingga keluarganya seperti itu.

Namja bungsu itu memandang sang ayah tajam. Tangannya menggenggam erat pecahan vas bunga itu hingga liquit kental berwarna merah mengalir deras. Telapak tangannya pasti hancur. Sekali lagi, Jungkook tak merasakan apapun.

Ibu Jungkook menatap putranya ngeri. "Ju-Jungkookie..apa yang-AH!"

CRASH!

Jungkook menusukkan bagian tertajam itu pada jantung sang ayah. Membuat ibunya menjerit histeris. Jungkook melakukannya secara bertubi-tubi dan dalam. Kemudian tusukannya berpindah ke kepala sang ayah.

Pria itu hanya bisa berteriak kencang. Ibunya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Jungkook yang terlanjur 'kambuh'.

Brak!

Ayah Jungkook mendorong putranya menjauh. Dengan langkah tertatih dia berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi sayang dia kurang cepat, Jungkook menjegalnya hingga tersungkur. Sekali lagi ibunya berteriak.

Ayahnya mati. Kehabisan darah. Ibunya benar-benar shock. Jungkook berbalik menatap ibunya. Pecahan vas bunga yang berlumuran darah itu dilempar menuju ibunya. Berhasil melukai kepala sang ibu. Jungkook hanya menyeringai.

"Ibu..kepalamu berdarah"

.

.

Daegu, at same time,

.

.

"Yoongi-sshi..waktunya makan siang" seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Daegu mencoba mendekati seorang namja yang hanya berdiam diri di atas ranjangnya.

Namja berkulit putih itu terduduk dengan wajah datar yang menyeramkan. Terdapat ikatan kuat di kedua tangannya yang tersambung dengan pinggiran tempat tidur. Mata sipitnya mengawasi perawat manis yang sudah 1 tahun ini merawatnya.

"Kau harus makan" dengan senyuman yang lebar, namja bername tag Kim Taehyung itu menyodorkan sesendok makanan pada namja yang dia panggil Yoongi itu.

Yoongi menerimanya dalam diam. Matanya tetap mengawasi Kim Taehyung yang sesekali menatapnya. Kaki kecil Yoongi terbuka kemudian menarik Taehyung untuk semakin dekat padanya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi melakukan hal itu.

"Kim. Taehyung" panggil Yoongi.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya mendengar Yoongi memanggil namanya dengan suara yang rendah. Membuat bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri. Sungguh Taehyung takut dengan tatapan Yoongi yang seolah menelanjanginya itu. Taehyung punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Tangan kurus Yoongi terangkat. Walaupun tangannya diikat, tapi tali pengikatnya masih cukup untuk membuat tangan Yoongi dapat menggapai wajah Taehyung yang kini menampilkan gurat cemas. Taehyung tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang dia ketahui berusia 3 tahun diatasnya itu.

Dengan cepat tangan Yoongi menarik pipi Taehyung sehingga namja itu condong ke arahnya. Bibirnya menggapai bibir Taehyung. Melumatnya kasar. Taehyung yang terkejut sontak berontak. Dan berhasil.

"Kau..aku akan segera kembali" ucap Taehyung gugup kemudian berlari keluar setelah meletakkan makanan Yoongi di samping pemuda itu.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Kau. Milikku Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Daegu, 2015

.

.

"Taehyung-sshi" seseorang memanggil Taehyung yang sedang menyuapi Min Yoongi.

"Ne?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucap seorang pria tua dengan jas berwarna putih bersih. Dia adalah kepala rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tapi bisakah aku menyelesaikan ini dulu? Tinggal 2 suapan lagi" ucapnya meminta ijin.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di ruanganku"

"Ne Dokter Kang"

Setelah kepala rumah sakit itu pergi, Taehyung kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih setia memandangnya. Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan itu. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak Yoongi pertama kali melakukan hal itu. Tentu saja Taehyung terbiasa. Walau tingkat kewaspadaannya tetap tinggi.

"Ada apa Yoongi-sshi?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng kemudian terdiam. Menerima suapan terakhir dari Taehyung. Setelah makan, Taehyung membaringkan Yoongi dengan perlahan. Tangan Yoongi memegangi lengannya. Tatapannya mengunci hazel milik Taehyung.

"Bisa lepaskan aku Yoongi-shi? Aku harus segera menemui dokter Kang. Kau istirahatlah dulu"

Yoongi melepas tangannya dari lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan Yoongi sambil membawa bekas makanan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

.

room

.

Taehyung memasuki ruangan sang kepala setelah sebelumnya dia mengetuk pintu. Dengan sedikit gugup dia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kulihat perkembangan mental Min Yoongi membaik. Dia sudah jarang mengamuk dan melukai seseorang lagi. Bahkan ikatan tangannya pun sudah berani dilepas" mulai dokter Kang.

"Ne, saya rasa Min Yoongi tidak terlalu bahaya lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kita tetap tak bisa melepasnya tanpa pengawasan" ujar Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi, apa kau tak keberatan jika dipindah tugaskan ke Busan?" kepala rumah sakit itu menatap Taehyung serius.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan, "Hah?"

"Di Busan ada seorang remaja pengidap Skizofrenia. Dia sering kumat dan mengamuk dalam ruangannya. Perlu sekitar 2-3 perawat untuk menenangkannya. Itu pun mereka pasti akan keluar dengan membawa luka-luka. Mereka membutuhkan perawat tambahan" jelas dokter Kang.

"Skizofrenia? Bukankah penyakit itu cukup serius?"

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana bahayanya penyakit itu jika tak ditangani dengan baik"

Taehyung terdiam. Pindah tugas ke Busan? Itu artinya dia akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya disini. Kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan rumah sakit jiwa yang baru. Belajar mempelajari karakter pasien di Busan. Dan berusaha 'merebut kepercayaan' pasiennya nanti.

"Haruskah saya uisanim? Bukankah ada banyak perawat yang kompeten?" Taehyung bertanya ragu.

"Memang banyak yang kompeten. Tapi mereka meminta tolong padaku dan aku mempercayaimu. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika orang-orang yang ada dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa itu membutuhkan perhatian yang tulus?"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Tak menyangka kepala rumah sakit ini mengingat ucapannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Lagipula kau sudah membuktikan padaku. Jika mereka, yang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa ini, juga adalah seorang manusia. Manusia yang juga harus diperlakukan dengan baik. Seperti perlakuanmu pada Min Yoongi. Kelembutan dan ketekunanmu dalam merawatnya membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tenang. Min Yoongi mempercayaimu" penjelasan Dokter Kang membuat Taehyung menunduk.

Mungkin dia masih bisa merawat Min Yoongi dengan penuh ketelatenan dan kelembutan. Tapi tak dipungkiri terkadang dia takut.

"Baiklah. Saya bersedia dipindah tugas ke Busan" ucap Taehyung mantap setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Dokter Kang tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih. Kau bersiaplah. Seminggu kemudian kau akan berangkat"

Taehyung tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Tapi uisanim, bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi? Maksudku..siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

"Kita memiliki banyak perawat Taehyung-sshi. Kim Minjae juga bisa mengambil alih tugasmu. Selama Min Yoongi tenang seperti ini, itu takkan menyulitkan"

Taehyung mengangguk patuh. Cukup lega juga mendengar ucapan sang kepala rumah sakit itu. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Taehyung pamit kembali ke ruangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sudah sejak lama Taehyung ingin pindah tugas. Tak perlu ke rumah sakit lain, cukup ganti pasien. Semakin lama dia semakin takut dengan Min Yoongi. Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau jika Yoongi sering memperhatikannya. Tatapan Yoongi padanya seperti tatapan penuh obsesi.

Min Yoongi, psikopat ulung itu terobsesi padanya. Pada Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Dan hari itu akhirnya tiba. Taehyung dengan membawa koper besar beserta tas ranselnya menyempatkan diri mampir di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja selama ini. Sekedar memberikan laporan kerjanya dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Kau benar-benar pindah hyung? Ah tidak seru"

"Hey! Kau kira kita berada di jaman batu? Teknologi sudah canggih, man. Kau bisa menghubungiku sesekali" ucap Taehyung.

"Baik-baik lah kau disana Taehyung-ah. Dan...bawa kabar baik untuk kami"

"Kabar baik? Apa maksudnya noona?"

"Bawa kekasih atau calon pendampingmu. Aku mendengar wanita-wanita Busan sangat cantik"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar gurauan rekan-rekannya yang sudah menemaninya selama 3 tahun disini. Setelahnya namja itu berpamitan kemudian berjalan menuju kantor dokter Kang. Dia melewati kamar Yoongi dan melihat namja itu masih tertidur.

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama disana. Dia ragu. Taehyung takut jika kepergiannya ini membuat Min Yoongi mengamuk. Taehyung punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya perlahan.

"Dokter Kang.."

"Oh? Kemarilah Taehyung-sshi. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya dokter Kang.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Ah! Ini laporan saya dokter Kang"

"Ah ye. Bekerjalah dengan baik disana. Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dokter"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Dia siap pergi sekarang.

.

.

Busan

.

.

Jeon Jungkook hanya memandang luar jendela dengan tatapan datar. Dia baru saja membuat seorang perawat terluka saat akan memandikannya. Perawat itu adalah perawat yang kesekian kalinya terluka karena Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah pasien yang sulit. Dia datang setahun yang lalu setelah tetangganya menelpon rumah sakit jiwa Busan. Jungkook sudah membuat ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya sekarat. Tapi polisi masih menangguhkan kasusnya karena sang tersangka masih terganggu jiwanya. Walau begitu beberapa polisi masih berjaga-jaga di sekitar kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai orang lain memasuki teritorinya, dalam artian kamarnya. Dia sering berontak saat beberapa perawat memasuki kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya kepala rumah sakit memutuskan untuk mengikat tangan dan kakinya agar tak menyakiti perawat lagi.

Jungkook sering berhalusinasi. Dalam halusinasinya itu dia mendengar suara yang mengatakan jika orang-orang itu berniat jahat padanya. Suara itu juga menyuruhnya untuk melawan. Maka dari itu Jungkook sering sekali berontak dengan hebat.

Dokter yang menanganinya saja hampir menyerah. Dokter itu merasa kesulitan saat memeriksa Jungkook. Tentu saja namja itu berontak. Makanya perlu 2-3 perawat untuk membantu dokter itu menenangkan Jungkook.

"Kudengar ada perawat baru yang akan didatangkan dari Daegu"

"Benarkah? Berapa orang?"

"Hanya satu"

"Aku berharap dia ditugaskan untuk merawat pasien Skizofrenia itu"

"Benar. Aku sudah tak sanggup rasanya"

"Berdoa saja semoga seperti itu. Siang ini dia akan datang"

Jungkook hanya mendengarnya tanpa minat. Mungkin mereka mengira dia kelainan tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jungkook itu seperti orang normal jika tidak sedang kambuh.

Well, Jungkook diam-diam tak sabar melihat perawat baru itu.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Sekitar pukul dua siang, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan halaman rumah sakit. Jungkook bisa melihatnya karena memang kamarnya menghadap langsung ke halaman rumah sakit.

Jungkook bisa melihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan turun dari mobil. Kemudian disusul oleh seorang namja manis yang cukup tinggi. Namja itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada kepala rumah sakit jiwa disini.

Sayangnya Jungkook tak terlalu bisa melihat dengan jelas paras namja itu. Dia hanya memprediksikan saja bahwa namja itu manis.

Setelah mengeluarkan koper besarnya, namja itu segera berjalan memasuki rumah sakit jiwa. Barulah secara perlahan Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana rupa namja itu. Perkiraan Jungkook tak meleset.

Namja itu memang manis. Cantik bahkan.

Dan rasanya Jeon Jungkook baru menyadari jika sedari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi namja manis itu.

.

.

Taehyung dengan perasaan gembira langsung memasuki rumah sakit jiwa di Busan. Dia selalu suka dengan suasana baru. Itu membuatnya merasakan banyak pengalaman baru juga. Walau mungkin sedikit susah diawal nanti.

"Kajja. Dokter Jung sudah menunggu di ruangannya" ucap seorang dokter muda.

"Ah! Ne" Taehyung mengikuti dokter itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan sang kepala rumah sakit, Taehyung mengamati setiap orang yang terkurung di ruangan itu. Ruangan kepala rumah sakit memang harus melewati beberapa koridor kamar pasien.

Sesekali Taehyung berhenti untuk mengamati lebih detail atau sekedar menyapa. Ada beberapa yang parah. Dan ada beberapa juga yang tidak.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Taehyung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik hitam pekat itu. Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan sel Jungkook. Dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"A~ chogi..apa namja itu juga bermasalah?" tanya Taehyung. Entah kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Yeah! Jangan tertipu. Kelihatannya saja dia baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya dia menakutkan. Dia terkena Skizofrenia"

"Skizofrenia? Bukankah itu termasuk penyakit kejiwaan yang berbahaya?"

"Maka dari itu,.sudah banyak perawat yang terluka karenanya"

Taehyung masih memandangi Jungkook. Begitu pun Jungkook. Dia menatap Taehyung tajam. Tak ada kata atau sapaan.

"Boleh...eum-boleh saya mendekatinya?" lagi-lagi Taehyung tak tau apa yang dia lakukan. Dia penasaran.

"Hati-hati Taehyung-sshi"

Taehyung perlahan mendekati pintu kamar Jungkook. Hanya di depan pintu. Karena menurut dokter muda itu, Jungkook tak suka seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Hai.." suara Taehyung terdengar sangat gugup. Hell, siapa yang tak gugup saat dipandang setajam itu.

Mereka kembali terlibat eyecontact. Taehyung memberikan segaris senyum manis pada Jungkook. Dari apa yang dia pelajari selama di sekolah perawat, penderita Skizofrenia harus diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang.

Jungkook hanya memandangnya datar. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan kirinya dan mulai menarik-narik kulit pucat itu dengan keras. Menimbulkan bekas merah. Memperbanyak jumlah luka yang berada di tubuhnya.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Dengan segera Taehyung menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook. Melarang namja itu semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan lembut. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi tuan. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi" ucap Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Percayalah. Tatapan Jungkook yang ini entah mengapa membuat Taehyung gugup. Dia segera melepas genggamannya pada Jungkook.

"Kajja Taehyung-sshi" suara dokter muda itu mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Ah! Ne!" Taehyung langsung mengikuti dokter muda itu.

Begitu Taehyung dan dokter muda itu pergi, Jungkook menyeringai. Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung" gumamnya. Jungkook menatap tangan kanannya yang baru saja digenggam Taehyung. Merasakan kehangatan dari getaran tangan yang memiliki jari lentik itu.

Begitu Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Jungkook kembali menatap ke arah halaman rumah sakit. Segaris senyum tipis akhirnya muncul di wajah tampan Jungkook.

"Taehyung"

.

.

End/TBC?

Maafkan~

Saya tau ini pendek banget u,u

Anggap aja ini prolog atau pembuka atau apapun lah terserah. Saya ngga bisa mikir apa-apa xD

Maafkan saya klo misalnya ini mengecewakan dan tak sesuai harapan dan ekspetasi kalian. Saya takut mengecewakan kalian yang rasanya antusias sekali sama cerita satu. Mian~

Kotak saran dan kritik selalu terbuka lebar. Karena saya masih perlu belajar jadi saya berharap banget masukannya. Silahkan beri masukan, saran atau koreksi jika ada kekeliruan yang saya lakukan xD

Satu lagi! Kalian bisa ingatkan saya kalau ini belum diupdate satu bulan karena saya sebenernya pelupa xD

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di semua ff saya. Makasih juga buat yang udah nunggu ini. Maaf mengecewakan u,u

Terakhir, berkenan memberi saya review?

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Chapter 2

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 2

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Dengan segera Taehyung menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook. Melarang namja itu semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan lembut. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi tuan. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi" ucap Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Percayalah. Tatapan Jungkook yang ini entah mengapa membuat Taehyung gugup. Dia segera melepas genggamannya pada Jungkook.

"Kajja Taehyung-sshi" suara dokter muda itu mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Ah! Ne!" Taehyung langsung mengikuti dokter muda itu.

Begitu Taehyung dan dokter muda itu pergi, Jungkook menyeringai. Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung" gumamnya. Jungkook menatap tangan kanannya yang baru saja digenggam Taehyung. Merasakan kehangatan dari getaran tangan yang memiliki jari lentik itu.

Begitu Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Jungkook kembali menatap ke arah halaman rumah sakit. Segaris senyum tipis akhirnya muncul di wajah tampan Jungkook.

"Taehyung"

.

.

~Chapter Two~~

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya atas bumi. Dengan gagahnya penguasa siang itu bersinar di kota tepi pantai ini. Memaksa para penghuni bumi untuk segera membuka mata mereka dan memulai aktivitas di hari yang cerah ini.

Tapi tidak untuk namja asal Daegu ini.

Kim Taehyung tak pernah merasa keberatan untuk bangun di tempat baru. Dia selalu memiliki semangat berlebih. Dan pagi ini dia bangun dengan senyum lebar kotak ciri khas-nya. Manis.

Taehyung tinggal di asrama perawat yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Hanya sekitar 2 blok dari tempat kerjanya. Perawat-perawat yang berasal dari luar kota memang disediakan penginapan asrama. Yah, sedikit menghemat biaya pengeluaran.

"Hari pertama di Busan. Assa!" Taehyung langsung meloncat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Taehyung sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Taehyung tak perlu repot-repot sarapan karena dia tak terlalu suka melakukan hal itu di pagi hari. Jadi setelah siap dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Tenang Tae~ Ini tak ada bedanya dengan pekerjaanmu di Daegu. Semua akan baik-baik saja" gumam Taehyung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya Taehyung gugup, juga terselip rasa takut di hatinya. Gugup karena ini hari pertamanya bekerja di tempat lain, dan takut karena ini pertama kalinya dia tak berada di samping Min Yoongi. Taehyung hanya takut namja itu akan mengamuk. Taehyung tau seperti apa namja berkulit pucat itu. Dia hanya takut Min Yoongi melukai seseorang.

"Aih sudahlah. Perawat lain pasti bisa mengatasinya" gumamnya lagi.

Taehyung menyiapkan segelas latte untuk dirinya sebelum berangkat. Setelah memastikan semua siap, barulah dia melangkah pergi dari kamar asramanya. Di lorong dia bertemu rekan barunya.

"Taehyung-sshi"

"Oh? Jiyeon sunbaenim. Annyeong" Taehyung langsung membungkukkan badannya begitu senior yang kemarin membantu semua berkasnya itu menyapa. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol.

Karena jarak yang dekat, Taehyung dan Jiyeon memilih berjalan. Mereka berjalan santai karena waktu masuk kerja yang masih cukup panjang. Banyak hal yang diperbincangkan.

"Sunbaenim, apa kau pernah menangani pasien bernama Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Sungguh, dia sangat penasaran dengan namja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Sejak awal melihat Jungkook, Taehyung tau ada yang sesuatu dari namja itu selain penyakitnya tentu saja.

"Aku hanya sekali menanganinya saat akan memberikan makan siang untuknya. Lalu dia langsung melemparku dengan vas bunga sambil berteriak kalau aku tak boleh mendekatinya. Dia bilang semua orang disini berteman dengan orang itu dan akan menyakitinya. Ah~ aku tak tau maksudnya"

Taehyung tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan yeoja di sampingnya ini. Dia menebak Jiyeon belum pernah menemui kasus seperti Jungkook ini makanya dia tak tau jika penderita Skizofrenia cenderung sering berhalusinasi. "Apa sebelumnya tak ada kasus seperti ini, sunbae?"

"Kurasa tidak ada. Kasus Jungkook ini adalah kasus yang pertama"

"Benarkah? Jadi ini benar-benar kasus pertama di Busan?" Taehyung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Walau dia sudah menduga hal ini tapi tetap saja dia terkejut setengah mati. Okey itu berlebihan.

"Apa di Daegu kasus seperti ini sering terjadi?" Tanya Jiyeon.

"Tidak sering tapi setidaknya rumah sakit jiwa Daegu pernah menangani pasien dengan penyakit psikologis yang parah. Maksudku parah adalah yang membahayakan. Skizofrenia salah satunya. Ada juga pasien dengan Obsesif Compulsif Disorder, Multiple Identity Disorder, bahkan…psikopat" ujar Taehyung. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Taehyung segera mengambil ponselnya dan meminta ijin untuk pergi duluan.

Taehyung mencari spot yang cukup tersembunyi dan segera memencet nomor yang cukup dikenalnya. Dengan sangat tidak sabar dia menunggu seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya. Saat tak ada jawaban, Taehyung mencoba berulang kali.

"Yoboseyo? Minjae-ah" ucap Taehyung.

/"Taehyungie hyung? Whoa~ akhirnya kau menelepon. Wae wae wae? Ada apa?"/

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa..apa Min Yoongi baik-baik saja?"

/"Tumben sekali. Tak biasanya kau menanyakan Min Yoongi"/

"Sudah jawab saja"

/"Dia baik-baik saja"/

"Apa dia tak melakukan Sesuatu pada kalian? Mengamuk lalu menyakiti kalian mungkin?"

/"Astaga hyung~ kukira ada apa. Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?"/

"Aku hanya takut dia kembali mengamuk dan menyakiti kalian"

/"Tidak ada yang mengamuk dan disakiti hyung. Kau tenang saja. Urusan Min Yoongi biar kami yang tangani"/

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Tidak, dia sama sekali tak meragukan teman-temannya, sungguh. Sebaliknya yang dia ragukan adalah Min Yoongi. Namja itu memang sudah jarang bahkan nyaris tak pernah mengamuk dan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin, huh.

"Kalau begitu berjanji padaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang menyangkut Min Yoongi segera hubungi aku, oke" suara Taehyung sarat akan permohonan.

/"Kau aneh hyung. Bukankah kau seharusnya menikmati pekerjaanmu di Busan? Kenapa masih mengkhawatirkan namja itu"/

'Seharusnya! Tapi namja itu benar-benar menakutiku' jerit Taehyung dalam hati. "Yeah, kau tau, aku rasanya belum bisa benar-benar melepas tanggung jawabku disana" jawabnya ragu.

/"Nikmati saja pekerjaanmu disana. Kami akan membantu mengurus Min Yoongi untukmu"/

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu Minjae-ah" lirihnya. "Ah, aku harus segera bekerja. Gomawo Kim Minjae. Annyeong" sambungan diputus Taehyung tanpa mendengar ucapan Minjae. Tapi biarlah, itu lebih baik daripada nanti dia harus berdebat lagi dengan perawat itu.

Taehyung termenung untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir. Huuuhh~ Tenang Kim Taehyung, semua akan baik-baik saja. Fighting" ucap Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sudah dekat dengan rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Senyum Taehyung langsung merekah begitu memasuki halaman rumah sakit jiwa Busan. Dengan semangat dia berjalan melalui halaman depan rumah sakit. Menyapa para perawat dan dokter yang ditemuinya. Tak lupa menyapa pasien-pasien yang dibawa perawat itu.

"Annyeong~ Selamat pagi" sapa Taehyung pada salah seorang pasien berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang dititipkan disini karena gangguan mental.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum aneh lalu mengangkat tangannya. Taehyung langsung melakukan high five dengan anak itu. Perawat Kim itu memberikan senyum kotak khas-nya pada si anak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung.

Taehyung sebenarnya merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya tapi dia mengabaikan hal itu. Mungkin memang ada yang memperhatikannya karena penasaran sebab dia orang baru disini

Namja Kim itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Karena memang ada yang memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi Taehyung tak pernah tau rasa penasaran seperti apa yang menghantui si pemilik mata itu. Dia Jeon Jungkook. Orang yang sedari tadi melihatnya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Mata hitam itu berbinar cerah tiap kali memandang Taehyung.

.

.

"Annyeong" sapa Taehyung pada semua yang ada di ruangan perawat.

"Oh? Kau sudah datang? Mau membantuku memberi mereka sarapan? Sekarang harusnya mereka sudah sarapan. Mungkin kau bisa sekalian lebih dekat dengan mereka"

"Ah benar. Baiklah tunggu sebentar sunbae" Taehyung melesat meletakkan tas miliknya dan segera bersiap-siap. "Kajja~~"

Dia dan salah satu perawat senior disana mulai mendatangi satu persatu kamar pasien yang ada disini. Di dalam kamar itu sudah ada perawat masing-masing yang bertugas di tiap kamar. Mereka hanya mengantar makanan sembari berbincang sebentar. Lebih tepatnya hanya Taehyung yang berbincang dengan pasien-pasien itu.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanya Taehyung pada pasien di kamar nomor 6. Seorang remaja yang tampaknya mengalami gangguan jiwa karena trauma. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang beringsut menjauhi Taehyung.

"Ng"

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Teman barumu" Taehyung memberikan senyum hangat yang sangat manis. Tapi orang itu makin merapatkan diri ke dinding.

"Dia memang sulit didekati Taehyung-sshi" ucap perawat remaja itu.

"Gwaenchana, nanti aku akan menemuimu. Call?" Taehyung masih berusaha untuk mendekati remaja laki-laki itu. Tapi si remaja masih memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh ketakutan. "Annyeong"

Taehyung keluar dari kamar 6 lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya membagikan makanan untuk pasien-pasien disana. Banyak hal tak terduga yang dialaminya. Ada seorang ahjumma yang langsung memeluknya erat sambil berteriak 'anakku'. Mungkin ahjumma itu mengira Taehyung adalah anaknya.

Bahkan ada seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 27 tahunan yang langsung memaki dan memukulinya begitu dia masuk. Alasannya karena yeoja itu depresi. Perawat yang menjaganya adalah seorang yeoja. Dan dia bercerita jika yeoja itu menjadi gila karena hamil terlebih dahulu kemudian kekasihnya langsung meninggalkannya. Karena itu tiap ada seorang namja yang memasuki ruangannya dia akan memaki dan memukuli namja itu.

"Tadi itu hampir saja" gumam Taehyung.

Sunbae yang bersamanya tertawa mendengar gumaman Taehyung. "Lihatlah. Ini hari pertamamu disini tapi kau jadi sangat berantakan begini. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar gila karena kekasihnya"

"Aku tak tau apa yang dia pikirkan sampai seperti ini. Mungkin dia tertekan" gumam Taehyung sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Sunbae ingatkan aku untuk memberi pelajaran pada kekasih yeoja itu jika sudah ketemu. Dia harus membayar perbuatannya. Karena perbuatannya itu namja yang tak bersalah bahkan tak tau apa-apa sepertiku jadi korban keganasan kekasihnya" gerutunya sebal.

"Baiklah akan kuingatkan jika aku mengetahuinya dan jika aku ingat"

Mereka tertawa kecil. Tawa itu berhenti begitu berhenti di kamar nomor 13. Ruangan milik Jeon Jungkook. Sang sunbae melirik Taehyung yang mendadak terdiam.

"Kenapa kamar ini tak ada perawat seperti kamar lain, sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung setelah memperhatikan punggung Jungkook cukup lama.

"Pasien kamar ini tak suka ada orang lain yang berada di kamarnya. Dia akan langsung menyakiti orang itu untuk membuatnya pergi. Nah, Taehyung-sshi, bisakah kau sendiri yang memberikan makanan itu pada Jeon Jungkook? Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kudengar kau pernah menangani seorang psikopat di Daegu"

Taehyung tersenyum paksa, "Kenapa tidak kita bersama saja sunbae? Aku…aku belum tahu karakter Jeon Jungkook ini. Lagipula, aku belum pernah menangani pasien Skizofrenia. Skizofrenia dan psikopat itu berbeda walau terlihat sama, sunbae"

"Kau bisa melakukannya Taehyung-sshi. Lagipula dia sedang tidur. Cukup berjalan perlahan dan letakkan itu di meja nakasnya. Dia akan memakannya sendiri saat dia ingin"

Taehyung tak bisa menolak saat sang sunbae memberikan tatapan memohon yang luar biasa hebat. Hanya anggukan yang dia berikan lalu mengambil jatah makan Jungkook. Membuka kunci pintu Jungkook dengan perlahan sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Jeon Jungkook berbaring dengan menghadap tembok. Taehyung berdoa dalam hati supaya namja itu masih tetap berposisi seperti itu sampai dia keluar nanti. Dengan sangat perlahan dia melangkah menuju meja nakas samping ranjang Jungkook.

Taehyung bisa melihat betapa tegap sekaligus rapuhnya punggung itu. Sebenarnya Taehyung tak habis piker. Bagaimana bisa namja berusia 19 tahun itu memiliki punggung sekekar ini. Rasanya Taehyung yang berusia 21 tahun saja kalah telak.

Taehyung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan Jungkook di meja dengan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Setengah bernafas lega Taehyung menyempatkan diri menatap Jungkook sebentar. Tapi baru saja dia hendak berbalik saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya.

Mata kucing itu melebar dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat Jeon Jungkook yang memegang lengannya. Bukan hanya memegang, tapi juga mencengkeram lengannya erat. Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan yang luar biasa tajam.

Lutut Taehyung rasanya melemas melihat tatapan dan ekspresi Jungkook. Tanpa sadar dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan Jungkook benar-benar menembus seluruh tubuh sampai ke tulangnya. Tajam. Hitam. Dan mengandung banyak arti.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi, mi-mianhae. Aku hanya mengantar makananmu" suara Taehyung bergetar.

Srak~

Jika tadi Jungkook menatapnya sambil berbaring, kini namja itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka dan melepas cengkerama tangannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung berusaha untuk melepas cengkeraman Jungkook padanya. Tapi semakin Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin kuat Jungkook mencengkeramnya.

"A-akh!" reflek Taehyung mengerang saat cengkeraman Jungkook dirasa menyakitinya. Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya dalam. Ini sakit, sungguh.

Seakan tahu jika Taehyung kesakitan, Jungkook melonggarkan cengkeramannnya tanpa memutus pandangan. Ibu jari Jungkook mengelus lengan Taehyung perlahan. Taehyung hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas saat melihat raut datar Jungkook beserta sorot mata yang tajam nan dingin. Namja manis itu memiliki banyak pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan jika berhadapan dengan ekspresi dan sorot mata seperti itu.

"Aku akan pergi Jungkook-sshi. Aku akan pergi, sungguh. Maka dari itu lepaskan tanganku" Taehyung memohon dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Diluar dugaan, Jungkook menggeleng. Menolak melepaskan Taehyung. Taehyung melebarkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menghela nafas keras. Matanya menatap memohon pada Jungkook agar segera melepaskannya.

"Aku…aku ada pekerjaan lain Jungkook-sshi. Jadi bisa lepaskan aku? Aku janji setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan menemanimu. Itu pun kalau kau mengijinkan" ucapnya lembut. Taehyung tak bisa berbicara kasar pada pasien. Bagaimana pun tingkahnya.

Jungkook masih memandangnya datar. Perlahan-lahan Taehyung melepaskan pegangan Jungkook padanya. Pegangan itu terlepas pada akhirnya. Taehyung tersenyum simpul kemudian melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

'Mereka akan menyakitinya kalau kau membiarkannya pergi'

Jungkook kembali mendengar suara-suara itu. Kali ini Jungkook juga bisa melihat banyak orang berjubah hitam yang mengelilingi Taehyung yang berdiri memandangnya. Aura mereka menyelubungi perawat itu seolah ingin menghilangkan eksistensi namja itu di sekitarnya.

Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook mulai berhalusinasi. Tangan kekar namja itu mulai terulur seolah ingin menjangkaunya. Reflek Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya menjauh. Taehyung tak ingin berurusan dengan seseorang yang sedang berhalusinasi.

"Jangan, jangan pergi dengan mereka. Mereka, mereka akan menyakitimu" ucap Jungkook lirih. Raut wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Namja itu bahkan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tidak Jungkook. Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti siapapun" ucap Taehyung dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. Tapi Jungkook tak bisa tenang.

"Mereka…menyakitimu. Mengepungmu"

Taehyung tak sempat bereaksi saat tiba-tiba Jungkook melompat di depannya dan mendekapnya posesif. Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju sudut ruangan. Mata hitam itu mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangannya. Tampak waspada dan berbahaya sekaligus.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi"

"Ssstt! Mereka sedang bersembunyi"

"Biarkan aku pergi selagi mereka bersembunyi"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. Mendadak Taehyung merasa dirinya harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tapi..mereka…kau"

"Aku jamin mereka takkan menyakitiku ataupun kau"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung datar. Suara-suara itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, sungguh. Suara-suara sialan itu membuatnya sedikit gemetar. Perlahan tapi pasti Taehyung bisa merasakan dekapan Jungkook melonggar.

Taehyung menggiring Jungkook untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Membaringkan namja tampan itu kemudian menarik selimut sampai perut berotot Jungkook. Sang perawat itu memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti" janji Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Saat itulah Taehyung merasa lega. Setidaknya dia bisa meninggalkan namja tampan tanpa pengawasan ini dengan tenang.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung kembali menjalankan kewajibannya. Selama seminggu ini dia hanya akan membantu perawat lain untuk menangani pasien. Satu minggu itu adalah waktu Taehyung untuk beradaptasi. Walau nyatanya keadaan disini tak beda jauh dengan di Daegu.

Namja asli Daegu itu benar-benar menjalani pekerjaannya dengan senang hati. Tanpa merasa lelah dia mondar mandir dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Dia melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari membereskan peralatan makan mereka, mengajak mengobrol, bahkan bermain bersama.

"Taehyung-sshi, bisa minta tolong sebentar?" Tanya seorang perawat senior bernama Hong Jihoo.

"Ne sunbae?"

"Tolong jaga Kim Nami sebentar. Aku harus pergi ke bandara menjemput adikku yang baru saja tiba" jelas sang senior.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian menggangguk semangat. Dia sangat suka bermain dengan anak kecil. Apalagi Kim Yura itu sangat menggemaskan, sungguh.

"Ajak dia jalan-jalan. Dia paling suka berkeliling rumah sakit. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Aniya. Serahkan padaku. Aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Terima kasih. Dia ada di kamar. Dia sedikit sulit tapi kau pasti bisa mengatasi anak itu"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari menuju kamar Kim Nami. Taehyung sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Baginya Kim Nami itu menggemaskan dibalik kejiwaannya yang terganggu itu. Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa anak kecil semanis itu harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Kedua orang tuanya juga jarang sekali menjenguk. Bocah perempuan berusia 7 tahun itu seakan tertinggal sendiri. Dia seolah sebatang kara. Dan Taehyung jelas tidak akan pernah tega melihat anak manis itu sendirian.

Kim Taehyung kembali mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan bocah itu. Kim Nami hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong yang memilukan.

"Nami-yah" panggil Taehyung pelan.

Bahu Nami menegang. Taehyung tau dia ketakutan. Dengan lembut dia menghampiri gadis itu kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Annyeong~" sapanya dengan suara ceria tapi tetap mengandung kelembutan.

"Andwae" lirih Nami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ahh~ aku bukan orang jahat Nami-yah" Taehyung mengelus rambut kusut gadis itu.

Nami diam. Matanya masih memandang Taehyung lekat. Tapi gadis cilik itu sudah tak terlalu menunjukkan rasa ketakutan yang besar.

"Nami-ah!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Nami dengan keras. Membuat gadis itu terperanjat dan langsung memeluk Taehyung erat.

Beruntung Taehyung memiliki reflek yang baik sehingga dia langsung memegangi Nami. Kedua lengan kurusnya memeluk Nami protektif.

"Anda siapa?" Taehyung bertanya menyelidik.

Namja itu tampak sedikit salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. "Maaf mengejutkan. Namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku pamannya Nami"

Taehyung masih memandang namja tinggi di depannya ini dengan penuh selidik. Tubuh ringkih Nami masih bergetar di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Tanya namja itu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tentu saja mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Namja di depannya hanya terkekeh geli. Perawat di depannya ini sangat lucu. Tapi namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu tak ingin membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman pada namja manis ini.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku benar-benar paman Nami. Jadi tak perlu mencurigaiku, okay"

Taehyung memandang Namjoon dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali ke atas dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tak ada seramnya sama sekali. Namjoon hanya membiarkan sang perawat itu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan untuk membuatnya percaya jika dia benar-benar paman dari gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya"

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan itu yang menurutnya menarik. Namja itu tak tau kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjelaskan kepada perawat ini agar dia percaya.

"Jadi, boleh aku menemui keponakanku?" Tanya Namjoon akhirnya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah dia adalah keponakanmu? Tapi sepertinya dia masih sangat ketakutan"

"Tak masalah, aku hanya ingin menemuinya saja. Melihat keadaannya" Taehyung bisa mendengar ketulusan dari nada Namjoon.

"Mau ikut kami jalan-jalan? Siapa tau dia tak merasa takut lagi denganmu" tawar Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum. Memamerkan dimple di pipinya. Membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum. "Boleh"

Taehyung hendak menurunkan Nami untuk mengambil kursi roda gadis itu di sudut ruangan. Tapi si kecil malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Namjoon yang mengerti pun segera membantu mengambilkan kursi roda itu.

"Terima kasih" Taehyung tersenyum. "Kajja kita jalan-jalan" Nami masih tak mau turun dari gendongannya. "Hey, tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah pamanmu Nami-yah. Dia orang baik"

Cukup lama Taehyung membujuk Nami agar dia mau diturunkan dan duduk di kursi roda. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi keduanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara Taehyung membujuk keponakannya hingga akhirnya berhasil.

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan"

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menggeram marah saat dokter Ahn mendatanginya bersama dua orang perawat laki-laki. Tatapannya tajam dengan aura dingin yang menguar. Selangkah dokter beserta perawat itu maju maka Jungkook langsung memberikan tendangannya. Membuat mereka kembali mundur.

"Jungkook-sshi, kau harus diperiksa. Aku janji ini tak akan lama" bujuk dokter Ahn.

"Pergi. Dan bawa orang-orang itu pergi" nada bicara Jungkook benar-benar dingin. Membahayakan.

"Jungkook-sshi"

PRANG!

Jungkook melempar piring sarapannya yang masih tergeletak di meja nakas. Piring itu mengenai tembok. Beruntung mereka bertiga bisa menghindar. Jungkook yang sedang marah adalah hal yang buruk.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Astaga! ada apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung dengan raut yang panic. Dia sedang berjalan bersama Namjoon dan Nami saat mendengar suara barang pecah.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Taehyung memandang ke arah dokter Ahn dan rekannya. Barulah dia mengerti saat melihat suntikan berada di tangan sang dokter.

"Taehyung-sshi" dokter Ahn mencegah Taehyung saat namja itu mulai berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Serahkan padaku" gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook masih diam tak bergerak saat Taehyung mendekat. Tapi wajahnya tampak tak suka. Tatapan matanya pun masih tajam. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya dia ragu untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi" panggil Taehyung. "Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Kumohon" ucapnya segera begitu tangan Jungkook hendak meraih sesuatu di dekatnya.

"Kau sama seperti mereka" itu terdengar seperti pernyataan. Tapi Taehyung menganggapnya sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aniya. Aku tidak sama seperti mereka. Bu-bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengunjungimu lagi?" Taehyung masih berusaha mendekati Jungkook dan mengajaknya berbincang.

Sret~

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung kemudian membawa namja itu berdiri di belakangnya. Bersikap seolah melindungi sang perawat. Taehyung memberi isyarat kepada dokter Ahn dan mereka yang ada disana, termasuk Namjoon dan Nami, untuk segera menjauh dari kamar Jungkook.

Dokter Ahn dan kedua perawat itu tentu saja mengerti. Mereka langsung menuruti isyarat dari Taehyung. Tapi tidak dengan Namjoon dan Nami. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sudah pasti melihat mereka.

"Jungkook-sshi. Jungkook-sshi" Taehyung langsung memegangi Jungkook begitu namja tampan itu mulai bergerak maju. "Biar aku yang menyuruh mereka pergi" bujuknya.

Jungkook tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan Taehyung juga tak membutuhkan jawaban Jungkook. Dia harus menyuruh mereka pergi sebelum Jungkook kembali mengamuk.

"Namjoon-sshi, bawa Nami keluar sekarang"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan keluar setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Jungkook"

"Jungkook? Sebenarnya kenapa dia?"

"Nanti saja. Kumohon kalian harus segera pergi dari sini" Taehyung terus mendorong tubuh Namjoon.

Begitu memastikan Namjoon dan Nami sudah aman dari pandangan Jungkook, barulah Taehyung berbalik. Jungkook masih memandangnya tajam. Entah kenapa Taehyung justru sedikit gugup.

"K-kau..sebaiknya istirahat" Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

Tubuh namja tampan ini kaku. Taehyung bisa merasakan sedikit getaran ketakutan di pundak namja itu. Dengan lembut Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di ranjang.

Dan Taehyung menyesali perbuatannya.

Sret~

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Taehyung. Membuat tubuh namja manis itu menegang. Taehyung merasa dejavu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memikirkan hal lain, Jungkook sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

"Mereka…menyakiti..ingin membunuh" gumam Jungkook. "Aku jahat. Mereka, ingin aku jahat"

Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Jungkook. Mengelus surai hitam yang sedikit tak terawat itu. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang jahat Jungkook-sshi" hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan.

"Mereka jahat. Taehyung tidak"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali begitu mendengar Jungkook menyebut namanya. Seingatnya dia tidak memakai name tag dan belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jungkook, belum lebih tepatnya. Dia bingung bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui namanya. Oh, lupakan soal Jungkook adalah cenayang. Taehyung mengacuhkan pikirannya tentang hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Jungkook-sshi"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook. Taehyung hanya membiarkannya. Dia pikir Jungkook mungkin enggan membuka suaranya. Taehyung hanya diam dan mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook. Pikirannya mendadak berkelana.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Taehyung terlalu sering berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya. Dia pernah merawat seseorang dengan banyak kepribadian, trauma akut, bahkan psikopat seperti Min Yoongi. Dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan penderita Skizofrenia. Taehyung jadi berpikir apa dia memang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini.

Taehyung baru menyadari jika Jungkook sedari tadi diam setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Kakinya terasa sedikit kram karena terlalu lama berdiri. Dia berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook darinya. Ternyata namja itu tertidur.

"Hahh~" Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membaringkan tubuh Jungkook. Menyelimuti namja itu dan membuat posisinya nyaman. "Istirahatlah dengan baik" lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook. Tak lupa mengunci pintu luar ruangan yang menyerupai pintu penjara itu.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju halaman rumah sakit dengan sedikit tertatih. Kakinya kram dan itu menyakitkan. Tapi memang dasar Kim Taehyung yang tak pernah bisa diam, dia malah memaksakan diri untuk berjalan.

"Kau oke?" Tanya Namjoon. Namja itu bahkan berdiri untuk menyongsongnya. Membantunya agar bisa duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Nami langsung menggapai tangannya dengan cepat.

"Hey Nami-yah. Kau sudah tak takut dengan pamanmu?" Tanya Taehyung ceria.

Nami hanya memandangnya dengan mata bulat jernih yang menggemaskan. Taehyung tak tahan untuk tak mengecup singkat pipi bocah manis itu. Mengabaikan tatapan Namjoon yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku okey tuan. Hanya sedikit kram"

"Sebenarnya kenapa dengan orang tadi? Dia terlihat sehat tapi sebenarnya tidak" Namjoon tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook. Yang kutau dia menderita Skizofrenia-"

"Apa itu?"

"Skizofrenia itu suatu penyakit mental yang cukup kronis yang mengakibatkan gangguan proses berfikir. Dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir dengan baik. Dia tak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan khayalan. Jalan pikirannya menjadi disfungsional. Sejauh yang kulihat, Jungkook bisa cepat berpikir dan mengambil keputusan. Seberbahaya apapun keputusannya. Skizofrenia ini-" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"-pasien dengan Skizofrenia cenderung cepat marah, berperilaku aneh, paranoid. Jungkook sering mengalami delusi dan halusinasi. Tindakan tadi sebagai bentuk halusinasinya. Dia selalu merasa mendengar suara yang menyebut orang-orang disekitarnya akan menyakitinya. Kadang suatu waktu dia akan terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya, tapi saat penyakitnya kambuh, maka dia akan menjelma seperti monster yang siap menyakiti siapapun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri"

"Bagaimana dia bisa menderita penyakit yang cukup berbahaya itu?" gumam Namjoon yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Banyak penyebabnya. Factor genetic dan stress juga diantaranya. Tapi untuk Jungkook, aku tak tau penyebabnya. Dan aku pun tak tau skizofrenia jenis apa yang dideritanya. Perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, tapi dia bahkan sulit untuk didekati" Taehyung tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya.

Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya pasti bisa terlaksana. Kulihat kau bisa menenangkannya"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Mungkin hari ini aku bisa menenangkannya. Tapi aku tak tau untuk selanjutnya. Penderita skizofrenia sangat sulit ditebak kalau kau ingin tau"

Setelah itu hening. Mereka terjebak keheningan yang cukup panjang. Bahan pembicaraan mereka habis begitu saja. Tapi Namjoon menikmati keheningan ini. Tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala Nami dengan sayang. Sementara Taehyung tengah menengadah. Meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Hey"

"Hm"

"Kau sadar tidak kau belum mengenalkan dirimu secara resmi denganku"

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Taehyung terperanjat, "Benarkah? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri?" Tanyanya polos.

Namjoon mengangguk dua kali. Taehyung mengernyit kemudian tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku Kim Taehyung. Baru saja dipindah kemari kemarin"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taehyung malah tertawa geli. Membuat Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Taehyung sungguh tak tertebak.

"Rasanya lucu sekali saat kau mengobrol banyak hal dengan orang lain tapi kau tak mengetahui namanya" ucapan Taehyung sontak membuat Namjoon tertawa.

"Kau benar. Setidaknya aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi"

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Namjoon kemudian kembali bermain dengan Nami. Mengabaikan tatapan Namjoon yang kini terarah padanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huweeeeee~~~

Kenapa jadi gaje kayak gini u,u

Maafkan~ rasanya aku gagal di chapter ini xD

Ini aneh banget sumpah. Tapi aku gabisa apa-apa klo ide yang keluar cuman ini :3

Sekali lagi maapkeun #bow

Ah makasih banget buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow. Dan maapkeun gabisa bales satu-satu xD

Dan, kalau kalian masih berkenan, saya masih buka kok kotak review untuk chap ini.

Mau saran boleh, kritik yang membangun boleh, mau protes boleh. Terserahlah pokoknya xD

So, wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf


	3. Chapter 3

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 3

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

"Mereka…menyakiti..ingin membunuh" gumam Jungkook. "Aku jahat. Mereka, ingin aku jahat"

Taehyung melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Jungkook. Mengelus surai hitam yang sedikit tak terawat itu. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang jahat Jungkook-sshi" hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan.

"Mereka jahat. Taehyung tidak"

.

.

"Skizofrenia itu suatu penyakit mental yang cukup kronis yang mengakibatkan gangguan proses berfikir. Dia kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir dengan baik. Dia tak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan khayalan. Jalan pikirannya menjadi disfungsional. Sejauh yang kulihat, Jungkook bisa cepat berpikir dan mengambil keputusan. Seberbahaya apapun keputusannya. Skizofrenia ini-" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"-pasien dengan Skizofrenia cenderung cepat marah, berperilaku aneh, paranoid. Jungkook sering mengalami delusi dan halusinasi. Tindakan tadi sebagai bentuk halusinasinya. Dia selalu merasa mendengar suara yang menyebut orang-orang disekitarnya akan menyakitinya. Kadang suatu waktu dia akan terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya, tapi saat penyakitnya kambuh, maka dia akan menjelma seperti monster yang siap menyakiti siapapun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri"

"Bagaimana dia bisa menderita penyakit yang cukup berbahaya itu?" gumam Namjoon yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Banyak penyebabnya. Factor genetic dan stress juga diantaranya. Tapi untuk Jungkook, aku tak tau penyebabnya. Dan aku pun tak tau skizofrenia jenis apa yang dideritanya. Perlu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, tapi dia bahkan sulit untuk didekati" Taehyung tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya.

Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya pasti bisa terlaksana. Kulihat kau bisa menenangkannya"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Mungkin hari ini aku bisa menenangkannya. Tapi aku tak tau untuk selanjutnya. Penderita skizofrenia sangat sulit ditebak kalau kau ingin tau"

.

.

~Chapter Three~~

.

.

Taehyung meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Seharian ini dia sibuk dari satu pasien ke pasien yang lain. Ternyata disini bisa dibilang kekurangan perawat. Wajar saja. Memang siapa yang mau merawat orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa itu.

Sejujurnya Taehyung sendiri bingung kenapa dia malah memilih menjadi perawat orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa seperti itu. Tanpa ragu Taehyung memutuskan untuk sekolah perawat setelah lulus junior high school. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Taehyung memilih menjadi perawat di rumah sakit jiwa, maka Taehyung akan menjawab, 'Ini seperti sudah panggilan jiwa'

"Bagaimana? Apa kau lelah?" suara seniornya sedikit mengagetkan Taehyung.

"Sedikit sunbae. Mungkin karena ini hari pertamaku disini dan rasanya sedikit berbeda dari pekerjaanku di Daegu"

"Memangnya bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Daegu?"

"Di Daegu aku hanya focus merawat satu orang. Bisa dibilang aku adalah perawat pribadi orang itu. Well, wajar saja. Dia adalah seorang psikopat yang entah kenapa malah berada di rumah sakit jiwa"

Tampaknya sunbae-nya tertarik, "Memangnya orang itu seperti apa?"

"Dia itu sangat terkenal di Daegu karena pernah membantai keluarga besarnya di sana. Dia pernah dipenjara dan orang-orang yang satu sel dengannya itu dibantai juga. Dia tak membawa senjata apapun tapi bisa membantai dengan begitu sadisnya" cerita Taehyung santai. Seakan itu seperti menceritakan dongeng beauty and the beast.

Sang sunbae bergidik, "Tak membawa apapun tapi bisa membantai dengan begitu sadisnya. Rasanya aku pernah membaca berita semacam itu"

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Dia sempat ditempatkan di sel isolasi tapi seminggu kemudian dia keluar dari situ karena sering mengamuk"

"Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa ada di rumah sakit jiwa"

"Pihak kepolisian yang membawanya. Anehnya dia diam saja dibawa kesana. Tapi setelahnya dia juga sering mengamuk. Tak jauh beda dengan Jungkook, semua perawat hampir dibantainya"

"Tapi kulihat kau baik-baik saja"

Taehyung tertawa, "Kalau kau mau tau awalnya aku sangat ketakutan saat kepala rumah sakit membawaku ke ruangan orang itu. Tatapannya saja mengerikan. Tapi dia diam saja saat kami mendekat bahkan saat aku merawatnya dia juga diam. Hanya dua bulan pertama dia sering mengamuk padaku. Aku hampir tewas ditangannya kalau reflekku tidak bagus"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia itu…selalu diam saat aku merawatnya. Tapi dia bisa tiba-tiba saja menyerangku. Melemparku ataupun memukulku. Kalau reflekku tidak bagus untuk menghindarinya maka aku hanya akan tinggal nama" kekeh Taehyung.

Sunbae itu tertawa, "Kurasa kau sangat berbakat menundukkan singa Taehyung-ah. Pertama orang itu lalu sekarang Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku juga merasa kau juga mengalami gangguan jiwa. Kau bisa tenang begitu menceritakan orang itu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun"

"Aku sudah terbiasa sunbae. Dua tahun berhadapan dengannya membuatku terbiasa"

Sang sunbae mengangguk maklum. Taehyung beranjak berdiri. Dia akan melakukan patroli terakhir sebelum pulang. Shift-nya sampai pukul 7 malam. Patroli yang dimaksud adalah melakukan pemeriksaan pada setiap pasien. Memastikan kondisi mereka baik-baik saja. Mencatat tiap perkembangan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Apa setelah patroli aku bisa pulang sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Pulanglah. Istirahat. Kau tampaknya kelelahan"

Taehyung mengeluarkan cengiran kotak andalannya kemudian melesat keluar. Melakukan patroli sebelum pergantian shift.

Satu persatu kamar didatangi oleh Taehyung. Mengecek tiap pasien yang ada disana. Pasien yang tadi pagi bersikap brutal kini tidak lagi. Sepertinya mereka mulai menghafal wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan santai mencatat tiap perkembangan yang disampaikan perawat masing-masing kamar. Sesekali dia akan melakukan interaksi kecil dengan pasien-pasien itu. Entah mengajak bicara atau hanya sekedar meladeni ucapan mereka.

"Annyeong" sapa namja manis itu saat memasuki kamar Nami. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Namjoon masih disitu. "Kau belum pulang rupanya" gumamnya.

Nami langsung menatap Taehyung begitu mendengar suara namja itu. Gadis kecil itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi sang perawat lekat. Taehyung yang merasa dipandangi pun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Nami, sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung pada perawat yang menjaga Nami.

"Dia baik. Kurasa dia perlahan bisa tenang saat seseorang mendekatinya. Tidak lagi ketakutan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya"

"Whoa~ perkembangan yang bagus. Namjoon-sshi, sering-seringlah ajak Nami bermain" ucap Taehyung sambil mencatat beberapa hal di berkas yang dibawanya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Menurutnya Taehyung itu baik dan menggemaskan. Namja berlesung pipi itu bahkan berpikir Taehyung lebih cocok menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak ataupun perawat anak kecil. Sikapnya benar-benar lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi" pamit Taehyung. "Nami-yah, kau harus makan yang banyak dan sering bermain bersama yang lain, ne" tangannya mengelus rambut kusut Nami dengan lembut.

Taehyung segera berbalik menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Nami. Hampir semua sudah dikunjunginya. Tersisa satu ruangan lagi. Ruangan Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung sengaja menempatkan ruangan Jungkook di urutan terakhir. Karena menurutnya akan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama di ruangan namja itu.

Jeon Jungkook tidak dijaga oleh perawat manapun, ingat. Perawat itu hanya melihat dari luar ruangan.

Namja asal Daegu itu sedikit ragu untuk memasuki ruangan Jungkook. Dia hanya takut Jungkook tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung membuat agar namja itu merasa nyaman dan aman terlebih dahulu.

"Jungkook-sshi" panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook berbaring menghadap ke arah pintu. Matanya langsung memaku Taehyung di tempat. Langkah perawat itu jadi sedikit berat sebenarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum manis memandang Jungkook yang tampaknya tidak keberatan sejauh ini. Dia melangkah mendekati Jungkook dengan tenang. Tangannya bergerak menepuk lengan Jungkook dengan perlahan. Gesture yang sedikit basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana istirahatmu? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Taehyung pergi tadi?" suara rendah Jungkook sedikit menggelitik Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, "Taehyung harus bekerja Jungkook-sshi. Taehyung tak bisa terus menemani Jungkook-sshi" jelasnya lembut.

Jungkook diam. Taehyung mengambil stetoskop yang dibawanya. Dia sudah siap untuk memeriksa Jungkook.

"Taehyung boleh memeriksa Jungkook?"

"Jarum?"

"Tidak tidak. Tidak ada jarum. Hanya ini" Taehyung menunjukkan stetoskop yang sudah dipakainya.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Taehyung mulai memeriksa detakan jantung Jungkook dan juga nadinya. Normal. Semuanya normal karena memang Jungkook namja yang normal jika penyakitnya tidak kambuh.

"Nah! Jungkook baik-baik saja" ucap Taehyung sambil mencatat perkembangan Jungkook. Setelahnya dia bersiap untuk keluar.

Sret~

Langkah Taehyung terhenti karena Jungkook menahan lengannya. Namja kelahiran 30 Desember ini memandang Jungkook bingung.

"Taehyung disini"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setelah terdiam selama lima menit. Sudah dibilang kan? Berada di ruangan Jungkook akan sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain.

Perawat manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Jungkook sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan mudah merengkuh pinggang Taehyung dan menariknya mendekat. Taehyung hanya diam saja. Dia membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kenapa Jungkook tidak memarahi Taehyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Ah, dia merasa sedang berbincang dengan anak kecil.

"Karena Taehyung tidak jahat" lirih Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyung jahat?"

"Mungkin Jungkook akan mati karena tidak ada orang baik"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari pemuda 19 tahun itu, "Jungkook tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus jadi orang baik"

Jungkook memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja manis itu. Taehyung jadi bingung dibuatnya. Tangan kurusnya terulur mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Menurut Taehyung, Jungkook itu tampan. Sangat malah. Hanya saja namja itu sedikit tidak terawat. Mungkin karena factor dia sering mengamuk yang membuat perawat-perawat itu kesulitan merawatnya.

"Kau lelah? Istirahatlah"

"Tidak. Kalau aku tidur, mereka akan datang"

Taehyung berniat mengambil obat-obatan di meja nakas Jungkook saat namja itu memegang lengannya kuat. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Dia berusaha mengambil obat-obatan itu.

"Kau harus segera minum obat"

Jungkook menurut saat Taehyung mengulurkan tiga butir kapsul berukuran sedang padanya. Meminumnya sekaligus kemudian kembali berbaring sembari memegang tangan Taehyung. Secara perlahan obat itu mulai bereaksi.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu akhirnya tertidur. Taehyung menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pegangan Jungkook padanya dan keluar. Ini sudah pukul 7.30. 30 menit dari jam pulangnya. Dan tubuhnya sudah mulai protes karena lelah.

"Kau selesai?" Tanya salah satu perawat yang bekerja shift malam.

"Eum, ne,,,,"

"Jihyo. Kwon Jihyo" ucapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kim Taehyung imnida"

"Kau pasti perawat yang datang dari Daegu yaa?"

Namja itu mengangguk semangat, "Ne sunbae"

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja Jihyo noona"

"Ne" Taehyung meletakkan semua berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Tak lupa menyambar tasnya. "Sunbae, ah noona, aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Taehyung sedikit berlari saat menuju gerbang rumah sakit. Akhirnya dia tak berada di dalam rumah sakit jiwa lagi. Percayalah, berada terus menerus di dalam sana akan membuatmu menjadi gila juga. Taehyung terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Yosh! Ini masih hari pertama. Masih ada hari-hari menyenangkan selanjutnya"

.

.

At Daegu

.

.

"Yoongi-sshi kau tidak mau makan?"

Min Yoongi tak menjawab. Tetap bergeming di posisinya. Mata sipitnya memandang ke luar jendela. Seakan-akan dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ah, Min Yoongi memang menunggu seseorang. Perawat itu. Kim Taehyung.

"Kemana Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kelewat dingin. Pertanda buruk.

"Ta-Taehyung..dia sedang ada urusan"

Perhatian Yoongi teralihkan. Matanya langsung memandang tajam perawat itu. Sang perawat mulai bergidik ngeri. Tatapan Min Yoongi itu datar tapi tajam. Tatapannya mengandung racun tak kasat mata yang siap membunuh. Hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Mau berbohong padaku?!" sentak namja berkulit pucat itu.

Sejak dulu aura yang dikeluarkan Min Yoongi memang membuat suasana mendadak mencekam. Seperti hari ini. Yoongi merasa kesal karena Taehyung beberapa hari ini namja manis itu tak menampakkan dirinya. Perawat-perawat disini juga seolah menyembunyikan namja favoritnya itu.

Min Yoongi tak suka ada orang lain yang mengusik Taehyung-nya. Iya, Taehyung miliknya.

"Yo-Yoongi-sshi"perawat itu meneguk salivanya kasar. "Ka-kau harus..makan Yoongi-sshi"

"Apa jika aku makan maka Taehyung akan kemari?"

"Ne! Taehyungie pasti kemari jika kau menghabiskan makananmu" perawat itu kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar ucapan dan nada Yoongi yang terdengar bersahabat.

Yoongi menatap sang perawat yang menurutnya memuakkan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Bawa kemari"

Tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun, perawat ber-name tag Jung Hyuwoon itu memberikan makanan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya dengan tenang.

PRANK!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yoongi melempar piring yang berisi makanan itu ke arah Hyuwoon. Tentu saja melukai kepala perawat berusia 25 tahun itu dengan telak. Piring itu pecah dengan isi yang berhamburan. Sang perawat jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang mulai mengucur.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hasil perbuatannya itu.

Drap drap drap

"OMO! Hyuwoon hyung!" Minjae langsung memekik begitu melihat seniornya terduduk lemah di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa perawat menyusul. Dua orang membawa Hyuwoon keluar dari ruangan Yoongi sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap menghadapi kemarahan Min Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai tipis.

"Kapan Taehyung kemari?!" Tanya, ah tidak, itu lebih tepat disebut bentakan.

"Tae-Taehyungie..maksudku Taehyung-sshi" seorang perawat wanita langsung meralat ucapannya saat melihat Yoongi memandangnya sengit. "Di-dia..dia.."

"Taehyung ada urusan sebentar Yoongi-sshi. Dia akan segera kembali" ucap sang kepala rumah sakit.

Yoongi tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia langsung berbaring kemudian tidur. Tak memperdulikan perawat-perawat bodoh, menurutnya, itu. Mendadak dia sangat takut tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung lagi.

"Kim Taehyung" geramnya pelan.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu seperti biasa. Dalam waktu 2 hari Taehyung sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Dengan pasien-pasien disini, bahkan dengan Jungkook. Walau tetap merasa khawatir setiap memasuki ruangan Jungkook, tapi sejauh ini namja tampan itu masih menerimanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, namja tampan itu sepertinya hanya bergantung padanya. Setiap perawat lain yang memasuki ruangannya langsung diteriaki bahkan dilukai. Tapi Taehyung tidak. Hanya beberapa kali Taehyung diteriaki tapi selanjutnya tidak lagi.

Dan ini sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kepindahan Taehyung. Selama seminggu ini Taehyung berhasil sedikit memperbaiki penampilan Jungkook. Namja itu sudah lebih terlihat manusiawi daripada saat pertama kali Taehyung melihatnya.

"Jungkook-sshi…kau harus melakukan pemeriksaan, ne?" selama seminggu ini juga Taehyung selalu membujuk Jungkook untuk melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya untuk mengetahui jenis Skizofrenia yang dialami Jungkook.

"Tidak" dan selama seminggu ini pula hanya satu kata itu yang diterima Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu" Taehyung bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan Jungkook saat namja itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Taehyung marah?"

"Tidak Jungkook-sshi. Aku hanya ingin mengambil obatmu"

Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung tanpa mau melepas tangannya. Taehyung balas memandang Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan agar Jungkook mau melepas tangannya. Secara perlahan akhirnya tangannya bisa terlepas.

"Tunggu disini. Aku hanya sebentar aku janji"

Setelah Jungkook mengangguk, barulah Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan perawat dimana obat-obat itu tersimpan. Di ruangan dia bertemu dengan beberapa perawat yang memang sedang beristirahat sebagian.

"Jeon Jungkook lagi?" Tanya salah seorang perawat yang melihat Taehyung berdiri di rak obat milik Jungkook.

"Eum. Aku lupa membawa obatnya saat membawakannya makan siang tadi"

"Setelah ini istirahatlah Taehyung-ah. Kita bergantian" ucap perawat lain.

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum kotaknya, "Ne hyung. Setelah memastikan Jungkook tidur aku akan istirahat"

Mereka masih berbincang saat tiba-tiba seorang perawat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Taehyung kenal dengannya. Dia adalah perawat di ruangan Nami.

"Ada apa noona?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Nami menangis Taehyung-ah? Entah kenapa kali ini sangat sulit dibujuk. Dia terus menangis histeris"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Segera saja dia berikan obat milik Jungkook pada perawat yang tadi berbincang dengannya. "Hyung. Tolong berikan obat ini pada Jungkook. Pastikan kau perlakukan dia dengan lembut, arra?"

Taehyung kemudian berlari mengikuti perawat Nami itu. Sejujurnya Taehyung sangat menyayangi Nami. Gadis kecil itu harus mengalami trauma yang hebat seperti ini.

Dan Taehyung melupakan satu hal. Saat dia berlari menuju kamar Nami, Taehyung melewati kamar Jungkook. Namja itu Taehyung tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Dan Jungkook mulai merasa…aneh.

"Taehyung"

Jungkook maju sampai ke pintu. Dia ingin keluar menyusul Taehyung, tapi pintunya terkunci. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkeram jeruji besi yang menghiasi pintu ruangannya. Dan Jungkook mendadak mundur saat tiga orang perawat mendatangi kamarnya. Dan di tangan perawat itu Jungkook bisa melihat baki berisi jarum.

Sontak saja namja itu memundurkan langkahnya antisipatif. Seketika matanya kembali menggelap. Ketiga perawat itu juga mulai melangkah ragu-ragu. Mereka sudah dimintai tolong oleh Taehyung untuk memberi Jungkook obat. Tapi sepertinya mereka salah metode.

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya Jungkook datar.

"Tenanglah Jungkook-sshi. Taehyung hanya meminta kami untuk memberimu obat" ucap salah seorang perawat.

Mendengar nama Taehyung mendadak Jungkook diam. Seketika dia mulai diliputi kecemasan yang dalam. Melihat Taehyung berlari tergesa-gesa dengan wajah panic tadi semakin menambah ketakutan Jungkook. Dia curiga terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung.

'Taehyung terluka'

Mendadak gambaran Taehyung yang terluka parah dan penuh darah menghantui Jungkook. Taehyung-nya yang baik dipukuli dan dilukai oleh jarum suntik. Taehyung-nya yang baik berteriak kesakitan dan tidak ada yang berniat menolong Taehyung. Taehyung memandangnya sendu sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Jungkook marah. Matanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Jungkook-sshi, kajja minum obat setelah itu istirahat" ucap perawat itu lagi. Mereka maju mendekati Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali memberontak. Sontak saja kedua perawat yang lain memegangi lengan kanan dan kirinya. Jungkook berusaha melepaskan pegangan mereka. Kedua perawat itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan.

Perawat bernama Sungyeol itu langsung mengambil obat penenang dosis tinggi yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Melihat jarum suntik yang sepertinya akan menembus kulit putihnya, Jungkook makin marah. Dia berpikir pastilah mereka bertiga yang melukai Taehyung dan sekarang mereka berniat melukainya.

"GGRRRR! ARRRGG!" Jungkook berteriak marah.

Sungyeol ragu mendekati Jungkook. Tapi melihat kedua perawat yang memegangi Jungkook tampak kesulitan menangani namja tampan itu, Sungyeol pun maju. Semakin Sungyeol maju maka semakin marah Jungkook.

.

.

Other's side

.

.

"Jangan takut lagi ne? Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Nami lagi. Arrachi?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan. Taehyung baru saja selesai membujuk Nami. Gadis itu menangis histeris karena kembali mengingat perlakuan buruk keluarganya padanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat. Taehyung saja sampai harus menelepon Namjoon untuk membantu menenangkan Nami. Beruntung namja berlesung pipi itu mampu membuat Nami tenang.

Sepertinya Namjoon berhasil membuat Nami percaya padanya. Baru mendengar suara Namjoon saja Nami sudah meredakan tangisannya. Selanjutnya Namjoon membujuk Nami untuk berhenti nangis dengan iming-iming namja itu akan datang menjenguknya sebentar lagi.

"Nami menunggu Namjoon oppa disini bersama Jihoo eonnie ne?"

"Oppa.."

"Ne, Nami tunggu Namjoon oppa disini bersama Jihoo eonnie"

Begitu Nami mengangguk, Taehyung segera bangkit kemudian keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Beruntung dia sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Namjoon. Taehyung melangkah menuju kamar Jungkook. Dia sedikit memiliki firasat buruk.

Namja berwajah sempurna itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat beberapa perawat keluar dari kamar pasien yang didampinginya. Ditambah dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Jungkook.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Taehyung. Matanya menangkap baki kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Diambilnya sebuah botol yang diketahuinya sebagai obat penenang.

"Taehyung-ah!" seru sang perawat yang memegangi lengan kanan Jungkook.

Taehyung melotot begitu melihat dosis yang tertera di botol kecil itu, "Kenapa menggunakan obat penenang dengan dosis setinggi itu ?!" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris menjerit.

Bukan apa-apa hanya saja perawat yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya shock. Bagaimana bisa seorang perawat mengambil keputusan se-ekstrim itu. Menggunakan obat penenang dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi hanya untuk menenangkan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Padahal Jungkook bukan psikopat berbahaya yang mengamuk dan membawa senjata api di tangannya.

"Kalau tidak begini, dia tak akan bisa tenang Taehyung-ah" perawat itu susah payah memegang suntikan di tangannya ditengah upaya pemberontakan Jungkook. "Kau jangan ikut campur Kim Taehyung!"

"Dia tetap bisa ditenangkan tanpa obat penenang dengan dosis setinggi itu" Taehyung menatap was-was pada jarum suntik yang bergerak random di udara karena pergerakan Sungyeol dan pemberontakan Jungkook itu.

"Bagaimana car-AKH"

Taehyung tak sempat bergerak saat dengan cepat tangan kiri Jungkook bergerak merampas suntikan obat penenang itu dan menusukkannya pada perawat yang sedari tadi berdebat dengan Taehyung. Wajah tampan itu hanya berekspresi datar saat tangannya semakin menekan jarum suntik itu semakin dalam. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan sang perawat.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi. Jungkook-sshi! Hentikan" Taehyung segera merampas jarum suntik yang dipegang Jungkook dan membuangnya menjauh.

Taehyung membantu perawat yang terluka itu untuk berdiri dan memapahnya perlahan. "Eum..kalian berdua bisa tolong awasi Jungkook-sshi sebentar? Aku akan membawa Sungyeol hyung ke ruangan sebentar"

"Cepatlah Taehyung-ah. Kami tak bisa menahan Jeon Jungkook dalam waktu yang lama"

"Hanya lima menit. Aku janji" Taehyung segera membawa sang perawat yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya itu keluar.

Jungkook sama sekali tak bergerak sejak Taehyung merampas jarum suntik itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Taehyung. Kelereng hitam itu seolah terpaku pada sosok perawat itu.

"ARRGGHH!" Jungkook baru memberontak setelah sekitar dua menit Taehyung keluar.

'Awas. Mereka akan menyuntikmu. Membuatmu tak bisa bergerak kemudian membuangmu ke jurang'

Jungkook mendengarnya lagi. Kedua perawat itu semakin erat memegangnya. Semakin erat mereka memegang maka Jeon Jungkook juga akan semakin kuat memberontak tanpa ampun. Jungkook menyentak keduanya hingga mereka terhuyung nyaris terjatuh.

Jeon Jungkook mengamuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook mengamuk lagi dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan ini.

Kedua perawat itu tak menyerah. Mereka kembali memegangi Jungkook. Tapi seperti tadi, Jungkook memberontak. Bahkan melempari mereka dengan berbagai macam barang yang ada di meja nakasnya.

"Jeon Jungkook-sshi!" Taehyung berlari kemudian memegangi Jungkook.

Sekuat tenaga Taehyung memegangi Jungkook. Mengambil barang yang berada di tangan Jungkook. Mencegah namja itu untuk melempar barang lagi. Sedikit mengabaikan luka kecil di pipinya karena terkena kuku panjang namja itu.

Taehyung memegang kedua tangan Jungkook. Mencengkeram tanpa menyakiti namja yang ternyata lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Nafasnya terengah. Sedangkan Jungkook sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan. Hanya saja nafasnya yang memburu seolah menahan amarah.

"Jeon Jungkook-sshi, tenanglah. Kumohon tenanglah. Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu" ucap Taehyung putus-putus.

"Mereka…menyakitiku. Membunuhku" Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung tertegun. Pelukan Jungkook erat sekali. Badan kekarnya pun bergetar. Taehyung berusaha melepas pelukan itu atau dia akan kehabisan nafas.

Jungkook melihat dua orang yang tak dikenalnya mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan mereka berusaha menggapai-gapai dirinya.

"Pergi. Jauhi aku. ARGH! PERGI!" Jungkook berteriak histeris.

Taehyung terhuyung dalam pelukan namja itu karena Jungkook berontak sambil memeluknya. Otak Taehyung sibuk mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Jungkook.

"Hey Jungkook-sshi tenanglah" Taehyung berusaha mendorong tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook makin erat memeluk Taehyung. Meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan pundak dan leher Taehyung. Jungkook seperti ketakutan. Taehyung harus melepaskan dirinya jika ingin menenangkan Jungkook.

"Ngh~" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sungguh memalukan dia bisa mengeluarkan suara nista itu.

Salahkan Jungkook yang seenaknya bernafas di lehernya yang luar biasa sensitive itu. Taehyung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang begitu hangat nafas Jungkook mengenaik titik sensitifnya itu.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi, kumohon lepaskan aku" Taehyung mencicit penuh permohonan.

"Mereka akan menarikku, Taehyung. Mereka akan menarikku"

"Tidak. Mereka tak akan menarikmu. Tak ada yang akan menarikmu. Jadi lepaskan aku"

"Tidak tidak. Mereka akan menarikku"

"Tidak, aku janji. Aku tak akan biarkan mereka menarikmu atau membawamu kemanapun" entahlah tapi yang jelas Taehyung merasa dia harus mengatakan hal itu.

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung dalam. Taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu perlahan memundurkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Mereka pergi"

Taehyung tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook. Terlepas. Tapi Jungkook malah memegang tangannya erat.

Taehyung kembali memundurkan kepalanya saat merasa Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata kucing Taehyung melirik ke kedua perawat yang entah sejak kapan sudah pergi itu. Sedikit merutuki kedua sunbae-nya itu, Taehyung berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook.

"Mereka pergi karenamu"

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah" Taehyung memutuskan untuk menahan dada Jungkook.

"Kau janji padaku"

"Apa?"

"Janji akan datang jika mereka datang" Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat.

"Le-lepaskan aku"

"Janji" paksa Jungkook.

"Baik baik. Aku janji akan datang jika mereka datang"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian memegang pipi Taehyung yang sedikit terluka karenanya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung meringis karena nyeri.

"Kau terluka? Karenaku?"

"Ya. Aku terluka karena kuku panjangmu itu" Taehyung berusaha bergurau. "Mau kupotongkan kukumu? Hanya agar kau tidak menyakiti seseorang lagi" tawarnya.

Jungkook diam kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jungkook. Menaikkan kepala ranjang namja itu kemudian membuka laci meja nakas bungsu Jeon itu. Mengambil pemotong kuku lalu duduk di samping ranjang Jungkook.

"Aku akan memotongkan kukumu. Kau istirahatlah" ucap Taehyung sebelum memulai kegiatannya.

Jungkook memandang bagaimana seriusnya Taehyung memotongkan kukunya. Juga dengan penuh kelembutan Taehyung melakukannya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook terfokus pada bibir Taehyung. Melihat bagaimana bibir itu terkadang berkerut lucu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tangan kirimu" Taehyung berucap tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menyodorkan tangan kirinya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung dengan telaten memotong kembali kuku panjang Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook kembali memperhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak memotong kukumu. Ini kotor sekali" Taehyung menggerutu.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. Namja itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Dia sedikit lelah hari ini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Jungkook datang kesini, dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa perlu obat penenang.

Taehyung mendongak melihat Jungkook yang tak menunjukkan pergerakan. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Jungkook bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat damai membuat Taehyung semakin lega. Walau sedikit susah, tapi Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook tertidur dengan tenang tanpa perlu meminum obat terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya memotong kuku Jungkook, Taehyung menurunkan kepala ranjang namja tampan itu agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Taehyung tak lupa memasang aromaterapi yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Diletakkannya itu di meja nakas Jungkook.

Taehyung selalu melakukan itu. Dia selalu meletakkan aromaterapi di meja nakas pasien yang ditanganinya. Saat di Daegu dulu juga begitu. Yoongi menyukai aromaterapi yang dibawanya. Namja pucat itu selalu tenang saat ada aromaterapi di dekatnya. Taehyung berharap Jungkook juga begitu.

Taehyung juga memastikan jendela kamar Jungkook terkunci. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, barulah Taehyung bisa keluar dari kamar namja itu. Istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Selanjutnya hari berlangsung begitu cepat hingga tak terasa jam kerjanya sudah hampir selesai.

"Taehyung-ah, biar aku yang melakukan patroli hari ini. Kau urus saja Jeon Jungkook. Dia belum makan malam.

"Mwo?! Aih, kalian ini selalu saja. Apa sulitnya hanya mengantarkan Jungkook makan malamnya?"

"Woaaa~ Kim Taehyung..kau bilang apa sulitnya? Itu sangat sulit Tae" ucap Sungyeol.

"Sulit jika kau membawa jarum suntik bersamamu hyung"

"Nah, kau yang paling tau jadi kau yang paling bisa untuk menanganinya. Cepatlah bawakan dia makanan sebelum dia kelaparan" ucap Sungyeol.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Jika sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook harus makan lalu meminum obatnya. Maka dengan sedikit menggerutu kepada perawat yang masih disana, Taehyung mengambil obat milik Jungkook lalu meminta makanan di bagian pantry.

Di perjalanan menuju ruangan Jungkook, Taehyung berpikir, bagaimana mereka merawat Jungkook selama ini? Bagaimana cara mereka memberikan makan dan obat pada namja itu? Dan…bagaimana sikap Jungkook pada mereka.

"Hah~ cepatlah sembuh total Jungkookie" gumam Taehyung sebelum memasuki ruangan Jungkook.

"Taehyung"

DEG!

Namja manis itu terperanjat kaget karena Jungkook tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Beruntung baki yang berisi makanan dan obat Jungkook tidak terjatuh. Walau sebenarnya tangannya sudah bergetar karena terkejut.

"Astaga Jungkookie, kau mengagetkanku" Taehyung tanpa sadar memanggil Jungkook dengan tambahan '-ie'. "A-ah, maafkan aku"

Jungkook tersenyum tulus, untuk yang pertama kali, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku begitu"

Kening Taehyung berkedut kemudian namja itu tersenyum canggung. Sungguh, Taehyung masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan Jungkook yang dalam keadaan 'normal' seperti ini. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Taehyung bisa tau kapan Jungkook mulai normal dan kapan penyakitnya kambuh.

"Kau…mimpi buruk? Kenapa berkeringat banyak begitu?" Tanya Taehyung kemudian meletakkan makanan Jungkook di meja nakas.

"Hanya sedikit olahraga" jawab namja berusia 19 tahun itu dengan enteng.

"Kau suka olahraga?" Taehyung terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Jungkook mengangguk kalem, "Sejak dulu aku rutin berolahraga. Begitu pun sampai saat ini. Hanya saja aku baru bisa berolahraga saat malam hari. Saat mereka tidak mendatangiku" terangnya.

Taehyung tau siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Jungkook. Jadi namja manis itu hanya mengangguk maklum. Mata kucingnya kembali memandang Jungkook. Akan sangat aneh jika namja tampan itu makan dengan keadaan berkeringat begini.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Setelah itu makan malam dan istirahat" tawar Taehyung.

Jungkook sedari tadi memandangi Taehyung lekat. Hal itu membuat Taehyung sesak nafas. Ada sedikit perasaan takut akan tatapan Jungkook padanya. Hanya sedikit, karena Taehyung tau tatapan itu bukan tatapan seperti Yoongi biasa menatapnya. Entahlah.

"Hanya mandi, makan dan minum obat kan? Tidak ada hal lain"

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak Jungkook. Hanya mandi, makan, minum obat lalu istirahat. Aku tidak akan menyuntikmu apapun yang terjadi"

"Kalau begitu ayo" Jungkook turun lalu menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Mw-mwo?! Kemana? Ya! Jungkook!" seru Taehyung panik.

"Mandi"

.

.

"Kim Taehyung-sshi" Taehyung baru saja bersiap untuk pulang saat Dokter Jung memanggilnya.

"Ah! Dokter Jung. Annyeong haseyo" Taehyung sontak membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat sang kepala rumah sakit.

"Bisa ke ruanganku sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Mengikuti sang dokter senior dengan kepala yang penuh tanda tanya. Taehyung tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dokter berusia sekitar lima puluhan itu memanggilnya. Hingga tak terasa dia sampai di ruangan kepala rumah sakit.

"Duduklah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"A-apa itu, dokter?"

"Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi..bisakah kau yang menangani Jeon Jungkook untuk seterusnya?"

Taehyung diam. Dia merasa dejavu. Ini seperti saat pertama kali dia ditugaskan di Daegu. Begitu dia lulus dan bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa Daegu, Dokter Kang juga meminta hal yang sama. Menangani Min Yoongi.

"Dokter tapi"

"Kumohon Taehyung-sshi. Aku melihat Jungkook bisa mudah tenang jika bersamamu. Kau bisa membuatnya tenang. Kau tau penanganan yang tepat untuk Jeon Jungkook"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa takut. Dia takut jika nantinya hal itu terjadi lagi. Taehyung takut jika Jungkook juga jadi terobsesi padanya. Cukup Min Yoongi saja yang terobsesi padanya. Taehyung tak ingin jadi obyek obsesi orang lain lagi, sungguh.

"A-aku…aku mau jika Jungkook sendiri yang memintanya" Taehyung menelan salivanya. Rasanya mengatakan hal itu saja kerongkongannya kering.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa Jeon Jungkook akan setuju" Dokter Kang tersenyum. "Kau bisa pergi. Istirahatlah"

"Ne dokter. Aku pergi dulu" Taehyung berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat Taehyung keluar dari ruangannya. Salahkan Jungkook yang tidak ingin dia pergi sebelum namja itu bisa terlelap. Setelah menemani Jungkook mandi dan menyuapi namja yang ternyata lebih tinggi 2 senti darinya itu Taehyung sibuk bercerita pada Jungkook. Jungkook baru tertidur tenang sekitar pukul 10.40.

Banyak hal yang baru diketahui Taehyung tentang Jungkook hari ini. Saat mandi tadi Jungkook bicara banyak padanya, Taehyung menduga itu agar 'mereka' tidak datang. Taehyung melihat badan kekar Jungkook, perut kotak, dada bidang, punggung lebar, pundak kokoh dan semua tubuh bagian atas namja itu. Jungkook juga tertawa lepas saat dia menceritakan masa kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Namja dengan tinggi 177 cm itu merentangkan tangannya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku dan lelah. Taehyung bersiap melangkah menuju apartemennya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Yoboseyo Minjae-ah" Taehyung tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar suara Minjae.

/"Hyung apa kau sibuk?"/

"Aniya. Waeyo?"

/"Baguslah. Dokter Kang ingin bicara denganmu"/

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Dokter Kang? Ada apa? Dan..kenapa terdengar ramai sekali?

/"Taehyung-sshi. Kau sibuk?"/

"Aa-aniya dokter. Ada apa?"

/"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menenangkan Min Yoongi?"/

"Hah? Me-menenangkan Min Yoongi? Ada masalah apa dokter?" mendadak Taehyung panic.

Terdengar suara teriakan di seberang telepon sebelum suara dokter Kang. /"Min Yoongi marah saat mengetahui kau tak ada. Kami bisa menanganinya selama satu minggu ini. Tapi malam ini dia mengamuk hebat saat tau kau pindah tugas. Aku…argh! Aku tak tau bagaimana lagi caranya menenangkannya"/

Taehyung tertegun. Firasatnya sebelum pergi membuahkan hasil. Min Yoongi mengamuk begitu tau dia pindah tugas. Dia takut namja itu akan menyakiti perawat yang lain.

"To-tolong loudspeaker telepon ini. Aku akan bicara padanya"

/"Hah? Baiklah"/

Taehyung bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang gugup. Dia takut Yoongi makin menjadi jika mendengar suaranya.

"Yo-yoboseyo Yoongi-sshi. Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara gaduh yang didengar Taehyung sedari tadi berangsur menghilang. Dia hanya mendengar suara gemeratak seperti ponsel yang dirampas. Selanjutnya namja Kim itu bisa mendengar suara berat Yoongi memanggilnya.

/"Kim. Taehyung"/

"Ne. Ini aku, Kim Taehyung"

/"Taehyung! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!"/

"Apa kau menyakiti perawat lain? Apa kau kembali seperti dulu?"

/"Tidak. Tidak jika ada kau"/

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau menyakiti perawat-perawat disana" Taehyung tak punya cara lain selain mengancam Yoongi.

/"Tidak! Jangan. Jangan membenciku"/

"Jangan menyakiti mereka kumohon. Aku tak mau kau dianggap monster jika kau menyakiti mereka" Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis karena khawatir dengan perawat-perawat disana. Yoongi itu sangat berbahaya, sungguh.

/"Kembalilah kemari. Kau. Kau tak perlu kesana"/

Taehyung memucat saat mendengar suara Yoongi menggelap. Hampir dua tahun lebih mengenal dan menangani Yoongi membuat Taehyung tau saat sisi gelap Yoongi mulai menguasai. Seperti hari ini.

"Tidak. Jangan berbuat macam-macam Min Yoongi-sshi"

/"Datang kemari. Kalau tidak maka kau akan menerima paket berisi kepala salah satu perawat disini"/

"ANDWAE!" Taehyung menjerit tanpa sadar. "Jangan. Jangan lakukan apapun kumohon" suaranya mulai bergetar.

Taehyung menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah akan disesalinya atau tidak. "Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini aku akan datang. Aku akan kesana jadi jangan melakukan apapun yang membahayakan. Kumohon"

/"Akhir minggu. Baiklah"/

Taehyung langsung merosot begitu Yoongi memutus sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes saking ketakutannya dia dengan Min Yoongi. Taehyung akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Dia tak akan bisa lepas dari Min Yoongi dengan mudah. Lebih tepatnya namja itu tidak akan melepaskannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaa~

Maafkan diriku~~~ baru sempet update dan hasilnya hancur banget kayak gini u,u … aku lagi persiapan sebuah acara besar jadinya waktunya kesita buat persiapan. Tapi setelah acaranya selesai aku usahakan bisa update cepet kalau dosenku ngga ngasih tugas ^^

Okey, terima kasih banget buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Aku seneng banget kalian suka sama cerita absurd *uhuk* ini. Bahkan ada yang nanyain terus di wattpad huehehehe..

Sebisa mungkin dalam satu bulan sekali aku bakal update tapi kalau belum update juga, silahkan teror diriku xD

Okey, sekali lagi makasiiiiiiihhhh~

So, wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf


	4. Chapter 4

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 4

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

/"Kim. Taehyung"/

"Ne. Ini aku, Kim Taehyung"

/"Taehyung! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!"/

"Apa kau menyakiti perawat lain? Apa kau kembali seperti dulu?"

/"Tidak. Tidak jika ada kau"/

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau menyakiti perawat-perawat disana" Taehyung tak punya cara lain selain mengancam Yoongi.

/"Tidak! Jangan. Jangan membenciku"/

"Jangan menyakiti mereka kumohon. Aku tak mau kau dianggap monster jika kau menyakiti mereka" Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis karena khawatir dengan perawat-perawat disana. Yoongi itu sangat berbahaya, sungguh.

/"Kembalilah kemari. Kau. Kau tak perlu kesana"/

Taehyung memucat saat mendengar suara Yoongi menggelap. Hampir dua tahun lebih mengenal dan menangani Yoongi membuat Taehyung tau saat sisi gelap Yoongi mulai menguasai. Seperti hari ini.

"Tidak. Jangan berbuat macam-macam Min Yoongi-sshi"

/"Datang kemari. Kalau tidak maka kau akan menerima paket berisi kepala salah satu perawat disini"/

"ANDWAE!" Taehyung menjerit tanpa sadar. "Jangan. Jangan lakukan apapun kumohon" suaranya mulai bergetar.

Taehyung menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah akan disesalinya atau tidak. "Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini aku akan datang. Aku akan kesana jadi jangan melakukan apapun yang membahayakan. Kumohon"

/"Akhir minggu. Baiklah"/

Taehyung langsung merosot begitu Yoongi memutus sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes saking ketakutannya dia dengan Min Yoongi. Taehyung akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Dia tak akan bisa lepas dari Min Yoongi dengan mudah. Lebih tepatnya namja itu tidak akan melepaskannya.

.

.

~Chapter Four~~

.

.

Pagi harinya Taehyung terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing luar biasa. Semalam dia tak dapat tidur. Setelah mandi Taehyung hanya berbaring sambil berguling-guling gelisah. Untung saja dia tinggal sendirian di kamar asrama. Jika tidak mungkin namja itu akan mengganggu roommate-nya.

Tepat pukul 6 pagi Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berniat membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Taehyung menghela nafas begitu melihat penampilannya.

"Bisa kupastikan kau akan menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa itu Kim Taehyung" gumamnya.

Penampilan Taehyung pagi ini sangat mengerikan, setidaknya itu menurutnya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang luar biasa kusut. Benar-benar jauh dari penampilan Kim Taehyung biasanya.

"Baiklah. Saatnya bekerja. Lupakan Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung. Kau harus melupakannya" Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan berulang kali menarik nafas panjang.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan itu, Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mandi dan kemudian segera bersiap. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi perawat Jeon Jungkook, tentu jika namja itu menyetujuinya.

Tepat pukul 6.30 Taehyung berangkat ke rumah sakit. Kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan sebagian semangatnya. Setengah hati Taehyung datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

Namja manis itu berjalan sambil menendang batu-batuan kecil. Wajahnya kusut. Sesekali Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kedua namja itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaris frustrasi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook.

"Jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi, aku akan berhenti" gumamnya.

"Kejadian apa?" Taehyung terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah suara berat di sebelahnya. Sontak Taehyung menoleh.

Orang itu tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Taehyung saat terkejut. Begitu tau bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, Taehyung langsung memukul orang di depannya.

"Ya! Kau mengejutkanku, Namjoon-sshi" yeah, orang itu adalah Kim Namjoon. "Sedang apa kau berkeliaran disini?" Tanya Taehyung setelah berhasil menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Aku? Aku hendak pergi ke kedai kopi sambil menunggu jam besuk" Namjoon menjawab setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Ah~ kenapa tidak langsung datang saja? Kurasa perawat disana tidak akan keberatan kau menjenguk Nami lebih awal"

Namjoon terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut halus Taehyung, "Tidak apa. Aku ini orang yang menaati peraturan tau"

Taehyung mencibir, "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau melewati kedai kopi tujuanmu dan berakhir mengantarku sampai gerbang rumah sakit" candanya.

"Aigo! Kau benar, kedai kopinya terlewat" mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kau jadi seperti mengantarku bekerja" gurau Taehyung. "Baiklah aku masuk dulu"

"Aku tak keberatan mengantar malaikat manis sepertimu" gumam Namjoon.

"Apa?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak. Selamat bekerja dan..aku titip Nami"

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian melangkah masuk. Tidak melihat ekspresi dan tatapan lembut Namjoon padanya. Taehyung melangkah dengan santai memasuki halaman rumah sakit.

Melihat Taehyung sudah masuk, Namjoon langsung berbalik menuju penginapannya. Bohong saat namja berdimple itu berkata hendak pergi ke kedai kopi. Namja Kim itu sengaja menyusul Taehyung saat melihat Taehyung melintasi tempat penginapannya.

Namjoon bahkan masih memakai piyama di balik coat panjangnya. Namjoon masih sempat menyambar celana dan sepatunya sebelum menyusul Taehyung. Beruntung penampilannya tidak buruk jadi Taehyung percaya saat dia mengatakan hendak ke kedai kopi.

Jangan bertanya pada Kim Namjoon kenapa dia bisa langsung bergerak menyambar celana, coat, dan sepatunya demi menyusul Taehyung. Namjoon tak tau kenapa tubuhnya bergerak reflek seperti itu saat melihat wajah kusut malaikat manis-nya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung yang sedang berjalan itu sontak menoleh ke kiri saat merasakan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Itu Jungkook. Taehyung ingat jika kamar Jungkook memiliki jendela yang menghadap halaman rumah sakit.

Perawat berusia 21 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Dibalas lambaian juga oleh namja yang bersangkutan. Jungkook tersenyum manis. Memamerkan gigi kelinci yang menurut Taehyung sangat menggemaskan itu.

Taehyung melesat menuju ruangannya. Dia harus segera siap-siap. Dia yakin Jungkook belum membersihkan diri dan belum makan.

"Taehyung-ah…pasien Jeon belum sarapan"

Nah kan. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan kuurus dia"

Taehyung langsung mengambil makanan dan juga obat-obatan milik Jungkook. Mengantongi ponsel dan meletakkan tasnya.

Perawat manis itu berjalan menuju ruangan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menoleh waspada begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sikap waspadanya melunak begitu melihat ternyata Taehyung yang masuk.

"A-apa..apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

"Sedikit" Jungkook menjawab datar. "Kenapa baru datang?"

"Jadwalku memang dimulai jam 7 pagi Jungkookie. Lagipula bukankah banyak perawat yang sudah stay disini?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku hanya mau Taehyung. Selain itu aku tak mau"

"Eh? Wae? Bukankah mereka juga baik?"

"Tidak. Mereka semua jahat. Hanya kau yang baik"

Taehyung diam. Sepertinya tanpa ditanya pun Jungkook sudah menjawab bahwa dia hanya ingin Taehyung. Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan namja ini.

"Baiklah, kajja kau harus mandi sekarang" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan Taehyung lalu menariknya menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung hanya menurut. Toh, percuma saja jika dia memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan pegangan Jungkook padanya.

Namja yang lebih muda mulai membuka pakaiannya kemudian terduduk di bawah shower. Jungkook tak melakukan apapun selain duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Matanya kembali kosong. Taehyung jadi was-was.

"Jungkookie…biar kuambilkan handuk untukmu" ucap Taehyung seraya menyentuh puncak kepala Jungkook.

Taehyung segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tak tau jika Jungkook memandangnya tajam. Ada kilat ketakutan dalam pancaran binar hitam Jungkook.

"Tae" lirih Jungkook. Namja itu semakin merapatkan dirinya.

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Jungkook mulai merasa khawatir.

'Kau sendiri?'

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Jungkook berdiri. Tak sengaja lengannya menyentuh tombol shower.

Srash!

"Hyaa! AAA! Menjauh! Tidak! Jangan tenggelamkan!" Jungkook bergerak seakan menepis air. Tentu saja itu tak akan berhasil.

Jungkook terus berteriak sambil menghalau air yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Taehyung akhirnya datang.

"Jungkookie! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook.

Mau tak mau Taehyung ikut terkena guyuran shower. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung memegang Jungkook. Bahkan namja itu mengabaikan tangannya yang beberapa kali terbentur dinding karena tepisan Jungkook yang kuat. Taehyung sepenuhnya lupa jika dia harus mematikan shower yang masih mengalirkan air itu.

"Jungkook! Hey, tenang"

Hap!

Taehyung akhirnya berhasil memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Atensi Jungkook kini sudah terpusat padanya. Mata hitam Jungkook masih bergerak-gerak tak focus.

"Jungkook" Taehyung berucap lembut. Akhirnya mata Jungkook sudah kembali pada fokusannya.

"Taehyung..mereka datang..mereka"

"Ssshh, tidak ada yang datang. Kajja, aku akan memandikanmu"

Jungkook menurut.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Jungkook, Taehyung mendudukkan namja itu di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitam Jungkook dengan handuk yang diambilnya tadi. Mata Jungkook terfokus pada wajah Taehyung yang sedikit lebih tinggi karena posisi mereka.

"Taehyung-sshi, kenapa bajumu basah?" sebuah suara membuat Jungkook terkejut dan reflek memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Ah, Dokter Jung" Taehyung berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kepala rumah sakit. Sayangnya Jungkook terlalu takut untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Apa aku mengejutkannya?" Tanya Dokter Jung,

"Sejujurnya, ya dokter. Kau mengejutkan kami. Jungkook tak biasa dengan suara yang tiba-tiba datang"

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah maafkan aku Jungkook-sshi". Dokter Jung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Menyentuh kepala Jungkook dan mengelusnya pelan.

Jungkook menepis tangan dokter senior itu kemudian merapatkan dirinya pada Taehyung. Pemimpin rumah sakit itu tersenyum maklum. Perhatiannya terarah pada Taehyung yang tampak berusaha bergerak untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

"Apa dia baru saja berhalusinasi?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Eum, pagi ini dia kembali berhalusinasi tentang orang-orang berjubah hitam yang akan menyakitinya" Taehyung tanpa sadar mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Jeon Jungkook membutuhkanmu Kim Taehyung" dokter Jung menepuk pundak Taehyung.

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Jungkook sedikit melirik ke sumber suara. Matanya memicing tajam. Menurut penglihatannya, dokter Jung seakan memukuli pundak Taehyung.

SRET~

"A-AKH!"

Pergerakan Jungkook sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah meraih tangan dokter Jung dan meremasnya kuat. Seakan-akan namja itu berniat untuk meremukkan tangan sang dokter.

"Ju-Jungkook..hentikan" Taehyung segera meraih tangan Jungkook. Menjauhkan tangan Jungkook agar tidak bisa lagi meraih tangan dokter Jung.

"Dia memukuli Taetae" Jungkook berdesis berbahaya. Matanya menatap sang dokter dengan tajam.

"Hey, tidak ada yang memukuliku. Dokter Jung hanya memberi semangat" Taehyung berusaha memberi pengertian pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak bergerak pada posisinya. Dia hanya menatap dokter Jung yang memegangi tangannya.

"Jungkookie dengarkan, ne. Dokter Jung kemari untuk memintaku mengurusi Jungkook" Taehyung masih mempertahankan suaranya walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah panic dengan reaksi Jungkook. Dia hanya takut Jungkook tiba-tiba menyerang dokter Jung.

Secara perlahan Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Aura hitamnya pun perlahan memudar. "Benarkah? Taehyung akan mengurusku?"

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Ne! Makanya kau harus bersikap baik pada Dokter Jung. Kalau tidak, Jungkook tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi"

Niat awal Taehyung mengatakan hal itu adalah hanya untuk membuat Jungkook bersikap baik pada Dokter Jung. Tapi Jungkook mungkin berpikir itu sama saja dengan ancaman untuk menjauhkan Taehyung darinya.

Grep~

Taehyung sedikit terhuyung saat mendadak Jungkook menariknya hingga berakhir sang perawat itu terduduk di pangkuan Jungkook. Mata hitam Jungkook kembali menyorot tajam ke arah sang dokter.

"Tidak seorangpun yang bisa membuat Taehyung jauh dariku" desisnya.

"Jadi, apa Jungkook benar-benar ingin Taehyung yang mengurusmu?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Jungkook cepat. Bahkan saat sang dokter baru saja menutup mulutnya.

Taehyung menunduk. Ini bahkan lebih parah, menurutnya. Jungkook tak bisa jika bukan dengannya. Tapi setidaknya Jungkook tidak semenakutkan Yoongi.

DEG!

Taehyung menegang saat mengingat nama Min Yoongi. Seketika namja manis itu jadi teringat ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku dan…basah. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung berusaha mengambil ponselnya tanpa membuat Jungkook terkejut dengan pergerakannya.

'Omo! Ponselku basah' pekik Taehyung dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalut.

"Taehyung"

Suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersadar dari umpatan-umpatan dalam hatinya. "Y-ya?"

"Aku lapar"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Memproses segala ucapan Jungkook. Saat itulah dia ingat jika Jungkook belum sempat memakan makanannya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 8.30. Baiklah, Taehyung bersalah disini.

"Omo! Maafkan aku Jungkookie" Taehyung akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Dia tadi masih berada di pangkuan Jungkook, ingat?

Taehyung meringis saat menyadari bahwa dokter Jung sudah pergi entah kemana. Sebenarnya se-khidmat apa Taehyung tadi saat melamun. Jungkook hanya memandangi namja di depannya.

Sang perawat dari Daegu itu segera mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkannya di meja nakas. Untunglah makanan itu masih hangat. Setidaknya masih layak dimakan.

"Nah, kau lapar kan? Kajja makan" Taehyung sedikit ragu saat menyodorkan piring itu pada Jungkook. "Kau..mau disuapi atau.."

"Suapi saja" ucap Jungkook langsung.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Jungkook menggeser posisinya agar Taehyung lebih mudah untuk menyuapinya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Taehyung menyuapi namja Jeon itu.

Jungkook memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Taehyung. Entah mengapa namja itu merasa tenang saat Taehyung berada di dekatnya. Tak ada lagi makhluk berjubah hitam yang terus mengusiknya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"AH! Aku lupa membawakanmu minum. Tunggu sebentar disini, ne" baru saja Taehyung bangkit tapi Jungkook sudah mencekal tangannya.

Taehyung kembali menutup mulutnya saat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Jungkook. Padahal Taehyung hanya bilang untuk menunggu sebentar tapi Jungkook sudah setakut ini. Namja itu jadi bingung bagaimana menghadapi Jungkook.

"Kau..mau ikut?" Taehyung mencoba menawarkan sesuatu.

Jungkook mengangguk kuat. Kemanapun asal itu dengan Taehyung. Taehyung kembali duduk lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Jungkook.

"Habiskan makananmu setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit" ucap Taehyung.

Lima menit kemudian Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Taehyung segera membereskan kamar Jungkook dan merapikan penampilan namja itu. Setelah itu mereka pergi keluar. Tentu saja setelah Jungkook minum obat di ruangan perawat.

.

.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Halaman rumah sakit sedikit sepi, karena itulah Taehyung membawa namja itu kemari. Namja Kim itu tak yakin Jungkook akan baik-baik saja saat berada di keramaian. Suatu saat Taehyung akan membawa Jungkook ke keramaian, tentu saja bertahap.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Taehyung bisa melihat betapa namja itu sangat menikmati waktu di halaman belakang. Sang perawat berpikir mungkin Jungkook bosan berada di dalam kamarnya terus menerus.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sedari tadi tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. Seakan-akan tidak mengijinkan Taehyung jauh darinya.

Taehyung juga sesekali menceritakan sesuatu pada Jungkook. Cerita apapun. Cerita yang menarik yang sekiranya bisa membuat Jungkook senang.

"Taehyung" seseorang memanggilnya. Reflek Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh.

"Namjoon-sshi" Taehyung tersenyum gugup. Tangan Jungkook sedikit bergetar. Boleh Taehyung waspada sekarang?

Namjoon berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu. Jungkook langsung memandang namja itu dengan tajam. Taehyung beberapa kali mencoba untuk menyuruh Namjoon pergi, tentu saja dengan bahasa isyarat. Tapi entah Namjoon tidak mengetahuinya atau memang tidak perduli, namja itu berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau. Siapa?" Tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Jungkook.."

"Kim Namjoon. Teman Taehyung" Mata Jungkook menggelap.

Teman. Kata itu pernah sangat akrab di telinga Jungkook. Tapi beberapa tahun ini Jungkook membenci nama itu. 'Temannya' mengkhianatinya. Menyuruhnya membunuh ayahnya dan menyakiti ibunya lalu mengganggunya.

"Namjoon-sshi..jangan mendekat, kumohon" Taehyung sudah memohon dengan sangat.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook kan? Monster yang kau ceritakan"

BUGH!

Baru saja Namjoon menyelesaikan ucapannya, secepat itu juga Jungkook menerjang namja berlesung pipi itu. Memukul dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Membuat Taehyung harus berusaha sendirian menenangkan Jungkook.

'Dia menyebutmu monster. Dan kau akan jadi monster sekarang juga. Taehyung akan meninggalkanmu. Dia tak ingin dekat dengan monster' Jungkook mendengar ucapan itu. Itu membuatnya semakin beringas memukul Namjoon.

"Jungkook. Hentikan"

Sret~

Taehyung berhasil menarik Jungkook saat hidung Namjoon sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sang perawat itu hendak menolong Namjoon tapi Jungkook langsung menahannya.

"Siapapun tolong!" Taehyung akhirnya berteriak meminta tolong. Namjoon harus segera ditangani tapi Taehyung dalam kondisi yang terjepit.

Jungkook hendak memukul Namjoon lagi. Secepatnya Taehyung berbalik menghalangi. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook seraya menepuk punggung tegap namja itu.

"Kau harus melawan. Jangan biarkan mereka menguasaimu" bisik Taehyung.

"Mereka menggangguku. Menyebutku monster" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

Taehyung melihat dua orang perawat yang memapah Namjoon menuju ruangan perawat. Seketika dia merasa bersalah. Walau bukan dia yang melakukan, tapi Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

Jungkook duduk di bangku tangan sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Taehyung pergi mengambilkan minuman sambil melihat keadaan Namjoon.

"Taehyung..Taehyung"

"Jungkookie"

Jungkook langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara Taehyung. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat. Taehyung sendiri langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Aku takut" lirih Jungkook sambil memeluk Taehyung dari samping. Menumpukan dagunya pada pundak perawatnya.

Taehyung menepuk lengan Jungkook lembut, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dari samping. Memperhatikan garis rahang tegas milik Taehyung dan ketampanan yang cenderung cantik. Dalam hati Jungkook mengakui jika Taehyung itu cantik, sempurna.

"Taehyung…cantik" lirihnya.

"Apa?" Taehyung menoleh untuk memandang Jungkook.

Seketika perawat itu menyesali perbuatan tiba-tibanya itu. Pasalnya wajah mereka berdua jadi sangat dekat. Bahkan Taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook di wajahnya.

Pandangan Jungkook jatuh pada satu titik. Awalnya Taehyung tak tau kemana arah pandang kedua kelereng hitam itu. Setelah beberapa saat barulah namja itu tersadar. Jungkook terpaku pada bibirnya.

Dengan terpatah-patah, Taehyung memalingkan mukanya. Jungkook masih tak melakukan apapun. Pandangannya masih menyorot tajam pada rahang Taehyung.

Jantung sang perawat berdegup dengan kencang. Entah kenapa tatapan Jungkook membuatnya berdebar. Taehyung sedikit takut, rasanya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Daegu,

"Yoongi-sshi, ini makananmu. Kau..mau makan sendiri atau kusuapi?" Tanya seorang perawat bernama Kim Yoora

"Pergi"

Satu kata mematikan dari namja berkulit pucat itu membuat perawat cantik itu beringsut mundur. Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Yoongi itu mutlak. Karena jika ucapannya dibantah, maka orang yang membantahnya akan mendapat luka.

Pernah beberapa waktu lalu. Perawat yang bertugas merawat Min Yoongi hari itu membawa makan siang untuk namja itu. Yoongi juga memintanya untuk pergi, tapi perawat itu tetap memaksa untuk menyuapinya. Alhasil saat perawat itu mendekat, Yoongi menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Dua kali.

Efeknya cukup parah. Kaki dan wajahnya membiru. Yoongi menendang tulang kering sang perawat hingga terjatuh kemudian menendang wajahnya hingga terpental.

"Aku mau Kim Taehyung" selalu itu ucapan Yoongi.

Sebenarnya perawat-perawat disana sudah ingin memberitahu Taehyung. Tapi dokter Kang melarang. Karena Taehyung di Busan juga merawat seseorang yang cukup berbahaya, walau tak separah Yoongi.

Min Yoongi hanya memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya. Kemudian melirik pengharum aromatherapy yang dipasang Taehyung. Benda itu sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Dan Yoongi tak ingin siapapun menggantinya kecuali Taehyung.

Akhir minggu tinggal dua hari lagi. Yoongi akan menunggu Taehyung datang kemudian mengikat namja itu agar tidak bisa kembali ke Busan. Taehyung miliknya dan tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya dengan namja itu.

Yoongi sudah memiliki rencana khusus yang dia siapkan untuk Taehyung. Lihatlah betapa spesialnya Taehyung baginya hingga membuat Min Yoongi mau bersusah payah memikirkan cara untuk membuat Taehyung tetap disisinya.

Yoongi tersenyum miring memikirkan rencananya. Dia yakin rencana itu akan berhasil. Min Yoongi tak pernah gagal. Lolos dari kepolisian dan menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa saja dia berhasil, mana mungkin dia gagal mendapatkan Kim Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau milikku"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Busan,

Taehyung merasa perutnya melilit. Perasaannya tak enak. Mata kucingnya melirik Jungkook yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook terlihat semakin tampan saat terkena piasan matahari.

"Jungkookie tidak lelah?"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan lembut, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berjongkok di depannya. Taehyung sedikit mengernyit kebingungan. Kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri demi memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Taehyung naiklah. Aku ingin menggendongmu"

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Naik saja"

Taehyung bimbang. Haruskah dia naik di punggung namja tampan ini? Walau Jungkook baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja Taehyung takut menyakitinya. Status Jungkook disini pasien.

Namja manis itu tak punya kuasa menolak saat Jungkook menarik tangannya hingga berakhir menubruk punggung lebar itu.

"Kau yakin?" Taehyung bertanya ragu.

"Aku yakin"

Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Dengan sedikit ragu Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Setelah dirasa siap, Jungkook berdiri.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku kalau aku berat"

"Kau ringan. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kenapa ringan sekali?"

"Kau meledekku?" protes Taehyung tanpa sadar.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Taehyung senang mendengar suara tawa itu. Itu pertanda namja tampan itu seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tanpa embel-embel 'pengidap Skizofrenia' di belakang namanya.

"Taehyung"

"Eum?"

"Kalau aku benar-benar sembuh. Kalau orang-orang berjubah hitam itu tak lagi menggangguku. Apa kau mau tetap jadi temanku?" Tanya Jungkook penuh arti.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap menjadi teman Jeon Jungkook. Seberapa lamanya pun kau sembuh, aku tetap akan menjadi temanmu" Taehyung menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dan mengecup pipi Taehyung. Membuat perawat itu membatu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju kamar rawatnya. Tak tau jika mati-matian Taehyung merutuk dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Adakah yang menunggu ini? *enggak*

Maafkan~ sekali lagi maafkan keterlambatan ini. Saya sadar sekali ini sudah lama ngga apdet dan sekalinya apdet malah….*lirik chapter 4*

Okey ini ancur banget. Dan sebagai gantinya, saya post beberapa fic lagi sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus pelunasan janji (?) apdet beruntun ditanggal 15~

Makasih buat yang sudah baca, review, vomment .el

Saya terharu syekali u,u

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

Big love, clou3elf


	5. Chapter 5

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 5

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

Yoongi sudah memiliki rencana khusus yang dia siapkan untuk Taehyung. Lihatlah betapa spesialnya Taehyung baginya hingga membuat Min Yoongi mau bersusah payah memikirkan cara untuk membuat Taehyung tetap disisinya.

Yoongi tersenyum miring memikirkan rencananya. Dia yakin rencana itu akan berhasil. Min Yoongi tak pernah gagal. Lolos dari kepolisian dan menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa saja dia berhasil, mana mungkin dia gagal mendapatkan Kim Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau milikku"

.

.

"Taehyung"

"Eum?"

"Kalau aku benar-benar sembuh. Kalau orang-orang berjubah hitam itu tak lagi menggangguku. Apa kau mau tetap jadi temanku?" Tanya Jungkook penuh arti.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap menjadi teman Jeon Jungkook. Seberapa lamanya pun kau sembuh, aku tetap akan menjadi temanmu" Taehyung menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dan mengecup pipi Taehyung. Membuat perawat itu membatu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju kamar rawatnya. Tak tau jika mati-matian Taehyung merutuk dalam hati.

.

.

~Chapter Five~

.

.

Malam harinya Taehyung tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Kejadian sore tadi benar-benar membekas di benaknya. Taehyung belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Jungkook. Dia sama sekali tidak siap dengan perubahan Jungkook yang cenderung tiba-tiba itu.

Bisa dibilang Taehyung cukup waswas dengan perlakuan manis Jungkook padanya. Entah mengapa dia sedikit berdebar karenanya.

"Ah! Matta! Ponselku" Taehyung langsung merogoh sakunya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mengetahui ponselnya tak menyala. Dia panik sekali.

'Eottokhae~' batin Taehyung merana.

Taehyung mengotak-atik ponselnya. Berharap dengan begitu ponselnya bisa berfungsi lagi. Namja manis itu memerlukan ponselnya sekedar untuk memantau Min Yoongi agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan. Tanpa benda kecil ini, Taehyung akan selalu diselimui kekhawatiran akan nasib teman-temannya di Daegu.

"Kumohon hiduplah" pinta Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung harus menelan kekecewaan karena ponselnya hanya menampilkan layar hitam. Mati total. Ponsel pintarnya tidak mau nyala. Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengerang. Ayolah, ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

Akhir minggu tinggal dua hari lagi dan Taehyung harus tetap memastikan Min Yoongi tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada teman-temannya. Atau Taehyung tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aish! Menyesal tak ada gunanya Kim Taehyung" rutuknya saat pikiran menyesal itu melintas begitu saja.

Yeah, Taehyung sempat berpikir dia menyesal menjadi perawat Min Yoongi, lebih tepatnya menyesal memilih menjadi perawat rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi segera saja pemikiran itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Kim Taehyung takkan pernah menyesali apapun konsekuensi dari pilihannya.

Menjadi perawat rumah sakit jiwa adalah pilihannya. Taehyung ingin menolong orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa itu. Menurutnya, orang-orang seperti itu hanya perlu dirawat dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang. Sayangnya profesi perawat untuk rumah sakit jiwa sangat kurang. Kalaupun mencukupi, mereka hanya bekerja dengan setengah hati.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kembali ke ponsel Taehyung. Dia takkan bisa mengetahui kabar teman-temannya jika ponselnya mati. Dan parahnya Taehyung tak tau dimana service center untuk ponselnya. Salahkan dia yang tak pernah pergi jalan-jalan sepulang bekerja.

"Aku harus mencari telepon umum"

Disambarnya jaket dan dompetnya. Di dalam dompetnya ada buku kecil berisi nomor ponsel teman-teman perawatnya. Sekedar jaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Dan terbukti berguna juga.

Namja manis itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan hanya untuk mencari telepon umum. Udara malam ini cukup dingin karena sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur. Taehyung merasa tubuhnya hampir membeku. Apa dia sudah bilang jika Taehyung tidak menyukai udara dingin?

"Astaga kenapa jauh sekali" gerutunya.

Taehyung lelah dan lapar. Dia belum sempat makan malam saat di kamar tadi. Min Yoongi memang mengacaukan hidupnya. Well, benar-benar mengacaukan, bukan hanya kiasan.

Entah karena tak memperhatikan jalanan atau apa, langkah kaki Taehyung membawa namja manis itu menuju rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja. Ini berarti Taehyung sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Baiklah sudah terlanjur disini. Pinjam telepon rumah sakit apa salahnya" monolognya.

Saat berjalan memasuki halaman rumah sakit, Taehyung sempat melirik ke jendela kamar Jungkook. Samar-samar Taehyung melihat bayangan Jungkook yang sedang berolahraga. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Sambil berlari kecil, Taehyung berlari menuju kantor perawat.

"Omo! Astaga kau mengejutkanku" omel perawat shift malam yang bernama Jihyun.

"Mianhae noona. Ah, aku boleh pinjam telepon kantor? Aku harus menghubungi seseorang dan ponselku mati terkena air" ucap Taehyung.

"Pakai saja" ucap Jihyun. "Ah berhubung kau disini, bisa tolong jaga sebentar? Aku mau ke ruangan kepala rumah sakit"

"Baiklah. Tak lama kan?"

"Hanya 15 menit"

Begitu Jihyun pergi, Taehyung langsung menggunakan telepon rumah sakit. Dengan cekatan dia memencet nomor milik Minjae. Dadanya bergemuruh menunggu telepon itu diangkat.

"/Yoboseyo/"

"Kim Minjae"

"/Taehyung hyung?/"

"Ne, ini aku. Ponselku rusak jadi aku menggunakan telepon rumah sakit"

"/Ah, begitu. Ada apa hyung?/"

"Kalian..baik-baik saja? Min Yoongi tak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya kan? Tak ada yang terluka kan?"

"/Whoaa~ hyung, tenanglah. Min Yoongi tak melakukan apa-apa pada kami. Percaya atau tidak seharian ini dia berubah. Dia menurut pada kami. Kami bergantian mengurusnya dan dia diam saja. Hanya sekali bertanya nama kami setelah itu dia diam/"

Taehyung diam, "Begitu kah? Jadi dia tak membuat masalah hari ini?"

"/Aniya. Kau tenang saja/" Minjae berusaha menenangkan. "/Ah hyung. Apa kau benar-benar akan kemari akhir minggu ini?/"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sepertinya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Min Yoongi untuk mengunjunginya akhir minggu ini. Aku akan menemuinya hari Minggu nanti"

Hening selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas. Sebelum akhirnya Minjae bersuara, "/Kenapa kau baik sekali?/"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" 

"/Kau masih mau mengurusi Min Yoongi padahal kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab Jeon Jungkook disana/"

Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku harus mengurus mereka berdua secara bersamaan"

"/Apa aku perlu meminta kepala rumah sakit untuk memindahkan Min Yoongi ke Busan?/"

"Kau gila? Itu tidak perlu. Aku punya firasat akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika mereka ditempatkan dalam satu tempat. Aku sudah menceritakanmu tentang Jeon Jungkook kan?"

"/Ah benar. Penderita Skizofrenia seperti Jungkook dan psikopat seperti Yoongi memang berbahaya jika disatukan. Lalu, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau harus bolak balik Busan-Daegu?/"

"Tak masalah. Busan-Daegu tak terlalu jauh"

Di seberang sana Minjae tertawa. Mau tak mau Taehyung ikut tertawa. Namja ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Taehyung rindu pekerjaannya di Daegu. Minjae selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa sesulit apapun masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus menutup teleponnya. Shift-ku sudah habis kalau kau mau tau"

"/Ah hyung~ padahal aku masih merindukanmu/"

"Jangan berlebihan tuan Kim"

"/Kau juga tuan Kim omong-omong. Ah atau kau mau jadi nyonya Kim?/" goda Minjae.

"Kau mau kuhajar?"

"/Aniya/" Minjae tertawa. "/Baiklah selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat/"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Minjae. Belum sempat dia membalas ucapan itu, Minjae sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Taehyung sedikit menggerutu sebelum akhirnya meletakkan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya.

Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk sedikit mengecek keadaan Jungkook begitu Jihyun datang. Hanya mengintip, tidak lebih. Karena Taehyung tak mau mengambil resiko Jungkook melihatnya. Shift-nya sudah selesai dan Taehyung belum ingin menambah jam kerjanya.

Taehyung hanya mengintip di pintu Jungkook. Sepertinya namja tampan itu baru saja selesai berolahraga melihat banyaknya keringat yang mengalir. Dan sekarang namja Jeon itu terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan yang kosong. Taehyung jadi khawatir.

Jungkook sesekali memejamkan mata. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Piring bekas makan malamnya masih tergeletak di atas meja. Taehyung tak bisa masuk kesana. Firasatnya mengatakan lebih baik dia tak usah masuk untuk malam ini.

Namja tampan itu mulai bangkit. Matanya menatap piring kotor di atas meja. Matanya berkilat. Dan di luar Taehyung mulai cemas menunggu apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan.

PRANG!

Taehyung memekik tertahan saat melihat Jungkook membanting piring itu dengan keras. Namja tampan itu malah menginjakkan kakinya di atas pecahan piring paling besar. Secepat kilat Taehyung berlari menuju ruang perawat dan mengambil kotak p3k.

Begitu namja manis itu sampai, dia malah melihat Jungkook menggenggam erat-erat pecahan itu. Tentu saja darah mengalir dengan deras dari kaki dan tangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook" Taehyung berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak menjerit begitu melihat pemandangan itu.

Jungkook menoleh. Bukan. Taehyung merasa itu bukan Jungkook. Raut wajah, sorot mata dan senyuman itu seperti bukan Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook terasa asing bagi Taehyung.

"Jungkook, kumohon letakkan pecahan itu sekarang, ne. Kau melukai tubuhmu. Kumohon Jungkook" Taehyung maju secara perlahan-lahan ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya dalam. Taehyung membasahi bibir bawahnya yang mendadak mengering. Secara tiba-tiba Jungkook melempar pecahan yang digenggamnya ke lantai.

"Sekarang menjauhlah dari situ"

Jungkook menuruti semua yang dikatakan Taehyung dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi perawat manisnya. Taehyung sedikit mempercepat langkahnya hingga berada di depan Jungkook.

Diraihnya tangan besar namja Jeon itu. Dibawanya Jungkook menuju kamar mandi dengan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan pecahan piring di lantai. Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di kloset.

"Ini mungkin sedikit perih tapi kau harus menahannya, ne. Kau bisa memegang tanganku jika kau tak bisa menahannya" ucap Taehyung memperingatkan.

Pertama-tama Taehyung menyiram tangan Jungkook yang penuh darah dengan air. Kemudian dibersihkannya sisa-sisa darah yang masih menempel dan mengeringkan tangan Jungkook. Selanjutnya Taehyung memberi cairan antiseptic untuk mensterilkan luka Jungkook. Dan terakhir Taehyung menutup luka itu dengan perban yang lembut.

Hal itu dia lakukan juga pada kaki Jungkook yang terluka. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung melakukannya. Tak ada sedikit pun raut kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Taehyung"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau kemari untukku?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuat gerakan Taehyung terhenti.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya. Sepertinya Jungkook sudah kembali ke dirinya sendiri, kecuali sorot matanya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menelan salivanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kau boleh menganggapnya seperti itu" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

Grep!

Jungkook langsung memeluk pinggang Taehyung begitu namja itu berdiri. Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa diam. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan Jungkook berbuat semaunya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun" lirih Jungkook.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dan besok adalah hari dimana Taehyung akan kembali bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. Malam ini, sepulang bekerja Taehyung akan langsung pergi ke Daegu dengan menggunakan bus. Dia akan sedikit bermalam di bus dan meminta tolong kepada Minjae untuk menjemput.

Seharusnya Taehyung libur hari ini. Jadwalnya hanya sampai hari Jumat. Tapi Jungkook memintanya datang. Namja itu ingin jalan-jalan. Taehyung tak bisa menolak dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyanggupi.

"Eum..tunggu disini ne? aku akan mengembalikan piring ini sebentar" ucap Taehyung.

Grep~

Jungkook menggenggam tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Kemudian tangannya mengelus rambut hitam namja tampan itu.

"Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook diam. Matanya menatap Taehyung lekat. Kemudian secara perlahan, Jungkook melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Hanya sebentar setelah itu kita jalan-jalan" ucapnya mengulang apa yang disampaikan Taehyung.

"Kalau kau takut orang berjubah hitam itu datang, tutup saja matamu dan bayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk semangat begitu mengetahui Jungkook mulai penasaran. "Kau bisa membayangkan masa kecilmu atau hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kau alami"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tak punya hal-hal menyenangkan seperti itu" lirihnya. "Tapi aku punya Taehyung"

"Hah?" Taehyung mendadak blank. Jawaban Jungkook benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah blank Taehyung yang menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi namja yang sudah menjadi perawatnya selama beberapa hari ini. Membuat namja manis berwajah sempurna mengerang protes.

"Jungkook, peraturan pertama, jangan sembarangan mencubit pipiku"

Namun namja bermarga Jeon itu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Taehyung. Perlu kuberitahu jika namja asal Daegu ini sedikit tidak suka jika ada yang mencubit pipinya. Itu membuatnya merasa seperti anak kecil.

"Kau lucu, Taehyung"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah terserah. Yang jelas tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengembalikan piring ini dan mengambil mantel untukmu. Diluar dingin asal kau tau"

Jungkook mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Jungkook benar-benar baik-baik saja, barulah Taehyung keluar. Taehyung segera mengembalikan piring itu di ruang perawat kemudian menyambar beberapa barang yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung sangat terkejut saat Jihyun mengunjunginya di kamar dan mengatakan jika Jungkook ingin jalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit. Yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah, Jungkook bisa meminta bantuan orang lain seperti biasa. Tak terlihat takut atau marah. Itu yang membuat Taehyung langsung menyanggupi.

"Jungkook? Apa kau di kamar mandi?" tanya Taehyung begitu tak menemukan Jungkook di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ne"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mandi"

Satu kata itu membuat Taehyung langsung mengurungkan niatnya menyusul Jungkook ke kamar mandi. Namja manis itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Jungkook. Menunggu pasiennya selesai.

Terkadang Taehyung bingung. Dia tak sampai hati menyebut Jungkook pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Walau terlihat biasa saja, tapi Jungkook bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya. Taehyung sedikit ragu mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan terlalu jauh.

Cklek~

"Kau sudah se-" Taehyung terdiam. "-lesai" lirihnya. "Kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

"Bajuku basah" jawaban polos Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Beruntunglah aku tadi sempat membelikanmu pakaian" Taehyung mengaduk-aduk tas kertas yang dibawanya. Mencari pakaian untuk Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menjulurkan kaos berwarna putih untuk Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dan langsung memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Jungkook tadi telanjang dada omong-omong.

"Aku membelikanmu satu paket. Baju, celana, underwear, hoodie dan kaos kaki. Aku juga membawakanmu sepatuku. Kurasa ukuran sepatu kita sama. Dan aku juga membawakanmu mantel milikku, well kurasa itu muat"

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang berbicara. Taehyung yang cerewet adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya gemas terhadap namja ini. Pasalnya Taehyung cukup jarang bicara secerewet itu padanya.

"Nah, cepat pakai"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali hari ini?" satu kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung memandangnya datar.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 11 siang, mereka baru keluar rumah sakit. Taehyung harus mati-matian memohon ijin pada kepala rumah sakit untuk membawa Jungkook keluar rumah sakit. Kepala rumah sakit sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook. Namja tampan itu tidak pernah lagi keluar area rumah sakit semenjak masuk kemari, dua tahun lalu. Bahkan keluar kamar saja tidak.

Tapi Kim Taehyung berani melakukannya. Awalnya hanya keluar kamar, tapi sekarang Taehyung dengan berani membawa Jungkook jalan-jalan. Bahkan perawat asal Daegu itu mengatakan dia yang bertanggung jawab penuh.

"Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku" ucap Taehyung seraya menggandeng tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Matanya berbinar cerah karena akhirnya dia melihat dunia luar setelah dua tahun berlalu. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook jalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Walau dia berani membawa Jungkook keluar rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja Taehyung tak berani membawa namja itu terlalu jauh.

"Kalau kondisimu stabil, dalam artian orang-orang itu tak lagi muncul dalam imajinasimu, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan di pantai" ucap Taehyung saat mereka duduk di taman.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat, "Selama kau bersamaku, orang-orang berjubah hitam itu tak akan muncul"

"Kau harus bisa mengatasinya sendiri Jungkook. Kau harus sembuh dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Kembali bersekolah kemudian kuliah, lalu bekerja dan menikah. Kau tentu tak ingin terus berada di dalam rumah sakit kan?" Taehyung balas memandang Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman tangan Taehyung padanya. "Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kau pasti bisa sembuh dan memang harus sembuh. Aku akan membantumu"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu balas tersenyum, "Kau harus membantuku. Aku…aku ingin sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku ingin kembali sekolah dan kuliah kemudian bekerja"

Taehyung mengacak surai sehitam arang milik Jungkook kemudian berdiri. "Kajja waktu kita hanya sedikit"

Jungkook bangkit kemudian mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Jungkook semakin mempererat genggamannya. Tak ingin genggaman hangat dan menguatkan itu terlepas.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Daegu,

"Apa Taehyung akan kemari?" tanya Yoongi begitu Minjae masuk mengantar makan siangnya.

"Eum, dia bilang sore ini akan berangkat" Minjae membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering. "Dia bilang akan menemuimu di hari Minggu"

Mata Yoongi menggelap, "Kenapa hari Minggu? Dan kapan dia mengatakannya?"

"Kurasa dia ingin istirahat dulu sebelum menemuimu. Dan..dan dia mengatakannya kemarin"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa menghubunginya?!" suara Yoongi semakin datar.

"I-itu..ponsel Taehyung rusak. Wa-waktu itu…dia menghubungiku menggunakan telepon rumah sakit"

Raut mengancam yang beberapa menit lalu membuat Minjae takut itu kini berubah. Min Yoongi kembali dengan raut datar miliknya. Tapi suasana dingin itu masih menyelimuti kamar Min Yoongi.

"Ini..ma-makanlah Yoongi-sshi"

Yoongi diam saja. Berdasarkan pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, Minjae langsung memutuskan meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja nakas. Namja tampan itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Yoongi. Jika Yoongi sudah seperti itu, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan namja berkulit pucat itu sendirian.

Diam-diam Minjae salut dengan Taehyung. Namja manis itu bisa bertahan merawat Min Yoongi selama ini. Kim Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya kagum. Taehyung sangat tahu bagaimana menghadapi Min Yoongi yang terkenal berbahaya.

Sejujurnya Minjae jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu Taehyung. Dia merindukan namja yang berumur satu tahun di atasnya itu. Namja ceria yang penuh dengan tingkah absurd menggemaskan. Namja yang bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam berbagai suasana. Namja dengan mood swing yang ekstrim. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kim Minjae menyukai pekerjaannya di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook baru kembali setelah pukul 7 malam. Salahkan Jungkook yang ingin merasakan baso ikan di pinggir jalan saat mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Taehyung tentu saja tak bisa menolak.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Setelah kita seharian berjalan dan sekarang kau malah menggendongku" ucap Taehyung.

Well, saat ini posisi mereka terlihat sangat manis. Jungkook tadi memaksa Taehyung untuk naik di punggungnya. Sejak kejadian di taman rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu, Jungkook jadi sangat suka menggendong Taehyung di belakang seperti ini.

"Tidak. Kau ringan"

Taehyung sedikit mencibir. Dia ringan? Yang benar saja. Terakhir kali dia melakukan cek berat badan, berat badannya sudah 55 kilogram. Taehyung memutuskan tidak membuka percakapan lagi. Dia takut Jungkook akan kelelahan jika menggendongnya sambil berbincang-bincang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung juga suka Jungkook menggendongnya. Punggung Jungkook cukup lebar dan hangat. Taehyung bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan perasaan aman saat Jungkook menggendongnya. Taehyung jadi tersenyum geli saat mendadak dia berpikiran untuk terus merasakan gendongan Jeon Jungkook.

"A-ah! Jungkook-ah, sebaiknya aku berjalan kaki saja. Kepala rumah sakit akan mema-menegurku jika melihat kau menggendongku" ucap Taehyung hati-hati. Hampir saja dia menyebut kata 'memarahi'. Taehyung hanya khawatir Jungkook akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika Taehyung menggunakan kata itu.

"Baiklah" ini sedikit aneh. Jungkook langsung menurutinya tanpa bertanya.

Benar dugaan Taehyung. Kepala rumah sakit sudah menunggu mereka di kamar Jungkook. Kepala rumah sakit hanya tersenyum maklum saat Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan Taehyung dibalik badan kekarnya.

"Jungkook-sshi istirahatlah" kepala rumah sakit hanya mengatakan itu kemudian kembali ke ruangannya.

Taehyung tertegun saat kepala rumah sakit memberikan senyuman padanya. Perawat itu tak sempat memikirkan apapun karena Jungkook sudah menarik tangannya. Berusaha menarik kembali atensi Taehyung padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengajak Jungkook untuk segera membersihkan diri dan tidur.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam Taehyung baru bisa keluar dari ruangan Jungkook. Secara kebetulan dia bertemu kepala rumah sakit yang juga hendak pulang.

"Dokter Jung" seru Taehyung.

Pria setengah baya itu berhenti lalu menghadap Taehyung. Senyumnya berkembang melihat Taehyung yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa dokter sudah mau pulang?" pertanyaan basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Eum. Ah, Taehyung-sshi..gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"Membawa Jungkook jalan-jalan dan membawanya kemari dengan selamat" dokter Jung melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu"

Taehyung diam. Dia masih belum mengerti mengapa kepala rumah sakit mengatakan itu padanya.

"Tadinya aku khawatir akan terjadi masalah di luar sana. Tapi melihat kau dan Jungkook-sshi datang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja, kurasa aku bisa mempercayakan Jungkook padamu sepenuhnya mulai saat ini"

Taehyung gelagapan, bingung. "Bu-bukankah dari awal..Jungkook adalah tanggung jawab saya?"

"Tidak, Taehyung-sshi. Kau diminta kemari untuk menangani orang lain, bukan menanggung jawabi Jungkook. Dan saat aku memintamu waktu itu sebenarnya hanya uji coba terhadap reaksi Jungkook. Tapi selama seminggu ini aku mengamati kalian, Jungkook hanya bisa dikendalikan olehmu. Jadi Taehyung-sshi, tetaplah disini apapun yang terjadi dan tetap bersama Jungkook"

"Tunggu, kenapa dokter tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?"

"Dokter Kang dari Daegu ingin mengambilmu kembali. Dia ingin kau kembali menjadi perawat di Daegu"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju Daegu, Taehyung memikirkan semua ucapan dokter Jung. Dipikirkan berapa kali pun Taehyung tetap pada satu kesimpulan. Perawat di Daegu tak bisa menangani Yoongi, sama seperti perawat di Busan yang tak bisa menangani Jungkook.

Taehyung sebenarnya mampu mengurus keduanya dalam satu ruangan. Tapi saat memikirkan hal itu, mendadak perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Bagaimana kalau salah satunya terluka? Atau, bagaimana kalau mereka saling melukai?

"Astaga kenapa ini memusingkan sekali" gerutu Taehyung sebal.

Sepertinya Taehyung tak akan bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Karena kelelahan, dia jatuh tertidur. Perjalanan menuju Daegu masih jauh. Biarlah dia beristirahat sebentar tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Tepat pukul dua malam, Taehyung sampai di terminal bus Daegu. Disana Kim Minjae sudah menunggu dengan senyum lebarnya yang sangat dirindukan Taehyung. Perawat manis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minjae.

Mereka berdua berpelukan seraya tertawa bersama. Taehyung terlalu senang bisa bertemu namja yang berusia satu tahun dibawahnya itu sehingga mengabaikan rasa lelah yang menderanya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" ucap Minjae setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Hey, aku baru pergi satu minggu tau" ucap Taehyung.

Minjae tertawa kemudian memberikan helm yang dibawanya pada Taehyung. Namja kelahiran 1996 itu menyampirkan jaket yang dibawanya di tubuh Taehyung. Membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum manis.

"Daegu sangat dingin pada jam segini. Kau ingat kan?"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Kau kira aku orang tua yang pelupa" protes Taehyung seraya mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Kau memang bukan orang tua, tapi kau lebih pelupa dari orang-orang yang sudah tua. Pelupa dan ceroboh" Minjae tertawa dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Bukannya marah, Taehyung malah ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, aku menganggap itu karena kau sangat merindukanku" narsisnya.

"Nah, hyung. Kau mau kuantar ke rumah atau menginap di apartemenku?"

"Ke rumah saja. Aku merindukan rumahku"

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ya! Hentikan"

Dan perjalanan malam itu diiringi percakapan dan candaan keduanya.

.

.

Esoknya, Minjae kembali menjemputnya di rumah pada pukul 9 pagi. Setelah saling melepas rindu dengan keluarganya, Taehyung berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk ke rumah sakit. Keluarganya tau jika Taehyung harus merawat dua orang yang berbahaya. Dan dia kemari karena orang itu menginginkannya.

"Kau siap hyung?" tanya Minjae begitu Taehyung sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Siap atau tidak, aku tetap harus menemui Min Yoongi"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi. Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Minjae tak ingin mengganggunya. Dan Taehyung tak pernah ingat jika perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju rumah sakit jiwa Daegu bisa secepat ini.

Sejujurnya jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang begitu memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Langkahnya sedikit ragu. Tapi Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain segera menemui Min Yoongi.

Dan disinilah Taehyung. Berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Min Yoongi yang berada di pojok. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang ditempatkan di ruangan depan, Yoongi ditempatkan di bagian paling ujung.

Dari sini Taehyung bisa melihat Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Dengan sedikit ragu, Taehyung memasuki ruangan namja berkulit pucat itu. Seakan bisa merasakan kehadirannya, Yoongi langsung membuka matanya.

"Se-selamat pagi Yoongi-sshi" sapa Taehyung seperti biasa.

Taehyung mendekati meja nakas di samping ranjang Yoongi. Mengganti pengharum aroma terapi itu dengan yang baru. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam Yoongi yang seolah menelanjanginya. Taehyung berdoa dalam hati agar Yoongi tak memperlakukannya seperti pertama kali.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taehyung basa-basi.

Sret!

Grep

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Yoongi langsung bangkit dan menarik tangannya. Membuatnya limbung dan makin mendekati Yoongi. Kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu memeluk pinggangnya. Menempelkan kepalanya di perut Taehyung.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yoongi dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan seperti ini. Taehyung menganggap ini sebagai salah satu bentuk kemanjaan Yoongi. Walau rasanya sedikit aneh.

Tangan kurus Taehyung mengelus kepala Yoongi dengan lembut. Membuat namja Min itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Taehyung padanya.

Entah mengapa Yoongi merasa dia sangat membutuhkan Taehyung. Bukan lagi untuk obsesinya atau apapun. Dia hanya membutuhkan eksistensi Taehyung di sekitarnya. Seperti sekarang. Yoongi merasa hidupnya lengkap saat Taehyung di sekitarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan begini Yoongi-sshi? Kajja. Kau harus mandi sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ucap Taehyung.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya kemudian memandang Taehyung. Namja itu berdiri. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Tanpa diduga, Yoongi memegang kedua pipi Taehyung kemudian mencium bibir tipis Taehyung. Taehyung tentu saja terkejut. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

Bahkan setelah mencium bibirnya, Yoongi beralih mencium kedua pipi dan keningnya. Yoongi hampir turun ke lehernya jika Taehyung tidak segera menahannya. Dengan lembut Taehyung mendorong bahu Yoongi untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu"

Yoongi hanya diam. Dia merasakan perubahan pada diri Taehyung. Jika Taehyung yang dulu, dia akan takut dan langsung berlari begitu Yoongi menciumnya. Tapi sekarang Taehyung tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Yoongi berharap Taehyung bisa bereaksi dengan ciumannya. Entah tersipu atau ketakutan. Bukan malah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja, bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika tidak bisa membuat Taehyung bereaksi terhadap tingkahnya.

.

.

Selama di ruangan perawat, Taehyung berpikir. Kenapa dia tak merasakan apapun lagi seperti dulu. Dia tak lagi merasakan perasaan takut saat Yoongi menciumnya. Bahkan tak lagi merasakan takut saat bertemu dengan Yoongi. Semua kekhawatirannya tadi menguap saat Yoongi memeluknya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung lelah terus menerus didera ketakutan saat memikirkan Yoongi. Dia lelah merasa cemas terus menerus. Dia hanya ingin semua cepat berakhir. Ketakutannya, keresahannya, kegelisahannya dan semua perasaan negatifnya. Dia ingin bisa terlepas dari itu semua.

Tapi..apa mungkin itu terjadi? Dengan Yoongi yang berada di kehidupannya? Dan ditambah kehadiran Jungkook?

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Sementara Min Yoongi sibuk dengan rencana-rencananya dan Kim Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya, di Busan Jeon Jungkook sibuk menanyakan keberadaan perawat manisnya. Taehyung tak mengantar sarapannya pagi ini. Tugasnya dilakukan oleh orang lain. Dan Jungkook tak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun.

Jungkook khawatir. Taehyung tak menemuinya. Bahkan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang pun Taehyung tak terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya. Itu membuatnya gelisah dan takut.

Apa Taehyung sakit? Atau namja itu sedang ada urusan? Tapi…bagaimana kalau dia pergi meninggalkannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Jungkook. Membuatnya kembali mengalami halusinasi dimana dia melihat Taehyung pergi dengan orang lain. Jungkook melihat Taehyung di luar. Namja itu juga balas melihatnya. Tapi Taehyung tak memperdulikannya. Dia lebih memilih berjalan bersama dengan orang yang tak dikenal Jungkook.

Jungkook berteriak memanggil Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tak mendengarnya, atau tak perduli. Yang jelas Taehyung tak menyahuti panggilannya sama sekali. Hati Jungkook sakit luar biasa. Taehyung mengabaikannya. Dan Taehyung meninggalkannya.

"Taehyung! Taehyung! KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook terus berteriak memanggil Taehyung. Tangannya mencengkeram teralis besi yang terpasang di jendelanya.

Teriakan Jungkook membuat tiga orang perawat menghampirinya. Tapi Jungkook terlalu terfokus pada Taehyung-nya sehingga mengabaikan ketiga orang itu. Barulah saat dua dari tiga orang itu memegangnya, Jungkook berontak.

Dia berpikir dua orang itu hendak menghalanginya bertemu Taehyung. Menghalanginya merebut kembali Kim Taehyung. Jungkook marah.

Tapi tenaganya melemah karena salah seorang yang tidak memegangnya menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya. Dia tak bisa meraih Taehyung. Jungkook hanya bisa melihat Taehyung pergi darinya. Semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang darinya. Semuanya gelap.

Dalam mimpinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang terikat di kursi. Dan disekeliling namja itu terdapat kobaran api yang cukup besar. Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Taehyung meringis kesakitan.

 _Taehyung-nya tidak menangis. Dia hanya memandang Jungkook kosong. Tapi Jungkook sangat tahu bagaimana rasa sakit namja kesayangannya itu._

 _Jungkook ingin menghampirinya. Menyelamatkan namja yang dia sayangi dan membawanya pergi. Tapi kakinya seolah terpaku. Tak mampu bergerak. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah tangannya mampu memanjang dan meraih Taehyung dalam pelukannya._

 _Taehyung memandangnya kemudian tersenyum. Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat siluet seorang namja berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Jungkook tak mampu melihat wajahnya. Juga tak sempat berpikir apapun saat namja itu tiba-tiba menciumi Taehyung dan menyayat pakaian namja manisnya._

" _Ju-Jungkook" Taehyung memanggilnya. Bahkan suara beratnya terdengar begitu lirih dan putus asa._

" _Dia Jungkook?" suara namja itu juga berat. Tapi seperti ada aura gelap yang menyertai suaranya._

" _Taehyung! Taehyung!"_

 _Crash!_

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Bahkan dia tak menyadari jika air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia ingin Taehyung,

"Taehyung"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

"Kau akan langsung kembali ke Busan, hyung?" tanya Minjae saat beberapa perawat berkumpul, termasuk Taehyung.

"Eum. Besok aku harus kembali pada pekerjaanku"

"Apa…apa tidak bisa Min Yoongi dipindah ke Busan juga?" tanya salah seorang perawat.

Taehyung tertawa, "Tentu saja bisa. Tapi apa noona siap melihat media penuh dengan berita seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa membunuh perawatnya sendiri"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan macam-macam"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kelakar Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa tertawa. Dia rindu suasana seperti ini.

"Jadi..bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Rencana untuk Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung diam saat Minjae menanyakan hal itu. Dia sudah punya rencana, tapi dia juga tak yakin akan berhasil. "Aku akan mencoba membawa Jungkook ke terapis yang ada di Busan. Begitu juga untuk Min Yoongi. Dan untuk sementara…aku akan mengunjungi Yoongi seminggu sekali"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Kemudian namja itu berdiri. "Kajja Minjae-ya. Aku akan mengecek kembali Min Yoongi sebelum pulang"

Teman-temannya hanya memandang Taehyung sendu. Namja itu tak pernah mengeluh pada mereka. Taehyung termasuk orang yang sulit mengatakan tidak. Mereka takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

.

.

Saat Taehyung sampai di ruangan Min Yoongi, namja itu sedang tidur. Dengan perlahan Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi. Sedikit memeriksa keadaan Yoongi secara perlahan, takut membangunkan singa putih itu. Sayangnya pergerakannya dihentikan Yoongi yang langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pergi?"

"Eum! Aku harus bekerja dan pekerjaanku bukan disini" Taehyung berusaha tenang walau sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran. Penasaran kenapa Yoongi begitu tenang.

Yoongi bahkan tidak membuka mata dan melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Taehyung berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Yoongi padanya. Tapi namja itu bahkan tak ingin melepas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya saat Yoongi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa harus ke Busan kalau kau bisa disini?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama Busan. Belum sempat Taehyung bertanya, Yoongi sudah membuka matanya dan menatapnya langsung. Taehyung kenal tatapan itu. Itu pandangan saat Yoongi pertama kali kemari.

"Da-darimana kau tau?"

Yoongi menyeringai, "Pergilah" Yoongi melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Ka-kau.."

"Pergilah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tertahan disini"

Tanpa diminta lagi, Taehyung bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak lupa mengunci pintu teralis besi ruangan Yoongi dengan rantai. Taehyung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Itu membuat Taehyung melewatkan tatapan gelap Yoongi dan seringainya yang semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu selagi aku memberi kesempatan Kim Taehyung"

.

.

TBC

.

Huaaaaaa~~~  
Maapkeun diriku~ Ini pasti udah lama banget semenjak aku terakhir update yaa T_T

UAS dan kawan-kawannya mengepungku, ditambah WB menyerangku u,u

Dan tenang aja, walaupun aku ngga bisa fast update, ff ini tetep bakal dilanjutkan sampai tamat.

Sejujurnya aku ngga tau mau ditamatin sampe chap berapa xD 

Ini alurnya terlalu lambat ngga sih? Atau ceritanya terlalu muter"?

Ponselku rusak dan disana ada draft ff ini sampai beberapa chap ke depan.

Ah, kalau misalnya ini membosankan atau alurnyaa terlalu cepat atau ceritanya muter-muter, aku bakal langsung namatin ini dalam 2 atau 3 chapter lagi xD

Dan, terima kasih sekali buat yang udah review, follow, favorite serta yang nanyain ini terus

Aku terharu~~~

See you in next chap

Big love, clou3elf


	6. Chapter 6

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 6

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

.

.

"Kenapa harus ke Busan kalau kau bisa disini?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama Busan. Belum sempat Taehyung bertanya, Yoongi sudah membuka matanya dan menatapnya langsung. Taehyung kenal tatapan itu. Itu pandangan saat Yoongi pertama kali kemari.

"Da-darimana kau tau?"

Yoongi menyeringai, "Pergilah" Yoongi melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Ka-kau.."

"Pergilah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tertahan disini"

Tanpa diminta lagi, Taehyung bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak lupa mengunci pintu teralis besi ruangan Yoongi dengan rantai. Taehyung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Itu membuat Taehyung melewatkan tatapan gelap Yoongi dan seringainya yang semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu selagi aku memberi kesempatan Kim Taehyung"

.

.

~Chapter Six~

.

.

Taehyung berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung tak tau harus memprioritaskan siapa diantara Jungkook dan Yoongi. Kedua makhluk itu benar-benar menguras pikirannya.

"Tae" suara sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sontak Taehyung terbangun dan meloncat ke pintu kamarnya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Taehyung melihat sang ibu tersenyum sambil membawakan segelas susu berwarna coklat. Taehyung tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan cepat mengambil susu coklat itu dari tangan sang ibu.

"Ibu..mau masuk?" Taehyung sedikit menyingkir dari depan pintu. Bermaksud memberi jalan pada sang ibu.

Sang ibu langsung melenggang masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Taehyung sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah ibunya tapi dia hanya duduk di samping wanita 45 tahunan itu sembari meminum susunya dengan khidmat.

"Tae, ibu boleh bertanya?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. Tidak biasanya.

"Kenapa harus meminta ijin dulu?" tanya Taehyung balik.

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Apa kau memang senang dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Taehyung tak menyangka ibunya akan bertanya seperti itu. Memang selama ini Taehyung selalu menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada sang ibu tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk dia yang harus merawat dua orang yang terbilang cukup berbahaya.

"Ne eomma. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku" Taehyung hanya mampu menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat yang kapan saja bisa berbalik mencelakakanmu dan juga pengidap Skizofrenia yang tak tertebak. Apa kau tidak ingin mundur dari pekerjaanmu itu? Atau setidaknya berhenti merawat kedua orang itu. Eomma hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Taehyung mulai mengerti maksud ibunya. "Eomma tenang saja. Aku bisa menangani mereka. Sampai saat ini aku masih bisa menjinakkan mereka" kelakarnya berusaha membuat suasana mencair.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas. "Berjanjilah kau selalu memberi kabar pada eomma. Jangan ada sesuatu yang kau tutup-tutupi atau eomma dan appa akan menjemputmu di Busan dan melarangmu menjadi perawat rumah sakit jiwa"

"Call!" ucap Taehyung langsung. "Lagipula apa aku pernah berbohong pada eomma selama ini? Aku selalu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada eomma, tau"

"Arraseo~ eomma hanya khawatir"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Secara tidak langsung meminta kekuatan pada orang yang telah melahirkannya. Taehyung memang selalu menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya. Tapi tidak yang satu ini.

Taehyung tak mampu menceritakan ketakutannya pada sang ibu.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung kembali menjalani aktivitasnya di Busan. Dengan setengah hati dia berpisah dengan kasur tercintanya. Taehyung masih ingin tidur tapi dia tak ingin membuat perawat lain kerepotan menangani Jungkook.

Ah, Jungkook. Namja itu benar-benar merepotkan perawat yang lain selama Taehyung di Daegu. Dia kembali menutup diri. Bahkan menurut informasi yang Taehyung terima dari salah seorang perawat, Jungkook tidak tidur sama sekali.

Mengingat namja itu, Taehyung mempercepat geraknya. Setelah mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap, namja itu segera melesat ke rumah sakit. Langkahnya sedikit terburu. Dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan namja kelinci itu. Tidak tidur selama 2 hari adalah hal buruk. Apalagi dengan kondisi Jungkook yang tidak stabil.

Dan benar saja. Begitu Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah sakit, dia melihat Jungkook duduk memeluk lututnya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari gerbang. Dan Taehyung melihatnya.

Jungkook bereaksi begitu melihatnya. Matanya melebar dan tubuhnya menegang. Taehyung sontak berlari menuju ruangan Jungkook saat melihat namja tampan itu merangsek ke jendela. Mencengkeram teralis besi yang terpasang disana.

"Ta-Taehyung"

Begitu Taehyung masuk ruangan, Jungkook langsung berlari memeluknya dengan erat. Taehyung sempat berpikir pelukan Jungkook ini bisa membunuhnya. Entah itu karena sesak nafas atau tulangnya remuk. Demi apapun, Jungkook memeluknya sangat erat.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang datar. Matanya menyorot tajam tapi memancarkan kelegaan luar biasa. Jungkook lega Taehyung kembali. Jungkook lega Taehyung ada di pelukannya. Dan Jungkook lega Taehyung tidak meninggalkannya.

Taehyung merasa berat badan Jungkook seolah menimpanya. Tubuh kekar itu pun semakin lemas di pelukannya. Taehyung sedikit terhuyung sebelum akhirnya mampu menguasai diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung membawa Jungkook menuju ranjangnya. Membaringkan tubuh lemah itu dengan posisi yang nyaman.

Jungkook terkapar. Sepertinya karena dia begadang dua hari tanpa makan dan hanya sedikit minum. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan bibir kering. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan nafas terengah. Walau berhasil membaringkan Jungkook, Taehyung perlu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mengingat tubuh Jungkook yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Jeon Jungkook?" gumam Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang membereskan kamar Jungkook saat namja tampan itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut dengan alis menukik tajam. Jungkook terlihat marah dalam tidurnya.

"Menjauh sialan" desis Jungkook berbahaya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk membangunkan namja itu sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan lembut. Tak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan terbangun. Dan selanjutnya Taehyung mencoba memanggil namjaa tampan itu.

"Jungkook-ah. Jeon Jungkook. Jungkookie" suaranya sedikit naik dan…berhasil.

Jungkook akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Membuat Taehyung secara reflek melangkah mundur.

Sret!

Grep!

Taehyung tak sempat bereaksi saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik tangannya. Membuatnya jatuh dengan sempurna ke dalam pelukan lengan kekar itu. Taehyung hanya diam saat merasakan tubuh Jungkook bergetar.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi Taehyung. Mereka melakukannya lagi"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mereka mengejekku. Menyebutku gila. Menyebutku terkena kutukan. Meneriakiku dan memandangku sinis" ucap Jungkook bergetar.

"Mereka siapa Jungkook?"

"Mereka. Orang-orang yang ada di sekolahku dan appa"

"Mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak punya teman seperti mereka. Mereka selalu mengejekku dan melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku"

Taehyung hanya diam. Dia berpikir mungkin Jungkook kembali merasakan halusinasi dimana orang-orang mengejeknya.

"Taehyung. Perawat-perawat itu juga menghinaku. Mereka menyebutku gila. Mereka berencana merebutmu dariku" Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. "Tidak. Aku takkan membiarkan mereka"

"Jungkookie, tak ada yang menghinamu dan tidak ada yang ingin merebutku darimu. Kau tanggung jawabku" ucap Taehyung setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Taehyung takkan pergi?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya pergi jika aku ke ruangan perawat"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dalam. Kepalanya terasa penuh karena berbagai macam komentar orang-orang yang menyebutnya gila. Jungkook benar-benar membenci semua itu. Dia ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada cibiran dan cacian yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

"Jungkookie..aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Taehyung mengeluarkan mp3 player dari tas miliknya.

"Mp3?" tanya Jungkook seraya menerima pemberian Taehyung.

"Kau harus belajar mengatasi suara-suara yang selalu mengganggumu. Dan ini salah satunya. Saat suara-suara itu mulai terdengar, kau harus cepat-cepat memakai ini. Dengarkan lagu yang bisa membuatmu senang" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan lembut dan disertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka semakin menggangguku?" suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar.

Taehyung memegang kedua pundak kokoh namja Jeon itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap manik hitam Jungkook yang kelam. Taehyung tau ada banyak kesakitan yang tersembunyi dari sorot mata hitam itu. Dan Taehyung sangat ingin membuat sorot mata itu menjadi lebih 'manusiawi'.

"Jungkookie percaya padaku kan?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook memandangnya lekat. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengharapkan sesuatu. Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis.

"Aku percaya Taehyungie" ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Nah, ingat pesanku. Jika mereka mulai mengganggumu, kau cukup pasang earphone ini di telinga dan putar musiknya" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Memastikan Jeon Jungkook mendengar dan mengerti apa yang dia instruksikan.

Jungkook segera memasang earphone berwarna putih itu ke kedua telinganya. Mengikuti instruksi Taehyung tadi. Sang perawat tersenyum dengan manis begitu melihat Jungkook cepat belajar. Taehyung berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook begitu melihat pergerakan Taehyung yang semakin menjauh darinya. "Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke ruangan perawat sebentar. Hanya sebentar, aku janji"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung ragu. Dia takut Taehyung akan pergi. Orang-orang itu mengatakan dia akan membawa Taehyung pergi darinya. Dan Jungkook tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hanya sebentar?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "Hanya sebentar. Pintunya tidak akan kukunci. Jadi kau bisa menyusulku jika aku terlalu lama" ucap perawat manis itu.

"Cepatlah kembali" ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Begitu Taehyung di luar, Jungkook mendengar suara-suara para perawat itu mengejek Taehyung. Mereka menghina Taehyung-nya karena terus berada di dekatnya.

Jungkook geram. Kenapa orang-orang itu selalu mengusiknya. Sejak dulu orang-orang selalu membuatnya tertekan. Dia tak bisa bergaul juga karena orang-orang itu. Jungkook benci dengan ejekan dan hinaan yang mereka lontarkan.

'Tinggalkan saja pemuda gila itu'

'Kenapa kau masih mau mengurusnya?'

'Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk bicara pada kepala rumah sakit agar memindahkanmu kembali ke Daegu?'

Jungkook marah. Dia mencengkeram mp3 pemberian Taehyung dengan erat. Semenit kemudian dia baru mengingat ucapan Taehyung. Dengan cepat Jungkook memasang earphone itu di masing-masing telinganya. Kemudian menyalakan music dengan volume yang cukup tinggi. Setidaknya suara-suara itu teredam.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Jungkook tenggelam dalam alunan music yang didengarnya.

 _Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_ _  
Janganlah kau hanya melihat seorang anak terperangkap dalam mimpi dan fantasi_ _  
_

_Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see_ _  
Kumohon lihatlah aku yang menggapai seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat_ _  
Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow_ _  
Raihlah tanganku, mari kita lihat dimana kita terbangun esok hari_ _  
_

Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Perawat manis itu datang dengan membawa obat-obatannya. Taehyung baru saja meletakkan obat-obatan milik Jungkook saat pemuda Jeon itu menggapai tangannya.

Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang. Dan Jungkook langsung memosisikan diri tidur dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung di dada. Tanpa sengaja, tangan halus Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut halus.

Perawat Kim itu memandang Jungkook lekat-lekat. Dia baru menyadari jika Jungkook sudah memiliki kumis tipis. Beruntung Taehyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya di kamar Jungkook. Termasuk krim untuk bercukur.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Jungkook melepas satu earphone-nya saat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi. Mengambil keperluan untuk bercukur. Kau harus segera dicukur"

Jungkook diam saja saat Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi kemudian kembali sambil membawa krim, pencukur, dan handuk basah. Perawat itu kembali memposisikan dirinya di tepi ranjang Jungkook dan Jungkook kembali pada posisi nyamannya tadi.

"Tutup matamu dan dengarkan saja musiknya. Jangan perdulikan aku" ucap Taehyung sebelum menutup kedua mata Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?"

"Tidak akan" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Janji?"

"Astaga iyaa Jungkookie. Aku tidak akan pergi. Apa aku perlu mengajakmu kemanapun aku pergi?" cerocos Taehyung gemas.

Jungkook meraih tangan kurus Taehyung yang menutupi matanya. Menggenggamnya erat. Mata hitamnya memaku sosok Taehyung yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ide bagus. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi"

Taehyung hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Jungkook itu, terlalu mengejutkan.

"Baiklah terserah. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus menutup matamu dan dengarkan saja musiknya sementara aku mencukurmu"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya, mengikuti ucapan Taehyung. Sayangnya Jungkook jadi tidak melihat saat Taehyung juga tersenyum sangat manis. Taehyung mengoleskan krim pencukur ke sekitar dagu dan bawah hidung Jungkook. Kemudian dengan lembut mulai mencukur kumis tipis di wajah Jungkook.

Saking asyiknya dengan kegiatannya, mereka berdua tidak tau sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya. Mata itu tampak tua dan lelah. Mata yang menyimpan penderitaan dan rasa kesepian selama 2 tahun.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung baru saja akan pulang ke asrama saat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sekilas mirip Jungkook mendatanginya. Wanita itu tampak lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya, setidaknya menurut Taehyung. Wanita itu tampak meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Cho-chogiyo….perawat Kim"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat wanita itu mengenalnya, "Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, ahjumma?" tanyanya lembut.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk. Dan dapat.

"Ahjumma, kajja kita duduk disana" dengan lembut Taehyung membawa wanita itu ke sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

Taehyung menunggu sampai wanita itu membuka suaranya. Dia tak mau membuat wanita yang seumuran ibunya ini semakin tertekan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan ibu itu dengan erat namun lembut. Menyalurkan semangat yang Taehyung sendiri tak tau untuk apa.

"Na-namaku…Jeon Sunye. A-aku..ibunya Jungkook"

Taehyung nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ibunya Jungkook? Menemuinya?

"Ah ne. A-ahjumma….ada perlu denganku?"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh ibu Jungkook. Air mata wanita itu mengalir begitu saja. Matanya begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan Taehyung rasanya bisa melihat betapa menderitanya wanita ini.

Taehyung baru menyadari betapa kurusnya wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya Jungkook ini. Taehyung nyaris saja menangis melihatnya. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih. Tangannya bergetar.

"Ahjumma, ada apa?"

"Bantu aku bertemu Jungkook. Aku…aku merindukan putraku" wanita itu akhirnya menangis. "Aku…aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan putraku. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut melihatnya. Setiap melihatnya, aku selalu teringat sosoknya beberapa tahun lalu"

Taehyung masih terdiam. Menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dia ucapkan. Tapi sepertinya diamnya Taehyung membuat Nyonya Jeon ini salah paham.

Sret~

"Omo!"

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita itu sudah berlutut di kakinya. Taehyung tentu saja langsung bertindak untuk membawa nyonya Jeon ini kembali duduk di atas kursi, di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menemui kepala rumah sakit. Dan dia memintaku bicara langsung pada perawat Kim karena hanya perawat Kim yang bisa mengendalikan Jungkookie-ku"

"Taehyung. Ahjumma cukup memanggilku Taehyung. Dan, yah. Besok aku akan membawa Jungkookie untuk bertemu ahjumma di rumah sakit"

Wanita bernama Jeon Sunye itu menangis kemudian memeluk Taehyung. Raut kelegaan jelas terpancar dari wajah yang tampak lebih tua dari usianya itu.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya Taehyung tak bisa tidak terkejut saat melihat Nyonya Jeon sudah menunggunya di gerbang rumah sakit. Sepertinya memang wanita itu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa menunggu disini ahjumma? Di luar sangat dingin"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu gugup"

"Kajja kita masuk"

Dan Taehyung kembali terkejut saat melihat Jungkook menatapnya kosong. Tapi Taehyung juga bisa melihat bias kerinduan dari mata hitam Jungkook saat melihat siapa yang berjalan bersamanya. Taehyung melirik Nyonya Jeon yang berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Jungkook.

"Ahjumma mau menemaniku ke kamar Jungkook atau…."

"Di taman belakang rumah sakit saja Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah aku akan membawa Jungkook kesana"

.

.

"Siapa wanita tadi? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" baru saja Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook, namja itu sudah mencercanya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Wo-wow…tahan Jungkookie. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi cepat mandi dan temui ahjumma itu"

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Nanti kau akan tau. Yang jelas dia sudah menunggumu di taman belakang rumah sakit jadi cepatlah mandi"

Dengan penuh susah payah Taehyung akhirnya mampu membawa Jungkook ke taman belakang. Namja tampan bergigi kelinci itu awalnya menolak. Tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika dia tidak mampu membuat Jungkook menurut padanya.

"Ta-Tae..dia"

"Dia ibumu Jungkook. Dia wanita yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Jungkookie"

Nyonya Jeon berjalan mendekati putranya. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat-erat. Melihat reaksi Jungkook, Taehyung jadi was-was.

"Dia..ibuku?"

"Ne. Dia ibumu Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak merindukannya?"

Jungkook tidak menolak juga tidak menerima saat Nyonya Jeon memeluknya erat. Dia hanya terdiam dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Matanya melirik Taehyung dengan gelisah. Taehyung balas menggenggam Jungkook.

Selanjutnya sebelah tangan Jungkook yang bebas balas memeluk ibunya. Air mata pemuda itu meluncur begitu saja. Jungkook bahkan menangis terisak. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Taehyung mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes itu. Pemuda manis itu merasa lega melihat adegan pertemuan antara ibu dan anak itu. Dari kejauhan, Taehyung melihat kepala rumah sakit mengacungkan kedua jempol padanya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Jungkook sedang tertidur. Sang ibu masih menunggunya di samping ranjang. Tangannya mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook dengan penuh rasa sayang. Taehyung baru saja memberikan obat Diazepam 5mg agar Jungkook bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Namja itu tampaknya sangat kelelahan setelah seharian ini bersama sang ibu. Taehyung pun akhirnya mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jungkook dari wanita itu. Taehyung jadi tahu bagaimana kehidupan namja tampan itu sebelum berada di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Jungkook sejak dulu memang sangat pintar. Dia juga pandai bergaul, setidaknya sampai dia berusia 13 tahun. Setelah usia 13 tahun, Jungkook mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia sering menyendiri dan menolak bermain bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan Nyonya Jeon juga sering memergoki Jungkook tengah tertawa sendiri seolah bercanda bersama temannya.

Kemudian semakin parah saat Jungkook berusia 16 tahun. Dia melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya untuk kali pertama. Jungkook jadi semakin menarik diri. Bahkan beberapa kali Nyonya Jeon sering memergoki Jungkook tengah bermain-main dengan pisau secara tidak wajar. Bahkan teman-temannya juga sering melihat Jungkook menggoreskan silet di tangannya.

Jungkook pernah bilang pada kedua orang tuanya jika teman-temannya menghinanya, mengejeknya bahkan menyakitinya. Tapi yang dia dapat justru amarah sang ayah dan pukulan yang diterimanya. Sejak saat itu Jungkook jadi semakin memburuk.

Beberapa kali Jungkook hampir menyakiti sang ayah. Dan saat itu terjadi, Nyonya Jeon selalu melihat jika binary mata anaknya terasa kosong. Seolah itu bukan Jungkook yang melakukan.

Puncaknya adalah saat Jungkook berusia 17 tahun. Dia membunuh ayahnya dengan pecahan kaca kemudian melukai ibunya sampai membuat wanita itu koma dan trauma. Setelah dirawat oleh seorang psikiater, ibu Jungkook bisa mengatasi rasa traumanya.

Taehyung menduga hal-hal dari masa lalunya lah yang membuatnya sangat paranoid. Dia selalu berpikir semua orang disini menghinanya bahkan menyakitinya. Padahal sama sekali tidak. Taehyung ingin sekali melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap namja itu. Dia harus memastikan jenis Skizofrenia yang diidap Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Bisakah….bisakah kau membawa Jungkook keluar dari tempat ini dan tinggal bersamamu? Putraku tidak gila Taehyung-ah"

"Eh?!"

.

.

Taehyung terdiam di depan wastafel toilet di ruang perawat. Dia masih terkejut dengan permintaan ibu Jungkook barusan. Jungkook memang tidak gila, sungguh. Taehyung mengakui hal itu. Hanya saja, kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan stabil untuk bisa berbaur.

Drrttt…drrttt…

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit penasaran dan was-was, Taehyung menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Yobo-"

"Kim Taehyung"

Deg!

Taehyung hampir saja melempar ponselnya karena terkejut saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari. Suara dari namja paling berbahaya, menurutnya. Juga suara dari namja yang membuatnya sangat lelah.

"Min Yoongi-sshi"

"Ouw, kau mengingat suaraku dengan baik Taehyungie"

Taehyung memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan itu. Sepertinya justru Taehyung yang membutuhkan obat antidepresan milik Jungkook. Dia bisa gila jika berhadapan dengan Min Yoongi.

"Jadi, ada apa lagi?" sebisa mungkin Taehyung membuat suaranya tidak terdengar putus asa.

"Kau tidak suka aku menelepon?"

"Kau menelepon saat aku sedang bekerja Yoongi-sshi" ujar Taehyung berusaha sabar.

"Bekerja? Mengurus bocah ingusan pengidap Skizo-apalah itu"

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Namja itu…bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Kau. Sejauh mana kau mengetahui pekerjaanku di Busan?"

"Well, tak banyak sebenarnya. Yang kutau kau pindah tugas ke Busan demi merawat seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang mengidap penyakit Skizo-apapun itu. Dan pemuda itu dengan kurang ajarnya membuatku harus jauh darimu" desis Yoongi di akhir kalimat.

"Kau…kau tau darimana?" Taehyung tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya lagi.

Min Yoongi yang mengetahui detil pekerjaannya di Busan itu menakutkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan namja Min itu. Apalagi untuk menjamin keselamatan Jungkook. Hell. Jadi sebisa mungkin Taehyung harus bersikap kooperatif dengan namja berkulit pucat ini.

"Itu rahasia sayangku. Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya agar Taehyungie-ku kembali padaku?"

"Ja-jangan! Jangan lakukan apapun, kumohon. Jangan lakukan apapun"

Taehyung bisa mendengar suara tawa Yoongi dari seberang sana. Tawa ringan yang mengandung banyak racun mematikan. Racun yang membuat Kim Taehyung kepayahan.

"Wow, Taehyung-ku memohon demi namja itu, eh?"

"Bu-bukan! Dia…dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Tentu saja ada sayang. Dia membuatmu jauh dariku" suara Yoongi semakin menggelap.

Taehyung mengusap sebelah wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Dia ingin marah tapi tak tau apa yang membuatnya marah dan bagaimana cara melampiaskannya. Dia lelah diteror seperti ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Taehyung menyerah. Suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Kau. Dari awal aku hanya menginginkanmu"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung ijin pulang lebih awal. Dia sudah menitipkan Jungkook dan ibunya pada beberapa perawat disini. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Pembicaraan dengan Min Yoongi sangat menguras emosi-nya.

"Taehyung?"

"Oh? Namjoon-sshi. Lama tak berjumpa" Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Namjoon.

Namja dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu mengamati Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa menimpa Taehyung. Taehyung juga terlihat sangat tertekan walau tetap saja terlihat manis.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Yeah, banyak. Sampai rasanya aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan" ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar.

Namjoon mengacak rambut lembut Taehyung sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan kurus pemuda itu, "Ayo ikut aku. Kita minum kopi sebentar"

Taehyung diam. Menimbang baik buruknya. Dia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Tapi tawaran Namjoon terdengar menggiurkan. Mungkin hal-hal kecil semacam itu bisa membuatnya rileks.

"Baiklah aku ikut" ucapnya ceria.

Dan Kim Namjoon tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona Kim Taehyung yang kini mencekiknya tanpa ampun. Taehyung terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

Lalu disinilah mereka. Di kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Suasananya nyaman dengan interior yang terkesan klasik dan pemilihan warna soft yang menenangkan. Well, itu yang Taehyung rasakan.

Aroma kopi yang menyambutnya begitu memasuki kafe yang kata Namjoon sangat terkenal itu. Taehyung langsung mengerti mengapa kafe ini sangat terkenal. First impression yang diberikan pemilik kafe sangat manis.

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja. Tempat ini menyenangkan hyung" pekik Taehyung senang.

Ah, Namjoon memintanya memanggil dengan sebutan hyung saja saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kafe ini. Namja berlesung pipi itu merasa canggung saat mendengar Taehyung terus menerus memanggilnya 'Namjoon-sshi'. Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa saat mendengar alasan Namjoon.

"Aku penasaran"

"Tentang?"

"Kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Jeon Jungkook"

"Eh? Hubungan apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ yang dipesannya.

"Kau dan Jeon Jungkook terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" jawab Namjoon lugas.

Taehyung seketika tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Namjoon, "Astaga yang benar saja. Kau mengira aku dan Jungkook ada hubungan…semacam kekasih begitu?"

"Hey, bukan hanya aku. Hampir seluruh perawat mengira begitu" elak Namjoon.

Tawa Taehyung semakin ribut. Rasanya lucu sekali saat ada yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya sebatas pasien dan perawat. Atau mungkin sudah berubah menjadi teman?

Apapun itu, yang jelas Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak dalam hubungan semacam itu.

"Kalian semua lucu sekali" hanya itu komentar Taehyung sebelum tenggelam dalam cangkir _cappuccino-nya_ dan sepiring pancake.

Namjoon hanya memandangi bagaimana semangatnya namja manis di depannya ini menikmati kudapan yang dipesannya. Wajah menggemaskan Taehyung saat melahap pancake. Ekspresi puasnya saat semua makanannya tandas. Dan semuanya.

Namjoon menyukainya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak biasanya dia terbangun dari tidurnya jika meminum Diazepam.

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh langit-langit kamar. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Dia masih mendengar suara perawat-perawat itu membicarakan pasien-pasien mereka dengan tidak sopannya. Mengeluh betapa merepotkannya mengurus orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Juga mengeluh bagaimana Kim Taehyung bisa bertahan merawat Jeon Jungkook dengan sabar.

-lagi.

Jungkook mendengus mendengar semua keluhan dari perawat-perawat itu. Dia tak tau dimana mereka. Yang jelas suaranya terdengar nyaring dan membuat Jungkook muak.

Begitu menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat sang ibu tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Tertidur dengan kepala di tepi ranjang dan hanya berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Pasti melelahkan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Jungkook memandangi ibunya tanpa berkedip. Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya kembali. Memori dimana sang ayah mulai berani memukul ibunya. Saat dimana teman-temannya menghinanya. Saat dimana sang ayah memaki dan memukulnya sedangkan sang ibu hanya mampu menonton, tak berdaya melakukan apapun.

Dan selama dua tahun ini Jungkook selalu merasa kesepian. Dia bahkan merasa dia dibuang. Dia merasa tak ada yang akan menangisinya jika dia pergi. Jungkook pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri. _Suara orang itu_ juga pernah beberapa kali menyarankannya melakukan itu.

Tapi itu sebelum Kim Taehyung datang.

Awalnya Jungkook juga mendengar serentetan keraguan yang diucapkan Taehyung. _Entah itu benar-benar diucapkan oleh Taehyung atau tidak._ Jungkook sering mendengar Taehyung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya sejak saat itu dunia Jungkook jadi dipenuhi dan terfokus pada Kim Taehyung.

Omong-omong…kemana Taehyung?

Jungkook secara perlahan menuruni ranjangnya. Berusaha sehalus mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur ibunya. Dengan bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya.

Taehyung sengaja membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci, pikirnya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sedikit mengendap saat melewati ruang jaga dan meja resepsionis. Dan sangat berhati-hati saat membuka pintu rumah sakit. Jungkook berjalan mundur demi memastikan perawat-perawat itu tidak melihatnya.

Begitu Jungkook berada di halaman rumah sakit, dia berlari menuju gerbang utama. Secepatnya menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat dua orang satpam sedang berjaga disana. Jungkook tanpa sadar mengumpat. Merutuki kedua satpam yang mengganggu perjalanannya menemui Taehyung.

Jungkook memutar arah. Dia mencari celah untuk bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai kebas karena tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Hell, ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Dan hanya orang segila Jungkook yang nekat keluar tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan pakaian ala kadarnya.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan memanjat pagar tembok rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu tinggi –menurutnya- itu. Dan hal itu bukan perkara sulit untuknya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Dengan sekali mencoba, Jungkook sudah bisa melewati pagar tembok itu dengan mudah.

Selanjutnya yang dilakukan namja bergigi kelinci ini adalah berlari kecil menyusuri jalan demi mencari Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tau dia harus kemana. Yang jelas dalam pikirannya hanya mencari Taehyung.

Dia butuh bertemu namja itu.

.

.

Sementara Jungkook mencarinya, Taehyung sedang berada di perjalanan menuju asramanya bersama Namjoon. Mereka berbincang seru sampai lupa waktu. Mereka berada di kafe sejak pukul 8 malam sampai 11 malam. Menghabiskan nyaris lima cangkir minuman.

"Aku sampai lupa waktu" gerutu Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Kau terlalu menikmati berbincang denganku, eh" goda Namjoon.

"Eiy, bukankah itu kau hyung? Kau bahkan menahanku saat aku berencana akan pulang" ucap Taehyung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kemudian kau bahkan menolak ku ajak pulang. Apa itu bukan pertanda kau menikmati waktu denganku?" Namjoon masih betah menggoda Taehyung walaupun mereka sudah sampai di gerbang asrama yang Taehyung tempati.

Taehyung merengut sebal. Dia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Namjoon karena memang dia yang merengek mati-matian kepada Namjoon untuk terus berada di kafe itu.

Namjoon tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Taehyung. Jika saja Taehyung adalah kekasihnya, bisa dipastikan Namjoon akan menciuminya sampai puas. Sayangnya Namjoon harus bersabar untuk dapat merebut hati Kim Taehyung.

"Masuklah. Udara mulai dingin disini" Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut halus Taehyung. Hal yang menjadi favoritnya sejak dua jam lalu.

"Yak! Hyung! Aish. Kau sekarang suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku" omel Taehyung dengan bibir mencebik lucu.

'Tahan Namjoon'. Kata-kata it uterus dirapalkan Namjoon dalam hati. Dia takut kelepasan mencium Taehyung.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Taehyung tersenyum tulus. Sekali lagi membuat Namjoon bertekuk lutut.

"Aku akan pergi begitu kau masuk ke dalam" ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah masuk. Begitu Taehyung menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, barulah Namjoon berjalan menjauhi gedung asrama Taehyung. Kembali ke rumah saudaranya dengan senyum yang terpatri dengan tampannya.

Baru saja Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang saat ponselnya bordering mengejutkan. Sedikit khawatir jika itu adalah Min Yoongi. Raut khawatirnya berubah menjadi raut penasaran saat nomor telepon rumah sakit yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ne?"

" _Taehyung! Jungkook….Ju-Jungkook.."_

"Kenapa dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

" _Dia kabur"_

"Mwo?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

" _Sepertinya kau lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Aku…aku tak tau kapan dia pergi tapi ibunya mendatangi ruangan perawat sepuluh menit yang lalu dan berkata jika Jungkook tidak ada di kamarnya. Kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh rumah sakit tapi dia tidak ada. Bahkan satpam yang berjaga di luar pun berkata tidak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook keluar. Bagaimana ini?"_

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya. Baru saja dia merasa ringan dan sekarang dia harus kembali berpikir. Taehyung merutuki kecerobohannya lupa mengunci pintu kamar Jungkook seperti biasa.

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya di luar" putus Taehyung.

" _Baiklah. Sebagian dari kami juga akan mencari Jungkook di luar"_

"Ne" setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Taehyung meraih mantel tebal miliknya. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, Taehyung segera keluar dan mulai mencari Jungkook. Dia harus menemukan Jungkook.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Saat semua orang sedang sibuk mencarinya, Jungkook duduk diam di bangku taman. Taman tempatnya jalan-jalan dengan Taehyung tempo hari. Wajahnya sudah pucat dengan bibir sedikit membiru. Jungkook kedinginan tapi dia mengabaikan itu.

Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Taehyung. Mengabaikan cibiran orang-orang yang tadi sempat ditemuinya. Dia lelah berjalan. Dan orang-orang berjubah hitam itu kembali menghampirinya. Jungkook menyesal tidak membawa mp3 pemberian Taehyung.

Namja itu kemudian bangkit dan berniat kembali meneruskan langkahnya mencari Taehyung. Tapi niat itu sejenak terlupakan begitu melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Jungkook tak mengenalnya tapi dia yakin sekali namja itu memandangnya.

Dan Jungkook memiliki firasat yang buruk untuk ini. Melihat tatapan sangat dingin yang tertuju padanya disertai seringai membahayakan itu membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar melangkah satu langkah ke belakang. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

Jungkook memandang namja itu datar. Sedangkan namja itu memandangnya sinis. Entah sadar atau tidak, masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan aura yang tidak biasa. Aura kelam yang mencekam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Namja itu hanya menyeringai kemudian memindai Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan yang tajam. Jungkook benci saat orang lain melakukan itu padanya. Namja Jeon itu memandang dengan tajam. Dia marah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jeon Jungkook" suara itu begitu dingin dan berbahaya.

Jungkook bisa merasakan aura berbahaya dari namja itu hanya dari tatapan dan suara yang dikeluarkannya. Mata bulatnya menyorot tajam ke arah punggung namja asing yang tidak tahu diri itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian Jungkook sudah menempatkan namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu dalam daftar orang yang dibencinya setelah sang ayah.

.

.

Taehyung berkali-kali melihat ponselnya. Demi Tuhan! Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Jungkook. Tubuh kurusnya bahkan hampir membeku kedinginan.

Matanya menyorot ke semua sisi. Barangkali menemukan Jungkook di suatu sudut tertentu. Dan harapannya terkabul.

Dia melihat Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan terseok. Dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki!

Taehyung memilih berlari menyusul Jungkook. Saat jaraknya tinggal satu meter barulah Taehyung memanggil Jungkook.

"Jungkookie astaga" Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan membungkus tubuh kekar itu dengan mantel yang dibawanya.

Jungkook hanya memandanginya saat Taehyung meniup-niup tangannya dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Sedikit berjengit saat kedua telapak tangan Taehyung menangkup kedua pipinya. Jungkook melihat betapa cemasnya wajah perawatnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau keluar dari rumah sakit dengan pakaian seperti ini, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki pula" Taehyung terus mengomel sambil berusaha membuat Jungkook merasa hangat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung meraih ponselnya dan menelepon layanan taksi 24 jam. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari asrama dan rumah sakit. Taehyung tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jungkook berada sejauh ini.

"Bersabarlah sebentar ne. Aku sudah memanggil taksi kemari"

"Taehyung"

"Ya?"

"Dingin"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Walau rasanya sama saja karena nyatanya justru tubuh kurus Kim Taehyung yang sedikit tenggelam dalam pelukan Jeon Jungkook. Tapi rasanya Jungkook nyaman-nyaman saja. Buktinya namja itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang Taehyung.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian taksi itu akhirnya datang. Taehyung memutuskan membawa Jungkook ke asramanya saja karena namja itu menolak kembali ke rumah sakit. Percayalah, Taehyung sudah membujuknya sebelum taksi itu datang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung terus memeluk Jungkook karena Jungkook terus mengeluh kedinginan. Taehyung mati-matian mengabaikan lirikan sopir taksi yang seolah bingung itu. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya membuat Jungkook merasa hangat agar namja itu tidak sampai terkena hipotermia.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan namja itu ke atas tempat tidurnya. Beruntung ukuran tempat tidurnya termasuk luas. Setidaknya muat untuk dua orang.

Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit menggigil dengan tiga lapis selimut tebal. Tak lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Taehyung juga sempat mengganti baju yang dikenakan Jungkook dengan pakaian yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tae..dingin"

Taehyung mondar mandir seraya memikirkan cara untuk menghangatkan Jungkook. Tapi hanya satu cara yang terpikirkan. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, Taehyung masuk ke dalam selimut. Berbaring di sebelah Jungkook dan memeluk namja itu.

Diluar dugaan, Jungkook malah balik memeluknya posesif. Taehyung berusaha menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Jungkook yang sialnya hangat itu. Tapi dia bersyukur Jungkook berhenti menggigil kedinginan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Juga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari jika wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Astaga aku bisa gila karena Jungkook'

.

.

Dan sekitar lima meter dari gedung asrama Taehyung. Di sudut gelap yang tersembunyi. Seorang namja tampan memperhatikan gedung tempat tinggal Taehyung itu dengan seringai tersungging dan mata yang menyipit tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OKEY MAAPKAN SAYA.

Ini udah lamaaaaaaa banget dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya ragu mau post ini karena rasanya chapter ini aneh banget. Iyaa ngga sih?

Saya mabok gara-gara Taehyung. Bisa-bisanya ada makhluk yang makin hari makin cantik dan makin bikin orang hampir khilaf liatnya. Rasanya pengen nyulik Taehyung /digampar jungkook/

Ini hasil kegalauan gara-gara wb dan kepungan tugas, praktikum, kegiatan, .el. Anggap aja pelarian dari semua aktivitas xD

Rasanya sedih banget pas ada yang nanyain kapan chapter selanjutnya u,u

Jadi sebelum ditanyain lagi, saya mau ngasih warning *cielah*

Ini bakalan slow update banget. Doakan aja semoga sebulan sekali bisa di update yekan.

Dan terima kasih kamsha arigatou yang udah baca, komen, fav, follow, dan nungguin ini. Saya terharu /nangis di pelukan Tae/

Semoga kalian ngga bosen dengan cerita yang amburegul dan absurd ini

Big love, clou3elf


	7. Chapter 7

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 7

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

.

.

.

Jungkook kemudian bangkit dan berniat kembali meneruskan langkahnya mencari Taehyung. Tapi niat itu sejenak terlupakan begitu melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Jungkook tak mengenalnya tapi dia yakin sekali namja itu memandangnya.

Jungkook memandang namja itu datar. Sedangkan namja itu memandangnya sinis. Entah sadar atau tidak, masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan aura yang tidak biasa. Aura kelam yang mencekam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jeon Jungkook" suara itu begitu dingin dan berbahaya.

.

.

Taehyung melihat Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan terseok. Dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki!

Taehyung memilih berlari menyusul Jungkook. Saat jaraknya tinggal satu meter barulah Taehyung memanggil Jungkook.

"Jungkookie astaga" Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan membungkus tubuh kekar itu dengan mantel yang dibawanya.

"Taehyung"

"Ya?"

"Dingin"

Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit menggigil dengan tiga lapis selimut tebal. Tak lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Taehyung juga sempat mengganti baju yang dikenakan Jungkook dengan pakaian yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tae..dingin"

Taehyung mondar mandir seraya memikirkan cara untuk menghangatkan Jungkook. Tapi hanya satu cara yang terpikirkan. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, Taehyung masuk ke dalam selimut. Berbaring di sebelah Jungkook dan memeluk namja itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Juga tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari jika wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Astaga aku bisa gila karena Jungkook'

Dan sekitar lima meter dari gedung asrama Taehyung. Di sudut gelap yang tersembunyi. Seorang namja tampan memperhatikan gedung tempat tinggal Taehyung itu dengan seringai tersungging dan mata yang menyipit tajam.

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

.

Pagi harinya begitu Taehyung membuka matanya, dia melihat Jungkook yang masih tertidur dengan damai. Perawat manis itu hanya memandangi Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Semenit kemudian Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia harus segera bangkit dan memasak sesuatu untuk Jungkook. Sekarang sudah jam 6 omong-omong. Taehyung harus segera bersiap dan membawa Jungkook kembali ke rumah sakit.

Selama berada di dalam kamar mandi, Taehyung merenung. Dia memikirkan keadaan Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia berpikir kemungkinan Jungkook yang merasa jenuh dan tertekan berada di rumah sakit selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja kalau dia berada di luar rumah sakit berhari-hari?" Taehyung sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 40 menit di dalam kamar mandi.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Taehyung melihat Jungkook sudah terduduk gelisah di tepi ranjangnya. Tangannya saling bertaut dan Taehyung berani bertaruh tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Taehyung bisa melihat bibir Jungkook seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jungkookie? Ada apa?" Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook.

Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Jungkook langsung mendongak. Mata hitamnya menghujam langsung ke bola mata cokelat milik Taehyung. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jungkook memandangnya telak. Dia tak paham kenapa Jungkook harus memandangnya begitu.

Sret!

Dan Taehyung tak sempat menghindar saat Jungkook langsung bangkit dan memeluknya sangat erat. Jungkook memeluknya sangat erat seolah jika dia melepas pelukannya maka Taehyung akan hilang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kukira kau pergi. Kukira kau meninggalkanku"

Taehyung diam. Jungkook sudah mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu tapi tetap saja Taehyung belum terbiasa. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya tiap kali Jungkook berkata begitu manis padanya.

"Sekarang mandilah. Setelah itu kita sarapan dan ke rumah sakit" Taehyung menangkupkan wajah Jungkook.

Namja Kim itu baru sadar jika Jungkook lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Jungkook sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia masih memandangi Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin disini"

Taehyung diam. Tangannya memegang lengan kekar Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit. Kau harus minum obatmu. Bukankah kau ingin sembuh?"

Jungkook diam. Matanya memandang sendu ke dalam mata Taehyung. Taehyung tau arti tatapan itu dan dia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak Jungkookie. Kau tidak boleh berada di luar rumah sakit. Setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan" ucap Taehyung sabar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan" 'dan aku harus memastikan kau aman'

"Apa karena orang-orang berjubah hitam dan orang aneh yang kutemui semalam?"

Deg!

Taehyung melebarkan matanya, "O-orang aneh? Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia…lebih pendek dariku. Matanya sipit tapi tajam. Kulitnya putih. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas"

Taehyung merasa kakinya lemas. Dengan tubuh gemetar namja manis itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Meraih ponsel pintar di meja nakasnya kemudian mengetik beberapa nomor yang dia hafal. Menunggu sambungan telepon dengan tak sabar.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung ketakutan pun berjalan menghampiri perawatnya. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari samping setelah sebelumnya mendudukkan diri di samping Taehyung. Dagunya ditumpukan pada pundak sempit Taehyung.

"Yo-yoboseyo..Minjae-yah"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya terganggu saat mendengar nama Minjae dan disusul suara lelaki dari ponsel Taehyung.

" _Ne hyung. A-ada apa? Kenapa suaramu bergetar begitu?"_ tanya Minjae dari seberang telepon.

"Lihat di kamar Min Yoongi. Pastikan dia ada di kamarnya sekarang" pinta Taehyung dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" _Ada apa hyung? Kenapa?"_

"Lakukan saja Jae-yah. Kumohon"

" _Tunggu sebentar"_

Selanjutnya Taehyung bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru. Disusul suara rantai dibuka dan pintu yang terbuka. Taehyung bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

" _Min Yoongi sedang tertidur hyung"_

Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Jungkook yang memeluknya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada Jungkook. Rasanya lega sekali.

"Terima kasih Jae-yah" setelah itu Taehyung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Jungkook tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya memeluk Taehyung erat. Sebisa mungkin ingin membuat Taehyung tenang.

.

.

.

Di Daegu…

.

.

"Min Yoongi sedang tertidur hyung"

" _Terima kasih Jae-yah"_

Yoongi mendengar suara itu. Dia mendengar suara berat yang dia rindukan. Suara Kim Taehyung. Namun Yoongi memilih untuk tetap memejamkan matanya. Menunggu hal apa yang akan dibicarakan Taehyung dan Minjae selanjutnya.

Tapi Yoongi tak mendengar apapun. Begitu matanya sedikit terbuka, Minjae sudah berada di luar ruangan. Namja itu menyeringai. Sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin Kim Minjae mau repot-repot ke kamarnya jika pembicaraan mereka tidak menyangkut dirinya bukan?

"Kim Taehyung. Kau menggemaskan sekali" Yoongi menyeringai kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Minjae tadi.

Entah karena terlalu memikirkan Taehyung atau apa, Yoongi tidak menyadari jika Minjae masih disitu. Perawat itu belum benar-benar pergi dari kamar Yoongi. Dan ada untungnya juga dia masih disini. Dia jadi tau Min Yoongi tertarik kepada Kim Taehyung. Hyung tersayangnya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Taehyung mengijinkan Jungkook tinggal di kamar asramanya selama 3 hari. Hanya tiga hari. Taehyung tak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan Jungkook disini terlalu lama.

Dan dikarenakan untuk beberapa hari ke depan Jungkook tinggal di rumahnya, otomatis Taehyung harus menyediakan persediaan bahan makanan. Dia harus memastikan Jungkook memakan makanannya dan meminum obat.

"Kau mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Berbelanja. Aku harus belanja agar bisa memasak untukmu. Dan juga aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit mengambil obatmu. Walau pun kau kuijinkan tinggal disini, tapi kau tetap harus meminum obatmu" Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Jungkook diam. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar Taehyung. Kemudian matanya menatap Taehyung dengan seksama. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Taehyung posesif. Taehyung sedikit menegang karena terkejut.

"Kau..kenapa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan aku berada disini? Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa aku harus takut? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Apa kau tidak takut tinggal di tempat yang termasuk asing bagimu?"

Jungkook menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Jungkook suka aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. Aromanya lembut dan menenangkan. Jungkook juga suka semua sikap Taehyung padanya, tidak ada kebohongan dari cara Taehyung memperlakukannya.

Intinya Jungkook suka semua yang ada pada diri Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

"Aku bosan di rumah sakit. Aku bosan berada di dalam ruangan"

Gumaman Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam. Sepertinya Jungkook memang bosan berada di tempat yang sama selama hampir tiga tahun.

'Baiklah sesekali ajak Jungkook ke luar rumah sakit tidak akan jadi masalah' pikirnya.

"Jungkook"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Setelah mengambil obatmu di rumah sakit, kita jalan-jalan"

Jungkook diam. Memandang Taehyung dengan seksama. Sejujurnya Taehyung jadi gugup saat Jungkook menatapnya begitu. Tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Taehyung hampir melupakan pijakannya.

"Apa kau boleh jalan-jalan denganmu?"

Taehyung tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi kanan Jungkook pelan secara refleks, "Tentu saja. Siapa yang melarangmu pergi jalan-jalan" Taehyung tertawa.

Jungkook tak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Yang jelas perasaannya ringan saat melihat tawa yang ditunjukkan Taehyung padanya. Dia senang Taehyung bahagia. Perasaannya meletup-letup saat Taehyung mencubit pipinya tadi.

"Ah kurasa kau juga harus membeli beberapa potong pakaian lagi. Kajja kita bersiap. Ah, kau mau makan di luar atau aku perlu memasak sesuatu untukmu?"

"Memasak"

Taehyung mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan menuju dapur mini di kamarnya. Kamar asramanya termasuk lengkap. Hanya saja Taehyung sedikit jarang menggunakan semua fasilitas di kamarnya.

"Tunggu dan duduk disini. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu"

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang mulai mondar mandir mengambil bahan makanan dan mulai memotong-motong. Sesekali terdengar perawat manis itu bersenandung dan menyanyi.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum geli. Dia membayangkan Taehyung melakukan ini setiap hari. Membangunkannya. Menyiapkan keperluannya. Memasakkannya. Jungkook ingin selalu begini.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Sang perawat meminta Jungkook untuk menunggu di kursi di halaman belakang. Jungkook sekali lagi menurut. Dia selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Taehyung.

Dan saat Jungkook sedang duduk di kursi taman, seseorang mendekatinya. Orang itu juga mengenakan pakaian putih yang biasanya digunakan Taehyung. Jungkook jadi tau jika orang itu juga bekerja sebagai perawat. Namun rasanya dia bukan dari rumah sakit ini karena Jungkook tidak pernah melihat namja itu di sekitar sini.

"Hai, kau pasti Jungkook"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jungkook waspada.

Namja itu tersenyum. Memamerkan eye smile yang sebenarnya mempesona namun Jungkook sudah terlanjur curiga terhadap namja ini. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Pikirannya mulai berpikir macam-macam. Jungkook merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat dari namja ini.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Jungkook diam. Matanya masih memindai penuh kewaspadaan. Jungkook sama sekali tidak percaya dengan orang lain, kalau kalian ingin tau. Dengan Taehyung sekalipun, terkadang ada setitik rasa ketidak percayaannya pada perawatnya. Walau pada akhirnya Jungkook sekarang sudah mempercayai Taehyung sepenuhnya.

"Kau siapa?!" sentak Jungkook.

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Jungkook lekat. Jungkook sedikit merinding dengan cara orang itu menatapnya. Tatapan itu sulit diartikan dan sejujurnya itu membuat Jungkook risih.

Melihat orang itu masih terus mengganggunya, Jungkook bangkit untuk menyusul Taehyung. Namun orang itu malah mencekal lengannya. Jungkook tersentak kemudian langsung berbalik memukul orang itu cukup keras.

BUGH!

Jungkook balik menatap orang itu dengan beringas. Urat-urat di sekitar lehernya menegang. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dengan gigi gemeletuk. Namja itu sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran orang ini.

Jungkook melihat orang itu menertawainya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat meremehkan dan merendahkannya. Seringai orang itu nyaris membuatnya kalap. Jungkook benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Astaga!" Taehyung langsung menarik lengan Jungkook untuk menatapnya sebelum namja Jeon itu membuat namja ini babak belur.

Tatapan Jungkook masih belum fokus sepenuhnya. Matanya masih bergerak-gerak penuh amarah. Nafasnya masih memburu. Taehyung segera menyimpan obat-obatan milik Jungkook dan menangkupkan kedua pipi namja itu.

"Hey hey Jungkookie" panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook akhirnya menatapnya. Mata hitam itu terpaku padanya. Dan segera saja Jungkook memeluknya erat. Taehyung menghela nafas lega.

Mata kucingnya melirik ke arah namja yang masih terduduk di tanah sambil memandangnya. Taehyung tak tau apa arti tatapan orang itu padanya, yang jelas itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Namun sebisa mungkin Taehyung bersikap ramah padanya. Apalagi saat melihat lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung. Dia kesulitan melepas pelukan Jungkook padanya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Jungkook disampingnya hanya memandang paras Taehyung. Enggan menatap orang berpakaian putih di depannya. Namja itu menerima uluran tangan Taehyung.

Perawat manis itu mengernyit kesakitan saat namja yang ditolongnya malah meremas tangannya begitu kuat. Remasan itu seolah bisa meremukkan telapak tangan kurus Taehyung. Dan Jungkook yang melihat ekspresi Taehyung pun langsung sigap menyentak tangan pemuda itu dan membawa Taehyung ke belakangnya.

"Uh maafkan aku" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya memberi gesture menyerah. "Omong-omong salam kenal. Aku psikiater yang akan bertugas disini selama 3 bulan. Aku Kim Mingyu"

Taehyung tersenyum paham. Dia hendak menghampiri Mingyu namun Jungkook menahan tangannya. Mata hitam namja Jeon itu menatap Mingyu tajam. Rasanya Mingyu akan mati karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jungkook jika tatapan bisa membunuh. Namun Mingyu hanya diam memandang Jungkook dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Kim Taehyung dan dia Jeon Jungkook. Ah Mingyu-sshi, maafkan Jungkook karena memukulmu" ucap Taehyung.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, "Tidak apa, kurasa karena aku juga sedikit membuatnya takut"

"Sekali lagi maafkan Jungkook"

"Skizofrenia?"

"Apa?"

"Jeon Jungkook ini..terkena skizofrenia" ucapan Mingyu lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku banyak mendapat informasi tentangnya" ucapnya misterius. "Lagipula kau pernah meminta psikiater untuk membantu penyembuhan Jungkook kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Ahh~ jadi kau psikiater yang akan membantuku menyembuhkan Jungkook. Kukira kau akan datang paling tidak beberapa hari lagi" ucapnya.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar" Mingyu menyeringai. "..melihatnya sembuh"

Jungkook memandang Mingyu penuh amarah. Sementara Taehyung mulai kikuk. Atmosfer ini terlalu mencekam. Dia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Mingyu yang sebenarnya. Namun sekali lagi, perasaannya mengatakan akan ada hal yang buruk setelahnya.

.

.

Karena hari masih pagi dan pusat perbelanjaan masih tutup, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook sarapan di kedai bubur. Jungkook yang meminta sebenarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook masih terdiam.

"Apa kau yang membawa orang itu?"

"Kim Mingyu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan dan Jungkook mengangguk. "Secara tidak langsung iya. Aku hanya meminta pada kepala rumah sakit untuk mendatangkan psikiater karena kurasa kau memerlukan itu untuk membantu proses penyembuhanmu"

Jungkook akhirnya menatap Taehyung, "Tidak bisakah hanya kau? Aku tidak ingin orang itu"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Itu bukan keahlianku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu tapi akan lebih baik jika orang yang sangat ahli yang menanganinya. Lagipula tidak hanya kau yang ditanganinya. Hampir semua pasien di rumah sakit"

"Kau akan bersamaku?"

"Ne. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Janji"

Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum lega mendengar janji yang diucapkan Taehyung. Jungkook selalu percaya dengan janji dan ucapan Taehyung. Namja itu tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya selama ini.

"Ah kepala rumah sakit mengijinkan kau tinggal bersamaku dan aku hanya perlu fokus padamu. Aku juga hanya perlu datang sekali untuk melaporkan perkembanganmu" Taehyung tidak tau Jungkook memahami maksud perkataannya atau tidak. Yang terpenting perhatian Jungkook tentang sosok psikiater baru itu sedikit teralihkan.

"Apa aku juga harus ke sana?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu di kamarku saja"

"Tapi aku ingin menjagamu"

Taehyung mendadak blank saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Kalimat itu adalah satu dari sekian kalimat dari mulut Jungkook yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Sialnya lagi, kenapa dia jadi berdesir?

.

.

" _Namja itu tidak ada di rumah sakit. Taehyung membawanya"_

"Kemana Taehyung membawanya?"

" _Aku tak tau kemana jalang itu membawa Jeon Jungkook"_

"Jalang itu milikku"

" _Aku tau"_

 _._

 _._

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke perpustakaan kota. Setidaknya Taehyung juga harus merangsang otak Jungkook untuk bekerja kan? Dan membaca buku adalah salah satu caranya.

Menurut Taehyung, Jungkook memiliki semacam trauma dan depresi yang membuatnya selalu berpikir buruk terhadap orang lain. Entah itu dari keluarga, teman-teman, atau lingkungan. Jungkook tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam. Ah, Taehyung perlu berbincang dengan ibu Jungkook terkait masa lalu namja yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana akhirnya Jungkook tenggelam dalam tulisan-tulisan dalam buku itu. Jungkook tampak jauh lebih tampan saat sedang serius dengan sesuatu yang dikerjakannya. Mata itu begitu hidup dan Taehyung suka melihatnya. Tidak ada kilat ketakutan, amarah, dan penderitaan yang ditanggungnya seorang diri.

Setelah memastikan jika Jeon Jungkook akan baik-baik saja dengan buku-buku di tangannya, maka Taehyung pun bisa fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Taehyung rasanya senang sekali dengan suasana tenang seperti ini. Sepertinya memang dia perlu sesekali mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan. Itu baik untuk Jungkook dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung baru keluar dari perpustakaan kota setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Saking asyiknya mereka membaca buku sampai tak menyadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan berakhir Taehyung yang menarik tangan Jungkook untuk segera bergegas ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ayo cepat. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Taehyung terus mengoceh tentang betapa bodohnya dia sampai harus melewatkan jam makan siang. Ditambah langit mulai berwarna kelabu dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terjadi hujan. Sekali lagi Taehyung mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook sedikit kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah Taehyung yang cepat namun tidak beraturan itu. Hell. Pusat perbelanjaan bahkan hanya berjarak sekitar 250 meter. Tidak perlu terburu-buru bukan?

Begitu memasuki pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan, Jungkook ganti menggenggam tangan Taehyung saat namja itu hendak melepas pegangannya. Taehyung hanya membiarkannya. Dia berpikir mungkin Jungkook masih sedikit ragu berada di luar seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tampak seperti saudara yang sangat dekat bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih. Taehyung menguatkan tautan tangan mereka saat melihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya membicarakan mereka. Taehyung tau jika orang-orang itu mengagumi mereka, terlihat dari ekspresi mereka. Namun belum tentu Jungkook akan berpikir begitu.

Pandangan Jungkook mulai tak fokus. Beberapa kali dia sedikit oleng. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, Taehyung menyadari itu. Perawat itu hanya menarik Jungkook untuk secepatnya pergi dari situ. Jangan sampai Jungkook kambuh disini, pikirnya.

"Lihatlah. Namja berambut cokelat itu manis sekali. Tapi siapa yang disampingnya?"

"Sepertinya itu kekasihnya. Tapi…"

"Buruk sekali penampilannya. Mereka tidak cocok"

"Namja itu blablablabla"

Jungkook mendengarnya dengan jelas. Orang-orang itu mulai mengusiknya. Mereka membicarakannya dan Taehyung. Menyebutnya buruk rupa dan tak pantas bersanding dengan Taehyung. Menyebutnya gila, tidak waras, aneh, kelainan, dan banyak lagi.

Jungkook muak. Matanya mulai menyorot tajam. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah karena marah. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia menoleh ke gerombolan orang-orang yang tertawa tak jauh darinya. Menertawainya.

Namja bermarga Jeon memperhatikan baik-baik wajah dari masing-masing mereka. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang. Taehyung hanya bisa terus menarik lengan kokoh Jungkook.

"Sudahlah abaikan mereka Jungkookie. Mereka tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk. Kajja kita cari pakaian untukmu dulu" Ucap Taehyung. Memang sebenarnya mereka mengatakan hal yang baik.

Jungkook menurut. Perkataan orang-orang masih terdengar di telinganya sampai mereka tiba di salah satu butik yang cukup sepi. Taehyung sengaja memilih butik yang sepi agar lebih leluasa memilih pakaian tanpa khawatir Jungkook akan merasa tidak nyaman.

Taehyung melepas tautan tangan mereka dan memilih beberapa kemeja yang sekiranya cocok untuk Jungkook. Jungkook masih diam di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Taehyung yang mondar mandir memilih beberapa pakaian untuknya. namja itu memilih menunggu sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Matanya mengedar memperhatikan tiap sudut dari butik ini. Dan tanpa sengaja mata hitamnya melihat salah satu dari gerombolan orang yang mengejeknya tadi memasuki butik yang sama. Seketika Jungkook kembali dikuasai amarah yang ditimbulkan dari halusinasinya.

Jungkook mengikuti orang itu diam-diam. Orang itu mengenakan earphone berwarna hitam di kedua telinganya. Menguntungkan Jungkook sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menyeringai.

.

.

Taehyung selesai memilih beberapa lembar kaos, kemeja dan celana serta dalaman untuk Jungkook. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan namja tampan itu. Taehyung ingin mencocokkan dengan postur dan selera Jungkook.

Chup!

"Omo!" Taehyung tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Tapi akhirnya namja itu bernafas lega saat melihat orang itu ternyata Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan manis. Membuat Taehyung mau tak mau jadi berdebar. Kenapa Jungkook jadi setampan ini?

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebuah hoodie berwarna merah yang tadi sempat diambilnya. "Aku tertarik dengan ini"

Taehyung memperhatikan hoodie yang dipegang Jungkook dengan seksama. Hoodie ini tampaknya terlihat cocok dengan Jungkook.

"Itu bagus. Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Ah! Aku sudah memilihkan beberapa pakaian untukmu. Lihat dan cobalah lalu ambil yang manapun yang kau sukai" ucap Taehyung.

Selama sekitar lima menit Jungkook memilih pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan Taehyung. Dan berakhir pada 2 kemeja berwarna putih, 3 kaos putih polos, 1 hoodie merah, beberapa celana dan dalaman, serta mantel berwarna abu-abu dan jaket merah marun. Taehyung tak peduli dengan tagihannya yang akan membengkak setelah ini.

Sebenarnya Taehyung juga tak tau kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini untuk Jungkook. Tugasnya hanya merawat Jungkook, otomatis hanya memastikan Jungkook menjalani pemeriksaan, memastikan Jungkook meminum obatnya dengan teratur, dan memastikan Jungkook hidup dengan nyaman. Tapi kenapa pada kenyataannya Taehyung justru masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupan Jungkook?

Setelah proses pembayaran selesai, Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar. Beruntung mereka keluar saat beberapa orang mulai memasuki butik itu. Dan selang tujuh menit sejak Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari butik, terjadi kehebohan di dalam butik itu.

Seorang pemuda terkapar di dalam ruang ganti. Pingsan. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, toko itu tidak memiliki cctv.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

" _Sepertinya bekerja sama denganmu itu menarik"_

"Aku tidak sedang bernegosiasi denganmu bastard"

" _Keh! Tanpa bantuanku kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan jalangmu itu"_

"Persetan! Aku akan mendapatkan Taehyung dengan atau tanpa bantuan bajingan sepertimu"

" _Cih! Kau bahkan masih di dalam neraka itu"_

"Kau cukup awasi Taehyung-ku dan setan itu"

" _Orang yang kau sebut setan itu milikku"_

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli. Bereskan orang itu sebelum aku yang bertindak"

" _Dasar psiko"_

"Kau perlu kaca, _dude_?. Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku"

" _Tapi aku lebih pintar darimu"_

Yoongi langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarnya. Namja berkulit pucat itu menyembunyikan ponsel itu di bawah bantal. Kemudian berpura-pura tertidur memunggungi pintu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya. Otomatis Yoongi berontak. Orang itu mengunci pergerakannya. Namun Yoongi masih memiliki banyak cara untuk lepas dari kuncian orang itu. Yoongi sudah sering mengalami ini, ingat? Tak sulit baginya untuk lepas.

Yoongi menyodok tulang rusuk orang di belakangnya menggunakan siku dengan sangat keras. Sekilas terdengar suara krak yang menyakitkan dan batuk-batuk.

Namja Min itu langsung meloncat menjauh dan menatap pelaku penyerangannya. Kim Minjae.

"Berani sekali kau melakukannya" desis Yoongi berbahaya. Kepalanya pusing karena dia sempat menghirup obat bius yang dibubuhkan Minjae di kain.

"Kau..ukh!" Minjae tak mampu berbicara apapun karena rusuk kirinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Yoongi tak main-main dengan sodokan sikunya tadi.

Dengan sisa kesadaran, Yoongi menghampiri Minjae. Menjambak rambut sahabat Taehyung itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Mengabaikan erangan lemah Minjae. Yoongi memandang perawat itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun disini asalkan Taehyung kemari tiap minggu. Tapi kau memancingku, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan. Memegang janjiku pada Taehyung atau-" Yoongi semakin menarik rambut Minjae dengan kuat. "-menghabisimu"

"Tae-hyung…tak akan..kemari. Ukh! Akan ku-pastikan..T-Taehyung tetap disana"

"Bangsat!" Yoongi menyentak kepala Minjae ke samping yang sialnya malah terbentur pinggiran meja. Perawat itu jatuh terkapar dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis.

"Tidak ada yang bisa…memisahkanku dari Taehyung. Jungkook sekalipun" itu ucapan Yoongi sebelum dia jatuh karena pengaruh obat bius.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di asrama tepat pukul 7 malam. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera mandi sementara dia memasak. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menurut.

"Taehyung apa kau memiliki shampoo?"

"Ah tunggu sebentar, akan kusiapkan" Taehyung meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi dipegangnya.

Taehyung menyiapkan semua keperluan Jungkook. Sabun, shampoo, sikat gigi baru, pasta gigi, handuk baru juga pakaian Jungkook. Nyaris seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan suaminya. Dan sebenarnya jika diperhatikan lagi, mereka seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

"Terima kasih" Jungkook tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Taehyung saat namja manis itu memberikan semua perlengkapan mandinya.

Taehyung menggerutu begitu Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Rasanya menyebalkan saat seseorang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Walau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apapun bagi Taehyung karena rambutnya akan kembali seperti semula dengan sendirinya. Setelah memastikan Jungkook tidak akan mengusik kegiatannya lagi, Taehyung segera melanjutkan kegiatan memasakknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jungkook sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat Taehyung belum selesai memasak, Jungkook memilih menunggu di balkon kamar Taehyung. Dia rindu angin malam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam.

Entah Jungkook sadar atau tidak, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kegelapan yang menyamarkan keberadaan orang asing itu. Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah tau orang itu tengah menyeringai sambil memandang Jungkook lapar.

"Jeon Jungkook" desis orang itu.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang. Matanya seketika mengedar ke bawah. Seolah mencari sesuatu. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya condong ke depan.

"Omo!" Taehyung yang hendak memanggil Jungkook pun langsung memegangi kedua lengan kekar itu. Nyaris saja Jungkook jatuh. Dan sepertinya Jungkook juga baru menyadarinya.

"Tae-" Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung. Tangannya menangkup wajah sang perawat kemudian Jungkook menyandarkan dahinya ke pundak Taehyung.

Dari bawah sana seseorang tengah memandang penuh dendam ke arah Taehyung. Seringai itu kemudian kembali terpatri secara menyeramkan.

"Kim Taehyung. Mari kita lihat, aku atau Yoongi yang akan membereskanmu" gumamnya berbahaya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun karena ponselnya terus bergetar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan nyawa yang belum terkumpul, Taehyung meraih ponsel pintar miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Saat hendak menggeser ikon hijau di atas layar, Taehyung baru sadar dia berada dalam pelukan hangat Jungkook.

Seingatnya semalam Jungkook sempat mengalami mimpi buruk dan halusinasi kemudian dia memeluk Jungkook untuk menenangkannya. Selanjutnya Jungkook berakhir tidur sambil memeluknya erat dan posisi kepala namja Jeon itu ada di dadanya. Kenapa jadi terbalik?

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Getaran di ponselnya berhenti. Taehyung hendak meletakkannya kembali sebelum ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Digesernya ikon hijau di layar.

"Yoboseyo?"

" _Hiks Taehyung-ah"_ mendengar suara tangis, Taehyung langsung mengecek id pemanggil, Jihyun noona.

"Wa-wae noona? Kenapa menangis?"

" _Minjae masuk rumah sakit"_

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Taehyung beruntun seraya merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Mendadak Taehyung merasa sesak. Kim Minjae.

" _Kami menduga dia berkelahi dengan Min Yoongi. Astaga Tae, kau takkan tega membayangkan tulang rusuk Minjae patah, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan-dan-"_

"Be-berkelahi dengan Min Yoongi? Noona serius?" Taehyung rasanya lemas. Sekuat mungkin dia menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh.

" _Kami menemukan Minjae tergeletak tak jauh dari Min Yoongi. Mereka sama-sama pingsan tapi kondisi Minjae benar-benar sekarat. Entah apa yang dilakukan Minjae sampai dia berniat membius Yoongi"_

"Me-membius Yoongi?"

" _Kembalilah Tae, kumohon"_

Taehyung tercenung di tempatnya. Dia tak mungkin ke Daegu membawa Jungkook. Terlalu berbahaya. Tapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika dia membiarkan Jungkook disini tanpa pengawasan juga bahaya.

"Akhir pekan aku akan menjenguknya noona" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

" _Maksudku kembali bekerja di Daegu, Tae. Bukan hanya mengunjungi setiap akhir pekan"_ suara Jihyun noona terdengar putus asa. _"Min Yoongi hanya mau kau"_

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa noona" suara Taehyung tercekat. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Jungkook sampai sembuh"

" _Apa tidak bisa membawa Jungkook ke Daegu saja?"_

"Tidak. Noona tau bagaimana Skizofrenia kan? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menempatkan Jungkook satu kota dengan Yoongi. Apalagi Yoongi sedang sangat berbahaya"

" _Apa kau menunggu sampai salah satu perawat disini menjadi korban keganasan Yoongi lagi?"_

"Noona"

" _Taehyung dengar, kami disini tak keberatan mengurus Yoongi tapi…"_

"Maafkan aku"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat di seberang sambungan sana. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

"Datanglah saat akhir pekan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Apa kau mau pergi?"

Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook berbaring miring sambil memandangnya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak hari ini. Cha, bangunlah lalu mandi"

Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung kemudian menarik namja manis itu. Taehyung yang tak siap pun jatuh telungkup di samping Jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur"

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, shock, "Kalau begitu tidur saja. Ah tidak! Makan dulu lalu minum obatmu setelah itu tidur" Taehyung hendak bangkit namun Jungkook kembali menahannya.

"Kau juga. Wajahmu terlihat kalut. Aku tak ingin mereka menyakitimu"

Taehyung blank. Apa Jungkook kembali berhalusinasi? Namun namja itu tak bicara apapun selain hanya memandangi Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook terulur mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Mata hitamnya juga memancarkan kelembutan saat balas memandang Jungkook.

"Terkadang aku tak bisa memahamimu Jungkookie. Terkadang kau terlihat dewasa, terkadang kau terlihat kekanakan, terkadang kau terlihat menyeramkan, tapi lebih sering kau terlihat sangat manis seperti ini" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Apa itu buruk? Apa itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin orang lain akan berbeda pendapat denganku" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Jungkook tak sempat menahan lagi ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba bangkit kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Namja bermarga Jeon itu hanya diam sambil memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Entah kenapa Jungkook jadi gelisah mendadak.

.

.

Taehyung menggerutu kesal saat melihat awan hitam mulai bergelayut. Rencananya mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan jadi batal. Namja itu tak mau mengambil resiko untuk membuat mereka kehujanan di jalan. Lagipula daya tahan Taehyung itu lemah. Sekali terkena hujan pasti dia akan jatuh sakit.

Akan sangat memalukan jika perawat sepertinya jatuh sakit karena tak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkookie kau tidak bosan?"

Jungkook yang sedang duduk di samping Taehyung hanya menggeleng. Taehyung cukup heran melihat Jungkook yang tak terlalu banyak bicara sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ah! Aku ingin membeli baso ikan di seberang jalan. Kau, tak apa kan tunggu disini sebentar?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu.

Jungkook reflek menoleh memandang Taehyung protes. Taehyung hanya meringis dibuatnya. Reaksi yang sudah dia tebak sejak awal. Tapi anehnya Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memandangnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama" ucap Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum manis kemudian menyambar jaket hitam miliknya, "Kau tunggu disini. Aku hanya sebentar aku janji"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Taehyung memberikan beberapa buku ringan terkait pengetahuan yang tidak memberatkan otak Jungkook. Jungkook bisa menunggunya sambil mendengarkan music.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi. Matanya menatap sendu ke punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dibalik pintu. Dia ingin menahan Taehyung. Hatinya mulai gelisah. Pikirannya mulai memunculkan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang menimpa Taehyung.

Tangan kekarnya mencengkeram erat pinggiran tempat tidur. Orang-orang di kanan kiri kamar Taehyung mulai membicarakannya. Mereka mulai menghinanya di depan Taehyung. Mereka menertawakannya. Jungkook ingin pergi ke luar dan melihat rupa orang yang menertawakannya.

Jungkook muak. Kemana pun dia pergi, orang-orang itu tak pernah berhenti menertawakan dan menghinanya. Bahkan pergi dengan Taehyung pun Jungkook masih merasa orang-orang itu berbisik menertawakannya. Taehyung sudah berusaha melindunginya.

Akhirnya Jungkook memilih memasang earphone dan menyalakan musik keras-keras. Berharap semoga suara-suara memuakkan itu bisa menghilang teredam alunan musik yang didengarnya. Jungkook berbaring telentang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Sementara Jungkook berkutat dengan kegelisahannya, Taehyung mulai menyeberang menghampiri penjual baso ikan yang dia inginkan. Tanpa tahu seseorang memperhatikannya dengan kilatan penuh dendam dan amarah.

Taehyung terlalu polos untuk menyadari seorang pengendara motor melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya. Orang-orang juga tidak menyadari –atau tidak peduli- dengan pengendara motor yang melajukan motornya dengan kencang dan keluar dari jalur.

DUKH!

Taehyung reflek berteriak saat dia terjatuh karena pengendara itu menendang kakinya dari samping dengan sangat keras. Perawat itu jatuh tersungkur dengan bertumpu pada lutut. Bungkusan baso ikan yang dibelinya terjatuh.

Orang itu langsung melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Menghindari kejaran orang-orang. Sementara orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya seketika menolongnya untuk bangkit. Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya saat kakinya merasa sangat sakit. Well, Taehyung tidak berharap tulangnya patah karena tendangan yang tidak menusiawi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-heum. Kurasa kakiku hanya sedikit memar" ucap Taehyung.

Orang-orang itu memapahnya untuk menyeberang. Taehyung menolak bantuan orang-orang itu untuk mengantarnya sampai ke depan apartemen. Bisa gawat jika Jungkook melihatnya dipapah orang asing. Sekilas Taehyung masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang mengumpati pengendara motor tadi.

Taehyung memiliki firasat buruk untuk hal ini. Firasatnya mengatakan jika pengendara itu sengaja menendang kakinya dengan sangat keras. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

Jungkook sedang berbaring telungkup saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tangannya mencengkeram apapun yang dijadikannya pegangan untuk melangkah. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat Jungkook terbangun atau menyadari kehadirannya.

Dan itu artinya Taehyung harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, karena dia berani bersumpah demi apapun kakinya berdenyut menyakitkan saat dipaksa untuk melangkah. Rasanya tulangnya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Ughhh" Taehyung mendesis pelan saat dia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi makan. Keringatnya bercucuran karena menahan sakit. Dan dengan sangat perlahan pula dia menggeser kursi untuk tempat kakinya berselonjor.

Dilipatnya celana training yang dia pakai. Dan benar saja, kaki tan-nya dihiasi warna biru. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terkulai di atas meja makan. Taehyung tidak perduli jika nanti lehernya akan sakit.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook bangkit. Dia melihat Taehyung yang mengerang kesakitan di salah satu sudut gang sempit. Keringat namja tampan itu bercucuran. Wajahnya pucat. Dia khawatir. Jungkook langsung bangkit kemudian matanya mengedar ke seluruh tempat.

Dia akan mencari Taehyung. Tapi langkahnya sontak terhenti saat melihat silut orang yang berada di dapur. Dengan langkah yang waspada Jungkook berjalan mendekati bayangan itu. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat Taehyung tertidur dengan kepala yang terkulai di atas meja dan kaki yang selonjor.

Jungkook melihat orang-orang berjubah hitam mengerumuni Taehyung. Dua diantaranya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung. Berniat menggendong namja manis itu kemudian membawanya pergi.

"Andwae. Maldo andwae" lirih Jungkook. Dengan langkah berderap Jungkook melangkah menuju Taehyung.

Menyusup diantara dua kursi yang dipakai Taehyung dan dengan mudah menggendongnya tanpa beban. Jungkook kemudian membawa Taehyung ke ranjang mereka. Meletakkan namja manis itu dengan perlahan. Raut wajahnya tegang.

"Taehyung" panggil Jungkook panik.

Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung dengan pelan. Mata dan raut wajahnya memancarkan ketegangan. Demi apapun Jungkook takut Taehyung meninggalkannya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau.

"Ugh..ada apa Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung serak. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena tepukan Jungkook.

"Kau bangun?"

"Hah? Ap-"

GREP!

Taehyung melongo saat Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Namja itu berpindah posisi tanpa melepas pelukannya. Alhasil Jungkook menindihnya dan tak sengaja mengenai luka Taehyung.

"Argh!" Taehyung reflek menjerit.

Jungkook menegang. Dipandanginya Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Jungkook segera bangkit kemudian memandangi Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya menatap nyalang saat menemukan lebam biru di kaki Taehyung.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Jungkook tajam.

Taehyung hanya meneguk salivanya kasar. Dia gugup. Belum pernah Jungkook berbicara seperti ini padanya. Nada yang digunakan Jungkook mengingatkannya pada Min Yoongi.

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk sering-sering menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia rasa dia mulai stress.

"Jungkook ini…"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jungkook sudah berdiri. Auranya mencekam sekali. Tatapan Jungkook pun layaknya predator yang bernafsu ingin memangsa mangsanya. Dan jelas ini bukan hal yang baik, demi Tuhan.

"Jung-akh!"

Jungkook langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara debuman. Matanya membola saat melihat Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh. Taehyung sengaja, sungguh. Mungkin jika tidak begitu Jungkook akan keluar.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook membantu Taehyung kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Abaikan mereka" ucap Taehyung di tengah rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya hati Taehyung menghangat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook berubah drastic dalam waktu singkat. Ini yang membuat Taehyung sedikit takut.

Jungkook berjongkok di dekat kaki Taehyung. Matanya memandang Taehyung yang memandangnya takut-takut. Taehyung hanya takut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook pada lukanya.

Cup!

Taehyung melotot saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Namja itu mengecup lukanya sambil memandanginya telak. Dan Taehyung tak bisa tidak merada berdebar.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tak terduga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HALOOOOOOOOO

U-um..sebenernya ngga yakin sama jalan ceritanya wkwkwkwk. Well, karena udah janji sama cucu-cucu terlucknut ku jadi aku post ini tudei.

Ngga ada acara revisi kayak laporan praktikum. Jadi maapkeun kalo ini jadinya acak adut..


	8. Chapter 8

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 8

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

Dan warning lagi..ini 8329 words. Jadi maafkan saya kalo nanti kalian gumoh gumoh

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Jungkook tajam.

Taehyung hanya meneguk salivanya kasar. Dia gugup. Belum pernah Jungkook berbicara seperti ini padanya. Nada yang digunakan Jungkook mengingatkannya pada Min Yoongi.

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk sering-sering menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia rasa dia mulai stress.

"Jungkook ini…"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jungkook sudah berdiri. Auranya mencekam sekali. Tatapan Jungkook pun layaknya predator yang bernafsu ingin memangsa mangsanya. Dan jelas ini bukan hal yang baik, demi Tuhan.

"Jung-akh!"

Jungkook langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara debuman. Matanya membola saat melihat Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh. Taehyung sengaja, sungguh. Mungkin jika tidak begitu Jungkook akan keluar.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook membantu Taehyung kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Abaikan mereka" ucap Taehyung di tengah rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan kurang ajarnya hati Taehyung menghangat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook berubah drastic dalam waktu singkat. Ini yang membuat Taehyung sedikit takut.

Jungkook berjongkok di dekat kaki Taehyung. Matanya memandang Taehyung yang memandangnya takut-takut. Taehyung hanya takut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook pada lukanya.

Cup!

Taehyung melotot saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Namja itu mengecup lukanya sambil memandanginya telak. Dan Taehyung tak bisa tidak merada berdebar.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar tak terduga.

.

.

Chapter Eight

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan kakinya terus menerus berdenyut sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur karena menahan rasa sakit. Dan Taehyung juga tak ingin semakin menyusahkan Jungkook.

Semalaman namja itu tidak tidur. Dia menyiapkan semua keperluan Taehyung. Dengan rela memanaskan makanan sampai tangannya memerah karena mengeluarkan makanan dari microwave tanpa pelapis. Jungkook juga selalu memeluknya saat Taehyung meringis kesakitan jika berpindah posisi.

Jungkook bahkan duduk di lantai. Menolak saat Taehyung memintanya berbaring di atas ranjang dengan alasan tak ingin mengenai luka Taehyung. Intinya Jungkook benar-benar siaga semalaman.

Sekali lagi, ingatkan Taehyung jika Jungkook adalah penginap Skizofrenia yang bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat.

"Jungkook-ah apa kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Jungkook cepat. Raut wajahnya seketika menegang mendengar kata rumah sakit. Mungkin takut dikembalikan ke tempat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa kakiku. Atau kau di-"

"Aku ikut. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ikut"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu segera mandi"

Jungkook menurut. Dia mengambil handuk milik Taehyung kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah mandi?" namja itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku? Belum. Kau mandi saja duluan"

Jungkook memandangi Taehyung cukup lama. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan menggendong namja manis itu dalam sekali angkut. Taehyung reflek menjerit.

"Uwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memandikanmu"

Taehyung melotot, "MWO?! T-tidak perlu. Aku bisa mandi sendiri Jungkook!" Taehyung meronta.

Tapi apalah kekuatannya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Jungkook. Apalagi kaki Taehyung sedang sakit. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Akh-sshh" Taehyung merintih saat kakinya berdenyut karena rontaannya.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Jungkook membentaknya. "Lihat! Kakimu sakit lagi!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengarnya. Dia terkejut melihat Jungkook membentaknya dengan raut wajah yang sangat menampakkan kekhawatiran. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya hati namja manis itu bergetar karena perlakuan Jungkook.

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang membuatnya pening, Taehyung akhirnya selesai dengan urusan mandi. Wajahnya memerah saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Jungkook benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Namja tampan itu benar-benar memandikannya.

Taehyung masih diam bahkan sampai mereka berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Taehyung diam karena dia malu, sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia dimandikan oleh orang lain. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya mendekati namja manis itu. Tangan kekarnya memegang kaki Taehyung yang cidera. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam ke arah luka yang membiru itu. Taehyung diam-diam cemas.

"Apa ini sakit sekali?" tanyanya lembut sambil memandang Taehyung.

Taehyung tanpa sadar mengangguk kecil. Tatapan lembut Jungkook seolah menghipnotisnya. Belum pernah ada orang yang memandangnya seperti Jungkook. Taehyung seolah terseret dalam lubang hitam bola mata Jungkook.

"Maaf aku membentakmu" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan, "Ah. Bukan salahmu Kook-ah"

"Bisa berjalan? Apa perlu kugendong?"

Taehyung nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Kemudian namja itu tertawa kecil, "Aniya. Kau cukup memapahku saja" senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kajja. Semakin cepat kau mendapat perawatan maka semakin cepat kakimu sembuh"

Taehyung tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. Jungkook bangkit kemudian membawa tangan Taehyung di pundak kekarnya. Dengan perlahan dia memapah tubuh kurus Taehyung. Sesekali Taehyung akan meringis merasakan sakit. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin Jungkook melihat atau mendengar dia kesakitan.

"Kau tunggu disini dan aku akan memanggilkan taksi" ucap Jungkook.

Sebelum Jungkook sempat melangkah, Taehyung sudah menahannya, "Telpon saja. aku memiliki nomor perusahaan taksi" ucapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menerima ponsel pintar yang Taehyung sodorkan padanya. Dengan lincah dia memencet tombol-tombol di layar ponsel Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit heran saat Jungkook dengan cepat menyodorkan kembali ponselnya. Disitu tertulis pesanannya berhasil.

"Aku masih sedikit mengingat tata caranya. Dulu sebelum masuk rumah sakit, aku cukup sering menggunakannya" ucap Jungkook seolah menjawab kebingungan Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk.

Kemudian suasana diantara mereka hening. Sejujurnya Taehyung tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. dia belum pernah berdua dengan Jungkook dalam jangka waktu selama ini. Biasanya Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya berinteraksi di rumah sakit dengan Jungkook yang berceloteh tentang mimpinya semalam, orang-orang berjubah hitam dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pun Taehyung yang hanya akan bercerita tentang harinya.

Sekarang? Apa yang mau dia ceritakan? Toh Jungkook juga sudah mengetahui semua kesehariannya di dalam asrama. Taehyung jadi canggung.

Jungkook sendiri tak masalah dengan keheningan ini. Dia lebih leluasa memandangi Taehyung. Matanya juga sesekali memandangi luka Taehyung. Otaknya berpikir siapa yang dengan beraninya melukai Taehyung-nya sampai seperti ini.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian taksi yang mereka pesan datang. Kembali dengan gentle Jungkook membuka pintu belakang taksi tersebut dan menggendong Taehyung dengan sangat hati-hati. Taehyung sampai harus menggigit bibirnya menahan malu karena jujur saja, sang sopir taksi tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kaca spion.

"Rumah sakit Hanyang" ucap Taehyung cepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang sopir.

Jungkook sama sekali tak memperdulikan sang sopir taksi sedari tadi. Dirinya hanya fokus bagaimana caranya membuat Taehyung nyaman dengan kondisi kakinya yang seperti itu. Sedikit berlebihan memang tapi Jungkook tak bisa memungkiri jika dia khawatir dengan keadaan namja manis yang menjadi perawatnya ini.

"Apa sakit?"

Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar Jungkook bertanya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eum..tidak. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit kaku"

Tangan Jungkook terulur hendak menyentuh luka Taehyung. Bermaksud melihat seberapa parah memar di kaki Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung langsung memegangi tangannya. Menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak. Jangan. Ini sakit" ucap Taehyung lirih.

Tangan Jungkook ganti menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Membawa tangan lentik itu ke depan mulutnya dan menciumnya lembut. Taehyung melongo. Tubuhnya serasa tersengat begitu bibir lembut Jungkook menyentuh tangannya.

Dan kembali Taehyung mempertanyakan kewarasan Jungkook dan kewarasannya sendiri. Apa yang Jungkook pikirkan sampai melakukan hal seperti itu di luaran? Dan apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai Taehyung takut jantungnya akan keluar dari rongga dadanya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

"Waow, tulangmu sedikit bergeser dari posisinya. Hanya sedikit tapi cukup menyakitkan, kurasa" ucap dokter bername tag Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? maksudku.."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Taehyung-sshi. Dalam 2-3 hari ke depan kakimu akan membaik. Hanya saja kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, arra"

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun turut menghela nafas. Dokter muda yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan Taehyung itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kekasihmu sepertinya khawatir sekali" ucap sang dokter.

"Mwo?! Kekasih?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

Dokter Byun mengangguk, "Eum. Kekasihmu yang datang bersamamu itu"

Taehyung tertawa canggung, "Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia temanku"

"Benarkah? Kukira dia kekasihmu"

Taehyung hanya mampu mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. Membuat sang dokter tanpa sadar memekik gemas dan mengacak rambut halus pasien imutnya itu. Dan otomatis membuat Jungkook langsung berdiri dari posisinya dengan waspada.

"W-wow, tenang tuan. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Taehyung"

Jungkook masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam. Tak sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah cantik dokter ini. Taehyung sedikit menghela nafas.

"Kajja Kookie kita pulang" ajak Taehyung. "Dokter kami pamit"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Jungkook tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dengan lembut namun terkesan memaksa. Membuat Taehyung nyaris saja terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses pembayaran, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan perlahan menuju kantin rumah sakit. Taehyung lapar. Jungkook juga.

"Aku tak suka dengan dokter itu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia melihatmu seperti melihat makanan. Dia juga sempat menyeringai padaku. Dia seperti menantangku"

Taehyung cengo. Dia sangat tahu jika tidak ada gerak-gerik dari Dokter Byun seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook. Dokter itu sangat baik padanya.

"Jungkook, dengar" Taehyung menghadapkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Jungkook. "Dokter Byun tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak melihatku seperti makanan, dia juga tidak menyeringai padamu" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan hati-hati dan dengan suara yang lembut.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung datar, "Kau tidak melihatnya? Kau tidak melihat orang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada dokter Byun? Kau tidak melihat seringai menakutkan dari Dokter Byun?"

"Jungkook, tidak ada orang lain selain kita bertiga di ruangan Dokter Byun"

"Ada Tae! Ada! Dia disana, mengawasiku" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Seakan menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Taehyung tertegun. Sinar mata hitam itu menunjukkan jika dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Namun Taehyung melihat sendiri bagaimana Dokter Byun. Perawat itu kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang lalai mengingatkan Jungkook untuk meminum obatnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku pergi ke apotik sebentar"

"Tidak! Aku ikut"

Taehyung menghela nafas sepanjang yang dia bisa. Dia tak mungkin meledak disini. Ini rumah sakit dan entah mengapa Taehyung tidak bisa benar-benar meledak di depan Jungkook. Hell, mungkin untuk saat ini Jungkook hanya mempercayainya. Dan Taehyung membutuhkan kepercayaan Jungkook padanya agar dia bisa memeriksa Jungkook lebih lanjut.

"Jungkook," Taehyung sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk bertanya namun dia harus memastikan sendiri.

"Ya?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook serius, "Kapan terakhir kali kau minum obat?"

Jungkook diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Hampir saja dia berkata jujur sebelum otaknya memikirkan akibat dari ucapannya nanti. Bisa saja Taehyung malah akan membawanya lagi ke rumah sakit jiwa dan membiarkannya disana dalam waktu lama. Dan Taehyung akan berada di luar tanpanya. Itu bisa saja membuat Taehyung berada dalam bahaya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang.

"Apa kau akan membawaku ke tempat itu lagi?" tanya Jungkook nyaris seperti bisikan.

Taehyung diam. Dia memikirkan apa keuntungan Jungkook berada di rumah sakit jiwa dalam waktu lama dan apa keuntungan Jungkook berada di luar rumah sakit. Namja manis itu tak ingin mengekang Jungkook tapi juga tak ingin melepaskan pengawasannya pada namja tampan itu.

"Tergantung bagaimana perkembanganmu. Tapi yang pasti," Taehyung menjeda ucapannya. Membiarkan Jungkook berkutat kembali dengan pikirannya, "…untuk saat ini aku tak akan membawamu kesana"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Mata hitamnya menatap telak binar cokelat milik Taehyung. Seperti berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang bahkan dia tak tau apa. Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook lekat. Jungkook itu terkadang tak terbaca.

"Nah, karena kau tidak berada di rumah sakit, bukan berarti kau berhenti minum obat" ucap Taehyung.  
"Itu syaratnya Jungkook. Minum obatmu dan kau bisa jalan semaumu atau kembali ke rumah sakit" lanjutnya saat melihat Jungkook hendak protes.

Tidak. Taehyung tidak bermaksud mengancam, sungguh. Dia hanya…memberi pilihan pada Jungkook. Dia ingin Jungkook yang menentukan bagaimana dia ingin hidup. Karena Taehyung tau selama ini Jungkook sama sekali tidak menikmati hidupnya.

Dua tahun di rumah sakit jiwa itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk perkembangan Jungkook. Apalagi Jungkook di rumah sakit jiwa saat dia dalam masa pencarian jati dirinya. Taehyung sedikit iba padanya.

"Aku..aku tak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi" Jungkook memandangnya sendu. "Aku tak mau kembali ke tempat suram itu. A-aku..aku akan minum obatku asalkan kau tidak membawaku kembali ke sana"

"Kalau begitu-"

"Aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit" suara Jungkook bergetar.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jungkook seperti ketakutan. Mata Jungkook kembali tidak fokus. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di kening namja itu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jung-Jungkook, sshh tenanglah" Taehyung menyentuh pundak Jungkook antisipatif. Sedikit mengguncangnya untuk menyadarkan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau Tae. Me-mereka..mereka bekerja menuruti orang berjubah hitam itu. Mereka memegangiku sangat erat..dan..dan"

Grep!

"Sudah, jangan dilanjutkan. Maafkan aku" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan lembut. Sepenuhnya lupa jika mereka masih berada di depan kantin rumah sakit.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Menyembunyikan ketakutannya di bahu sang perawat. Meraup udara dengan rakus guna melancarkan pernafasannya yang tercekat. Sementara Taehyung hanya menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Jangan bawa aku kesana, kumohon" bisik Jungkook.

"Tidak Jungkook. Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Aku tak akan membawamu kembali kesana, aku janji"

Jungkook masih enggan merenggangkan apalagi melepas pelukannya. Entahlah. Yang jelas Jungkook selalu takut jika memikirkan tempat itu. Selama satu bulan pertama Jungkook disitu, dia merasa jauh dari kata aman. Perawat disana memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Jungkook merasa dia tak seberbahaya itu hingga para perawat terdahulu harus memeganginya sangat erat dan terkadang sedikit melakukan kekerasan padanya. Sampai sekarang pun Jungkook enggan kembali kesana.

Tempat itu kembali membuka memori hitamnya. Walaupun ada Taehyung, tetap saja Jungkook masih merasa takut. Taehyung hanya menemaninya sampai pukul 7 malam setelahnya Jungkook harus berjuang sendiri untuk mengatasi ketakutannya.

Dan sekarang? Setelah dia keluar dari tempat itu, Jungkook tak akan pernah mau kembali kesana. Apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun itu Taehyung yang meminta. Seribu kali Taehyung memintanya kembali ke tempat itu, maka Jungkook memiliki dua ribu cara untuk menolaknya.

"Kajja kita beli obatmu dan segera pulang" ucap Taehyung sebelum merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Tapi…"

Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook, "Kajja. Aku akan memasakkan makanan"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Tangannya masih memegang pinggang Taehyung. Seakan mencegah perawatnya itu untuk terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kau…masih sanggup menahan lapar sedikit lagi kan?" tanya Taehyung. "Atau kau mau makan disini? Atau di luar?"

"Aku ingin makan masakan Taehyung"

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian mengamit lengan kekar Jungkook. Bermaksud meminta bantuan Jungkook lagi. Beruntunglah Jungkook termasuk peka. Namja itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Taehyung dan memegangnya erat.

"Sepertinya aku perlu membeli kruk" gumam Taehyung.

"Jangan"

Taehyung reflek menatap Jungkook. Meminta penjelasan dari namja yang lebih muda.

"Aku lebih suka kau meminta bantuanku untuk berjalan seperti ini" Jungkook berucap tanpa memandang Taehyung. "..karena disitu aku merasa sedikit berguna bagi orang lain" lanjutnya sangat lirih.

"Tapi…"

Jungkook memandangnya penuh permohonan, "Kumohon. Selama ini aku merasa jadi manusia tak berguna untukmu Tae"

Taehyung terhenyak. Matanya bergerak-gerak kemanapun asalkan bukan namja di depannya. "Baiklah..sampai aku sembuh, kurasa aku akan sangat merepotkanmu" cicitnya.

Jungkook tersenyum.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Selama lima hari, Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian saling merawat. Jungkook akan dengan senang hati memapah Taehyung, membantu Taehyung mengoleskan salep penyembuh dan membantu memijat kaki Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung, seperti biasa, dia akan memasakkan makanan untuk Jungkook, memastikan namja itu tidur teratur dan juga meminum obatnya.

Taehyung juga membeli beberapa buku dan tv kecil untuk penghibur di kamarnya. Dia hanya ingin Jungkook merasa santai karena Taehyung merasa semenjak insiden kakinya cedera, Jungkook jarang santai. Namja itu seolah selalu merasa waspada. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Taehyung berusaha membuat Jungkook nyaman.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang. Jungkook berniat membaca buku yang baru dibeli Taehyung sedangkan sang perawat memilih menonton televisi sambil mengompres kaki kanannya. Sementara Jungkook membaca dengan berbantal pada paha kirinya.

"Kookie" panggil Taehyung ragu.

"Ya? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil kemudian tertawa, "Tidak. Kukumu mulai panjang, mau kupotongkan?" tawarnya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Potong saja"

Taehyung segera mengambil pemotong kuku di laci meja nakas di samping televisi. Kemudian kembali memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Jungkook pun duduk menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Taehyung. Namun kemudian dia pindah posisi.

Jungkook meminta Taehyung sedikit memajukan posisinya. Taehyung yang tak tau apa-apa pun menurut saja. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jungkook menyusupkan dirinya di belakang Taehyung. Dan kini Taehyung berada di antara kedua kaki Jungkook yang terbuka lebar. Dan dada bidang namja itu menempel pada punggung Taehyung.

"Jungkook—"

"Begini lebih nyaman" ucap Jungkook seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian memulai kegiatannya memotong kuku panjang Jungkook. Sesekali Taehyung juga memperbaiki kompresan kakinya. Jika prediksinya benar, maka lusa kakinya akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, selain memastikan Jungkook hidup teratur dan meminum obatnya, Taehyung juga bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan dan ketampanan namja itu.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang khusyuk memotong kukunya. Sesekali matanya juga menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat kalem. Harus diakui, wajah Taehyung itu tampan. Saking tampannya bahkan cenderung cantik. Jungkook suka melihatnya.

"Jungkookie, mungkin setelah kakiku sembuh aku akan pergi ke Daegu" ucap Taehyung.

"Kau mau pergi? Kenapa?!" Jungkook langsung bertanya.

Taehyung bergidik. Jungkook bertanya tepat di tengkuknya. Dan rasanya aura hitam Jungkook sedikit menakuti Taehyung.

"Hanya mengunjungi orang tuaku" jawab Taehyung berusaha tenang. "..kau mau ikut?"

Mendengar itu Jungkook tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Taehyung, "Tentu saja aku harus ikut. Siapa yang akan menjagamu nanti?"

Taehyung tertawa. Perkataan Jungkook sungguh lucu menurutnya. Sudahkah Taehyung bilang jika mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru daripada perawat dan pasiennya. Taehyung hanya berharap dia tidak menyalahi kode etik tenaga medis.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Bersyukurlah Kim Taehyung. Kakinya sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Hanya sedikit menyisakan rasa nyeri yang membuat Taehyung masih harus berhati-hati jika tak ingin proses penyembuhannya menjadi lebih lama.

"Jungkookie" panggil Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tak mau mengunjungi ibumu di rumah? Barangkali kau…merindukannya mungkin" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya.

Taehyung baru menyadari jika selama ini Jungkook sudah terlalu lama di kamar asramanya tanpa sekalipun mengunjungi atau menghubungi ibunya. Sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Taehyung jadi merasa seolah menjauhkan Jungkook dan ibunya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki namja itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Jungkook seraya menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook kemudian meletakkan camilan yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk mereka. Tangannya meraih buku di tangan Jungkook. Menandai batas terakhir yang dibaca Jungkook. Dan matanya memandang lekat ke arah namja yang sudah menemaninya beberapa hari ini.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ibumu? Kurasa ibumu sedang merindukanmu" ucap Taehyung.

"…aku tidak ingin" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu" lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung diam. Dia menduga ini berkaitan dengan trauma yang memperparah penyakit Jungkook. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Jungkook menemui sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu ajak ibumu jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" Taehyung mencoba memberi solusi.

Jungkook kini memandang Taehyung dengan kening berkerut, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku bertemu ibuku?"

"Dia ibumu Jungkook. Ibumu hanya memilikimu dan kau pun hanya memiliki ibumu sebagai keluargamu. Aku merasa bersalah jika kau malah menjauh dari ibumu" jelas Taehyung.

"Aku juga memilikimu, Taehyung"

Taehyung menutup rapat bibirnya yang sempat terbuka sedikit. "Apapun itu. Setidaknya kau harus menemui ibumu. Harus" tekannya.

"Aku mau asal denganmu" jawab Jungkook lugas.

"Apa harus?"

"Tentu. Taehyung-ah, kau tau dengan jelas bagaimana hubunganku dan ibuku. Sebelum dan saat aku di rumah sakit, hubungan kami sangat dingin. Bahkan selama dua tahun aku di rumah sakit, ibuku tak pernah menjengukku. Dia baru muncul beberapa bulan ini" jelas Jungkook. "Sejujurnya aku tak yakin kami bisa berbincang hangat jika hanya berdua" tambahnya.

Taehyung kembali memandang Jungkook. Kemudian meluruskan posisinya dan menghadap depan. Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama menghadap ke depan. Saling diam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu bertemu ibumu" ucap Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Jungkook hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung dengan pandangannya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menghela nafas. Jungkook merasa matanya berat namun dia enggan tidur.

Namja itu kembali mendengar langkah kaki kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jungkook mulai berkeringat. Dia mendengar dua orang sedang mengobrol. Kemudian mereka sempat mendengar nama Taehyung disebut.

"Ah aku ingat kejadian itu. Taehyung ditendang saat dia membeli baso ikan seingatku"

"Aku merasa kasian dengan Taehyung. Sepertinya sejak namja aneh itu tinggal bersamanya, Taehyung selalu sial"

"Namja itu sangat bahaya"

"Kau tau darimana dia berbahaya?"

"Kau tak ingat kasus dua tahun lalu? Bukankah dia yang mem—"

Cukup!

Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung. Memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan erat.

Taehyung melonjak kaget, "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat Jungkook yang mulai panik.

"Me-mereka…mereka"

Taehyung segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menutup kedua telinga Jungkook dengan erat tanpa menyakiti. Jungkook menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak Taehyung. Mata Taehyung sibuk mengedar ke segala sudut kamarnya. Mencari mp3 player dan headset Jungkook.

'Kemana dua benda itu' batinnya kalut.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Cukup dengarkan aku ne" ucap Taehyung kemudian membawa Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Ayo berpikir Kim Taehyung. Ayo berpikir'

"Tae-"

Taehyung memilih bernyanyi. Dia bernyanyi lagu apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Setidaknya Jungkook harus mendengar suara lain agar teralih dari suara apapun itu yang didengarnya.

Namja yang sedang di dekap Taehyung itu diam. Suara-suara itu masih ada tapi mulai tersamarkan dengan suara nyanyian Taehyung yang seakan menjadi lullaby untuknya. Jungkook berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar suara Taehyung. Itu yang diajarkan perawatnya ini.

"Abaikan mereka Jungkook. Abaikan" kata-kata Taehyung terus berputar di otaknya. Perlahan namun pasti suara-suara itu mulai mengecil.

Jungkook tau mereka masih membicarakannya. Tapi dia memilih mengabaikan itu semua dan fokus pada Taehyung. Tanpa sadar dia menyamankan posisinya.

Dua hari kemudian Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke Daegu. Segala barang-barangnya sudah disiapkan sejak semalam. Begitu pun barang-barang Jungkook. Taehyung juga sudah mengabarkan jika dia akan pulang bersama Jungkook.

Ibu Taehyung tentu saja kaget. Taehyung pulang bersama pasiennya yang membuat wanita itu khawatir. Tapi Taehyung berhasil meyakinkan ibunya jika tak akan ada masalah yang berarti selama Jungkook disana. Karena Taehyung tak akan membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit tempat Yoongi dirawat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kita ke Daegu naik apa?"

"Eum..kereta? itu oke untukmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk kalem. Menyetujui jenis transportasi yang diambil Taehyung. Sang perawat hanya tersenyum lega kemudian mulai menyeret kopernya. Tapi tangan Jungkook sudah mengambil alih koper itu.

Sekedar informasi, Taehyung sengaja hanya membawa satu koper untuk mereka karena baju Taehyung masih banyak disana. Lagipula mereka tak akan terlalu lama berada di Daegu. Taehyung harus bekerja, omong-omong. Walau pasiennya di kamar asramanya, tapi Taehyung tetap harus ke rumah sakit.

Mereka menaiki taksi untuk mencapai stasiun bawah tanah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka hanya saling memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sampai di stasiun pun mereka hanya saling diam. Tapi tangan Jungkook mulai menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung sendiri sibuk memberi kabar sang ibu melalui pesan singkat.

"Kookie-ah, aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Aku juga"

Setelah itu kembali hening. Saat di toilet, Jungkook menunggu di depan pintu toilet. Dia enggan menunggu di dalam karena banyak orang. Ada sekitar 3 orang di dalam sana.

Mata tajamnya tak bisa beralih dari salah satu namja yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak sopan –menurutnya-. Jungkook tak suka seseorang memandang Taehyung begitu.

Satu persatu orang-orang itu keluar. Hanya menyisakan namja tadi yang entah melakukan apa lagi. Begitu Taehyung keluar dari salah satu bilik, namja itu berpura-pura –menurut Jungkook- mencuci tangannya. Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat namja itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan pun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudian segera keluar setelah mencuci tangannya. Jungkook langsung masuk begitu koper mereka sudah di tangan Taehyung. Perawat itu hanya memaklumi Jungkook yang terburu-buru masuk kamar mandi. Dia memilih menunggu Jungkook di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari sana.

Jungkook mengamati namja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sang namja masih sibuk mencuci tangan dan memperbaiki penampilannya. Dia sebenarnya merasa jika tatapan Jungkook sangat tidak bersahabat. Namun namja itu memilih mendiamkannya saja.

Pikiran Jungkook berkecamuk. Dia merasa namja itu sudah melecehkan Taehyung dengan tatapannya. Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasa jika namja itu mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung-nya.

DUAGH!

Saat namja itu menunduk untuk mencuci muka, Jungkook memukul tengkuknya dengan kekuatan tak main-main. Sontak namja itu pingsan. Dan dengan cueknya Jungkook memasuki bilik toilet dan menuntaskan hasratnya.

Begitu keluar dan mencuci tangannya, Jungkook bersikap seolah tidak melihat namja yang terkapar karena pukulannya tadi. Seolah-olah tak ada kejadian apapun. Setelahnya, Jungkook melenggang keluar.

"Kajja" ajaknya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali mengambil alih koper dari tangan Taehyung. Dia juga kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung merasa jika tangan Jungkook bergetar. Dan Taehyung berusaha memakluminya.

Mungkin karena ini di tempat umum yang ramai, pikirnya.

Taehyung membeli tiket dan Jungkook menunggu tak jauh dari situ. Jungkook gelisah. Tempat ini ramai sekali. Terlalu banyak orang dan Jungkook merasa cemas, sangat cemas. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pegangan koper sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

"Jungkook kau oke?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook kemudian mengajak namja itu menaiki kereta. Setelah melakukan scan tiket, Taehyung membawa Jungkook duduk paling pojok dalam gerbong itu.

"Kau mau meminum obatmu?" tanya Taehyung saat merasa Jungkook berkeringat dingin.

Namja itu menggeleng, "Kalau aku minum obat maka aku akan tertidur, Tae"

Jungkook tau apa efek samping dari obat-obatan antipsikotik yang dikonsumsinya. Obat-obatan itu membuat bibirnya terasa kering, pandangannya kabur dan mengantuk. Jungkook harus tetap terjaga untuk bisa terus menjaga Taehyung.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Aku yakin" Jungkook berucap lirih. "Boleh aku bersandar di bahumu?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat pada Jungkook. Namja bergigi kelinci itu pun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung. Hanya bersandar. Tak ada niatan untuk tidur atau sekedar memejamkan mata.

"Abaikan apapun yang kau dengar disini, arra?" ucap Taehyung.

Kereta baru berjalan sepuluh menit dan Jungkook mulai merasa tatapan mengintimidasi dari penumpang yang lain. Jungkook berusaha acuh. Dia tak ingin semakin merepotkan Taehyung. Jadi sebisa mungkin Jungkook tak perduli.

"Kau lihat mereka? Mereka aneh sekali"

"Lihat namja itu. Datar sekali mukanya"

"Aku bertemu dengan dia di toilet tadi"

Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Jungkook. Jungkook belum terbiasa berada di keramaian. Sejak dulu dia amat sangat menghindari keramaian. Jeon Jungkook adalah musuh besar keramaian.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perkataan orang-orang itu membuatnya muak. Mereka kembali menyebutnya aneh, dingin, muka datar dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan Taehyung juga tak luput dari komentar mereka. Mereka menyebut Taehyung sama anehnya dengannya.

Dalam hati, Jungkook mulai merutuki mereka semua. Dia menjanjikan pembalasan luar biasa jika mereka tak menghentikan ucapan-ucapan tak berguna itu. Jungkook mulai mual. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Marah, cemas, takut, dan khawatir. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan dia tak suka dengan ini. Taehyung bilang perjalanan mereka hanya dua jam. Sedangkan ini masih 30 menit berlalu.

Jungkook kembali bertarung dengan pikirannya. Mereka tak termaafkan. Jungkook ingin memberi pelajaran tapi sisi lain tubuhnya menolak pikiran itu. Jungkook akan kalah karena mereka pasti akan balas menyerangnya dan juga mereka pasti akan mengincar Taehyung.

Saking seriusnya berperang dengan pikirannya, Jungkook tak sadar menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Taehyung meringis kesakitan namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau mengeluh. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya.

Lama kelamaan Taehyung merasa Jungkook seperti akan meremukkan tangannya. Tulangnya seperti mati rasa.

"J-jungkook..sakit" lirih Taehyung. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tangan Jungkook. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu dari tangannya.

Jungkook masih belum sadar saat dia akhirnya melepas tangan Taehyung. Kini dia menggenggam tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat. Taehyung akhirnya kembali berusaha membuka genggaman tangan Jungkook. Dia tak ingin Jungkook menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Jungkookie, hey" panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook tersentak. Kemudian dia memandang tangannya dan tangan Taehyung bergantian. Tangan mereka sama-sama merah. Tapi Taehyung lebih merah.

"Aku menyakitimu?" lirih Jungkook sambil memandang Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa menggenggamku erat sekali?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mereka mulai lagi, Tae. Mereka mengikutiku sampai kesini dan mulai mengacaukan perjalanan kita"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Sedari tadi keadaan sangat hening. Hanya ada suara kereta yang melaju sangat cepat dan sesekali obrolan orang-orang itu juga terdengar. Namun sama sekali tak ada yang menyinggung mereka.

"Mereka..maksudmu—"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Mereka. orang-orang berjubah hitam itu. Mereka menghasut orang-orang yang ada disini"

Taehyung terperangah, "Oh Tuhan. Jungkook kau harus meminum obatmu. Kau berhalusinasi lagi"

"Tidak Tae. Aku sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi" Jungkook keukeuh.

"Baiklah. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang mengabaikan mereka dan membuat kesibukanmu sendiri?" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

Jungkook diam. Dia tau Taehyung tak mempercayainya. Dan Jungkook tak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya saat menyadari Taehyung sudah tak percaya padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana Taehyung mempercayainya.

Sret~

"Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung langsung menahan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan Jungkook kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan Tae"

"Tidak Jungkook. Duduklah kembali" pinta Taehyung.

Jungkook bergeming. Dia hanya memandang Taehyung datar. Dia menyentak tangan Taehyung namun namja itu memeganginya kuat-kuat. Alhasil Jungkook menyentak lebih keras hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau tidak duduk Jungkook-ah" ucap Taehyung pelan. "Aku bersumpah akan membencimu"

Jungkook diam. Tubuhnya kaku. Dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang itu seperti ucapan suara yang didengarnya tadi. Namun Taehyung bilang dia akan membencinya.

'Abaikan dia. Dia akan berterima kasih padamu nanti' suara itu lagi.

"Aku tak mau Taehyung membenciku" gumam Jungkook.

'Tidak akan. Taehyung tak akan membencimu'

"Duduklah Jungkook, kumohon. Aku benar-benar akan membencimu kalau kau melakukan apapun yang ada dipikiranmu" Taehyung berusaha menekan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

Jungkook semakin diam. Dia ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan suara itu tapi dia tak ingin dibenci Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya dengan perlahan Jungkook kembali ke posisinya di samping Taehyung dan memegang lengan namja manis itu.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku tak mau kau membenciku"

Taehyung menghadapkan dirinya tepat di depan Jungkook, "Kumohon kau harus bisa melawan mereka Jungkook. Jangan biarkan mereka menguasai pikiranmu"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sambil memandang sendu ke arah Taehyung, "Seandainya aku mampu, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu, Tae. Sayangnya mereka selalu menghantuiku. Menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu"

"Kau harus sembuh. Berjanjilah padaku untuk sembuh" ucap Taehyung pelan dan terkesan berhati-hati.

"Aku akan berjanji jika kau juga berjanji akan selalu disini untukku"

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah Taehyung tepat saat jam makan siang. Ibu Taehyung langsung menyuruh kedua namja itu untuk makan siang bersama. Beruntung hanya ada sang ibu dan kedua adiknya.

Jungkook masih diam. Sejak dia meminta Taehyung berjanji padanya, Jungkook diam. Bahkan raut mukanya juga terkesan sangat datar. Membuat suasana makan siang jadi sedikit aneh. Taehyung sendiri masih lelah untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Aku tau kalian lelah. Taehyungie, untuk hari ini biarkan Jungkook bersamamu, besok eomma akan bersihkan kamar tamu untuk Jungkook" ucap Ny. Kim.

"Andwae. Aku tidur bersama Taehyung saja" ucap Jungkook dalam.

Ibu Taehyung terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook. Sejujurnya dia melakukan itu karena dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada putra sulungnya. Taehyung memberi senyum meyakinkan pada sang ibu.

"Kajja. Kau pasti lelah" ajak Taehyung.

Jungkook memandang ibu Taehyung sebentar kemudian membungkuk sopan dan mengikuti Taehyung ke kamar namja itu. Ibu Taehyung hanya menghela nafas lelah. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak memberitahunya jika Jungkook adalah pasien Skizofrenia, pasti wanita itu akan mengira Jungkook seperti pemuda biasa pada umumnya.

"Apa ibumu tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung membereskan koper mereka.

"Eum? Ibuku menyukaimu. Kau tenang saja"

"Apa kau pernah cerita tentangku pada ibumu?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Yah. Aku cerita pada ibuku tentang pekerjaanku di Busan" Taehyung menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jungkook bangkit dari acara rebahannya, "Apa ibumu takut padaku?"

"Tidak Jungkook. Ibu—"

"…apa dia takut aku menyakitimu?"

Taehyung diam. Jungkook bisa merasakan jika ibu Taehyung menyimpan kekhawatiran tentangnya.

"Tae-"

"Itu hanya kekhawatiran biasa"

"Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyakitimu?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Taehyung kini memandang Jungkook, "Apa kau akan menyakitiku? Benar-benar menyakitiku?"

Giliran Jungkook yang diam. Taehyung masih menunggu jawaban dari namja itu. Dia ingin tau apa yang dipikirkan Jungkook.

"…aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak menampik jika suatu saat—" jeda sebentar. "—bisa saja aku menyakitimu tanpa sadar"

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan tas kecilnya. Namja itu bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit berwarna coklat muda itu. Perlahan pandangannya mulai kosong.

"Taehyung takut padaku" gumamnya.

'Taehyung tak akan takut padamu'

"Taehyung takut padaku kemudian dia akan membenciku" gumamnya lagi.

Cklek!

Jungkook terkejut saat pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka. Dia melihat Taehyung masuk membawa segelas air mineral. Perawat itu menyodorkan obatnya beserta minumnya.

"Kau harus minum obat sekarang kemudian istirahat" ucap Taehyung.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan darimu. Jadi berhenti mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu dan minum obatmu"

Jungkook mulai menerima obat dan air yang disodorkan Taehyung. Meminum semua itu dengan cepat. Kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong di meja nakas di dekat ranjang Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung beranjak.

"Aku hanya membereskan barang-barang kita Jungkook. Istirahatlah" Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook berbaring menyamping menghadap Taehyung. Dia memperhatikan namja itu berberes. Memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Taehyung tidak membencinya atau takut padanya. Hingga akhirnya obat itu bekerja. Matanya memberat dan akhirnya kegelapan mulai menyeretnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Taehyung selesai dengan segala urusannya. Dia melihat Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan nyaman. Namja itu mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kekar manusia yang berusia dua tahun dibawahnya. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan memastikan suhu kamarnya nyaman.

Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandang Jungkook. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Jungkook. Karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku merawat kalian. Kau dan Yoongi hyung"

Taehyung teringat sesuatu saat dia menyebut nama Yoongi. Segera diambilnya ponsel pintar miliknya kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"Noona, bagaimana keadaan Minjae?" Taehyung bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju balkon.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Yoongi melihat kalender meja yang ada di kamarnya. Dia menyeringai tipis kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di bawah bantal. Dengan cekatan dia memencet speendial nomer satu. Seringainya sama sekali tak pernah lepas saat menunggu nada sambung dari orang yang dihubunginya.

"Kim Taehyung"

" _Kenapa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Hanya mengingatkan tugasmu"

Hening sejenak sebelum Taehyung –orang yang dihubungi Yoongi- menghela nafas dan membuka suaranya. " _Besok. Aku akan menemuimu besok"_

"Kau tau, kau curang sekali"

" _A_ - _apa maksudmu?"_

Yoongi kembali menyeringai. Dia menikmati suara berat dari orang yang dirindunya ini.

"Tidak. Aku menunggumu besok" ucap Yoongi sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian membayangkan ekspresi ketakutan Taehyung. Dia suka saat Taehyung takut padanya. Dia suka saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Dia menikmati getaran suara Taehyung saat berbicara padanya.

"Apapun. Apapun kulakukan termasuk menyingkirkan Jeon Jungkook jika perlu Tae" gumamnya berbahaya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Dan nama orang yang sangat dikenalnya terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan segera dia menggeser ikon hijau disana.

"Ada apa?"

" _Jalangmu dan Jungkook ke Daegu"_

"Berhenti menyebut Taehyung jalang, sialan. Dan..manusia tak berguna itu ikut?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Sialan. Dia selalu menempeli Taehyung-ku"

" _Taehyung-mu yang menempeli Jungkook-ku, brat"_

"Kau, kata siapa makhluk sialan itu ikut Taehyung ke Daegu?"

" _Hanya tebakanku saja. karena aku mendengar Taehyung ijin ke Daegu dan Jungkook tak ada di kamarnya. Padahal aku ingin 'merawat'nya selama Taehyung pergi"_

"Bermimpilah. Kau lebih cocok jika menjadi salah satu penghuni disana"

" _Sepertimu? Berpura_ - _pura masuk rumah sakit jiwa agar bebas dari hukum. Kau perlu belajar manipulasi padaku hyung"_

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Mungkin aku perlu belajar padamu bagaimana menyembunyikan kejahatanmu dengan topeng polos itu"

" _Datanglah ke Busan dan aku akan mengajarimu"_

Taehyung menepati janjinya. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berada di rumah sakit tempatnya dulu bekerja. Tempat dia bertemu seseorang yang dia bersumpah jika waktu bisa diputar lagi dia tak akan pernah mau menerima tawaran merawat orang itu.

Taehyung pergi pagi sekali hanya untuk menghindari Jungkook. Jungkook pasti akan mengikutinya. Dan Taehyung tentu saja tak akan membiarkan Jungkook bertemu Yoongi. Ah, Yoongi. Mendengar namja itu menyebut nama Jungkook saja sudah membuat Taehyung merinding.

Cara Yoongi menyebut nama Jungkook itu sungguh tidak biasa. Seakan dia memiliki rencana khusus untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum memasuki rumah sakit. Pertama dia akan mengunjungi ruang perawat. Menyapa teman-temannya tak ada salahnya kan. Lagipula ini terlalu pagi untuk bertemu Yoongi.

Entah mengapa pertahanan diri Taehyung selalu terkikis habis saat bersama Yoongi. Dan entah bagaimana Yoongi bisa tau titik kelemahan Taehyung. Sadar atau tidak, Yoongi selalu menekannya. Membuat Taehyung terkadang berpikir dia perlu mengonsumsi obat penenang setelah bertemu atau berkomunikasi dengan Yoongi.

"Tae? Kau disini?"

Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang wanita. "Jihyun noona"

"Kau mau menemui Yoongi lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Dia masih menjadi tanggung jawabku"

"Tidak Tae. Kau tak punya tanggung jawab apapun pada Min Yoongi"

"Dia yang membuatku merasa jika aku tak bisa benar-benar melepaskan tanggung jawabku padanya" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku pergi menemuinya dulu"

Jihyun tak sempat bertanya apa maksud Taehyung namun namja itu sudah keluar. Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar menemui Yoongi. Dan namja itu sudah menanti kedatangannya. Terbukti namja itu langsung tersenyum tipis saat Taehyung membuka rantai pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Akhirnya kau datang"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Min Yoongi tampak pucat.

"Kau..tampak pucat" ucap Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu wajar saat kau tidak makan selama tiga hari" gumam Yoongi datar.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan kening berkerut, "Hyung..belum makan selama tiga hari?" tanyanya ragu.

"Sejak Minjae ditemukan berada di kamarku, mereka tidak merawatku dengan benar. Perawat-perawat itu tidak memberiku makan"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan pada Minjae sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Dia sengaja memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan hyung. Taehyung masih tahu sopan santun walau namja di depannya ini sering mengikis kesabarannya.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia memukulku duluan dan aku membalasnya. Kurasa itu wajar"

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, "Menurutmu wajar?"

"Itu wajar, Taehyung. Aku tak tau kenapa dia bisa langsung terkapar padahal aku hanya memukulnya sekali" ucap Yoongi lagi.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan"

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak"

"Kau tega membiarkanku membusuk disini? Selama bertahun-tahun aku hanya berdiam di kamar" Yoongi mulai mendramatisir.

Taehyung tampak berpikir, "Hanya mengikutiku? Tidak ada maksud lain?"

"Hanya mengikutimu" konfirmasi Yoongi sekali lagi.

"Baiklah" Taehyung sebenarnya masih ragu. Namun dia juga merasa kasihan pada namja ini. Taehyung jadi berpikir, apa pantas Min Yoongi dikasihani?

Yoongi menyeringai saat Taehyung tidak menatapnya. Dia tau Taehyung adalah orang yang baik. Dan Yoongi akan memanfaatkan itu dengan baik pula.

Tidak. Yoongi tidak memanfaatkan itu untuk kabur. Dia memang ingin segera pergi dari tempat memuakkan itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Akan ada saatnya, nanti.

Yoongi hanya ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan Taehyung untuk menahan namja itu bersamanya. Simple bukan?

Namja bermarga Min itu bisa melihat semua penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang ada disana. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat orang-orang yang tak berdaya itu terkurung dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mereka sangat memprihatinkan tapi Yoongi justru senang melihatnya.

Para perawat tampak terkejut sekaligus ketakutan saat melihat dia berkeliaran. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Min Yoongi. Dia sangat suka melihat ekspresi ketakutan itu. Menarik. Tapi tak semenarik ekspresi Taehyung.

Bagi Yoongi, Taehyung itu naïf. Namja itu takut tapi dia selalu berusaha memberanikan diri. Namja yang polos namun kuat. Namja menyenangkan yang membuat Yoongi suka bermain dengannya. Yoongi dengan mudah menggenggam Taehyung hanya dengan menggunakan orang-orang terdekatnya sebagai ancaman. Padahal Yoongi sangat yakin jika orang-orang itu tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Taehyung lakukan.

Ah, Min Yoongi jadi ingin melindungi sekaligus menyakiti namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah Jungkook hanya bisa diam sambil meremat tangannya kuat-kuat. Taehyung tak ada saat dia membuka matanya. Dia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi 'Makan dan minum obatmu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Aku pergi sebentar'

Jungkook mulai memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Dia khawatir jika kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang lagi. Taehyung yang terluka karena seseorang dan Jungkook tak tau sama sekali siapa yang melakukannya. Jungkook tak mau Taehyung terluka.

Namja Jeon itu ingin pergi mencari Taehyung namun dia masih merasa asing di rumah ini. Dia merasa ibu Taehyung masih takut padanya. Bahkan semalam dia melihat pandangan menilai yang tak disukainya dari ayah Taehyung dan pandangan antusias dari kedua adik Taehyung.

Memang bukan pandangan mencela namun tetap saja Jeon Jungkook tak suka jika pandangan semua orang terarah padanya. Beruntung Taehyung membuka pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan fokus keluarganya.

Dan sekarang, Kim Taehyung hilang. Taehyung bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya. Mungkin maksudnya agar Jungkook bisa mendengarkan music saat suara-suara itu muncul. Namun justru itu membuat Jeon Jungkook semakin takut.

"Bagaimana ini? Kemana Taehyung?" gumamnya.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah sakit

Setelah sarapan, Taehyung membawa Yoongi ke taman rumah sakit. Tentu karena paksaan Yoongi. Seharusnya Taehyung pulang sekarang. Di rumah ada Jungkook dan Taehyung tau Jungkook belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan rumahnya. Taehyung takut Jungkook kambuh.

"Kenapa kau gelisah sekali?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku..aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah. Jadi aku harus pulang sekarang. Mungkin, pihak rumah sakit tempatku bekerja menghubungiku" ucap Taehyung kemudian beranjak.

Tap!

Yoongi memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tak membiarkan Taehyung melangkah selangkah pun menjauh darinya. Taehyung berusaha melepas pegangan Yoongi namun namja itu terlalu kuat memegangnya.

"S-sakit"

"Tak akan sakit kalau kau berhenti berusaha melepasnya"

"Tapi aku harus pulang"

"Ayolah, ini terlalu awal untuk pulang. Biasanya kau menghabiskan hampir seharian disini"

Taehyung diam. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian kembali duduk. Tentu dengan jarak yang dia ciptakan.

"Kau tak mau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Seperti kau mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan seharian?" Yoongi bertanya kalem.

Taehyung reflek menoleh padanya dengan wajah tercengang. Yoongi balas memandangnya dengan senyum satu sudut bibirnya. Sekuat mungkin Yoongi menahan agar seringainya tak semakin lebar saat melihat namja manis di depannya ini menelan salivanya gugup.

"Kau terkejut? Aku tau kau sering membawa Jungkook keluar rumah sakit" Yoongi merubah posisinya sepenuhnya menghadap Taehyung. "Jadi, kau tak mau memperlakukanku sama seperti kau memperlakukan Jungkook?"

"Kau—" Taehyung gagal menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "—dari mana hyung tau aku membawa Jungkook keluar rumah sakit?"

Yoongi menyeringai pada akhirnya. "Aku selalu tau apa aktifitasmu di Busan Tae"

"Apa hyung memata-mataiku? Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" suara Taehyung bergetar. Dan Yoongi menikmatinya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau aman selama disana. Jadi temanku mengawasimu" Yoongi berujar kalem. "Hanya mengawasi Tae. Hanya mengawasi" ucapnya seolah itu tak berpengaruh apapun.

Raut wajah Taehyung begitu frustasi. Sekali lagi Yoongi menyukainya. Taehyung jadi lebih manis sekarang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Taehyung terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu"

"Hyung pikir aku percaya? Aku sudah menurutimu untuk kemari satu bulan sekali dengan syarat hyung tidak menyakiti teman-temanku, tapi lihat…Minjae di rumah sakit karena hyung. Jadi apa hyung pikir aku percaya saat hyung bilang hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganku?" entah Taehyung dapat keberanian darimana hingga dia mampu berkata seperti itu.

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan Taehyung. Mata namja itu bergetar begitu pun suaranya. Tapi Yoongi salut Taehyung masih mampu mengatakan hal itu di depannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri.

"Kembali ke tempatmu Tae"

Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana. Dia ingin sejauh mungkin dari Yoongi. Kemana pun asalkan jauh dari namja itu.

Sayangnya baru lima langkah Taehyung menjauh dari Yoongi, lengannya ditarik begitu menyakitkan. Membuat Taehyung mau tak mau berhenti. Yoongi menyentaknya hingga Taehyung menghadapnya.

Dan Taehyung dihadapkan dengan Yoongi yang kembali memasang ekspresi datar dengan mata yang menyorot tajam dan aura yang membahayakan. Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut. Dia balas memandang Yoongi tak kalah tajamnya.

"Kau tau Tae. Aku bisa saja membuat Jungkook bernasib sama seperti Minjae" gumam Yoongi.

"Berhenti mengancamku dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku"

Yoongi menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Tidak jika kau menurut sayang"

"Apa lagi yang harus kuturuti? Tak ada gunanya menurutimu. Kau—"

Chup!

Yoongi mencium bibir Taehyung dengan kasar. Tentu saja Taehyung berontak. Sayangnya Yoongi tak kalah kuatnya dengan Taehyung. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung dengan keras. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar mengaduh kesakitan. Dan sebelum Yoongi sempat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung, namja itu mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak Taehyung.

Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung dan menyeretnya. Taehyung berusaha melepas cekalan Yoongi. Hasilnya malah tangannya yang sakit. Perawat lain melihatnya tapi mereka tidak memiliki keberanian mencegah Yoongi. Taehyung juga sudah memberi isyarat agar mereka tidak ikut campur. Namja itu hanya tak ingin mereka terkena imbasnya.

Yoongi melempar Taehyung ke atas ranjangnya kemudian memerangkap tubuh kurus itu diantara kedua tangannya. Mata sipitnya memandang penuh dominasi dan arogansi. Yoongi menikmati saat Taehyung terlihat bergetar ketakutan namun tetap berusaha memberanikan dirinya.

"Menarik" Yoongi menyingkir dari atas Taehyung. "Pergilah"

Taehyung segera beranjak dan berniat segera keluar dari sana. Namun….

DUAKH!

Yoongi memukul tengkuknya hingga membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

Jungkook khawatir. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam dan Taehyung belum juga pulang. Bukankah Taehyung bilang jika dia hanya sebentar kan? Tapi sampai sekarang namja itu belum pulang.

Sekedar informasi, Jungkook sama sekali tidak makan dan minum. Apalagi meminum obatnya. Dia hanya sibuk memikirkan Taehyung. Bahkan dia tak sadar tangannya terluka karena mengepal terlalu kuat.

Jungkook juga sudah berusaha untuk keluar dan mencari Taehyung. Namun ibu Taehyung selalu melarangnya. Wanita itu hanya bilang jika Taehyung akan segera kembali.

Dan Jungkook sudah diambang batasnya.

Tanpa memakai alas kaki dan membawa jaket, Jungkook keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Hampir saja Jungkook keluar namun ayah Taehyung ada di ruang tamu. Pria berusia 45 tahun itu memandang Jungkook.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"A-aku" mendadak Jungkook gugup. "…aku akan mencari Taehyung"

Ayah Taehyung tersenyum padanya. "Istirahatlah. Makan sesuatu dan minum obatmu"

"Putramu belum pulang dan kau tidak khawatir?!" tanya Jungkook tajam.

"Taehyung pasti pulang, Jungkook-ah"

"Persetan! Aku akan mencari Taehyung"

"Tetaplah di rumah. Aku yang akan mencari Taehyung. Kau pucat, nak. Taehyung akan khawatir jika melihatmu begini" jelas ayah Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus kemudian kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Dia akan menunggu lagi. Jika sampai pukul 9 malam nanti Taehyung belum pulang, dia akan mencari Taehyung. Kemanapun. Tak peduli jika ini masih asing baginya.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menyorot tajam ke lantai. Jika pandangan bisa merusak, bisa dipastikan lantai kamar Taehyung akan bolong karena tatapan tajam Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia perlu tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Taehyung. Jungkook mencuci mukanya dan berdiam diri disana selama sepuluh menit.

Begitu keluar, namja itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mondar-mandir tak jelas. Jungkook sudah berusaha mengalihkan diri dengan mendengarkan music, namun bayangan Taehyung dalam bahaya selalu menghantuinya.

Dan Jungkook tak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia harus memastikan sendiri Taehyung baik-baik saja. Atau Jungkook tak akan bisa tenang.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat pintu kamar Taehyung terkunci dari luar. Kunci pintunya pun tidak ada. Jungkook panik. Dia tau siapa yang mengunci pintu ini. Pasti ayah Taehyung

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Jungkook menggedor pintu itu keras-keras. Begitu terus hingga beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan merosot ke lantai. Bersandar ke daun pintu dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Tolong buka. Aku harus menyelamatkan Taehyung. Kumohon" lirihnya.

Kepalanya pusing karena seharian tidak makan dan minum. Ditambah perasaannya sedang tak menentu. Jungkook ingin tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun di satu sisi dia merasa diambang batas kesadarannya.

.

.

Taehyung terduduk di atas ranjang Yoongi. Memeluk lututnya antisipatif. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan eksistensi Min Yoongi disana. Ini sudah malam dan dia tak bisa pulang. Yoongi mengikatnya seperti perawat-perawat mengikat namja pucat itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menahanku hyung?" Taehyung bertanya lemah.

"Sampai besok. Atau mungkin sampai minggu depan"

"Tak bisakah kau melepasku dan membiarkanku pulang?"

"Itu tidak menarik, Tae. Akan menarik jika aku menahanmu semalam. Sekarang ayo tidur" Yoongi menarik kaki Taehyung hingga kakinya menjuntai ke bawah.

"Aku lelah hyung. Keluargaku pasti khawatir dengan keadaanku"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. "Kalau kau tidak mau tidur biar aku yang tidur"

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan namja ini atau umurnya akan berkurang drastic.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi, barulah Taehyung bisa pulang. Itu pun setelah seorang perawat membantunya membuka ikatan tangannya. Taehyung tak perduli Yoongi memang masih tertidur atau pura-pura tidur. Yang penting dia harus keluar dan kembali ke rumah. Firasatnya buruk.

Dan benar saja. Di rumah, ayahnya hampir lapor polisi karena dia tak pulang semalaman. Apalagi saat sang ibu berkata jika Jungkook sama sekali tidak makan atau minum apapun. Namja itu sangat mencemaskannya.

Ayahnya memberikan kunci kamar padanya. Ayahnya juga berkata jika dia sengaja mengunci Jungkook di dalam kamar agar namja itu tak nekat mencari Taehyung. Taehyung tercengang. Rasanya dia bisa menebak jika Jungkook pasti tidak tidur.

Pintu kamarnya tak bisa terbuka. Taehyung mengetuknya pelan.

"Jungkook-ah..kau masih tidur?"

Jungkook yang mendengar suara itu sontak bangkit dan membuka pintu. Ditariknya Taehyung dalam pelukannya seerat mungkin. Nafas namja itu memburu karena diliputi kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat melihat penampilan Jungkook. Namja yang biasanya tampan itu kini terlihat dekil dan mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat dengan kantung mata hitam dan mata yang tak fokus.

"Kajja mandi lalu sarapan dan minum obatmu kemudian tidur" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak jika kau pergi lagi"

"Tidak Jungkook. Aku juga akan tidur. Aku sangat perlu tidur" Taehyung tidak berbohong saat dia bilang dia ingin tidur. Semalaman dia tak bisa tidur.

Jungkook menurut. Dia membiarkan Taehyung mandi terlebih dahulu sembari dia membawakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah Taehyung selesai, barulah Jungkook juga mandi. Tentunya setelah dia mengunci kamar Taehyung dan membawa kuncinya.

Taehyung heran tapi dia membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Dia hanya ingin tidur sebelum nanti sore dia pergi menjenguk Minjae. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah pada namja itu. Secara tidak langsung Taehyung ikut andil karena dia yang menitipkan Yoongi pada Minjae.

"Sudah? Kajja makan" ucap Taehyung.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Jungkook ingin bertanya banyak hal namun ditahannya. Dia tak melihat luka apapun di tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung baik-baik saja walaupun dia terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Taehyung memastikan Jungkook menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya. Taehyung tak protes saat Jungkook meninggalkannya dalam kamar terkunci selagi namja itu mengembalikan piring kotor ke dapur. Dia juga tak protes saat Jungkook menariknya untuk berbaring.

"Tidurlah. Nanti sore kita akan menjenguk temanku" ucap Taehyung.

"Aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Atau kau mau tinggal di rumah?"

Jungkook mendekap Taehyung erat saat merasa matanya memberat, "Tidak. Aku akan ikut"

Itu percakapan mereka sebelum masing-masing kalah dengan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

.

.

Sore harinya Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di rumah sakit. Disana Taehyung bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Mereka memandang heran ke arah Jungkook.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Minjae yang memandangnya sedari tadi. Taehyung tersenyum lega melihat kondisi namja itu yang terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Kapan kau tiba disini?" tanya Minjae.

"Dua hari lalu" Taehyung merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kau, bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Hanya tinggal pemulihan tulang rusukku"

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu"

"Tentu saja ini salahku. Kalau aku tidak menitipkan dia padaku kau pasti masih baik-baik saja"

Minjae tertawa pelan, "Bukan salahmu hyung, astaga"

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah" gumam Taehyung.

"Tapi hyung, jauhi Min Yoongi. Jangan lagi menemuinya apapun alasannya" ucap Minjae mulai serius. "Dia memiliki obsesi tak sehat padamu. Dia berbahaya"

Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Andai aku bisa Jae, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Tapi dia selalu membuatku..lemah. Dia menggunakan kalian sebagai jaminan agar aku menurutinya"

"Jangan lagi. Aku bersumpah dia psikopat yang berbahaya hyung"

Taehyung baru akan membuka suaranya sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Siapa Min Yoongi?"

Mendengar nada mengancam itu, Taehyung kembali ditampar kenyataan. Dia lupa jika Jeon Jungkook masih disini.

.

.

.

END /ditabok/

.

.

.

TBC kok TBC

Eum, ada yang rindu ini? I'm so sorry. Entahlah rasanya sedikit bingung mau lanjutin ini. Tapi sekalinya lanjut malah bablas gini. Semoga kalian ngga mual muntah bacanya karena demi dewa ini sampe 8k+.

Anggep aja itu bonus karena kalian udah mau nunggu sekaligus nagihin terus-terusan sampe rela pm aku wkkakakakak. Maafkan penulis gagal ini wohoo. Sekali lagi maafkan kalo ini aneh atau apapun. Ngga dicek lagi soalnya wkwkwk.

Tagihan kalian itu bikin aku semangat sekaligus gemeter wkwkwk

Terutama tagihan anak-anak grup yang kuat pake banget. Sampe disogok demi lanjutin ini wohooo

Oh aku mau nanya, kenapa kalian suka sama ff ini? Apa poin yang bikin kalian suka sama ff ini? Dan apa harapan kalian buat ff ini, selain fast update tentunya wkwkkwkwk

Oh satu lagi /rempong/ aku mau minta saran kalian tentang tempat yang bagus di Daegu buat jalan-jalan. Kali aja kalian ada referensi buat tempat jalan-jalan yang bagus.

Terakhir, aku sayang kaliaaaaaaannnnnnnn muah

.

.

Big love, clou3elf


	9. Special Chapter

Light On My Darkness

Special Chapter

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Anggap aja sebagai satu tahunannya Light On My Darkness, juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah mau baca, vote, dan komen ff ini. Saya ngga akan sesemangat ini buat lanjutin ff yang sejujurnya berat ini jika ngga ada support (ditambah teroran) kalian. Awalnya ini sebagai sogokan biar dibikinin ff dan setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin ini juga bisa untuk apresiasi ke kalian semua, kesayanganku xD

Dan warning lagi..ini full fluff. Tanpa garem. Jadi maafkan saya kalo nanti kalian gumoh gumoh.

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang wanita berusia 40-an tampak membuka pintu kamar sang putra yang sejak dua jam lalu tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mata yang mulai lelah itu melihat bagaimana orang yang dibawa sang putra tampak mendekap dengan penuh kelembutan dan keposesifan. Seakan tak membiarkan putra manisnya pergi dari sisinya.

Wanita itu tau dengan pasti jika Kim Taehyung putranya sudah melalui masa-masa sulit di tempatnya bekerja. Namun dia juga bangga, karena ternyata Taehyung-nya bisa melalui semua itu dengan tenang. Bahkan mendapat kepercayaan sebegini besar dari pasien yang dirawatnya. Dan dia yakin, pasien putranya kali ini tidak akan menyakiti sang putra.

Ibu Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya. Niatnya tadi ingin melihat keduanya. Senyumnya tersemat sedih saat melihat raut lelah di wajah kedua namja itu. Tentu mereka lelah dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Istirahatlah kalian" ucap Nyonya Kim sebelum menutup pintu kamar putranya.

Semenit kemudian Jungkook membuka matanya. Dia terbangun saat Nyonya Kim membuka pintu kamar Taehyung tadi. Tak berniat membuka matanya hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu padanya, pada mereka. Begitu beliau keluar, barulah Jungkook mau membuka matanya.

Mengetahui jika Nyonya Kim tidak melakukan apa-apa membuat Jungkook sempat bingung. Dia ingin tau apa yang Nyonya Kim pikirkan. Tapi sejauh ini, wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Taehyung itu tidak berniat menjauhkan Taehyung darinya. Jadi, bolehkah Jungkook berharap jika kedua orang tuanya menerimanya sebagai teman Taehyung?

Kemudian mata hitam Jungkook beralih ke wajah Taehyung yang luar biasa dekat dengannya. Sengaja. Jungkook sengaja mendekap Taehyung dengan erat hingga membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dan diperparah dengan Taehyung yang balas memeluknya –entah sengaja atau tidak- dan semakin membuat wajah mereka dekat.

Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya seperti tiga lembar kertas. Hidung mereka sudah saling menempel. Jungkook hanya perlu sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk dapat mencapai bibir merah Taehyung yang sangat menggoda.

Hell, kemana saja dia selama ini. Jungkook baru tau jika wajah Taehyung luar biasa menarik dengan bibir merah yang begitu mengundang. Belum lagi tubuh semampai Taehyung yang nyaris menyerupai tubuh wanita.

Jungkook pernah melihat hampir keseluruhan tubuh polos namja yang ada di dekapannya ini. Dan baru sekarang Jeon Jungkook menyadari jika Taehyung itu paket komplit jelmaan Aphrodite yang penuh godaan.

Salahkan obat-obatan yang sering dikonsumsinya itu. Semua obat-obatan itu membuat gairah seksualnya semakin menurun. Jungkook sangat jarang merasakan dirinya tergoda oleh sesuatu. Dan dia baru merasakannya sekarang.

Karena Kim Taehyung.

"Kau. Kim Taehyung. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook memperhatikan dengan tenang dan dalam semua lekukan wajah Taehyung. Alis yang memiliki kurva lengkungan yang menawan, dahi polos yang tertutupi poni, mata kucing yang cantik saat terbuka, bulu mata panjang dan lentik, hidung mancung yang manis, pipi yang sedikit chubby, dan bibir tipis yang merah menggoda.

Merah adalah warna kesukaan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook makin menyukai warna merah saat itu dipasangkan dengan bibir Taehyung.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang bahagia saat menciptakan Kim Taehyung. Paras yang sungguh luar biasa menawan. Tubuh indah semampai. Dan sifat yang luar biasa baik. Jungkook sempat berpikir jika Taehyung ini malaikat berwujud manusia yang ditugaskan untuk menemaninya dan menyembuhkannya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook akan sebisa mungkin menjaga Kim Taehyung-nya.

.

.

Light On My Darkness – Special Chapter

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang Taehyung terbangun. Dia terbangun karena mendengar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Tadinya Taehyung ingin mengabaikan jeritan ponselnya itu, tapi sungguh dia terganggu dengan suaranya. Ditambah hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Begitu Taehyung membuka mata, pemandangan Jeon Jungkook yang terlelap adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya. Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip lucu melihat sosok di depannya. Taehyung tak ingat kapan Jungkook memeluknya, tapi sejujurnya Taehyung merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu manis saat memperhatikan Jungkook yang tidur. Mereka sering tidur berdua namun Taehyung baru benar-benar memperhatikannya hari ini. Dia merasa Jungkook itu lucu saat sedang tidur.

Walau ada segurat kelelahan di wajah tampan itu tapi Taehyung masih merasa Jungkook itu luar biasa tampan. Alis yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya, dahi yang membuat Taehyung sering menahan nafas jika melihatnya, hidung mancung sempurna, bekas luka di pipinya yang justru menambah kadar ketampanan namja ini, dan bibir lembut yang menawan. Belum lagi tubuh atletis dan proporsional milik Jungkook.

"Kau itu tampan Jungkookie" Taehyung menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang menjuntai sampai mata. "Sangat tampan, bahkan"

Taehyung terlonjak saat deringan ponselnya kembali terdengar. Dia sampai lupa apa alasannya terbangun tadi. Dengan perlahan Taehyung menggerakkan dirinya berusaha keluar dari kungkungan hangat Jungkook.

Semakin Taehyung berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Jungkook, maka namja itu akan semakin membuatnya terperangkap. Jungkook sedang tidur, tapi bahkan alam sadarnya tak mengijinkan dia untuk melepas Taehyung begitu saja. Sungguh luar biasa.

Taehyung masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari tubuhnya. Ponselnya terus menjerit dan Taehyung tak mau ambil resiko Jungkook terbangun. Namja itu baru tidur selama beberapa jam. Jungkook perlu istirahat lebih banyak. Well, istirahat lebih banyak sebelum Taehyung mengajak anak itu pergi bersamanya hari ini.

Tubuh kurusnya menegang saat mendengar geraman kesal dari Jungkook. Geraman kesal karena tidurnya terusik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Po-ponselku berdering. Dan aku harus mengangkatnya" ucap Taehyung. "Biarkan aku bangun dan kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu"

Jungkook melepas Taehyung. Membiarkan Taehyung bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Setelah Taehyung mendapatkan benda itu, Jungkook langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan mengunci kakinya seperti guling. Taehyung hanya melongo sebelum kemudian memilih segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo"

" _Kau dimana? Apa kau akan menjenguk Minjae? Dia menanyakanmu terus kalau kau mau tau"_

Taehyung terkekeh. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengelus rambut Jungkook yang ada di pahanya. Posisi Taehyung sekarang adalah duduk menyandar pada headbed dan menyelonjorkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya ke paha Taehyung. Berbaring miring dan memeluk kaki panjang Taehyung.

"Ne, noona. Eum, mungkin pukul 4 sore aku akan kesana menjenguk Minjae"

" _Dasar. Baiklah. Minjae di rawat di ruang nomor 96. Pastikan kau benar-benar datang, Tae. Atau aku akan sakit kepala mendengar omelan Minjae"_

Taehyung tertawa kecil seraya memainkan rambut halus Jungkook. Dia suka rambut Jungkook yang sekarang. Lebih lembut dan lebih terawat. Tidak lagi kusam, kusut, dan kotor. Ah, rambut Jungkook juga wangi. Wangi menthol yang maskulin.

"Arraseo. Aku janji akan datang tepat pukul 4 sore" Taehyung memasang wajah serius yang lucu.

Jungkook tersenyum saat mendongak memandang semua ekspresi namja manis yang sudah sudi merawatnya selama ini dengan baik. Wajah Taehyung sungguh cantik. Jungkook menyukainya.

"Baiklah jaga dirimu noona. Dan salamkan salamku pada yang lain"

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Jungkook memandangi saat Taehyung kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Merasa dipandangi, Taehyung balas memandang polos ke arah Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Taehyung. Memandang namja itu serius dengan lekat. Membuat Taehyung bingung sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku akan menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit. Dia terluka parah"

"Apa-"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu kalau kau mau tau itu" Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook mulai melunak.

"Kau pergi bersamaku?" Jungkook balas tersenyum.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali lagi, "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan keliling Daegu. Kau mau?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk melihat wajah penuh tanda tanya dari Taehyung. "Kemana pun Tae. Kemana pun asal itu bersamamu, denganmu, hanya kau dan aku, aku akan ikut. Jadi, aku akan ikut kemanapun kau membawaku. Aku pasti menjagamu kemanapun kau membawaku"

Taehyung merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Apalagi Jungkook mengatakan semua itu dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap ke bola matanya dan tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya secara pasti. Meyakinkan Taehyung jika Jungkook akan benar-benar menjaganya kemanapun dia membawa Jungkook.

Itu membuat tekad Taehyung untuk membantu kesembuhan Jungkook semakin besar. Dia sangat ingin melihat Jungkook bahagia dengan hidup tenang, tanpa bayangan ketakutan dan kecemasannya. Tanpa halusinasi-halusinasi berlebihan yang menghantuinya. Taehyung benar-benar ingin melihat Jungkook hidup seperti itu.

Ah, Taehyung juga ingin melihat Jungkook tersenyum lembut seperti ini selamanya. Taehyung juga ingin melihat Jungkook melanjutkan hidupnya, mengenyam pendidikan, dan menikah dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya seperti yang pernah Jungkook katakan padanya waktu itu.

Semua usaha Taehyung selama ini. Semua pengorbanan Taehyung selama ini akan terbayar lunas saat melihat Jungkook bahagia. Semua kelelahannya akan terbayar begitu melihat Jungkook tertawa puas.

"Jungkookie" Taehyung maju kemudian menangkup pipi kiri Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Mengusap bekas luka Jungkook dengan lembut. Sadar atau tidak, tatapan mata Taehyung saat ini benar-benar lembut yang tertuju pada Jungkook.

"Eum?" Jungkook masih tersenyum. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dadanya saat melihat sikap Taehyung yang sangat lembut padanya. Jungkook tak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menikmati setiap waktunya dengan Taehyung.

Hanya dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh. Dan berjanjilah kau akan bahagia" Taehyung mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang sangat lirih namun lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian kedua tangannya balas menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan luar biasa hati-hati. Seakan takut Taehyung akan tergores jika dia tidak memperlakukan Taehyung dengan sangat lembut. Tatapan mata mereka masih bertemu dengan telak.

Sejujurnya semua ini mengantarkan friksi asing yang menelusup ke sanubari Taehyung. Membuatnya hangat sekaligus berdebar. Dia bisa merasakan jika dirinya sangat berharga bagi Jungkook. Dia bisa merasakan sebesar apa Jungkook membutuhkannya hanya melalui sentuhan rapuh namja di hadapannya.

"Aku akan sembuh, Tae. Aku benar-benar akan sembuh. Dan aku juga akan bahagia. Bersamamu" suara Jungkook yang rendah justru membuat Taehyung ingin menangis. Suara itu luar biasa lembut dengan keyakinan kuat di dalamnya.

"Aku akan meraih kebahagiaanku denganmu. Aku akan sembuh dan meraihmu" Jungkook berbisik lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum manis begitu matanya menangkap keyakinan, kelembutan, dan tekad kuat yang terpancar di mata Jungkook. Mata hitam yang menyimpan kekhawatiran, kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan kesakitan itu kini terpancar begitu hangat padanya. Semua itu sirna begitu saja. Hanya menyisakan tekad kuat Jungkook untuk sembuh dan menjemput bahagianya.

Bohong jika Taehyung mengatakan dia merasa biasa saja menerima semua perlakuan Jungkook padanya hari ini. Itu mutlak kebohongan. Karena nyatanya sekarang Kim Taehyung ingin menangis penuh haru dan memeluk namja di depannya ini. Taehyung benar-benar leleh. Dia meleleh karena ucapan dan perlakuan Jungkook.

"Aku bersamamu, Jungkookie. Aku akan membantumu sembuh dan meraih bahagiamu. Aku janji" Taehyung berucap penuh kesungguhan. _Bukan lagi sebagai perawatmu, tapi sebagai teman_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jungkook tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Dia percaya pada Taehyung. Kepercayaan Jungkook sudah dimiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya. Jungkook tak percaya pada siapapun selain Kim Taehyung.

Jemari Jungkook masih mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Dan secara perlahan jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin terkikis bersamaan dengan kewarasan Taehyung yang semakin menguap. Mata Taehyung semakin sayu seiring dengan jarak mereka yang kian terpangkas.

Hingga akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Merasakan dengan khidmat bibir lembut Taehyung yang sedari tadi sangat ingin dia rasakan. Dan Jungkook merasa jika bibir Taehyung sangat luar biasa.

Dengan gemetar dan ritme yang sangat lamban, Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat bibir Taehyung dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Menyesap dan menyimpan baik-baik kelembutan tekstur bibir Taehyung dan rasa manis yang dirasakannya.

Taehyung sudah memejamkan matanya saat pertama kalinya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tertatih mengikuti permainan bibir Jungkook yang menakjubkan. Jantungnya bergemuruh menyakitkan tapi Taehyung menyukai sensasinya. Namja itu merinding saat tangan Jungkook yang tadi di kedua pipinya kini merambat pasti ke tengkuknya. Kedua tangannya pun kini mengalung dengan pasti ke leher Jungkook.

Jungkook mendorong lembut tubuh Taehyung hingga terbaring kembali tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Jungkook menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Membuat Taehyung merasa sesak nafas karena gairah yang dirasakannya.

Tautan mereka terlepas. Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali memandangi wajah cantik Taehyung yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya. Masih terlalu gugup untuk balas memandang Jungkook yang berada di atasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung kini merona parah. Ternyata warna kesukaannya jika disandingkan dengan Kim Taehyung akan menghasilkan hasil yang luar biasa menakjubkan seperti saat ini. Jungkook suka melihatnya.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Tak terlalu lama. Hanya lumatan kecil yang kemudian berlanjut dengan bibir basah Jungkook yang menelusuri rahang Taehyung hingga ke leher jenjang namja itu. Jungkook menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Taehyung hanya untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alami tubuh Taehyung. Tanpa aroma sabun dan parfum yang menempelinya.

Dan Jungkook sudah mematrikan dalam hati dan otaknya jika aroma tubuh Taehyung adalah aroma kesukaannya mulai saat ini. Taehyung sendiri tampak menikmati saat Jungkook sesekali mengecup lehernya.

Namja bermarga Kim itu baru berani membuka matanya saat lengan kekar Jungkook memeluknya. Membuatnya kembali merasakan perasaan aman dan hangat. Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa malu. Luar biasa malu.

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melakukan itu. Ciuman pertamanya terenggut namja tampan yang tengah menelusupkan wajah ke lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum berlebihan.

"Ka-kau, tti-tidak lapar, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung terbata.

Taehyung bisa merasakan jika Jungkook mengangguk di lehernya. Membuatnya mati-matian tidak memekik kegelian.

"B-baiklah, a-a-aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisinya setelah menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

Dia merasa dia harus segera keluar dari kamar. Ternyata berdua dengan Jungkook itu berbahaya bagi jantung dan dirinya.

Jungkook hanya membiarkannya. Taehyung sudah berjanji padanya kan? Jadi Jungkook akan menunggunya disini. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kim Taehyung yang baru dilihatnya. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk sering melakukan hal itu. Menyenangkan sekali bisa melakukan itu pada Taehyung dan melihat sisi menggemaskan perawat manis itu.

.

.

Light On My Darkness – Special Chapter

.

.

Di dapur, Taehyung sibuk mondar-mandir tak karuan. Sesekali dia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Demi Tuhan! Kemana akalnya tadi? Kenapa rasanya Taehyung justru menikmati moment itu?

"Kau bodoh, Tae" omelnya. Taehyung merengut lucu saat memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Pasti akan terasa sangat canggung untuk saat ini. Setidaknya itu pikiran Taehyung. Jungkook juga pasti merasa aneh. Aneh dengan dirinya sendiri dan aneh dengan diri Taehyung juga. Kenapa Jungkook melakukan itu? Dan kenapa Taehyung justru tak menolak atau menegurnya?

"Lalu bagaimana aku menghadapi anak itu nanti~~" Taehyung merengek pelan. "Astaga menyebalkan"

Taehyung masih menggerutu saat akan membuka kulkas. Matanya memicing melihat note berwarna ungu yang tertempel manis di pintu kulkas.

'Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kalian. Hangatkan saja. Dan eomma pergi dulu. Mungkin eomma akan pulang sore. Take care'

Taehyung berkedip tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Kurang lengkap apa lagi hari ini? Eomma-nya pergi entah kemana dan akan pulang sore. Otomatis dia hanya berdua dengan Jungkook. Adik-adiknya sekolah dan ayahnya sedang bekerja.

"Baiklah lebih baik cepat hangatkan makanan dan beri Jungkook makan. Anak itu harus minum obat" entah sejak kapan Taehyung jadi suka bermonolog ria.

Taehyung masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Menghangatkan makanan dan menyiapkan sarapan –yang terlambat- untuk dirinya dan Jungkook saat namja itu berjalan menuju dapur. Taehyung terlalu fokus sampai tidak melihat Jungkook yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan, memperhatikannya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung bekerja sambil menyenandungkan berbagai macam lagu. Hanya beberapa bait kemudian berganti lagu lain, begitu seterusnya.

"Omo!" Taehyung melonjak kaget saat melihat Jungkook sudah ada di dapur. Untung saja makanan yang dibawanya tak jatuh. "Kau mengejutkanku" ucapnya.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi, Tae" oh? Jeon Jungkook sudah bisa membuatnya kesal sekarang.

"Terserah. Tunggu sebentar lagi" Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya.

Meletakkan nasi di meja. Kemudian piring, mangkuk, sendok, makanan yang sudah dimasak ibunya, dan terakhir air minum. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung mengambilkan nasi untuk Jungkook. Beserta lauk dan sebagainya.

Terlihat seperti pengantin baru.

"Nah makanlah. Setelah itu segera minum obatmu dan segera mandi. Kita akan pergi" Taehyung masih tersenyum.

"Kemana?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Mengenalkan Daegu padamu" ucap namja itu ceria.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia baru melihat sisi Taehyung yang seperti ini. Ceria dan menggemaskan. Selama ini Jungkook selalu melihat sosok Taehyung yang sedikit kaku karena beban pekerjaannya. Sekarang, Taehyung terlihat lebih santai.

"Baiklah" Jungkook mengangguk. "Tae, apa aku bisa tidak meminum obatku?"

Alis Taehyung menukik lucu, "Tidak. Kau harus tetap meminum obatmu"

"Efek samping obat itu membuatku mengantuk, Tae. Dan aku tak mau tidur saat sedang jalan-jalan denganmu. Aku harus menjagamu"

Tangan Taehyung yang hendak menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya jadi terhenti. Bibirnya mengatup begitu saja. Jungkook ini, suka sekali membuatnya tercengang.

"Obat ini tidak akan membuatmu mengantuk. Antipsikotik dan obat penenang yang kuberikan nanti tak memberikan efek samping berlebihan. Well, aku hanya ingin kau bisa menikmati perjalanan kita nanti. Tanpa khawatir berlebihan dan tanpa mengantuk berlebihan pula. Adil kan?" jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Setuju dengan yang Taehyung lakukan. Jungkook seratus persen percaya jika Taehyung tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Namja manis itu akan memberikan apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Apapun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Mereka menikmati makanan dengan tenang. Oh, tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya tenang karena Jungkook sedari tadi memperhatikan perawat manisnya. Membuat Taehyung nyaris tersedak berulang kali karena merasa gugup.

Mereka masih terjebak dalam keheningan sampai Taehyung selesai membersihkan peralatan yang tadi dia gunakan. Jungkook masih disana. Dia menunggu Taehyung sekaligus memandangi namja menggemaskan itu.

"Kau mau minum obat disini atau ke kamar?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin ke halaman belakang, Tae"

"Oh?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Baiklah. Kau pergilah kesana. Akan kusiapkan obatmu"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah Taehyung yang sejak kemarin menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook selalu ingin pergi kesana jika saja Taehyung tidak membuatnya khawatir semalam.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Taehyung datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi obat-obatan dan segelas air mineral untuk Jungkook. Namja itu sedang duduk di ayunan yang dibuat sendiri oleh ayah Taehyung. Matanya menatap kolam ikan kecil dan bunga-bunga yang ditanam ibu Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, waktunya minum obat"

Jungkook menoleh kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar Taehyung bisa duduk disana. "Apa aku harus minum obat?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kau harus. Kau bisa tetap bersamaku sampai kapanpun hanya jika kau tidak melepas obatmu"

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku jika aku tetap minum obatku?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Anggap saja ini seperti perjanjian diantara kita. Kau minum obatmu dengan teratur, dan aku akan tetap bersamamu"

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung dengan seksama. Matanya menatap lekat ke wajah manis yang selalu dilihatnya selama kurun waktu ini. Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan obat-obatan yang akan diminum Jungkook. Tapi dia tau jika Jungkook memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap bersamaku apapun alasannya dan bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya. Jika diperhatikan lagi, wajah Taehyung sedang menunjukkan ekspresi blank yang lucu. Semenit kemudian Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku berharap alasan dan cara yang kau gunakan tidak merugikan dan menyakiti siapapun Jungkook-ah"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memberikan beberapa butir obat untuk segera dikonsumsi oleh Jungkook. Taehyung memberikan obat Risperidone dan Hexymer yang masing-masing 1 mg. Taehyung juga menambahkan obat penenang jenis Alprazolam sebanyak 0.5 mg agar Jungkook merasa nyaman tanpa khawatir merasa mengantuk.

Selama ini Taehyung selalu memberi obat dengan dosis rendah mengingat Jungkook yang belum menunjukkan gejala Skizofrenia yang parah. Namun Taehyung tetap berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menangani Jungkook dulu. Dan perawat itu tetap mencari cara agar bisa membawa Jungkook menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Taehyung tidak berani bertindak gegabah jika menyangkut pasiennya ini. Dia hanya sebagai perawat yang bertugas merawat dan memastikan Jungkook meminum obatnya dengan rutin. Namja itu juga berniat mencari dokter pribadi untuk Jungkook. Dan setelah berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Kang, Taehyung jadi berniat memberikan Jungkook terapi jiwa.

Baiklah itu urusan nanti.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit, Taehyung dan Jungkook siap. Taehyung membawa tas ransel yang memuat beberapa makanan dan minuman serta obat milik Jungkook, juga dua buah mantel tebal. Tanyakan saja pada Taehyung bagaimana barang sebanyak itu muat di tas ranselnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Jungkook mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna hitam, sepatu Puma berwarna putih, celana berwarna abu-abu, dan tatanan rambut dengan poni berdiri. Menampilkan dahi mulus yang sangat pas dengan wajah tampannya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook berjuta kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat susu yang dipadukan dengan coat berwarna cokelat cappucino, celana berwarna hitam dengan sobekan artistic di lutut dan sepatu sport berwarna hitam pula. Di mata Jungkook, namja itu tampak sangat menggemaskan dan juga cantik. Ah, Taehyung memang selalu terlihat sempurna.

"Kemari, biar kubawakan ranselnya" ucap Jungkook.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tampang polos.

Mengundang Jungkook untuk terkekeh dan mengacak tatanan sempurna surai cokelat namja manis ini. Membuat Taehyung merengut kesal karena usahanya menata rambut jadi sia-sia.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Cha, kemarikan ransel itu" Jungkook berucap lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa lelah membawa ransel itu, bilang padaku. Kita bergantian" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Jadi kajja kita berangkat" Jungkook langsung menggenggam tangan kurus Taehyung.

Taehyung sempat terkejut tapi dia hanya membiarkan. Hanya saat mereka di Daegu Taehyung akan melupakan status Jungkook yang notabene pasiennya. Lagipula ini juga untuk Jungkook. Asal Jungkook senang maka Taehyung akan lega.

"Jadi, kemana kau akan membawaku hari ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku sebenarnya memiliki banyak tujuan. Sangat banyak sampai aku bingung harus kemana. Kau tau Kookie, di Daegu itu banyak sekali tempat menyenangkan yang bisa dikunjungi. Kau harus mendatangi tempat itu satu persatu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"

Jungkook memandang penuh puja ke wajah Taehyung. Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wajah manis itu tampak semakin cantik saat tersenyum dengan sorot mata penuh binar dan senyum kotak menggemaskan. Jungkook yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung jadi semakin jatuh. Pesona Kim Taehyung itu tidak main-main.

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman menelusup kuat ke dalam diri Jungkook. Melihat Taehyung yang berucap ceria seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan pengalaman barunya membuat Jungkook senang. Hal sesederhana itu yang sebenarnya Jungkook butuhkan agar tetap merasa tenang. Singkatnya, cukup sinar bahagia dari wajah Taehyung yang dia butuhkan.

"Oke. Oke. Bawa aku kemanapun. Tapi yang terpenting, transportasi apa yang akan kita gunakan?" tanya Jungkook menyela.

Mata Taehyung membulat lucu, "Kau benar! Transportasi. Astaga aku terlalu sibuk memilih tempat yang bagus untukmu sampai melupakan transportasi yang harus kita gunakan"

Jungkook tertawa kecil kemudian memegang kedua pundak Taehyung. Menghadapkan tubuh kurus semampai itu tepat di depannya. Menatap mata cokelat yang sangat dia kagumi. "Kemanapun dan apapun transportasi yang akan kau pilih, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja"

Berkedip sekali dua kali, Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu dan kau percaya padaku. Kita naik bus. Apa itu oke?"

Jungkook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan wajah Taehyung, "Call!"

Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan.

.

.

Tujuan pertama Taehyung adalah Duryu Park. Sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat relaksasi favorit warga Daegu. Begitu masuk ke dalam kawasan sebesar empatpuluh hektar itu, otak Taehyung sudah merancang kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan sampai pukul 4 sore nanti.

Jungkook berdecak kagum saat memasuki area taman yang dikelilingi banyak bunga ini. Di depannya juga terpampang sebuah menara yang cukup tinggi. Jungkook membayangkan pemandangan yang dihasilkan apabila dia berada di atas sana.

"Kau tertarik dengan itu? Itu adalah Daegu Tower yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1992. Tingginya mencapai 202 meter. Dan kau tau Kookie, dari atas sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota Daegu dan kota sekitarnya. Bentuknya meniru dari pagoda Tabot'ap Bulguk-sa. Menara ini juga mempunyai ruang untuk pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan, ruang komunikasi dan PR dan juga sebuah ruang pertunjukkan yang berukuran kecil" jelas Taehyung layaknya pemandu wisata.

Jungkook lagi-lagi dibuat kagum dengan menara di depannya. Rasanya semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipi melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Kajja kita kesana"

"Kau mau langsung kesana? Tidak berkeliling dulu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Kita kesana dulu kemudian berkeliling" jawab Jungkook semangat.

Taehyung tertawa. Jika begini, Taehyung merasa Jungkook terlihat sesuai dengan usianya, 19 tahun. Usia dimana namja itu masih bisa menikmati masa mudanya dengan penuh keceriaan dan pengalaman menarik.

"Baiklah kajja" sekarang Taehyung yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan mengamit lengan Jungkook dan menariknya.

Sesuai permintaan Jungkook tadi, mereka langsung menuju lantai tertinggi. Tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan menakjubkan dari ketinggian 202 meter.

"Wow, Tae. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Indah sekali" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook. Membiarkan namja itu memonopoli ponselnya dengan sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan itu. Taehyung sendiri sibuk dengan teropong yang disediakan oleh pihak pengelola.

Sudah lama dia tidak kemari. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Taehyung kemari bersama dengan teman-temannya saat kelulusan dulu. Ah, namja itu jadi merindukan teman-temannya.

"Tae"

Taehyung menoleh dan…

Ckrek!

Taehyung berkedip selama kurang lebih dua puluh detik. Sebelum kemudian dia berteriak heboh begitu sadar Jungkook memotretnya saat dia tidak sedang dalam posisi yang bagus untuk difoto.

"Ya! Jungkookie! Kemarikan ponselku"

Jungkook tertawa melihat hasil jepretannya. Taehyung terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi blanknya. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat Taehyung hendak meraih ponselnya. Membuatnya sampai harus berjinjit agar Taehyung tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Kemarikan Jeon!"

"Tidak mau"

"Jung-" Taehyung terpaku.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam saat menyadari jarak diantara mereka terkikis. Tubuh keduanya sudah menempel. Jungkook menyelami kedua manik indah milik Taehyung. Begitu pun Taehyung. Dia sibuk memperhatikan keseluruhan wajah Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Jungkook masih berada di atas. Mengantisipasi agar Taehyung tidak merampas kembali ponselnya. Kemudian tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Taehyung agar semakin menempel padanya. Kedua tangan Taehyung reflek bertengger di kedua pundak lebar nan kokoh milik Jungkook. Wajahnya merona.

"Wajahmu merah" Jungkook berbisik lembut. Oh Jeon, perlukah kau memperjelas semua itu?

"Mw-mwo?! Ti-tidak mungkin" Taehyung mendadak gugup.

Chu~

Jungkook mencium kening Taehyung dengan lembut. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang memekik heboh melihat kemesraan mereka. Sedari tadi Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikan sekelilingnya. Di depannya dan yang menjadi fokusannya hanya Taehyung.

Setelah membuat Taehyung blank untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jungkook berlari menjauh. Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip melihat kilat jahil dari binar hitam itu. Belum lagi cengiran menyebalkan dan raut wajah mengejek dari namja tampan yang berulang kali membuatnya jumpalitan itu.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung akhirnya sadar jika Jungkook mengerjainya. Alhasil mereka malah kejar-kejaran di atas menara.

Sekilas tingkah mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih atau seperti adegan romantic dalam sebuah drama yang sering ditonton. Tampak benar-benar bahagia. Walau memang kenyataannya demikian. Mereka sedang berbahagia saat ini.

Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit bermain kejar-kejaran, Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada disana. Tak jauh di depan mereka ada air mancur yang bernama air mancur Osaek. Nafas keduanya masih memburu.

Taehyung bersandar sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya. Kepalanya menengadah menikmati hembusan angin musim panas yang bertiup lembut. Sedangkan Jungkook yang awalnya ikut bersandar pun memilih membaringkan dirinya dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Mereka berniat hanya beristirahat untuk menetralisir pernafasan mereka yang mulai terengah karena berlarian.

Well, hanya Taehyung sebenarnya. Karena Jungkook tak masalah sama sekali dengan pernafasannya. Jungkook sering berolahraga, ingat. Sedangkan Taehyung bisa dipastikan jarang melakukan olahraga hingga daya tahannya sedikit lemah dan mudah lelah.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jungkook sambil memandangi Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk guna balas memandang Jungkook, "Sedikit. Biarkan aku istirahat lima menit lagi, oke"

Jungkook mendadak bangkit kemudian menyamankan diri bersandar di batang pohon. Dan tanpa aba-aba membawa kepala Taehyung untuk bersandar di bahu tegapnya. Taehyung yang memang lelah itu hanya menurut.

"Istirahat disini saja" gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung malah menyamankan posisinya di bahu Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook bergerak mencari tangan Taehyung yang terletak di atas paha. Digenggamnya secara pasti tangan kurus itu. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan diantara mereka.

Padahal tadinya mereka berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar. Nyatanya justru keduanya tertidur tanpa sadar. Hembusan angin yang lembut dan matahari yang tertutup awan hingga membuatnya tidak terlalu terik itu justru membuat keduanya mengantuk. Taehyung tertidur di atas bahu Jungkook dan Jungkook tidur dengan kepala yang menyandar di kepala Taehyung.

Manis bukan.

.

.

Light On My Darkness – SC

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat Minjae. Taehyung sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat tertidur hingga membuat mereka memangkas banyak rencana menarik. Setelah mereka bangun, mereka hanya sempat berjalan ke Kuil Daeseongsa dan berkeliling sebentar.

"Kita jenguk temanku sebentar lalu kita makan ne"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung, lagi. "Terserah kau saja, Tae"

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan disana. Taehyung sibuk berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya. Dan Jungkook yang memilih duduk di sofa seorang diri. Dia hanya akan bicara saat Taehyung mengajaknya bicara. Selebihnya tidak ada yang dilakukan Jungkook selain memandangi Taehyung.

Suasana hangat itu sedikit rusak karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Min Yoongi. Walaupun dia sedari diam dan memperhatikan Taehyung, tapi telinganya dengar. Teman Taehyung menyebut nama Min Yoongi dengan nada yang serius. Dari situ Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Min Yoongi.

Apalagi saat dia melihat raut wajah tegang dari Taehyung. Perasaannya semakin berkecamuk.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sampai mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak ke tempat makan. Jungkook penasaran. Dua kata itu tidak boleh berdampingan atau Taehyung akan repot sendiri nanti.

"Taehyungie, jelaskan padaku siapa Min Yoongi itu" Jungkook masih memaksa.

"Setelah kita makan. Aku janji akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, oke" Taehyung mengambil jalan tengah. "Ayolah~ aku lapar" rengeknya lagi.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Taehyung, "Baiklah setelah makan aku akan bertanya lagi padamu"

Mereka makan di kedai sederhana yang menurut teman-teman Taehyung enak. Taehyung terlihat sangat lahap. Jungkook tertawa karena melihat Kim Taehyung yang sedang sangat kelaparan.

"Aigu, berapa umurmu? Kenapa berantakan sekali" Jungkook berucap lembut sambil mengusap dagu Taehyung yang entah bagaimana bisa terdapat noda makanan.

"Maklumi saja. Aku sedang lapar" Taehyung tampak tidak perduli dengan perlakuan Jungkook. "Oh? Kau sudah selesai?"

Jungkook mengangguk kalem. "Sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu"

Taehyung melanjutkan makannya. Sedikit susah menelan saat menyadari tatapan Jungkook terpaku lurus padanya. Astaga, kenapa Jungkook hari ini suka sekali menatapnya begitu.

"Kookie" cicitnya.

"Eum?"

"Ja-jangan memandangku begitu. Kau membuatku susah menelan" ucap Taehyung gugup.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya sebelah kemudian tertawa, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu. Apa aku harus memejamkan mataku?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa ribut. Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook membuatnya tertawa hari ini. "Cukup pandang apapun asal bukan aku. Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan makananku dulu"

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Jantungmu berdebar?" Jungkook itu kurang ajar sekali.

Taehyung mendengus kemudian mengeluarkan obat-obatan milik Jungkook. Mengambil satu persatu dan menyerahkannya sekaligus pada namja itu. "Ini. Minumlah obatmu dulu. Itu lebih baik menurutku"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tampan kemudian menuruti Taehyung. Sudah cukup dia menggoda Taehyung. Atau jika tidak maka namja itu akan semakin lama menyelesaikan makannya.

Setelah semua selesai, Taehyung dan Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke Observatorium Gunung Apsan. Perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit.

Mereka tiba saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.10 waktu setempat. Lampu-lampu sekitar jalan menuju puncak sudah dinyalakan. Menambah nuansa menyenangkan sepanjang perjalanan masuk. Jungkook lagi-lagi sibuk dengan ponsel Taehyung di tangannya. Sibuk memotret apapun yang menurutnya bagus.

Termasuk memotret Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak lelah memotretku terus?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau cantik. Kau menarik. Jadi tidak ada alasan apapun yang membuatku tidak memotretmu"

"Apa kau sadar, kita hanya sedikit mengambil selfie tadi" ucap Taehyung.

"Jadi kau mau berfoto denganku?"

"Ap-tidak. Bukan begitu" elak Taehyung.

Jungkook berhenti kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung agar mendekat. Mengubah kamera menjadi mode selfie dan memposisikan ponsel itu di depan mereka. Taehyung menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang seolah memeluk kepala Taehyung.

"Say cheese"

Ckrek!

Keduanya tersenyum melihat hasil foto mereka. Jungkook memiliki tangan yang berbakat untuk menjadi fotografer. Hasilnya semua memuaskan.

"Cha, cepat. Tempat ini akan tutup pukul 20.30" ucap Taehyung kemudian menarik Jungkook ke loket kereta gantung.

Untuk menuju puncak observatorium memang harus naik kereta gantung. Taehyung mengeluarkan uang 18.000 won untuk dua tiket. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu kereta gantung yang sudah stand by. Beruntunglah tidak terlalu ramai.

"Wow, indah bukan" gumam Taehyung begitu kereta itu mulai bergerak.

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Taehyung. Tatapannya luar biasa lembut. Dan Taehyung merasakannya. Dia merasakan tatapan Jungkook menghujaninya.

"Kau tak kalah indahnya dengan pemandangan itu, Tae" gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan berkata begitu jika sudah melihat keseluruhan kota Daegu saat malam dari atas observatorium" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Mari kita buktikan"

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelahnya. Mereka sibuk mengagumi view yang terpampang di depan kedua mata indah mereka. Begitu tiba di atas, Jungkook langsung menggandeng Taehyung. Mereka berjalan mencari spot yang sedikit jauh dari orang lain.

Setelah menemukan spot yang tepat, jauh dari orang lain dan pemandangan Daegu terlihat jelas, barulah mereka berhenti. Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang menunjukkan raut kepuasan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat hal semenakjubkan ini.

"Ini indah, Tae"

"Kau benar. Tempat ini sangat indah" Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya ini juga kali pertamanya datang kemari. Dia sering mendengar dari teman-temannya tentang keindahan Daegu dari puncak Observatorium Gunung Apsan. Dan Taehyung merasa sama sekali tidak rugi membawa Jungkook kemari.

Grep~

Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jungkook. Dia heran mengapa Jungkook melakukan ini.

"Dingin"

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi kau. Makanya aku memelukmu"

Taehyung bahkan tak sadar jika dia tadi bergidik kedinginan. Dan pelukan Jungkook cukup menghangatkannya.

"Apa itu menara yang kita datangi tadi?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi dan dikelilingi lampu-lampu yang menambah keindahannya.

"Kau benar. Itu Daegu Tower" jawab Taehyung.

Setelahnya kembali hening. Mereka lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan ini dalam sepi yang menyenangkan. Bagi Jungkook tidak ada yang sesempurna ini. Pemandangan indah di depannya ditambah Taehyung di pelukannya.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghentikan waktu agar kebersamaannya dengan Taehyung tidak akan pernah berakhir. Tapi bukankah Taehyung sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya? Jungkook berjanji dalam hati untuk membalas semua yang sudah dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Semuanya.

"Apa kau senang?"

Taehyung kembali menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah Jungkook yang terlalu dekat dengannya, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu"

"Jawab saja" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja aku senang"

"Kalau begitu aku juga senang. Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Tae"

Ucapan lembut yang sarat akan ketulusan itu membuat Taehyung sekali lagi tertampar secara halus. Jungkook ini benar-benar.

Detik selanjutnya Taehyung hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Jungkook mencium keningnya dengan gerakan yang teramat halus. Seakan Taehyung adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang harus dia jaga dan dia perlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian. Tolong selamatkan jantung Taehyung.

.

.

Tepat pukul 20.30 mereka keluar. Tangan keduanya masih saling bertautan. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah mengganti jaket dan coat mereka dengan mantel tebal yang dibawa tadi. Suhu Daegu di malam hari juga tak kalah dingin dengan Seoul.

"Tae, apa perjalanan kita berakhir disini?"

Taehyung tersenyum manis, "Ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Tempat favoritku"

Jungkook menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sedikit brutal. Kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Taehyung. Mengalirkan kehangatan menyenangkan bagi Taehyung.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku lupa membawa sarung tangan. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu jika kau kedinginan"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Berhenti menggombaliku. Hari ini kau suka sekali melakukannya"

Jungkook ikut tertawa. Memamerkan gigi kelinci menggemaskan yang sejujurnya sangat Taehyung sukai. "Aku jujur saat mengatakannya tau"

"Terdengar seperti gombalan di telingaku" gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook menyentil hidung mancung Taehyung main-main, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana gombalan dan mana yang jujur ya"

"Bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa membedakannya" Taehyung merengut kemudian matanya membulat setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Lapar tentu saja"

"Ayo makan dan segera minum obatmu"

"Apa aku boleh meminumnya saat kita sudah di rumah?"

Taehyung bergeming. Sibuk memikirkan segala keuntungan, kerugian, dan kemungkinan jika Jungkook meminum obatnya terlambat. Sedangkan namja itu sudah memandanginya penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah jika aku mulai merasakan aneh pada tubuhku aku akan minum obat" tawar Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tawar menawar?"

"Ayolah hanya kali ini saja"

"Baiklah" Taehyung mengalah.

Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat favorit Taehyung.

.

.

Light On My Darkness – SC

.

.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jungkook tidak bisa menahan decakan kagumnya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sebuah danau yang amat sangat menarik. Mereka belum memasuki area danau itu tapi semuanya seolah memanggil Jungkook untuk segera menghampiri hamparan lampu dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan manis.

"Taraaaa~ ini Danau Suseong. Tempat favoritku untuk kabur saat aku sedang suntuk" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya. Menikmati angin malam yang disertai aroma khas air danau yang begitu dia rindukan.

Jungkook hanya bisa memandang penuh kekaguman saat berjalan di bawah rimbunan pohon sakura yang disinari lampu hingga terlihat seolah kelopak-kelopak bunga itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Sementara Taehyung sendiri malah berlarian seperti anak kecil. Beruntunglah tempat ini lumayan sepi mengingat ini sudah pukul 22.00.

"Seharusnya aku mengajakmu kesini sore hari. Pemandangannya akan jauh lebih bagus. Kau bisa melihat pegunungan yang berjejeran disana" Taehyung menunjuk salah satu spot yang agak remang karena sinar yang minim.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Tapi begini saja sudah indah, Tae"

Taehyung mengiyakan dengan semangat, "Tentu saja. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah salah mencari tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi" ujarnya bangga.

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas. Membuat Taehyung berteriak heboh seraya memukuli tangan Jungkook. Namja asal Busan itu tertawa melihat raut merengut Taehyung yang dihiasi rambut acak-acakan tidak beraturan.

"Kau menyebalkan" sungutnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku" Jungkook bergerak merapikan rambut Taehyung dengan lembut. Membuat Taehyung sedikit merona karenanya.

"A-aku bisa sendiri"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang merapikan" Jungkook masih keukeuh.

Taehyung menunduk. Membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan kegiatannya sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Jungkook tau jika wajah namja di depannya sudah merah bahkan sampai telinga. Hanya saja Jungkook memilih tersenyum kecil daripada menggoda Taehyung lagi.

"A-ayo kita pergi cari spot yang bagus untuk melihat pertunjukkan air mancur yang dipadu dengan sinar lases. Kau pasti akan menyukainya" ajak Taehyung sedikit gugup.

Jungkook mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Taehyung sebelum kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang terasa sangat pas di tangannya. Taehyung kembali merutuki jantungnya dan tubuhnya yang bereaksi memalukan.

'Kau terlalu lama single Tae. Hanya diperlakukan seperti itu saja kau sudah merona, _norak'_

"Jadi, dimana spot yang bagus Kim Taehyung?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung dari kegiatan mari-merutuki-diri itu.

"Oh? A-ah kemari" giliran Taehyung yang memimpin.

Mereka berjalan melalui jalanan yang terbuat dari kayu. Tiap langkahnya menimbulkan decitan atau ketukan dari sepatu mereka yang membuat suasana semakin canggung. Canggung yang memalukan.

"Kita duduk disini" ucap Taehyung kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tanah.

Jungkook mengikuti setelah meletakkan ransel mereka di depannya. Taehyung tampak sangat antusias menunggu pertunjukan air mancur yang dia maksud. Sesekali dia akan mengecek jam tangannya. Seakan memperkirakan kapan air mancur yang dipadu sinar lases itu muncul.

"Biasanya air mancur itu akan muncul tiap sepuluh menit sekali. Dan dua menit lagi air mancur itu akan keluar" Taehyung berujar heboh.

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Hari ini dia melihat sisi lain dari perawatnya yang manis. Taehyungie tetap terlihat manis dalam situasi apapun. Hanya saja hari ini Jungkook melihat sisi menggemaskan perawat itu. Ah, juga sisi lembutnya.

"Ah kau mau makan? Roti persediaan kita masih banyak omong-omong"

"Baiklah kurasa aku mulai lapar" ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeluarkan semua roti yang dibawanya. Juga sebotol besar air mineral yang masih tersegel. Taehyung meringis saat menyadari jika sedari tadi Jungkook membawa beban yang berat.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bergantian?"

"Apa?"

"Kau. Kenapa kau membawa tas ransel itu sedari tadi tanpa meminta bergantian? Padahal kan tas ini berat" Taehyung berucap pelan. Merasa gagal menjaga Jungkook karena ketidakpekaannya.

Jungkook mengigit roti yang sudah dibuka Taehyung untuknya. Mengunyahnya dengan khidmat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tadi. "Pertama, aku masih kuat membawa tas ini. Kedua, aku tak ingin kau kelelahan. Mengajakku jalan-jalan, memastikan aku tetap merasa nyaman selama perjalanan, mengoceh sepanjang hari, itu pasti lebih melelahkan"

Taehyung hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Jadi Jungkook memperhatikannya seharian tadi?

"Aku juga ingin membuatmu nyaman sama seperti kau berusaha membuatku nyaman. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang jam tangannya. Tersenyum lebih lebar sambil menghitung mundur. "Tiga… Dua… Satu"

Zrash~~

Muncullah air mancur dengan berbagai tinggi hingga membentuk gelombang disertai sinar hijau yang berpendar begitu cantik. Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung sibuk mengagumi semuanya. Begitu pun pengunjung lain yang langsung mengabadikan moment itu.

Taehyung juga tak mau kalah. Dia sibuk memotret sambil sesekali terdengar pekikan 'wah' saat air mancur itu muncul saling bersahutan. Pertunjukkan itu berlangsung selama dua menit. Setelahnya tenang kembali.

"Apa kau selalu menghitung mundur seperti itu?"

"Yeah! Aku selalu melakukannya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat menghitung mundur untuk sesuatu yang menakjubkan"

Jungkook menyimpan informasi ini dalam otaknya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan acara makan rotinya yang sempat terhenti selama dua menit untuk mengagumi pertunjukkan air mancur. Setelah menghabiskan dua bungkus roti dan setengah botol air mineral, Jungkook duduk memeluk lututnya.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah danau yang tampak berkelip. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia jika bisa melakukan hal ini setiap hari dengan Taehyung. Membayangkan betapa beruntung dirinya jika Taehyung terus ada di sisinya. Membayangkan hidupnya yang jauh lebih mudah bersama Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan tentang kau dan aku"

Taehyung mencibir, "Kau mau menggombaliku lagi? Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan?"

Jungkook menyeringai jail, "Rahasia"

"Ya!" Taehyung memukuli pundak Jungkook dengan satu pukulan main-main. Dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Jungkook secara brutal. "Aku tidak mau bicara padamu"

Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat Taehyung yang merajuk. Namja itu memeluk lututnya dan enggan menatapnya. Jungkook berusaha merebut atensi Taehyung dengan menusuk-nusuk pinggang ramping namja itu menggunakan telunjuk. Taehyung memang sesekali memekik geli tapi dia tetap enggan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terus mengganggu Taehyung agar namja itu mau menatapnya lagi. Dia tau Taehyung tidak benar-benar tidak ingin bicara padanya. Tapi tetap saja hasrat menjaili Taehyung itu terlalu menggebu. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Tae"

"…"

Taehyung"

"Oh, Tiga.. Dua..Satu"

Zrash~

Sret~

Chu~

Taehyung tak siap saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan memegang pipinya. Dan sedetik kemudian kedua belah bibir itu menyapa bibirnya, lagi, kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Hanya menempel tapi tetap memberikan efek luar biasa bagi Taehyung.

Blank. Wajah memerah. Dan jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup seperti genderang perang. Taehyung merasa jantungnya akan copot dan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan imajiner di dalam perutnya. Membuatnya geli sekaligus melilit tapi menyenangkan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama dua menit. Begitu pertunjukkan selesai, maka Jungkook melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mengusap dengan lembut bibir bawah Taehyung yang baru saja dia cicipi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, KimTae"

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Sesampainya di kamar, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sekaligus ganti pakaian.

Jungkook sadar jika Taehyung menghindari tatapannya. Tapi dia juga tau alasan dari sikap Taehyung itu. Taehyung-nya seperti kucing yang malu-malu.

"Cepat mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan baju dan obatmu. Kau harus minum obat" Taehyung mengucapkan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Terlalu gugup untuk kembali menghadapi Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil kemudian menuruti Taehyung. Tapi tidak, dia tidak mandi. Hanya mencuci mukanya juga menggosok gigi. Begitu dia keluar, pakaiannya sudah siap beserta obat dan minumnya. Sedangkan namja manisnya sudah bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Selamat tidur, Tae" Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung sebelum berganti pakaian dan meminum obatnya.

Taehyung bisa merasakan beban berat di sampingnya. Kemudian sepasang lengan melingkupinya dari atas dan dari bawah. Memeluknya dengan erat dan lembut. Taehyung juga merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di tengkuknya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini" Jungkook mengecup belakang telinga Taehyung kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum malu kemudian memilih segera memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlampau lelah dan dia ingin segera tidur.

Selamat tidur Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Hari-hari yang panjang masih menanti kalian.

.

.

.

END

.

.

UWAAAAAA~

APA INI APAAAAAA. Sesuai janji, chapter full fluff 3k+. Dan ini bahkan sampe 7k+. entah kenapa saya bisa bablas lagi muehehehe.

This is special for you. special tapi ngga pake telor /woe

Edisi kookv jalan-jalan yekan.

Special thanks to reader yang udah sumbangin rekomendasi tempat yang bisa dipake buat dating. Dan maaf kalo ngga sesuai ekspektasi. Referensi yang saya dapet terbatas jadi yaaaa gitu deh. Dan say thanks to calon bu dokter muda yang udah ngasih tau obat penenang apa yang bisa dipake Jungkook biar dia bisa nikmatin jalan-jalannya. Jangan bosen-bosen kurecokin yaa oma xD

Dan mungkin, mungkin loh, chapter depan mulai konflik. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap karena saya ngga ahli munculin, ngembangin dan selesaiin konflik. Jadi antisipasi aja nih biar chapter depan ngga kecewa gitu.

Okeee dari pada saya bikin drabble di a/n ini kan ngga lucu, jadi saya pamit dolooo

Big love, clou3elf


	10. Chapter 9

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 9

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

.

.

.

"Tapi hyung, jauhi Min Yoongi. Jangan lagi menemuinya apapun alasannya" ucap Minjae mulai serius. "Dia memiliki obsesi tak sehat padamu. Dia berbahaya"

Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Andai aku bisa Jae, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Tapi dia selalu membuatku..lemah. Dia menggunakan kalian sebagai jaminan agar aku menurutinya"

"Jangan lagi. Aku bersumpah dia psikopat yang berbahaya hyung"

Taehyung baru akan membuka suaranya sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Siapa Min Yoongi?"

Mendengar nada mengancam itu, Taehyung kembali ditampar kenyataan. Dia lupa jika Jeon Jungkook masih disini.

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

.

Dua hari Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di Daegu. Ibu Taehyung yang memaksa. Toh Jungkook tidak lagi diharuskan berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Ada Taehyung yang bisa menangani Jungkook dengan baik. Lagipula namja Jeon itu sendiri yang menginginkan Taehyung untuk sepenuhnya merawatnya. Jungkook sudah tidak ingin lagi berkutat di dalam tempat menyeramkan itu.

Disadari atau tidak, Jungkook jauh lebih santai saat berada di luar kota seperti ini. Apalagi setelah Taehyung mengajaknya jalan-jalan tempo hari, raut wajah namja tampan itu semakin cerah. Tidak lagi diliputi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Walau tetap saja Taehyung harus tetap mengontrol namja itu.

Beruntungnya, atau mungkin sialnya, Jungkook mulai santai berada di antara keluarganya. Tidak lagi selalu berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya untuk waktu yang lama dan turun saat makan atau saat keluarganya tidak berada di rumah. Itu sedikit meringankan Taehyung dan melegakannya sebenarnya. Tapi disisi lain Taehyung takut Jungkook semakin tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali kepada ibunya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung merasa kasihan pada ibu Jungkook. Wanita itu sendirian tanpa suami dan anaknya. Dan lagi Jungkook sudah cukup lama tidak bersama ibunya. Siapa tahu ibunya bisa membantu percepatan penyembuhan Jungkook.

Sudahlah, itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang Taehyung harus berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Taehyung harus tau rekam medis Jungkook selama ini. Kemudian menentukan tindakan selanjutnya bersama dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Hell, entah kenapa dia sangat bersemangat untuk kesembuhan Jungkook.

Walau sepengetahuannya, pasien dengan Skizofrenia itu memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk sembuh, tapi Taehyung masih terus berharap. Berharap setidaknya gejala-gejala yang dialami Jungkook bisa berkurang hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu bisa menjalani hidupnya jauh lebih baik. Taehyung akan jauh lebih senang jika Jungkook bisa sembuh total nantinya.

"Tae, kajja kita makan" suara Jungkook sedikit mengejutkan Taehyung yang sedang asyik berkirim pesan dengan kepala rumah sakit jiwa di Busan tentang dokter yang menangani Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung masuk ke dalam kamar begitu mendapati Taehyung masih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangnya. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Taehyung dan mengacak rambutnya secara perlahan. Taehyung sedikit menghela nafas dengan kebiasaan Jungkook kali ini. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook punya kebiasaan mengacak rambutnya begini.

"Sedang apa? Sibuk sekali" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Tentu saja penasaran. Banyak hal tentang pekerjaan dan kehidupan Taehyung yang tak dia ketahui.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil kemudian menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Meminta Jungkook untuk duduk disana, sebentar. Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Taehyung. Mengabaikan jarak yang seharusnya ada walau sedikit. Netra hitamnya memandang penuh rasa ingin tepat ke mata Taehyung yang juga memandangnya.

Jungkook selalu suka bagaimana Taehyung memandangnya. Begitu penuh kehangatan dan ketenangan yang menular. Mata Taehyung seperti memiliki kekuatan magis. Menghipnotisnya untuk tenang dan mengabaikan apapun juga bayangan yang hinggap di pikirannya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau tidak merindukan ibumu?" Taehyung bertanya setelah diam selama beberapa lama. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung masih menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Dia ingin membawa Jungkook kembali pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya. Namun tetap saja Taehyung juga harus memikirkan Jungkook. Bukankah Taehyung sudah berjanji untuk membuat Jungkook senang?

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Jungkook bertanya pelan. Tak dipungkiri jika dia juga merindukan ibunya walau ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hanya bertanya" ucap Taehyung pelan. "Jika kau ingin bertemu ibumu, mungkin…mungkin aku bisa mengantar"

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lekat. Dia melihat ada pancaran tekad dan kelembutan dari sorot mata Taehyung. Sekilas mengingatkannya dengan tatapan ibunya. Sekitar lima tahun lalu. Sebelum dia menghancurkan keluarganya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak takut ?" Jungkook bertanya lirih. Taehyung kembali melihat gurat tak terbaca disana.

"Takut apa?"

"Aku pernah membunuh ayahku karena mereka menyuruhku. Aku pernah melukai ibuku karena mereka menyuruh" Jungkook mengucapkan itu dengan tenang dan diiringi kebungkaman Taehyung. "Jadi, apa kau tidak takut hal itu akan terulang lagi? Entah aku atau ibuku yang melakukannya"

Taehyung kembali tertegun.

.

.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan. Tak ada lagi percakapan selama di kereta yang membawa mereka dari Daegu ke Busan. Hanya tangan yang saling bertaut erat lah yang menunjukkan mereka masih bersama. Yang meyakinkan Jungkook jika Taehyung bersamanya. Dan yang meyakinkan Taehyung jika Jungkook masih baik-baik saja.

"Taehyung" panggil Jungkook lirih. Membuat Taehyung secara refleks menoleh hanya demi melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah memandangi Taehyung. Membuat perawat manis itu bingung dengan gelagat Jungkook yang hanya diam. Belum sempat Taehyung kembali bereaksi, Jungkook sudah mengeratkan genggamannya. Menyandarkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Nanti" gumam Jungkook.

"Hah?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali ke rumah. Untuk saat ini aku hanya belum siap kembali ke rumah bersama ibuku. Bolehkan?" Jungkook memohon. Walau tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Taehyung, tapi ucapan Jungkook sudah memunculkan senyuman manis di wajah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Tidak masalah jika untuk sekarang kau masih tidak ingin kembali ke rumah" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook lega. Sangat lega.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Enam bulan telah berlalu. Selama enam bulan, Jungkook tinggal di asrama Taehyung. Membantu namja manis itu mengurus kamarnya. Selama enam bulan ini Jungkook juga mengikuti Taehyung ke rumah sakit. Menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan shift-nya. Kemudian dia akan pulang bersama Taehyung.

Selama satu bulan sekali juga Taehyung membawa dokter yang selama ini menangani Jungkook untuk dilakukan check up. Sang dokter akan memeriksa dengan seksama perkembangan Jungkook. Dan merasa takjub melihat Jungkook yang luar biasa tenang.

Padahal seingatnya dulu, Jeon Jungkook sangat sulit untuk dibuat tenang. Sang dokter perlu setidaknya dua sampai tiga perawat untuk membantunya memeriksa Jungkook. Tapi sekarang namja bergigi kelinci itu bahkan hanya duduk tenang sambil mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan. Dan, well, secara keseluruhan semua baik.

"Kudengar kau bahkan baru sekitar delapan bulan menjadi perawat Jungkook. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kepercayaannya?" tanya sang dokter pada Taehyung saat perawat itu menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan makanan sementara bibirnya mulai menjawab pertanyaan dokter pribadi Jungkook. "Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa Jungkook percaya padaku. Dokter bahkan melihat sendiri tujuh bulan yang lalu, saat aku masuk ke kamarnya di hari pertama bekerja"

Dokter itu mengangguk konfirmatif kemudian memandang Taehyung. "Aku juga mendengar kau bisa menaklukkan pria berbahaya di Daegu"

"Itu juga kebetulan. Tidak jauh beda dengan ini"

"Kalau kondisi Jungkook terus mengalami perkembangan yang bagus seperti ini, bisa kupastikan dia bisa mulai diajak pergi ke keramaian. Setidaknya membiasakan diri dengan dunia luar"

"Ah! Benar. Sudah hampir tiga tahun Jungkook jarang pergi ke keramaian" Taehyung mengangguk konfirmatif.

"Ralat. Hampir seumur hidupnya dia jarang sekali bermain dan pergi seperti remaja seusianya"

~at Daegu~

Yoongi berbaring telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar rawat yang sudah dua tahun ini menemaninya. Dua tahun terkurung di tempat seperti ini membuat Yoongi rindu jalan-jalan. Tadinya Yoongi hanya ingin kabur dari jerat hukum. Alhasil dia berpura-pura memiliki gangguan jiwa.

Strateginya berhasil. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan sampai Yoongi harus mengeksekusi sang dokter karena menolak memalsukan rekam medisnya, dia akhirnya lolos. Tangan si dokter diremukkan hingga membuat orang itu dengan terpaksa melepas pekerjaannya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa sang dokter tidak melawan? Jawabannya adalah karena Yoongi menggunakan istri dan anak-anaknya sebagai ancaman. Yoongi menjanjikan hal yang sangat menyakitkan jika dokter itu berani buka mulut.

Oh, dan itu berakhir dengan dokter yang bunuh diri karena merasa tertekan setelah pencopotan titel dokter dari namanya.

Drrttt…

Ponselnya berbunyi dan secara kilat tangannya membuka ikon amplop.

' _Hey kembalilah. Ayo ikut aku ke Busan. It's show time'_

' _Kau sudah lama berhibernasi'_

Yoongi menyeringai. kemudian dia membalas 'Nanti malam, datang ke ruanganku'.

Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dan Yoongi menjanjikan akan membuat Taehyung berada dalam genggamannya. Tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung lepas dari cengkeramannya walau namja itu menangis darah Ah, Yoongi juga menjanjikan namja bernama Jungkook itu tidak akan bisa lagi menempeli Taehyung. Taehyung mutlak miliknya.

"Kim Taehyung" gumamnya sebelum memilih memejamkan matanya. Bermimpi akan masa depannya dengan Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi masih berbaring membelakangi pintu saat seseorang masuk ke ruangannya. Sosok perawat yang memakai masker dan membawa brankar yang entah apa isinya. Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Siapa perawat yang begitu lancang memasuki teritorinya.

"Aku tak tau masih ada orang yang berani masuk tanpa seijinku" ucap Yoongi kalem. Sejujurnya di balik suara yang kalem itu, ada sebuah bahaya yang mengincar.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa. Membuat Min Yoongi menyeringai karena penolongnya datang. Dia adalah teman yang selama ini membuat tujuannya tercapai tanpa tersentuh hukum. Tidak aka nada yang percaya dibalik wajah malaikatnya, tersimpan jiwa dewa kematian.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu bodoh" ucap Yoongi kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap perawat misterius itu.

"Ck! Radarmu kuat sekali,huh. Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku di Daegu" dengusnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan kau sudah lama berhibernasi dan kau langsung memintaku menjemputmu"

"Taehyung ke Daegu. Dan mustahil parasit itu tak mengekori Taehyung-ku" gumam Yoongi sambil melepas pakaian rumah sakitnya. Mengambil pakaian yang sudah disodorkan padanya. "Dan mustahil pula kau tidak menyusul mereka"

Orang itu hanya tertawa pelan. Tawa penuh dendam didalamnya. "Kau tau, mereka manis sekali. Jalan-jalan berdua dan berciuman" nadanya datar namun penuh racun.

Pergerakan Yoongi berhenti. Matanya menatap nyalang ke wajah perawat itu. Amarahnya mendadak memuncak saat mendengar Taehyung dicium orang lain. Apalagi dengan makhluk gangguan jiwa seperti Jungkook.

"Mereka berciuman? Dan kau hanya membiarkannya?" desis Yoongi.

Orang itu hanya menyeringai, "Untuk kali ini kubiarkan. Tapi selanjutnya, jangan berharap aku akan membiarkan Jungkook-ku disentuh jalang itu. Aku sudah punya rencana lain"

"Kalau begitu ayo taruhan. Siapa yang lebih dulu menangis di depan makam seseorang, kau atau aku" Yoongi memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan berjalan meninggalkan perawat di belakangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Jungkook-ku. Ah~ bermain dengan Taehyung boleh juga" gumamnya dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Pagi harinya Taehyung dibuat terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan teman-temannya di Daegu. Yoongi kabur dari rumah sakit. Dan sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian Daegu masih mencari namja itu. Dia adalah criminal berbahaya. Psikopat yang harus segera diamankan sebelum menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Kau tenang saja, kepolisian sedang melacak keberadaan Yoongi" ucap Minjae.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin dia tak akan datang ke Busan dan mencelakakan Jungkook ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Yeah, yang dia takutkan saat Yoongi tidak berada dalam pengawasan di rumah sakit adalah jika namja itu datang ke Busan dan mencelakakan Jungkook. Dari apa yang dia tangkap, Yoongi mengetahui jika Taehyung bekerja untuk Jungkook sekarang. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin Yoongi kabur dan mencari Jungkook.

Taehyung tak bisa memprediksi isi kepala Yoongi. Terkadang jika Taehyung berpikir tentang isi kepala Yoongi, maka yang dilakukan namja itu justru sesuatu yang jauh dari perkiraan Taehyung. Yang jelas, Taehyung sangat berharap Min Yoongi tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Busan.

"Kau kenapa?" Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi pun bertanya pada Taehyung saat melihat wajah kusut namja manis itu.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Hanya ada beberapa masalah. Tapi tenang saja, sudah diurus teman-temanku"

Jungkook mendekat dan duduk di samping Taehyung, "Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"Tidak astaga. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengulurkan tangan mengacak rambut halus Taehyung.

Enam bulan lebih tinggal bersama Jungkook membuat Taehyung jadi terbiasa dengan apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya. Mengacak rambutnya, diam sambil menatapnya, bahkan berbicara yang Taehyung sendiri terkadang tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Semua itu sudah jadi teman baiknya. Bahkan jika mendadak Jungkook jadi manis pun Taehyung sudah terbiasa.

Dan selama itu pula Jungkook belum mengatakan apapun soal kepindahannya ke rumah. Taehyung juga tak ingin memaksa. Hanya dua kali dia menanyakan hal itu dan berakhir Jungkook yang mendiamkannya. Taehyung paham jika Jungkook belum ingin kembali ke rumah. Mungkin ada semacam perasaan enggan kembali kesana mengingat rumah itu justru menyimpan kenangan buruk untuknya.

Tapi Taehyung juga tidak sepenuhnya membiarkan Jungkook jauh dari ibunya. Sesering mungkin Taehyung mengajak Jungkook bertemu dengan ibunya, Entah itu di rumah sakit atau mereka membuat janji makan bersama. Selama ini tak ada masalah dengan itu. Jungkook menurut padanya walau sesekali akan mengeluh.

Perawat asal Daegu itu tak mengerti mengapa hubungan Jungkook dan ibunya sedikit awkward. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tapi sekali lagi Taehyung tak akan membiarkan hubungan ibu dan anak itu jadi renggang.

"Taehyung" panggil Jungkook. Ah, Jungkook lebih terbiasa memanggilnya begitu tanpa embel-embel hyung atau tambahan apapun selain –ie. Dan Taehyung tak akan protes.

"Eum?" Taehyung menoleh begitu tidak segera mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Dan dilihatnya Jungkook menatapnya gugup.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung selama lima menit kemudian kembali menunduk dalam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang dia ingin katakan namun sedikit enggan membuka topik ini.

"Hey kenapa?"

"Apa kau akan memanggil ibuku lagi hari ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menelan salivanya gugup. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Hari ini, bisakah kita tak usah bertemu ibuku? Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin menunggumu sendirian di rumah sakit nanti"

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau mereka-"

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan membaca buku nanti. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata jika pikiranku tidak boleh kosong saat sendirian? Jadi aku memilih membaca buku saja sembari menunggumu. Aku juga bisa mendengarkan music dan tidur" Jungkook berucap panjang lebar seolah ingin meyakinkan Taehyung agar tidak bertemu ibunya nanti.

Taehyung menatap namja di depannya sangsi, "Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengangguk kuat, "Aku yakin"

Perawat manis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, "Tapi janji padaku jika kau mulai berhalusinasi, kau harus segera menemuiku, otte?"

"Janji" Jungkook tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Taehyung sudah setuju.

.

.

Hal ini berlangsung selama seminggu. Jungkook selalu beralasan jika akan dipertemukan dengan ibunya. Membuat Taehyung gemas hingga nyaris mengomeli namja ini. Namun Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mengangguk mengiyakan.

Beruntung selain itu Jungkook masih mau menurut padanya. Masih mau melakukan pemeriksaan, rutin minum obat bahkan tanpa diingatkan Taehyung, dan beristirahat. Walau terkadang harus sedikit berdebat karena Jungkook menolak melakukan pemeriksaan.

Akhir minggu kali ini, setelah menyerahkan laporan kondisi Jungkook ke rumah sakit, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Hell, tentu saja Jungkook menolak. Dia sama sekali tak ingin berada di keramaian.

"Taehyung, kau yakin jalan-jalan kesini?" suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar. Dan Taehyung tau itu. Segera saja dia menarik Jungkook menuju sudut yang sepi.

Mata cokelat perawat itu menatap teduh ke arah Jungkook. Tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk pundak pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu. Membuat atensi Jungkook kembali padanya. Masih terlihat raut gelisah dan ketakutan disana.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan. Taehyung mengernyit bingung karena Jungkook tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun selain memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tunggu!

Tatapan kosong. Ah, rupanya Jungkook benar-benar tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keramaian. Jungkook dan keramaian adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Kecemasan, ketakutan, dan kegelisahan namja itu masih sama. Tidak berkurang sedikitpun walau Taehyung sudah menemaninya seperti ini.

Dan tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung selain memasangkan earphone pada telinga Jungkook, memutar music dan membawa namja itu pergi dari tempat ini. Taehyung tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Jungkook semakin merasa cemas.

Jungkook belum siap.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook pergi melalui tangga darurat. Sebuah antisipasi karena lift sedang penuh. Jungkook hanya mengikuti sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat. Tak ingin terpisah dan sekedar menguatkan dirinya.

Jungkook hanya merasa tak aman. Dia merasa ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam diantara puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang dirasakan Jungkook sejak tadi. Tadinya Jungkook pikir itu hanya halusinasinya biasa, jadi dia mencoba mengabaikannya seperti cara dokter dan Taehyung mengajarinya.

Namun nyatanya perasaan itu masih ada. Semakin lama malah semakin membuatnya resah. Dan kemudian pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi isi kepalanya hingga memutar adegan-adegan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dan tidak akan terjadi.

Perasaan takut dan gelisah akhirnya menghampirinya. Membuatnya tak bisa fokus mengendalikan diri. Musik yang diberikan Taehyung pun tak berefek apa-apa. Yang dia rasakan hanya ketakutan dan keresahan.

Jungkook memelankan langkahnya sembari menarik tangan Taehyung. Membuat langkah Taehyung juga memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Perawat manis itu berbalik dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. "Aku baik-baik saja". Dan sejujurnya itu adalah kebohongan.

Bagaimana Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja jika perasaannya tak menentu. Bagaimana dia bisa baik-baik saja saat dia merasa ada bahaya yang mengintainya dan Taehyung. Dan bagaimana Jungkook bisa baik-baik saja saat bahkan perasaan itu masih begitu kuat dia rasakan.

"Kau mau duduk dulu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu anak tangga. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sembari mengatur nafas. Berharap itu hanya halusinasinya belaka tanpa makna apapun. Karena jujur saja, Jungkook tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Merasakan perasaan saat seseorang memandangnya tajam.

Jika saja Taehyung lebih peka dengan keadaan sekitar, mungkin saja dia juga akan merasakan perasaan saat seseorang memperhatikannya diam-diam. Karena jujur saja, itu bukan hanya halusinasi. Seseorang memang sedang memperhatikan mereka, ah tidak, dua orang.

.

.

Malam harinya Jungkook terlihat lebih diam. Namja itu hanya mengaduk makanannya. Terkadang raut wajahnya berubah. Dari raut yang tenang menjadi raut penuh amarah kemudian terlihat ketakutan. Jujur saja itu membuat Taehyung cemas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook memandangnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sangat pelan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian menyodorkan tiga keping obat yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh Jungkook beserta segelas penuh air mineral.

"Minum obatmu ne. Aku akan mencuci semua peralatan makan kita" Taehyung berucap sambil memandang Jungkook lembut dan menepuk pundak kekar itu.

Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung dengan sendu. Lama kelamaan tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang tak pernah sama sekali Jungkook tujukan kepada Taehyung. Tatapan penuh amarah dan keinginan untuk menyakiti.

Namja tampan itu melempar ketiga obatnya ke sembarang arah. Nafasnya memburu. Diteguknya air mineral yang ada di depannya dengan terburu. Kemudian Jungkook menggenggam erat gelas yang dipegangnya.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Berdiri kemudian menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang mencuci piring.

'Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan melukaimu. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan membunuhmu. Sama seperti teman-temanmu yang tak berguna itu. Sama seperti ibumu. Sama seperti kakekmu'

Jungkook sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan antara halusinasi dan kenyataan. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan Taehyung yang akan melukainya. Telinganya sudah dipenuhi bisikan-bisikan untuk melukai Taehyung sebelum perawat itu melukainya.

'Tak akan ada seorangpun yang mau dengan sukarela berteman dengan monster sepertimu. Dia akan punya banyak cara dan kesempatan untuk melukaimu saat kau lengah'

'Taehyung temanku. Dia baik'

'Tak ada teman untukmu. Tak ada cinta dan kasih sayang untukmu'

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jungkook menghantamkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke pundak Taehyung. Membuat namja manis itu secara reflek berteriak dan bergerak menjauh. Mata Taehyung melebar saat melihat Jungkook yang tak dikenalnya.

Tatapan matanya kosong dan penuh kemarahan. Taehyung tak tau apa yang membuat Jungkook marah. Yang jelas ini bukan hal yang baik. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pundaknya yang ngilu. Mungkin memar.

Prang!

Taehyung melonjak saat Jungkook memukulkan gelas itu hingga pecah. Bagian tajamnya tertodong di depan wajah Taehyung. Jungkook maju dan Taehyung reflek mundur.

"Jung-Jungkookie" panggil Taehyung. Matanya bergerak liar mencari apapun yang bisa melindunginya dari sabetan Jungkook.

"Kau pasti berniat jahat padaku. Seperti mereka yang berlaku jahat padaku" desis Jungkook.

Jungkook mendadak melompat. Refleks Taehyung berteriak terkejut. Teriakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin cemas dan dikuasai halusinasinya. Tangannya secara acak mengayunkan gelas pecah itu ke semua arah.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindar.

Demi apapun Taehyung tak tahu kenapa Jungkook bisa begini. Yang jelas ini bukan Jeon Jungkook yang biasanya. Seolah ada orang lain yang mengendalikan tubuh kekar namja ini. Dan Taehyung tak tau bagaimana caranya membuat Jungkook tenang kembali.

Dan Taehyung hanya mampu memikirkan satu solusi. Sedikit membahayakan memang, Namun ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan dengan cepat oleh Taehyung.

Tap!

Saat Jungkook mulai mengangkat tangannya, Taehyung dengan sigap menahan pergelangan namja itu. Walau badannya berukuran jauh lebih kecil daripada Jungkook, namun Taehyung tetaplah seorang namja yang juga memiliki kekuatan.

"Jungkook-ah kumohon, kau harus bisa melawan suara-suara itu. Itu hanya halusinasimu. Kumohon kau harus melawan" Taehyung masih berusaha menahan tangan Jungkook yang masih bernafsu melukainya.

Jungkook hanya memandangnya, membuat Taehyung sedikit cemas.

"Kumohon. Kendalikan dirimu. Dengarkan aku" ucap Taehyung.

Kediaman Jungkook sejujurnya membuat Taehyung was-was. Pasalnya Taehyung tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Jungkook. Bisa jadi sesuatu yang baik namun bisa juga sesuatu yang buruk. Apalagi Jungkook diam dengan raut datar dan mata yang kosong. Taehyung kesulitan membaca apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

Taehyung nyaris lengah. Jungkook menyentaknya hingga membuat Taehyung terhuyung. Matanya berkilat sebelum kembali mengayunkan pecahan gelas pada Taehyung. Kali ini sukses menggores lengan Taehyung. Tak parah memang namun cukup untuk membuat Taehyung berdarah.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku, jangan percaya apapun yang mereka katakan padamu. Jangan percaya" Taehyung masih berusaha membuat Jungkook tenang.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung lagi. Matanya terpaku pada darah Taehyung yang mulai menetes. Taehyung mengangkat tangannya menutupi lukanya. Bibirnya tak henti meminta Jungkook untuk mendengarkannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku"

.

.

Dari tempat yang tak jauh dari asrama Taehyung, seorang namja berkulit pucat keluar dari sebuah taman dengan membawa dua buah cincin dan satu kalung yang berlumuran darah. Langkahnya sangat santai seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun padahal dia sudah menghilangkan satu nyawa dengan keji.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan wanita itu? Kukira kau sudah tak akan menyentuh wanita lagi semenjak obsesimu terhadap Kim Taehyung" ucap seorang namja dengan nada datar.

"Hanya sedikit bekerja. Aku juga perlu penghasilan agar bisa bertahan hidup bukan?" Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya mengambil perhiasannya, bukan memperkosanya, jadi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung"

"Baiklah terserah. Kajja kita pulang" namja yang bersama Yoongi tadi memilih membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apapun sesukanya. "Ah, hyung, selama disini jangan membuat masalah. Disini aku dikenal sebagai seorang psikiater, ingat itu baik-baik"

"Waw, psikopat sepertimu jadi seorang psikiater? Haruskah aku membuat perayaan?"

Namja yang bersama Min Yoongi itu hanya tersenyum miring, "Buat saja perayaan saat aku berhasil mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook dan menjadikan Kim Taehyung patung lilin di rumahku"

Yoongi hanya tertawa kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rekannya di belakang. Matanya memicing berbahaya sebelum kemudian kembali normal dengan seringai yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang besar dan menyakitkan.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Jungkook masih saja diam sejak malam dimana dia lepas kendali dan hampir menyelakai Taehyung. Matanya selalu memandang sendu ke arah Taehyung yang tampak sedikit kesulitan menggenggam sesuatu karena telapak tangannya diperban.

Dan itu hasil perbuatan Jungkook.

"Aw! Shh" sesekali Jungkook mendengar rintihan Taehyung saat lukanya tak sengaja tersentuh.

Jungkook tak tahan lagi. Mendengar rintihan kesakitan Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin Jungkook dengar. Terlebih lagi semua itu karena dirinya. Rasanya sungguh menyesal karena Jungkook melupakan apa yang sudah diajarkan Taehyung saat pikirannya mulai diambil alih.

Perawat tangguh itu sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dan menggenggam tangannya sangat lembut. Taehyung hanya diam memandangi namja di depannya. Sedikit was-was jika Jungkook kembali dikuasai halusinasinya.

Taehyung sudah lelah. Semalam dia tak bisa tidur karena sibuk mengobati lukanya dan menenangkan Jungkook. Jungkook semalam panik setelah telapak tangan kanan Taehyung tertusuk pecahan gelas yang dibawa Jungkook. Taehyung masih sangat ingat jika tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat dengan mulut yang merapalkan kata maaf.

"Maaf" lirih Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook sebelum kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkup pipi Jungkook, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Istirahatlah"

"Karena aku, kau harus menderita luka seperti ini" Jungkook mengelus jari-jari lentik Taehyung sambil matanya tak pernah lepas dari perawatnya.

"Hanya cukup rutin minum obatmu, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti semalam terjadi lagi" Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh permohonan.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dalam hatinya sudah terpatri kuat bahwa ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Taehyung terluka karena perbuatannya. Jungkook tak mau melihat Taehyung terluka. Namja itu sudah sangat baik dengan bersedia merawatnya, menjadi temannya, dan menemaninya.

"Tanganmu, apa baik-baik saja? Apa sakit?" tanya Jungkook cemas.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa, hanya luka kecil"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Dari sentuhan itu Taehyung tau jika Jungkook luar biasa menyesal. Bukan tidak mungkin dia juga tertekan setelah di mall kemarin. Sedikit banyak Taehyung menduga jika lepas kendalinya Jungkook semalam berkaitan dengan kejadian di mall saat Jungkook merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja. Tidak mau ke tempat ramai" pinta Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk menyanggupi. Dia hanya ingin membuat Jungkook lebih rileks jadi rasanya tak masalah jika dia menuruti permintaan Jungkook. Apalagi nanti Taehyung mendapat shift malam. jadi masih ada waktu jika siang ini dia jalan-jalan bersama Jungkook.

"Kajja kita siap-siap"

.

.

Jungkook sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi dan Taehyung sengaja membiarkannya. Hari ini Jungkook terlihat kalem. Tidak ketakutan lagi. Jadi Taehyung juga sedikit banyak merasa tenang.

Jungkook hanya duduk di bangku pinggir jalan menuju taman. Dengan earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Dan Taehyung memilih duduk di sampingnya. Mengamati jalanan.

Dan disana, Yoongi bersama temannya sedang mengamati kedua orang itu. Sebuah tatapan datar Yoongi layangkan kepada Jungkook dan luka di tangan Taehyung. Sedikit berpikir bagaimana jika dia yang menorehkan luka itu pada Taehyung.

Teman Yoongi sedang sibuk memandangi Jungkook yang terlihat matang di usia legalnya. Menjilat bibirnya kemudian menyeringai. Sedikit tak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Jungkook segera menjadi miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi begitu melihat temannya beranjak.

"Menemui Jungkook"

Yoongi menahan tangan kekar temannya, "Tidak! Kau disini"

"Cih! Persetan denganmu hyung" ucap namja itu sebelum kemudian melangkah menghampiri Jungkook-nya.

Yoongi mendengus dan memilih mengamati.

.

.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah…Taehyung-sshi" sapa seseorang.

"Oh? Dr. Kim Mingyu, annyeong. Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Taehyung ramah.

Kim Mingyu hanya tersenyum kemudian berjongkok di depan Jungkook. Sontak Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan datar tak bersahabat tanpa berminat melepas earphone di telinganya. Disana Taehyung bisa melihat binar memuja dari psikiater muda itu.

"Apa dokter Kim sedang libur?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat penampilan santai namja itu.

"Libur" jawab Mingyu singkat. "Dan Taehyung-sshi sendiri? Kenapa berkeliaran disini bersama Jungkook?"

"Hanya menemani Jungkook jalan-jalan. Aku shift malam hari ini"

"Shift malam ya" ucapan Mingyu sedikit mengandung makna tersembunyi.

Sret!

Jungkook bangkit kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan sedikit menyeret perawat itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook tak nyaman dengan keberadaan psikiater ini di dekatnya. Dan Jungkook sedang berusaha melawan ucapan-ucapan yang mulai terdengar.

"Jungkook"

Jungkook membawa Taehyung kembali ke asrama. Namun sekitar lima meter sebelum tiba di asrama, Jungkook tiba-tiba berbalik dan memandang Taehyung. Melepas earphone-nya asal kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon katakan sesuatu. Mereka mulai berbicara buruk tentangku dan tentangmu. Kumohon katakan sesuatu sebelum mereka menguasaiku, Tae"

"Jungkook lihat aku! Lihat aku" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook di pipinya. "Semua yang mereka katakan tidak benar. Apapun yang kau dengar dari mereka, itu tidak benar. Mereka dan semua yang mereka ucapkan itu tidak pernah ada. Mereka tidak nyata" Taehyung terus mengulang kata-kata itu.

"Mereka tidak nyata. Semua yang mereka ucapkan tidak benar" gumam Jungkook.

"Ya. Ya. Benar begitu. Mereka tidak nyata dan semua yang mereka ucapkan tidak benar"

Jungkook terus bergumam sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan Taehyung. Bergumam begitu kacau kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat. Semakin erat saat Taehyung mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"Tenanglah"

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan ikut Taehyung ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Namja itu akan duduk semalaman di kamar rawatnya sampai Taehyung selesai. Hanya saja hari ini dokternya datang. Taehyung yang menghubunginya.

"Semalam kau tidak meminum obatmu?" tanya dokter itu.

Jungkook menggeleng. Taehyung menghela nafas. Dugaannya tepat.

Sang dokter mulai melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Jungkook. Dan tentu saja Taehyung menghampiri. Jungkook tidak akan mau diperiksa jika tidak bersama Taehyung.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan Jungkook, Taehyung-ah. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang lagi" ucap sang dokter.

"Ne" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Jungkook-ah, istirahatlah sementara Taehyung bekerja"

Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk karena memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain beristirahat sembari menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Sejujurnya Jungkook berharap pekerjaan Taehyung tidak terlalu banyak jadi perawat itu bisa menemaninya di dalam.

"Baiklah aku pergi" sang dokter memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Taehyung berinisiatif mengantar sang dokter ke depan. Ada sesuatu yang juga ingin Taehyung tanyakan perihal penyakit Jungkook.

"Ahjussi"

"Eh? Tumben kau memanggilku begitu. Ada apa?"

Taehyung sedikit gugup. Dia ragu antara bertanya sekarang atau tidak. Menghela nafas panjang guna memantapkan tekadnya.

"Ahjusshi sudah lama menangani Jungkook kan? Apa…apa ahjussi tau penyebab Jungkook mengidap Skizofrenia?" Taehyung akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama tertahan.

Sang dokter mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, ayah Jungkook adalah seniorku saat sekolah dulu. Dari yang aku tau, sejak kecil Jungkook sudah sering sekali melihat kekerasan bahkan mengalami tindak kekerasan. Di umurnya yang ke lima tahun ia sudah menyaksikan peristiwa pembunuhan. Di usia sepuluh tahun dia pertama kali melihat pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Dan di usia tiga belas tahun, dia mengalami tindak kekerasan hingga membuatnya trauma. Sejak saat itu peristiwa-peristiwa itu terus menghantuinya. Membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar memunculkan halusinasi-halusinasi menyeramkan"

Taehyung tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi selain melongo. Tidak mengherankan jika Jungkook begitu bereaksi jika menyangkut kekerasan.

"Dan kau pasti ingat, selain lingkungan, faktor penyebab Skizofrenia adalah gen. Dari sana saja sudah jelas bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengidap Skizofrenia"

"Waw, ahjussi pasti sangat mendalami kasus Jungkook hingga mengetahui hingga sedetail itu"

Dokter itu tertawa, "Aku jadi dokter yang menangani Jungkook bukan tanpa alasan, Tae. Ayah Jungkook sendiri yang memintaku agar aku bisa fokus dengan penanganan kedua anggota keluarganya"

"Kau menangani orang lain selain Jungkook? Siapa?"

"Aku dulu dokter pribadi ibu Jungkook"

"Mw-mwo?!"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Ibu Jungkook juga pengidap penyakit Skizofrenia. Jadi ibunya lah pembawa gen itu bagi Jungkook"

Taehyung shock. Dia sungguh tak menyangka jika Ibu Jungkook juga pengidap.

"Dan satu lagi, pembunuhan yang Jungkook lihat di usianya yang ke lima tahun adalah pembunuhan sang kakak"

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali Taehyung terkejut, "Jungkook memiliki kakak?"

Sang dokter mengangguk. Menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk memandang Taehyung. "Jungkook memiliki kakak yang selisih usianya 3 tahun. Seingatku mereka sangat akur. Bahkan Junghyun sering mengajak Jungkook bermain"

"La-lalu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Jungkook melihat pembunuhan sang kakak saat dia pulang bermain"

Taehyung seketika bergidik. Membayangkan anak yang masih berusia lima tahun harus melihat hal seperti itu.

"Apa Jungkook juga melihat pembunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja. Jungkook sangat mengenal pembunuh kakaknya"

"Siapa?"

"Ibunya sendiri"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nahhhhhhhhh

Horray akhirnya update. Maafkan kalo ngga sesuai ekspektasi. Maafkan kalo makin ngga jelas.

Sebenernya pengen update kemaren pas ultah Taehyung, tapi disini hujan dan seketika wifi ngajak ribut. Jadi yaaa, baru bisa post sekarang.


	11. Chapter 10

Light On My Darkness

Chapter 10

.

.

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Pairing : KookV slight!YoonV, NamV

Genre : Drama, Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T-M (sesuai kebutuhan)

Warning : BxB, Seme!Kook, typo, membosankan, dll

A/N : Sesuai kesepakatan *ceileh* saya publish yang cerita satu. Maapkeun saya karena buat bang JK disini jadi gila #ditabok. Maafkan juga kalau ini bener-bener ancur. Saya bukan anak psikologi, kedokteran atau apapun itu. Jadi semua isi cerita ini bener-bener ngarang tingkat dewa kecuali nama penyakitnya xD

Awas! 5k+

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

~Previous Chapter~~

.

.

.

"Ibu Jungkook juga pengidap penyakit Skizofrenia. Jadi ibunya lah pembawa gen itu bagi Jungkook,"

Taehyung shock. Dia sungguh tak menyangka jika Ibu Jungkook juga pengidap.

"Dan satu lagi, pembunuhan yang Jungkook lihat di usianya yang ke lima tahun adalah pembunuhan sang kakak."

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali Taehyung terkejut, "Jungkook memiliki kakak?"

Sang dokter mengangguk. Menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk memandang Taehyung. "Jungkook memiliki kakak yang selisih usianya 3 tahun. Seingatku mereka sangat akur. Bahkan Junghyun sering mengajak Jungkook bermain."

"La-lalu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Jungkook melihat pembunuhan sang kakak saat dia pulang bermain."

Taehyung seketika bergidik. Membayangkan anak yang masih berusia lima tahun harus melihat hal seperti itu.

"Apa Jungkook juga melihat pembunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja. Jungkook sangat mengenal pembunuh kakaknya."

"Siapa?"

"Ibunya sendiri."

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung meminta giliran berjaga di ruangan saja. Setengah mati memohon agar tugasnya digantikan selama satu hari ini. Kepalanya pening. Selama satu minggu ini tidurnya sangat tidak teratur. Otaknya selalu dipaksa berpikir.

Ucapan dokter pribadi Jungkook membuat Taehyung jadi kembali memikirkan banyak hal. Termasuk keputusan untuk membawa Jungkook tinggal bersama ibunya. Semuanya terjawab sudah, alasan Jungkook selalu menolak bertemu dan tinggal dengan ibunya.

"Kau oke?" tanya salah satu rekannya.

"Ne, aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar. Maaf merepotkanmu untuk satu hari ini noona." ucap Taehyung.

Rekan kerjanya hanya mendengus kemudian mengacak rambut Taehyung. "Santai saja. Buat dirimu nyaman."

Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya sebelum rekan kerjanya pergi melakukan patroli. Setelahnya, Taehyung membuka berkas yang didapatnya dari dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Dengan cermat perawat itu mempelajari apa saja yang sudah dilalui Jungkook selama ini, bagaimana perkembangan pemuda itu selama ini, dan apa yang bisa Taehyung lakukan ke depannya.

Sedang asyik membaca berkas yang berada di tangannya, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang mendadak memasuki ruangan. Itu Mingyu. Psikiater yang rencananya akan membantu Jungkook mengatasi psikisnya.

"Oh, Mingyu-sshi, kenapa mendadak sekali kemari?." tanya Taehyung ramah.

Dan entah perasaannya saja atau memang Mingyu memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin luar biasa. Pemuda itu tersenyum namun tak sampai ke matanya yang menyorot dingin. Taehyung jadi sedikit merasakan hawa dingin yang tak biasa disini.

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, Jungkook sedang beristirahat. Kau … Mau menemuinya?" Taehyung bertanya lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk kalem. "Hanya tunjukkan dimana ruangan Jungkook dan aku akan kesana sendiri. Kau tak perlu repot mengantarku. Karena kau akan membuat Jungkook tak mau melihatku." kalimat terakhir diucapkan seperti desisan berbahaya di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk ragu. Ragu antara memberitahu atau tidak. Ragu antara membiarkan Jungkook dan Mingyu berdua atau tidak. Karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Jungkook hampir saja menyakiti Mingyu.

"Jadi Kim. Tae. Hyung. –sshi, apa kau tetap akan berdiam disana atau memberitahuku dimana kamar Jungkook?"

"A-ah. Ruangan Jungkook paling ujung." Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan memberitahu Mingyu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Mingyu langsung pergi menuju tempat tujuan utamanya. Menemui Jungkook, tentu saja. Tujuannya kemari dan melakukan semua ini adalah untuk Jungkook. Untuk memiliki pemuda dengan tubuh atletis itu.

Well, memang benar. Rasanya dia jauh lebih berbahaya dan lebih parah dari _orang itu_. Siapa yang peduli.

Yang dia tau dan dia perdulikan adalah bagaimana Jungkook bisa jatuh padanya. Sudah selama bertahun-tahun Mingyu mendambakan Jungkook. Entahlah. Semenjak mengetahui fakta pemuda itu bisa sebegitu berbahayanya membuat adrenalinnya terpacu.

Psikiater itu menyeringai begitu melihat sosok Jungkook yang sedang berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Entah tertidur atau tidak. Yang jelas pemandangan Jungkook yang tertidur adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Mingyu. _Sangat menyenangkan._

Ah, Mingyu lupa meminta kunci pintu kamar Jungkook. Dia sedikit kesal begitu mengetahui Jungkook diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kim jalang Taehyung. Tapi sedikit lebih banyak dia merasa berterima kasih. Jungkook terlihat menggairahkan.

Mingyu jadi berfantasi liar dengan Jungkook sebagai obyeknya.

Seakan merasa seseorang sedang mengamatinya, Jungkook membuka mata. Matanya semakin menyorot dingin saat melihat sosok Mingyu berada di depan kamarnya. Jungkook hanya memandang datar ke arah orang itu.

"Kau tak mau menemuiku, Jungkookie?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada dibuat menggoda.

"Enyah dari hadapanku." tegas Jungkook dengan aura berbahaya.

"Oho~ kau tidak merindukanku?" Mingyu semakin bersemangat menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook lebih memilih mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring memunggungi Mingyu. Sebenarnya Jungkook sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya tidak menghampiri Mingyu dan memberi satu dua pukulan untuk orang itu karena mengusik ketenangannya. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Taehyung dapat masalah.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Marah, tertekan, dan takut. Marah karena dia mendengar Mingyu mengoceh tentang banyak hal yang menurutnya hanya omong kosong. Tertekan karena bisikan lain yang menyebut Mingyu berbahaya untuknya dan pria itu memiliki banyak rencana busuk untuknya. Dan takut, takut dirinya akan kelepasan atau takut Mingyu akan menyakiti Taehyung.

Entah kenapa Jungkook selalu berpikiran Taehyung akan celaka jika ada Mingyu disekitar mereka. Dan satu hal yang sedikit membuatnya semakin murka. Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun jika seandainya Mingyu melakukan hal buruk pada Taehyung.

Mingyu semakin menyeringai begitu melihat getaran samar dari tubuh Jungkook yang memunggunginya. Dia sangat menunggu bagaimana respon Jungkook selanjutnya. Entah tetap mengabaikannya seperti ini atau akan menerjangnya seperti waktu dulu.

Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Matanya masih memaku Jungkook. Dalam hati berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Jungkook mau memandangnya. Oh juga memikirkan bagaimana Jungkook agar mau bicara dengannya. Kata-kata sarkas yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook pun tak menjadi masalah. Mingyu suka mendengarnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menemui Taehyung saja?" Mingyu sengaja bermonolog dengan suara keras dan menekankan nama Taehyung. Dia ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Jungkook.

Matanya berkilat saat Jungkook menegang. Sepertinya Taehyung memang menempati posisi khusus bagi Jungkook hingga menyebut nama perawat itu saja Jungkook sudah bereaksi. Dan ini jadi menarik bagi Mingyu.

"Baiklah-baiklah kalau kau tak mau menemuiku, aku akan menemui Taehyung saja." usai mengatakan hal itu, Mingyu beranjak dari posisinya.

Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berusaha menghalau setiap halusinasi yang berputar di depan matanya. Meyakinkan diri jika Taehyung tidak apa-apa. Taehyung aman dari jangkauan orang itu.

Nyatanya itu tidak berguna. Jungkook kembali berhalusinasi jika Mingyu datang ke tempat Taehyung dan melakukan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Belum lagi Jungkook mendengar Taehyung berteriak. Teriakannya terdengar memilukan.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya kemudian mencengkeram jeruji yang menjadi pintu kamarnya. Menggeram marah saat melihat beberapa suster lalu lalang di depannya sambil bergidik takut. Tatapan Jungkook saat ini memang benar-benar menakutkan. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam.

"Ju-Jungkook-sshi, apa kau mau bertemu Taehyung?" seorang perawat yang Jungkook tak tau namanya bertanya pelan.

Jungkook memandangi perawat itu lurus. Sebelum semenit kemudian dia mengangguk. Jungkook harus bertemu Taehyung.

"Tunggulah sebentar. A-akan kupanggilkan Taehyung."

Jungkook masih tetap pada posisinya, mencengkeram jeruji sambil menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang sabar. Terutama jika menyangkut sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Kim Taehyung contohnya.

Hampir saja Jungkook mendobrak pintu jeruji besi itu jika tidak mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya. "Jungkook-ah? Ada apa?" tanya perawat itu.

"Buka. Kumohon." ucapan Jungkook sudah terdengar kacau. Banyak hal ingin dibicarakan Jungkook tapi hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung dengan sigap membuka gembok pintu jeruji kamar Jungkook. Mendorongnya pelan kemudian membawa Jungkook kembali ke ranjang. Jungkook menurut karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain menuruti Taehyung.

Tangan kekarnya mencengkeram tangan Taehyung. Memintanya dengan lembut agar duduk di sampingnya alih-alih duduk di kursi. Taehyung menurut. Dia tak tau apa yang sudah dialami Jungkook tadi. Yang dia tau adalah raut panik temannya saat berkata Jungkook membutuhkannya. Itu saja.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begini?" tanya Taehyung. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook masih enggan menjawab. Telinganya masih menangkap jeritan-jeritan Taehyung padahal pemuda itu ada di depannya. Matanya juga merefleksikan Mingyu yang sedang memandangi mereka dari pintu. Alhasil Jungkook berulangkali melirik pintu dan jendela kamarnya. Memastikan sendiri Mingyu tidak ada disana.

Taehyung yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Jungkook pun menghela nafas. Kemudian dia melirik jam yang bertengger di atas meja. Saatnya makan siang. Jika begini Jungkook harus segera makan dan meminum obatnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan makan siang untukmu." Taehyung beranjak.

Dan secepat itu juga Jungkook memegangi tangannya. Menahannya agar tidak pergi kemanapun. Taehyung berusaha melepas tangan Jungkook darinya dengan lembut. Namun ternyata itu membuat Jungkook salah paham.

"Apa kau sudah membenciku? Tak ingin menemaniku?" tanya Jungkook pelan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil makan siangmu," Taehyung berusaha memberi pengertian pada Jungkook. "Tunggu disini ya. Aku janji hanya sebentar." bujuknya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. Enggan ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah ayo ikut." ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Taehyung sedikit mencibir kelakuan pasien yang harus dia rawat itu. Membuat Jungkook melarikan tangannya mengacak rambut Taehyung yang lembut. Taehyung sedikit melotot sambil merapikan rambutnya. Jungkook kembali mengacak rambutnya. Begitu seterusnya. Setiap Taehyung merapikan rambutnya maka Jungkook akan mengacaknya lagi.

"Jangan terlalu terlihat cantik, Taehyungie."

"Hah?" Taehyung blank. Apa Jungkook baru saja menggombalinya?

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setiap Taehyung pulang bekerja, pemuda itu mengajak Jungkook sedikit berjalan-jalan. Melatih Jungkook agar terbiasa dengan lingkungan luar, terbiasa bersosialisasi. Karena berdasarkan apa yang Taehyung dapat dari dokter yang menangani Jungkook, anak itu harus sering dilatih bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja?" tanya Jungkook sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh kemudian cemberut, sengaja, "Aku lapar Jungkookie dan sedang malas memasak. Atau kau mau ke asrama dulu dan biarkan aku mencari makanan sendiri?"

"Tidak. Kita pergi bersama." putus Jungkook final.

Taehyung tersenyum menang. Semenjak dia mengetahui kelemahan Jungkook yang pasti akan menurutinya jika sedang cemberut, Taehyung memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Sedikit bumbu pergi sendiri dan wajah cemberut, maka dipastikan Jungkook akan menuruti keinginannya. Licik? Biar saja. Yang penting Taehyung bisa membiasakan Jungkook untuk bersosialisasi.

Perawat asal Daegu itu mengajak Jungkook ke festival makanan yang terletak sekitar limaratus meter dari tempat tinggal mereka. Festival itu tidak terlalu ramai makanya Taehyung berani membawa pemuda itu kesana. Sedikit meminimalisir kambuhnya Jungkook seperti waktu itu. Jungkook yang kambuh juga bisa membahayakan mereka.

Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Jungkook tampak rileks walau sesekali dia akan meremas tangan Taehyung yang berada di genggamannya saat halusinasinya mulai. Saat dia mulai merasakan bisikan halus yang terancam mempengaruhinya. Dan Taehyung yang sudah sangat mengerti akan mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan mengusap lengan berotot Jungkook dengan lembut. Memberitahu Jungkook jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin membeli itu," ucap Jungkook kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung ke penjual baso ikan.

Taehyung hanya menurut. Karena tidak ada gunanya menolak ajakan Jungkook bukan.

"Bibi, kami pesan sepuluh tusuk," ucap Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Jungkook memesan dengan suara yang terdengar ceria. Tidak lagi dingin atau terbata.

Biasanya, Taehyung yang akan memesan. Selama mereka jalan-jalan, Taehyung yang akan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Membeli barang yang diinginkan Jungkook pun Taehyung yang melakukan. Jungkook hanya akan memberikan dompetnya kemudian mendampingi sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya mereka berdua.

Melihat dan mendengar Jungkook yang memesan membuat Taehyung senang. Itu satu kemajuan yang berarti baginya. Setidaknya Jungkook akhirnya membuka diri dan belajar berbicara dengan orang lain selain Taehyung.

Karenanya, Taehyung jadi refleks memeluk lengan Jungkook dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Membuat Jungkook menoleh dan bibi penjual baso ikan tersenyum simpul. Mereka menggemaskan omong-omong.

"Apa dia kekasihmu? Kalian lucu sekali." ucap wanita yang Taehyung taksir seumuran dengan ibunya itu.

Mendengar ucapan bibi penjual baso ikan membuat Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung lama. Taehyung tidak sadar karena dia sibuk berbincang dengan bibi itu. Sejurus kemudian Jungkook tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih, bibi." ucap Jungkook sambil menerima baso ikan pesanan mereka. Tak lupa pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

Taehyung semakin senang dibuatnya. Pemuda manis itu mengacungkan jempolnya di depan Jungkook yang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Taehyung.

"Itu bagus, Jungkookie. Ucapan terima kasih harus disertai dengan senyuman. Itu baru namanya orang baik." ucapnya kemudian mengambil satu tusuk baso ikan dan menyodorkannya di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu saja tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia membuka mulutnya menyambut suapan Taehyung. Menggigit kecil dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah ceria perawat manisnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu saja jika Jungkook tadi mengucapkan terima kasih atas dua hal yang dilakukan bibi penjual itu. Terima kasih pertama karena baso ikan yang dijual tadi. Dan terima kasih kedua karena ucapan tulusnya yang menyebut Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya. Jujur saja Jungkook menyukai pemikiran itu. Memikirkan Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya sungguh membuatnya semangat dan senang. Jungkook tak tau kenapa.

Jika tadinya Taehyung hanya berniat membeli makanan kemudian pulang, maka sekarang Jungkook yang menolak pulang. Dia masih ingin berada disini. Lambat laun namun pasti Jungkook mulai menunjukkan senyum lebar dan tawanya. Dia sudah tidak canggung lagi mengajak seorang pedagang gula-gula berbincang sedikit. Bahkan Jungkook juga sempat bercanda dan tertawa bersama pedagang minuman disana.

Walau acara mereka sempat terganggu dengan insiden Jungkook yang gemetar dan hampir marah, tapi jalan-jalan mereka tetap terasa menyenangkan. Jungkook sedikit gemetar karena Taehyung tadi sempat meninggalkannya untuk membeli sosis saat Jungkook antri membeli es krim. Dia sudah berpikir buruk Taehyung diculik atau Taehyung meninggalkannya. Untung saja Taehyung segera kembali dengan senyuman menenangkannya.

Sedangkan saat Jungkook hampir marah adalah dikarenakan seseorang menyenggol Taehyung terlampau keras hingga membuat perawat itu limbung nyaris jatuh dan refleks mengaduh. Jungkook hampir saja mengejar orang yang menabrak Taehyung namun Taehyung melarangnya. Taehyung bilang dia hanya terkejut, tidak terluka sama sekali.

Setelah itu mereka kembali sibuk berkeliling dan mencoba segala jenis makanan sampai kekenyangan. Tak lupa sedikit menjauh agar Jungkook memiliki kesempatan untuk meminum obatnya setelah makan. Mereka memutuskan pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan beberapa pedagang mulai mengemasi dagangan mereka.

Jungkook dan Taehyung begitu senang hingga membuat mereka tidak sadar jika sejak mereka memasuki festival tadi seseorang mengawasi mereka dari balik salah satu tenda penjual makanan. Tatapannya lurus memperhatikan keduanya dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi yang terlihat.

Bahkan saat orang itu dengan sengaja menabrak Taehyung dengan keras pun mereka berdua tetap tidak peduli. Orang itu sedikit merutuki Taehyung yang melarang Jungkook mengejarnya. Jika saja Jungkook mengejar dan menangkapnya, maka bisa dipastikan Taehyung akan terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Ah, orang itu jadi menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai tipis. Membayangkan raut terkejut Taehyung membuatnya senang. Raut terkejut Taehyung pasti menggemaskan. Dan menggairahkan. Sebenarnya semua yang dilakukan Taehyung membuatnya bergairah.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja. Cepat atau lambat kau akan melihatku, Taehyungie." gumamnya penuh racun.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung masuk malam setelah selama satu bulan dia dapat shift pagi. Tandanya Jungkook akan berdiam diri di kamar asrama Taehyung sampai Taehyung pulang di pagi hari. Tidak akan ada masalah sebenarnya karena Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dia sudah banyak belajar membiasakan diri tanpa Taehyung.

Sejauh ini Jungkook sudah terbiasa menanti Taehyung di kamar asramanya sendirian. Jungkook juga sudah biasa berada di taman samping asrama Taehyung sendirian jika dia sedang bosan di kamar. Kemajuan itu membuat Taehyung lega. Perlahan namun pasti pemuda itu terbiasa bersosialisasi.

Seperti sekarang ini, mereka baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter yang menangani Jungkook. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bulanan bagi Taehyung untuk menemani Jungkook. Hanya menemani karena Jungkook sudah tidak terlalu memberontak saat diperiksa.

"Tae, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku." ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung blank saking terkejutnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Kata Dokter Shin, kondisi ibuku semakin baik. Ibuku bahkan sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan peninggalan ayah yang selama ini diurus paman." terangnya.

"Baguslah. Kau ingin bertemu dimana? Apa perlu kutemani?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Sore ini kami akan bertemu. Kau tentu saja ikut, harus ikut," pinta Jungkook. "Aku mana bisa jika kau tidak ikut."

Taehyung mencebik, "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan berada satu meja dengan kalian. Aku akan ambil posisi sedikit menjauh,"

"Kenapa begitu?" protes Jungkook.

"Hey, ini waktumu dan ibumu. Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kali kau mengobrol berdua dengan ibumu tanpa aku di sekitar kalian?" tantang Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng. Karena memang tidak sekalipun Jungkook bertemu ibunya tanpa membawa Taehyung. Taehyung selalu jadi perantara diantara mereka. Seperti tukang pos yang menyampaikan pesan. Termasuk saat ibu Jungkook datang dan memberikan tas ransel yang berisi pakaian, ponsel dan dompet beserta isinya untuk Jungkook. Taehyung ada disana dan dia yang menerima kemudian memberikan ke Jungkook. Merepotkan sekali.

Dan biasanya pun, Taehyung yang setengah mati membujuk pria itu agar mau bertemu dengan ibunya. Jungkook selalu menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Taehyung heran darimana Jungkook membuat alasan-alasan konyol seperti itu. Maka dari itu, saat Jungkook sendiri yang bilang dia ingin bertemu ibunya, Taehyung merasa begitu senang.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah café yang terletak di kawasan Gwangbok-dong. Tak jauh dari rumah Jungkook yang letaknya di pusat kota. Jungkook yang meminta sebenarnya. Dia ingin sedikit mengenang Taman Yangdusan yang menjadi tempat wisata favoritnya semasa kecil dulu.

"Taehyung," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah mengenalkan Daegu padaku, kan. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengenalkan Busan padamu. Mungkin tidak semenarik dirimu yang membawaku ke tempat favoritmu, tapi aku bisa tunjukan tempat-tempat yang indah di Busan padamu." Jungkook berucap seperti itu dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Taehyung dan senyum manis.

Taehyung juga tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Jungkook main-main, "Aku akan menunggu suatu saat itu. Kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Busan." Taehyung menyipitkan matanya jahil.

"Deal. Tunggu saja. Saat aku benar-benar terbiasa dengan dunia luar, aku akan mengajakmu. Kau mau menungguku, kan?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan menunggu," ucapnya kalem.

Sorot mata Jungkook berubah. Dan sebelum Jungkook mengatakan apapun, Taehyung sudah menyelanya, "Aku tidak akan menunggu karena aku juga akan berjuang bersamamu. Membuatmu benar-benar terbiasa dengan dunia luar."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkekeh. Jungkook ingin sekali memeluk Taehyung gemas. Namun ibunya yang ditunggu sejak tadi sudah datang. Begitu Nyonya Jeon datang, Taehyung langsung berdiri. Membungkuk hormat kemudian berpamitan pergi.

Jungkook sempat menahannya. Memasang wajah memelas agar Taehyung tetap disini bersama mereka. Pemuda itu hanya takut suasana akan terasa awkward dan berakhir menegangkan. Sekali melihat raut dan sorot mata Jungkook saja Taehyung sudah paham. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Meyakinkan pemuda itu jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Jungkook itu.

"Jauh lebih baik dari beberapa tahun lalu. Ibu sendiri? Kudengar dari Dokter Shin ibu sudah bisa mengatur perusahaan." ucap Jungkook pelan.

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Yah, seharusnya kau yang melakukan semua itu. Tapi tentu tidak secepat itu. Kau harus belajar banyak hal terlebih dahulu,"

'Kau tidak perlu mengurus itu. Biar ibu saja. Diam dan jadi anak manis, Jungkook-ah'

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan kemudian memejamkan mata seraya menarik nafas panjang. Suara-suara itu memenuhi pikirannya. Dibarengi dengan bayangan ibunya yang menatapnya begitu angkuh.

'Butuh beberapa tahun lagi untukmu bisa memegang kendali perusahaan, Jeon Jungkook.'

Kedua tangan Jungkook saling meremat di bawah meja. Meremat begitu kuatnya untuk mengendalikan diri. Berusaha menahan dirinya dari segala jenis halusinasi yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Ibunya paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada putranya, "Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Teramat kaku hingga sekilas terlihat seperti robot. Sang ibu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?" gelengan yang diberikan Jungkook. "Panggil Taehyung kalau begitu,"

Sementara itu….

Taehyung sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Jungkook. Fokusnya saat ini sedang memperhatikan sosok yang terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dia hindari. Taehyung tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata kucingnya yang sibuk memicing.

"Apa itu Min Yoongi? Eiy, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin ada di Busan." gumamnya.

"Taehyung-sshi." Taehyung terlonjak saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"O-Oh….ya?"

"Tuan Muda membutuhkan anda." ucapan pengawal Nyonya Jeon membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju meja Jungkook dan ibunya. Benar saja, begitu melihat Taehyung datang bersama seseorang bertubuh kekar dan beraura menyeramkan, Jungkook langsung berdiri dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Hey, tenanglah." Taehyung langsung mengambil posisi di samping Jungkook.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya lemah di bahu Taehyung. "Tolong, Tae." lirihnya.

Taehyung dengan sigap mengambil diazepam yang selalu sedia di dalam tasnya. Memberikan pada Jungkook kemudian membiarkan pemuda itu meminumnya rakus. Sebenarnya terakhir kali Jungkook meminum obatnya adalah tadi siang.

"Maafkan Jungkook, Taehyungie. Dia sering merepotkan." ucap ibu Jungkook.

Jungkook menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Taehyung yang kini tengah berbincang dengan ibunya. Nafasnya masih berusaha dia atur perlahan. Matanya mengedar sebentar dan berhenti di satu titik. Titik dimana seseorang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan datar, dingin dan menusuk.

.

.

.

"Taehyung, boleh aku ke taman?" tanya Jungkook begitu Taehyung bersiap akan pergi bekerja.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu." pesannya.

"Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik. Segera pulang." suara Jungkook bergetar. Firasatnya buruk dan dia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung.

Sebisa mungkin dia mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk yang seliweran. Dia tak ingin membuat Taehyung khawatir. Dia ingin membuat Taehyung senang dengan perkembangannya yang mampu mengendalikan diri dari semua halusinasi dan delusinya. Jungkook ingin Taehyung tersenyum melihat kemajuannya seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin?" nyatanya bukan hanya Jungkook yang merasakan firasat buruk. Taehyung juga merasa ada sedikit ganjalan yang memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian hari ini.

Taehyung sempat berpikir dia sedang berhalusinasi juga saat merasakan seseorang mengawasi kamarnya. Kemudian ditepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Kamarnya berada di lantai tiga. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau rela-rela memperhatikan kamarnya.

"Jungkook, hanya di taman ya? Jangan pergi terlalu jauh." ucap Taehyung. Setengah berharap Jungkook tidak menyadari raut cemasnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia menghampiri Taehyung kemudian memeluk pemuda berseragam warna kuning gading itu erat. Menenangkan dirinya dan juga menenangkan Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung tegang sekali saat Jungkook meraihnya tadi. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpelukan. Sampai Taehyung mulai rileks.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

Sebelum Taehyung menjauh, Jungkook lebih dulu meraihnya. Memerangkap untuk dicium keningnya dengan lembut. Taehyung blank. Tak tau kenapa Jungkook harus mencium keningnya. Juga tak tau kenapa hatinya menghangat dan perasaannya jauh lebih tenang. Seajaib itu.

"Hati-hati. Bekerja yang baik. Dan segera pulang." bisik Jungkook di depan bibir Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian cepat-cepat keluar.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Wajah Taehyung yang memerah tadi beruntung berhasil dia tangkap. Perawatnya luar biasa menggemaskan. Jungkook tak mengerti apa ini, tapi yang jelas dia ingin terus menjaga Taehyung. Menjaga senyum itu tetap berada pada wajah manis Taehyung.

Sekitar limabelas menit setelah Jungkook minum obat, dia mulai melangkah keluar rumah. Berkali-kali dia mensugestikan diri jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama dia berada di taman. Dia hanya akan merenung disana selama sekitar satu jam kemudian kembali ke kamar dan tidur sampai Taehyung datang. Semudah itu.

Seharusnya…..

Nyatanya limabelas menit pertama dia duduk di ayunan taman, seseorang mendatanginya. Pria berkulit pucat dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang tak dapat didefinisikan. Jungkook refleks berdiri dan balas menatap orang itu dengan tatapan sama datarnya. Hell, Jungkook tak mengenalnya dan tak berminat mengenal pria di depannya.

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook," orang itu berucap lamat-lamat. Terdengar dingin dan menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya.

Jungkook tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tak berniat membuka mulut menanggapi pria pucat itu. Hingga akhirnya orang itu jalan menghampirinya. Memberikan tatapan tajam yang Jungkook tau dengan pasti artinya. Ancaman.

"Menjauhlah dari Taehyung," Jungkook menegang mendengarnya menyebut nama Taehyung. "Aku masih berbaik hati memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi kekasihku." ucapnya.

Secara refleks Jungkook mendengus. Kemudian berdecih meremehkan sebelum balas memberi tatapan tak kalah dinginnya pada pemuda di depannya. Mata hitamnya memindai dari atas hingga bawah kemudian kembali menatap orang di depannya.

Menyeringai tipis sebelum berkata, "Taehyung tak memiliki kekasih. Jangan melucu di depanku. Tidak berguna."

"Taehyung punya kekasih. Dan itu aku. Ini peringatan terakhir dariku. Jauhi. Kim. Taehyung." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Ah, kau pasti Min Yoongi," gumam Jungkook tiba-tiba saat memorinya mengingat percakapan Taehyung dengan teman –siapapun itu namanya- yang didengarnya di rumah sakit. "Seseorang yang terobsesi pada Taehyungie-ku. Peringatan terakhirku untukmu juga, jangan berkhayal Taehyung milikmu. Itu menjijikkan." desisnya di kalimat terakhir.

Yoongi mendadak tertawa kemudian bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Orang dengan gangguan jiwa sepertimu cukup waras untuk menantangku," pancingnya.

Jungkook tersenyum datar. Sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Firasatnya mengatakan jika dia harus menahan diri dan tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan orang ini. Di matanya sekarang, Min Yoongi seolah sedang memancingnya dan memainkan pikirannya.

"Dan aku juga salah menilaimu. Kau cukup berani untuk datang menyusul Taehyungie kemari. Bersiaplah menerima kebencian Taehyung karena dia luar biasa membencimu." tekan Jungkook.

Yoongi senang. Ternyata lawannya tidak selemah itu. Dia semakin ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Jungkook. Ingin tau sejauh mana Jungkook mampu mempertahankan arogansinya di tengah gempuran penyakit menggelikan yang diidapnya. Ingin tau sejauh mana Jungkook bisa bertahan.

Ah, memikirkannya saja Yoongi sudah bergelora.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menemani Taehyung berkunjung di pemakaman. Kau atau aku," Yoongi menyeringai tipis kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook.

Otaknya berpikir cepat merangkai apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada Jeon Jungkook setelah ini. Setelah dipikirkan lagi, langsung memusnahkan Jungkook tidak akan memberi kesenangan padanya. Setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan kesenangan dari penantiannya dan hibernasinya selama ini.

Yoongi jadi tidak sabar.

Sementara Jungkook sendiri memilih kembali duduk di ayunan. Ekspresinya masih datar dan tak terbaca. Namun pikirannya kalut bukan main. Jungkook tau siapa Yoongi. Percakapan Taehyung dan temannya beberapa bulan lalu serta penjelasan Taehyung yang detail tentang pemuda itu membuat Jungkook sedikit khawatir.

Jungkook memastikan jika pemuda itu akan membuat Taehyung menderita. Dia akan menyiksa Taehyung dan dirinya. Membuat mereka berdua merasakan neraka dunia hingga bahkan mati pun akan jauh terdengar lebih indah.

Jungkook tak tau pasti. Tapi secara otomatis pikirannya mempercayai itu dan memutar segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa Taehyung juga dirinya karena pemuda gangguan jiwa itu. Jungkook menyebutnya gangguan jiwa juga.

.

.

Light On My Darkness

.

.

Taehyung sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Jungkook jadi lebih sering menempel padanya. Jika biasanya Jungkook akan dengan senang hati ditinggal bekerja, namun kini dia selalu mengekor kemanapun. Bukannya Taehyung keberatan tapi dia hanya heran. Jungkook lebih banyak diam dengan wajah mengeras.

Jika biasanya saja Jungkook sudah membuat hampir semua perawat di sana ketakutan dan bergidik ngeri, maka ini jadi berkali lipat membuat mereka bergidik tiap melihat Jungkook yang berdiam diri dengan raut datar, rahang mengeras, mata menyorot tajam, dan aura hitam yang entah bagaimana begitu terasa mendominasi sekaligus mengintimidasi.

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan. Saat istirahat makan siang Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke taman rumah sakit. Mendudukkan pemuda itu dan memandangnya lekat. Memindai apa yang terasa aneh dari diri Jeon Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. Itu akan membuang waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjakan hal lain.

Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Karena ini menyangkut perawat di depannya dengan orang gila yang sialnya sukses membuat Jungkook jadi lebih sering berhalusinasi. Jungkook tidak berbohong saat berkata dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung selagi dia tak berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Karena alasan itu pula Jungkook selalu menempeli Taehyung.

Melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam sambil menatapnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepenuhnya mengerti jika Jungkook tidak akan bicara dalam waktu dekat. Taehyung memakluminya. Walau sudah kurang lebih satu tahun mereka bersama namun ada kalanya Jungkook masih memilah-milah apa yang akan dia ceritakan pada Taehyung.

"Baiklah terserah tapi kumohon dengan sangat Jungkookie, jangan tegang begitu. Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kau tampak luar biasa tegang. Santai saja," ucap Taehyung sambil memegang pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian memposisikan dirinya berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Taehyung berkedip sebentar sebelum akhirnya protes.

"Ya! Kau bisa berbaring di ruanganmu,"

"Sebentar saja. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan menganggumu bekerja," gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung diam. Dari suaranya sepertinya Jungkook sedang lelah. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas itu cukup membuat Taehyung khawatir. Dia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook terlalu memaksakan diri.

Sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar Jungkook bernyanyi. Suaranya merdu dan Taehyung suka. Selama mereka bersama Jungkook memang cukup sering bernyanyi. Terkadang dia akan bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang dia dengarkan. Terkadang saat sedang hening pun Jungkook tiba-tiba bernyanyi.

Taehyung pernah menanyakan pada Jungkook dan ibunya tentang cita-cita bungsu keluarga Jeon itu. Mereka menjawab Jungkook tertarik menjadi penyanyi atau arsitek. Dirinya juga pernah main ke rumah Jungkook dan melihat hasil gambaran pemuda itu. Jungkook sangat berbakat dalam menggambar. Diusianya yang saat itu masih limabelas tahun saja Jungkook sudah bisa membuat rancangan dalam ruangan.

Menggambar dan bernyanyi adalah dua dari sekian banyak bakat terpendam yang dimiliki Jungkook. Dari penuturan ibunya, Jungkook termasuk orang yang berprestasi andai saja Skizofrenia tidak menghambatnya.

Taehyung bersyukur akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sudah mulai kembali menekuni apa yang menjadi hobinya dulu. Bernyanyi dan menggambar. Jungkook juga mulai sering membaca buku untuk mengatasi kebosanannya menunggu Taehyung. Itu cukup membantu.

Suara nyanyian Jungkook makin lama makin mengecil hingga kemudian hilang tak bersisa. Begitu Taehyung menengok ternyata pemuda ini sedang tertidur. Senyum menggemaskan muncul di wajah manis Taehyung. Melihat raut damai dan kelelahan di wajah Jungkook membuat Taehyung jadi tidak tega membangunkannya hanya untuk meminta pindah ke ruangannya.

"Seharusnya kau cukup rutin melakukan pemeriksaan. Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dua tahun terkurung di dalam rumah sakit jiwa yang bahkan tidak berpengaruh pada perkembanganmu," tanpa sadar Taehyung jadi merutuk pelan.

Taehyung berpikir, jika saja dia lebih dahulu bertemu dan mengurus Jungkook mungkin pemuda ini akan lebih cepat pulih. Jungkook bisa menghabiskan masa remajanya, menikmati moment _Coming of Age_ -nya dan banyak lagi. Dan Taehyung tidak perlu mengalami tekanan karena merawat Min Yoongi yang bahkan lebih bahaya dari apapun.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu jika Yoongi hanya berpura-pura mengalami gangguan jiwa untuk mengelabui petugas kepolisian dan lari dari hukum. Hanya saja yang Taehyung tak begitu tahu, bagaimana cara Yoongi bersekongkol dengan dokter yang memberinya hasil pemeriksaan. Taehyung merasa ada yang mengganjal namun dia tak tau apa itu.

.

.

.

Selama satu minggu Min Yoongi selalu menanti. Selama satu minggu Yoongi selalu memantau. Melihat dengan sorot penuh dendam saat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang bergandengan tangan. Menggeram penuh amarah saat Jungkook tidur dengan berbantalkan paha Taehyung. Mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat saat Taehyung bahkan mengelus kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum pada pemuda berpenyakit itu.

Jeon Jungkook. Rupanya pemuda itu ingin benar-benar bermain dengannya. Dengan berani Jungkook mengabaikan semua peringatannya dan makin menempeli Taehyung seperti parasit menjijikkan. Dan Min Yoongi bukan orang baik yang akan memberikan peringatan kedua, ketiga, atau berkali-kali.

Selama satu minggu ini Yoongi berusaha mencari celah diantara mereka. Mencari celah kapan Jungkook dan Taehyung akan sendirian. Yoongi sudah melakukan persiapan yang luar biasa matang. Dia tak sabar melihat hasilnya.

'Tuhan akan mempermudah jalan bagi orang baik,' gumamnya dalam hati seraya menyeringai saat melihat Jungkook keluar dari asrama yang ditinggali Taehyung.

Berjalan pelan dan menjadi tidak terdeteksi adalah keahlian terselubungnya. Yoongi dengan mudah melakukan semua itu untuk mendekati Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa. Yoongi tak tau dan tak mau tau. Tidak mau peduli tepatnya.

Dengan tepat dan keras Yoongi memukul tengkuk Jungkook. Tepat pada titik akupuntur yang menjadi kelemahan orang-orang. Membuat Jungkook tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri begitu saja.

"Cih, apanya yang akan melindungi Taehyung jika begini saja sudah tumbang. Dasar payah," Yoongi menginjak sisi wajah Jungkook. Memainkan wajah itu di bawah kakinya kemudian menghempaskan begitu saja.

"Pantas saja dia tergila-gila padamu sampai melenyapkan psikiater itu. Ck, lucu sekali." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi menyetop taksi yang lewat kemudian menyeret tubuh besar Jungkook memasuki taksi tersebut. Mengancam sang sopir agar mengabaikan mereka kemudian mengambil ponsel Jungkook. Mengetik beberapa kata yang ditujukan pada seseorang. Menunggu balasan orang itu kemudian mematahkan ponsel Jungkook menjadi dua bagian dan melemparnya ke luar.

"Kubilang abaikan kami. Kecuali kalau kau sudah tak menyayangi nyawamu," ucap Yoongi enteng. Membuat sang sopir hanya bisa mengangguk kaku kemudian bungkam dan mengantar Yoongi ke tempat tujuannya.

 _To : Taehyungie_

' _Hyung aku pergi ke rumah ibuku. Mungkin menginap beberapa hari disana. Tidak perlu dicari'_

 _From : Taehyungie_

' _Eh? Mendadak sekali. Baiklah'_

Yoongi kembali menyeringai. Ini akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

HUAHAHAHAHAHA….

Lega rasanya bisa ngelanjutin ini ya ampun. Aku terharu sekali. Setelah sekian lama kuanggurin tanpa ada niatan nyentuh sama sekali. uhuuuu

Sebelumnya maafin kalo chapter ini sangat ngga banget kalo dibaca. Aku berusaha semampuku buat nampilin sesuatu yang bagus buat kalian, cuman yaaaaaaa dengan kemampuan yang begini begini aja, aku sadar ini ancur banget. Oh maaf juga karena ini sooooooooo latee updatenya.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah merelakan diri meneror, nagihin, dan sabar nungguin ini ff update. Asli aku terharu sekaligus ngenes. Ngenes karena belum bisa update cepet dan nampilin chapter yang bagus dan pantes ditunggu /seketika dirajam/

Makasih banget juga buat yang udah sempetin baca ini ff absurd muehehe. Kalian kesayanganku.

You are the cause of my euphoria *nyanyi sama jeka* /disambit/

Biglove, clou3elf


End file.
